


Blood Debt

by CarlyCo



Series: Beautiful Disaster [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Bad Decisions, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Inhumans (Marvel), Jealousy, Minor Character Death, Paternity Reveal, Revenge, World Domination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 113,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyCo/pseuds/CarlyCo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hydra’s bid to take over the world endangers Grant and Skye’s family, he has to embrace the darkness inside of him to save them all. As he faces down the ghosts from his past, Grant begins to lose himself to the bloodlust and the fury. Will Skye be able to pull him back from the brink? Or will he become the man that John Garrett always hoped that he would be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Dawn

Humans could be self-absorbed creatures. Perhaps it was ignorance, hubris, or just the long-term effects of being the sole apex predator for millennia but they foolishly believed themselves to be the endpoint of evolution. The world was rocked by the appearance of Loki and the Chitauri. It was proof that humans were not alone in the universe –that they had never been alone. There were beings out there more powerful and more ancient than the Earth itself. However, there was some comfort in believing that those things were far away and that humans were somehow protected from them. The meager comfort was ripped away from them when Gideon Malick uttered a simple phrase _‘know this...we are not alone’_.

A dense cloud of terrigen mist rolled over the entirety of Manhattan after a jet exploded over the Hudson River. There were reports that the mist made it as far as the outer edges of Brooklyn and Queens. Mass panic quickly gripped New York City and all of its boroughs. Initially, the authorities believed that it was a terrorist attack using some sort of chemical agent. Although, perhaps that theory wasn’t entirely untrue, Hydra’s plan was to incite fear in all humans not just the citizens of New York City. The government instantly went on high alert out of fear that Hydra was planning a similar attack on other major American cities. Cities such as Los Angeles, Chicago, Houston, and Philadelphia became no-fly zones for commercial and private aircrafts until further notice. However, their actions weren’t fast enough to prevent the explosion in Washington, D.C. over the Potomac that occurred minutes after the one in New York.

The good new—if there was any to be had in the untenable situation was that the terrigen mist had been chemically altered in some way that made it harmless to humans and Mutants. However, it was incredibly potent. Even the minute dregs that wafted out to Brooklyn and Queens managed to affect people with Inhuman markers. Reports of cocoons started pouring in minutes after the explosion. Adults and children were affected in equal measure. Professor Xavier even reported that a few of his former pupils were cocooned because of the mist. It would appear that Skye wasn’t the only Inhuman/Mutant hybrid.

The Avengers were the first on the scene and acted as agents of SHIELD. Director Coulson was adamant that they needed a presence on the scene or the government would shut them out of the proceedings. There were many people in power that still blamed SHIELD for Hydra’s ascension despite the fact that they were embedded in every bastion of American power—Gideon Malick’s involvement was a testament to that.

Director Coulson’s first concern was the Inhumans and Mutants in New York. He knew well enough that the President and Congress might be compelled to act rashly to soothe a frightened nation. Coulson didn’t want the newly transitioned Inhumans and the newly exposed powered people to become casualties of their efforts.

Director Coulson sent Agent May, the rest of his team, and forty agents to New York City while he traveled to Washington, D.C. to speak with the President and key members of Congress. Professor Xavier was accompanying him. Both men understood the urgency of getting ahead of the situation. Professor Xavier dispatched several of his X-Men to the city to help the Avengers while the others stayed behind to protect the school. He took only Jean Grey with him to the capital. He was concerned for Mutants, Inhumans, and humans. He did not want to see this devolve into the free for all that Erik Lehnsherr always predicted. Charles truly believed that they could all live together peacefully. They had been doing so for centuries. Surely, humans knowing of their existence couldn’t change everything so drastically. Everyone just needed to stay calm until the dust settled. Hydra couldn’t be allowed to fan the flames of fear or they would have a war on their hands.

It was a sleepless night all over New York City and perhaps the country at large but nowhere more so than Stark Tower. Tony granted SHIELD access to two of the lower floors to set up a base of operations. All of the information the Avengers and X-Men collected at the scene of the crash site and in the city was relayed back to JARVIS and disseminated to the agents assembled there. Steve Rogers was able to convince the city's mayor to coordinate with the Avengers. The police passed along any reports of cocoons to JARVIS. A map of the outbreak was formed quickly as SHIELD determined where their resources could be best used.

A few hours after the crash Director Coulson reached out to Skye to ask for her and Darcy’s help. He wanted Gideon Malick’s location. The director hoped that gift-wrapping the culprit behind the attacks and placing him at President Ellis’ feet would help garner a little good will. He needed the world to understand that Mutants and Inhumans weren’t behind this. Malick was as humans as they were and he was the one that should receive their ire and condemnation. The people affected by the terrigen mist were his victims.

What Malick did was nothing short of assault on these innocent people who were only going about the business of living their lives. However, Coulson could only sell that narrative if he had a devil to offer up for prosecution. He was also hoping that the mist in Washington, D.C. would reveal a few members of Congress as being Inhuman. They needed allies now more than ever.

He decided early on that he needed help locating newly transformed Inhumans. Coulson wanted to make contact with the people who were most likely shocked and scared.

Skye and Darcy were glad to be able to do something useful with their time. For hours after the attack, they could only sit on the couch in front of the television and watch while the 24 hours news stations devoured the story like piranha. They had even helpfully labeled the attack **_The Plague_**. Ward and Fitz both left with the Avengers to offer their assistance. The two men had a vested interest in ensuring the safety of newly turned Inhumans. Ward wanted a world where his family wouldn’t be ostracized or worse hunted. Fitz wanted the same for Jules and frankly, he had seen enough death and destruction as a SHIELD agent.

Once inside SHIELD’s command center, Skye and Darcy decided to divide and conquer. Skye was the better hacker of the two of them so she focused on locating Gideon Malick. He was a man of means so it was safe to say he probably had his own private jet. Skye started tracking his movements from the last known public appearance he made two weeks ago. Meanwhile, Darcy started scouring social media for any information on Inhumans in the city. People were more likely to turn to social media than to call the authorities. Darcy used the geotags to pinpoint locations around the city. As she found more instances, they were added to SHIELD’s map.

They had been diligently working for two hours before Grant walked into the room with a tense expression on his face. It was just after 2 AM but he looked exhausted. A few SHIELD agents glared in his direction. Apparently, not all was forgiven—not that he cared. He searched for Skye and quickly found her hunched over a computer. Her fingers were moving across the keyboard like lightning. She was highly motivated to find Malick. He had done a terrible thing by forcing this onto so many people. Not everyone would want super human abilities. Grant crossed the room and placed a hand on her shoulder. He said, “Sweet pea, I know that you are busy but I need to talk to you in private for a moment.”

Skye’s fingers froze in mid air when she heard the tone of his voice. She knew Grant better than anyone else did. That forced monotone voice was meant to hide something truly terrible underneath. Skye swiveled the chair around to face him and she studied his drawn expression. His eyebrows were knitted together in worry. She slowly stood up and her hand automatically went to her stomach. Skye looked him over for injury and relaxed a little when she didn’t find any. “What’s wrong, Grant? Is everybody okay?”

He kissed the top of her head and then rested both of his hands on her shoulders. “I need to talk to you in private, sweet pea. This isn’t the place to have this conversation. Pepper said there was an empty office just down the hall that we can use.”

She nodded numbly as her mind began to race. She looked at Darcy and said, “I’ll be back in a few minutes. Can you monitor the brute force attack I have working on Malick’s system?”

Darcy nodded and said, “Yeah. I can manage. Don’t worry about this. Go.”

Grant said, “Thanks, Darce.”

Skye slipped her hand into Grant’s and followed him out of the room.

He led them down the long corridor that was busy with activity until he reached an office at the very end.

Skye was surprised to see Tea and Chiara seated in the office already. She walked into the room and had a seat in one of the empty chairs. She asked, “Where are Thalia and Chloe?”

Grant said, “Fitz is watching them. They’re both asleep. It didn’t seem right to risk waking them up just to bring them down here.” He took a deep breath as he looked at the three sisters. “In a few minutes, Tony is going to have JARVIS tell SHIELD something that we thought the three of you should know first. The NTSB started collecting pieces of the jet that exploded over the Hudson. They found the fuselage about an hour ago. There’s this fireproof plate on the fuselage that has the aircraft’s registration number on it. The officials from the NTSB ran a search and found that the plane belongs to Ian Quinn. There were no survivors on the plane. They’ve found a few body parts…but nothing that they can make an ID with yet. Although, at first glance they appear to be male.”

Chiara said, “You don’t think that Raina…”

He shook his head. “We don’t know. There was no flight plan filed at any of the local airports. The NTSB doesn’t even know how many passengers were aboard at the time of the explosion. It could be awhile before we know if Raina was on the plane. I know telling all of you not to worry is useless at a time like this but we just don’t have enough facts yet.”

Chiara choked back a sob and clamped a hand over her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes. Raina could be a bit dodgy and too often strayed outside the confines of the law but she was loved all the same. She always kept in touch with Chiara even if she wasn’t speaking to anyone else. The two were kindred spirits in thinking they were thrown away by their biological fathers. Raina and Chiara were as thick as thieves and thinking about life without her older sister was breaking her heart.

Skye found it hard to catch her breath for even a moment as the news settled inside of her heart. It all made too much sense now. Raina must have known that something horrible was on the horizon. She sent Chloe to New York to keep her safe or else that sweet little girl might have been on the plane with Raina and Ian. Whatever anyone else might think of her sister, she had a heart. It showed in the way she took in Thalia and Chloe without thought when she realized that they were orphans. Raina could have passed the responsibility off to someone else or even abandoned the girls for child services to place in foster care. However, she chose to take them in as her own. There weren’t many people who would do the same.

Tea stood up and said, “Come here, both of you.”

Skye and Chiara stood up and walked over to Tea. The youngest of the three sisters was an absolute mess. She rushed into Tea’s waiting arms as she cried.

Grant leaned against the wall and watched helplessly. If he had it his way he would find Gideon Malick and slowly cut bits off him until he could forget the pained look on his wife’s face. Skye had experienced enough loss and trauma to last a lifetime. She did not deserve this—none of the sisters did.

Tea wrapped her arms around both girls and kissed the tops of their heads. “Grant is right. We shouldn’t get ahead of ourselves. We don’t know that Raina was on that plane. She has always been a slippery sort and a stroppy cow. If anyone could avoid a brush with death, it would be her. However, if this explosion did claim our sister’s life I promise that I will find Gideon Malick no matter what dark hole he’s chosen to crawl into and I will show him what real power looks like. Hydra is only playing at villainy. In mythology they call the succubi demons for a reason.”

Grant took a moment to seriously study the expression on Tea’s face and briefly wondered if it was the same look Skye accused him of having when he intended to rend flesh from bone. Grant was reminded of the conversation he had with Tea months ago about the dark side of the succubi. He had never really seen her alleged dark side until this very moment. She hadn’t shed a tear for Raina. All he saw on her face was steely determination and malevolence.

Skye pulled back and tried to dry her eyes. “I need to call my dad. He would want to know about this. I should have called him earlier when Chloe first arrived. I was worried about Raina but I thought that she would turn up eventually. Even before the mist, she was more than capable of taking care of herself. Ian is weak and he is a coward but Hydra...I couldn’t have imagined this in a million years.”

Chiara sniffled. “I don’t understand it. Ian really loves Raina. I have a hard time believing that he would willingly hurt her. Something else has to be going on here. I am going to call Lincoln. He knows that guy that Raina was working with over the summer. His name is Gordon, I think. He might know what was going on with her. He was helping Raina with her work on the terrigen mist. She said something once about continuing our mother’s work. I didn’t really know what it meant at the time and I didn’t think to ask. I never put much thought into what Raina got up to when she was away.”

Grant said, “We met Gordon while we were in Puerto Rico.” Something occurred to him out of the blue. He opened his mouth to ask a question but quickly closed it. He couldn’t get the truth out of Chiara while Tea was standing there. She was set on not telling her older sisters the truth just yet and now hardly seemed the time to change course. There was enough stress without inadvertently causing an argument.

One of Tea’s arched eyebrows lifted in suspicion. “Who is Lincoln?”

Chiara blanched and said, “Uh, he’s a friend. He knows Raina. I should go make that call.” She dashed out of the room before Tea could ask any more questions. Chiara was starting to think that Skye had a point about needing to improve her deception skills. On the bright side, she was faster than her sisters were and could out run them at times like now.

Tea watched the imaginary smoke trail Chiara practically left as she tore out of the room. She turned to look at Skye and Grant. “What’s going on?”

Skye said, “A lot, actually. But it isn’t for me to say. You’ll have to talk to Chiara about it later. I need to call my Dad and then I need to get back to work. I need to focus on anything else than whether or not Raina was on that jet. Gideon Malick is a good target.” She sniffled as she left the office.

Tea eyed Grant and said, “Okay. Out with it.”

Grant put his hands up in mock surrender. “I don’t know the whole story because Skye stopped me from interrogating Chiara earlier. Apparently, I can be an overbearing older brother. Go figure.”

Tea closed the door and then had a seat. She motioned to an empty chair. “Well, tell me what you do know.”

“I can’t tell you everything without violating Skye’s confidence. I can’t do that to her. However, I can tell you my theory. Chiara called Lincoln her boyfriend earlier and he might well be but I think Raina sent him there to be a bodyguard. Chiara is the youngest and the most vulnerable…it would make sense for her to put a few safeguards in place.”

She huffed out a sigh. “I wonder if having four younger sisters is always this tiring or if it is just my younger sisters. Something has been off with Chiara for weeks but she’s a teenager. I just wrote it off as normal snotty teenager behavior. I gave Tony fits when I was her age. No parents, a lot of freedom, and more money than I could spend. I should have known something was going on when she blocked me on Instagram.”

Grant chuckled and asked, “You have an Instagram account?”

Tea rolled her eyes. “You just wait until Thalia is old enough to make her own decisions. It is terrifying. I have an Instagram account to keep track of Chiara at school. I was totally against her getting an apartment off campus. When I was her age, I lived in a dorm. It was safer and there were fewer ways for me to get into trouble. It wasn’t impossible mind you—I am a Stark but it did limit the type of trouble I could get into.” She sighed at the feeling of tears stinging her eyes. “I spent so much time looking after Chiara and Skye because I thought they were the ones that needed protecting but it's Raina that ended up flapping in the wind.”

Grant frowned and shook his head. He said, “You didn’t let Raina down, Tea. It is not as if she came to you for help. She didn’t ask any of us for help and she could have. Raina knows how much I enjoy eliminating Hydra operatives and nothing would give me greater pleasure than slitting Ian Quinn’s throat. She chose to weather this storm alone for some reason—it must have been a good one. Raina has always seemed like the type to value her own survival.”

“No, she didn’t come to me for help, but that’s just her. Raina is so used to doing everything on her own. She never thinks to ask for help. Cal is the only person she ever truly relies on and he’s off in some remote part of the world doing who knows what. I am never sure if it’s research or if he’s looking for our mother. Perhaps it’s both considering who we’re talking about.” Tea stood up and asked, “Can you do a favor for me?”

Grant nodded and said, “Sure. What did you have in mind?”

“I don’t know what’s coming but I’d like to know that you’ll look after the family if I can’t. I trust you to do whatever necessary to keep them all safe. This Gideon Malick and Hydra deserve my full and undivided attention and they are about to get it.”

He shook his head. “You didn’t even need to ask, Tea. I would protect this family simply because they are important to Skye but you have all accepted me as one of your own when you had every reason not to trust me. This family is my family and I’ll keep them safe.”

Tea grasped his chin and smiled. “You are better than you give yourself credit for, Grant Ward. You love my sister with your whole heart and I couldn’t ask for more of a man in her life. Good and evil are labels that I have never put much stock in and neither should you.” She kissed his cheek and then left the office. Tea needed to call in a few chits she’d collected over the years. She needed to find Gideon Malick before SHIELD and the authorities did. They could have what was left of him once she extracted the information she needed.

Grant took a moment to collect his thoughts and then headed out of the office. He needed to get back up to his floor to relieve Fitz of his babysitting duties. As much as he wanted to, Grant couldn’t see going back out to help the Avengers now. Skye was in a bad place worrying about Raina and Tea wanted him to keep an eye on Chiara. The girl was young and keeping secrets, it was a dangerous combination. For now, Grant’s place was in the tower where he could look after his family. Besides, the quiet time would give him the opportunity to do some digging of his own. Something about all of this didn’t sit right with him. At the very top of the list was the fact that Skye and her sisters were conveniently left off the list Malick released to the public. Even if they weren’t on SHIELD’s Index or any of the government’s monitoring lists Malick certainly knew the truth. The move was hardly an oversight and it worried him a great deal. Dr. Whitehall was a small fish compared to the likes of Gideon Malick.


	2. Moonlighting

This was not how Melinda envisioned her night going when she woke up yesterday morning. She spent six hours working with the new powered recruits that Dr. Garner reluctantly approved as probationary agents. The rest of her day was supposed to be devoted to spending some much needed alone time with Phil. They were both excited for the downtime and to eat the cupcakes Skye overnighted to them. At least they were able to enjoy dinner and dessert before the bottom fell out. The couple had worked tirelessly for weeks to merge the two SHIELD factions seamlessly. It wasn’t an easy task considering the level of distrust harbored by both sides. However, both parties understood that they needed each other to survive the current political climate and to continue their mission of protecting Earth from threats near and far.

Melinda had perhaps the toughest job in recruiting/training Inhumans and Mutants for the agency. SHIELD’s reputation and the history of the Gifted Index certainly didn’t do her any favors. However, Professor Xavier and Dr. Leyva were instrumental in funneling open-minded candidates her way. The majority of the recruits had backgrounds in law enforcement or had served in the military. No matter how desperate they were for recruits Phil and Melinda weren’t willing to send untrained agents into the field. Fortunately, all of the recruits passed the field training exercises with flying colors and were now familiarizing themselves with SHIELD’s manual that detailed regulations and investigative guidelines.

Agent May now had twenty probationary agents under her command. Each new agent was paired with a senior agent to serve as his or her partner and supervising officer until further notice. Currently, there were twelve Mutant and eight Inhuman probationary agents. Ten of those agents were out on the streets of New York tonight trying to connect with the people affected by the terrigen mist. The other ten agents were in Washington, D.C. with Director Coulson and Agent Hartley. Phil hoped that deploying agents that understood the unique challenges of having superhuman abilities would help calm the newly transformed people.

Melinda didn’t love the idea of Phil going to Washington D.C. without her watching his back. She no sooner trusted the politicians on Capitol Hill than she trusted Hydra. Too many of them were self-serving sycophants that enjoyed the prestige of being in office more than actually serving their constituencies. While Phil was worried about the powers to be making Inhumans and Mutants the scapegoats, Melinda was just as worried that it would be his neck in the noose. SHIELD was an easy target because of the carnage Hydra caused last year. Moreover, the Avengers were making enemies because of the damage they caused while saving the world. Phil would have to shoulder the agency’s past, present, and future blunders now that President Ellis publically acknowledged him as SHIELD’s director in his press conference just a few hours ago.

The only good news to trickle out of Washington D.C. thus far was that Phil and Charles were making decent headway in assembling a coalition of senators and representatives willing to throw their support behind powered people. If everything went to plan, they would hold a press conference on the steps of the capitol building around 8 o’clock in the morning. It wasn’t exactly earth shattering but it was a starting point. They needed something to suppress the wave of growing speciesism. The humans were starting to worry about what this new development meant for them as the initial shock and fear from the attacks began to dissipate.

She sighed deeply and looked over the digital reports the agents were sending in as they encountered Inhumans. Melinda was certain that Phil would chew out a few of them for not filling the forms out properly. The entire form was set up as a digital app on their tablets. She really didn’t understand how they could complete them improperly. Melinda would have to remember to crack the whip when they weren’t in crisis mode. The entire agency would be under the microscope now. They couldn’t afford to become sloppy.

Agent Hunter knocked on the partially open door. He stuck his head inside and asked, “Do you have a moment, Agent May?”

She smiled a little and said, “No, but it is safe to come in all the same, Agent Hunter. What can I do for you?”

Hunter stepped into the office and pushed the door closed behind him. He said, “Fitz just told me that Ward isn’t going back out on patrol tonight. Agent Triplett offered to go with him but he declined—uh, vehemently. The lad is planning to go out on his own. I was thinking that it might be a good idea if I accompanied him this time. I know that I already have an assigned partner for this but…”

Melinda resisted the urge to roll her eyes. This was hardly the time for the children to work out the soap opera that was their lives. It would seem that Fitz caught wind of the fledgling romance that was brewing between Simmons and Triplett. Frankly, the relationship wasn’t surprising. Antoine and Jemma were interested in each other from the moment they met aboard the bus. However, she understood that everyone wasn’t as good at compartmentalizing their feelings as she was. Working with Andrew and Phil wasn’t exactly easy but they made it work. Melinda also realized that this was Hunter’s way of avoiding his new partner. He wasn’t exactly taking to being a supervising officer with grace.

She nodded. “Yes, please. I want everyone working in pairs. There haven’t been any reports of violence yet but the night is still young and people are very scared. I would rather not take any unnecessary chances. It was enough of a risk sending Ward and Fitz out there as consultants in the first place but we needed the manpower.”

He cleared his throat. “I was surprised by that…I mean by the decision to send Ward out into the city to represent SHIELD.”

“It was a calculated risk but Dr. Banner seems to think that Ward has turned a corner.” Melinda said, “Keep an eye on Fitz. I get the feeling his head might not be firmly in the game.”

Hunter smiled and said, “Don't worry. I’ll be his shadow.”

She stood up and said, “Thank you.” Melinda followed Hunter out of her office. Another agent waylaid her immediately with an urgent expression on his face.

“Agent May, a new Inhuman needs your immediate attention. We have a pair of agents with him right now but he is demanding to speak with someone of a higher rank,” Agent Whitaker explained.

Hunter slipped out of the command center to catch up with Fitz before the younger man could disappear into the night.

Melinda said, “I really can’t leave the command center right now. Have the two agents bring this person here. I will make time to meet with him and address any concerns he might have.”

He cleared his throat and shook his head. “He has requested that you meet with him. He would like to keep his identity out of our official records.” Agent Whitaker lowered his voice and said, “It is Deputy Commissioner Frank McGee, Ma’am.”

Agent May’s surprise didn’t register on her face. She nodded. “Give me ten minutes to hand over control of the command center and then I will be ready to go. You’ll ride with me, Whitaker.”

“Yes, Ma’am. I will have the agents on the scene relay the message. Do you need anything else?”

Skye walked back into SHIELD’s command center after finishing the call to her dad. Cal had unsurprisingly been beside himself when she laid out everything she knew about the situation. Skye didn’t relish being the bearer of that news. She could tell that he was hurting even more than she was. He’d spent years getting to know Raina whereas she had only a few months of even knowing that they were sisters. However, the brevity of the relationship hardly dulled the ache in her heart. Raina was her flesh and blood and the idea that she might never see her again was devastating. Skye couldn’t even begin to think of what she might tell Chloe. Being orphaned twice was too much to ask of a three-year-old. She didn’t even know if Chloe was old enough to understand the concept of death and its permanence.

Melinda dismissed the agent as she saw Skye enter the room in a daze. She noticed her red-rimmed eyes as she crossed the room to speak with her. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what was wrong. About ten minutes ago, JARVIS informed her that the downed jet belonged to Ian Quinn. It seemed likely that Raina was with her fiancé. It seemed a cruel twist of fate for Skye to lose Raina so soon after finding out that they were sisters. There was also the possibility that Raina orchestrated or was at least involved in Hydra’s plot. “Skye, I heard about the plane and…”

Skye shook her head and said, “I appreciate the sentiment but I’d sooner not talk about the possibility of my sister being dead. I already had to tell my dad while he’s a world away. He won’t be able to get here for days. I just want to focus on the one thing I can control...finding Malick. If we can bring him to justice then it will give my family a little closure no matter the outcome of tonight.”

Melinda nodded. She understood burying the hurt and focusing on the work. It got her through many hard times over the years. She said, “I understand but if you decide that you want to talk...I’m here. I wasn’t fond of Raina but I respect that you cared for her.”

Skye forced a smile and then walked back to her station. She had a seat at the computer and checked on the progress of her brute force attack. It was progressing as expected but not nearly fast enough. Skye was tempted to start a side project. She wondered how someone managed to get a copy of SHIELD’s Gifted Index. The system she created with Tony Stark was impenetrable aside from the backdoors they’d both left for themselves--great minds think alike after all. Moreover, if someone had managed to breach the system she and Stark would have been alerted. If the list wasn’t available externally it meant that one of Coulson’s agents was working for Hydra. Fortunately, accessing the Gifted Index through the internal servers would have left a trail. The information was restricted for a reason.

Darcy couldn’t help but overhear the exchange between Skye and Agent May. She decided offering condolences wasn’t the best move. Instead, she pushed a mug of hot chocolate towards Skye. There was a thermos of it sitting beside her. She said, “I swiped the good stuff Pepper keeps hidden in her office. I know it isn’t much but....I love you.”

Skye tried to swallow the sob that threatened to escape from somewhere deep within her. She nodded and smiled at Darcy. “I love you, too. Thank you, Darce.”

Darcy put an arm around her shoulders and rested her head against Skye’s. “The sun’s going to come up in a few hours and it’ll be a whole new world. Maybe it will be like on True Blood when the vampires came out of the coffin.”

Skye choked out a watery chuckle as she blew on the steaming mug of hot chocolate. She smiled and said, “Don’t make me laugh, Darce.”

“Maybe we could open a nightclub for Inhumans and Mutants,” Darcy suggested. “We could call it Terrigen. We’d have cages for Go-Go dancers and play really terrible techno music. Grant could make a signature drink that he would set on fire to entertain the crowds every night.”

“Oh! Do you think we could get him into a pair of those silver short-shorts? You know the ones I’m thinking of?” asked Skye as she sniffled.

Darcy giggled and nodded. The image was just too ridiculous. She passed Skye a box of tissues and declared, “It’s the Princess Leia slave costume all over again. I am still determined to make that happen.”

Skye smiled. “Thank you. I needed a laugh.”

“I figured. And you don’t need to thank me. What are sister wives for? Now drink your hot chocolate before it goes cold on you. We’ve got a long night ahead of us and we can’t have coffee, booze, or energy drinks to help keep us awake.”

Skye made a long-suffering face and said, “Don’t remind me. I miss coffee so much right now but it is totally worth it. In about 18 weeks, I will have two really awesome babies to love and spoil rotten. I am going to be a pushover. Thalia already has me wrapped around her finger. So no coffee...”

Darcy smiled cheekily and said, “Besides, Dr. Banner is your doctor. You don’t want to make him angry, you wouldn't like him when he's angry.”

Skye giggled as she picked up the cup and took a sip. She smiled a little at the warmth and set back to work. Tracking Malick’s travel wasn’t easy. The man had spent the majority of his time hopscotching across the globe for weeks. Skye wasn’t even sure which of these flights were real. It was as if Malick had been playing three-card monte in anticipation of this moment. Although, the thing to remember about three-card monte was that the queen is never on the table.

Skye sighed as she realized that she had likely been chasing her tail. She was following false trails that Malick created to obscure his true destination. She hoped that she would have more luck once she gained access to his company's files--specifically his financials. The funding from the attacks had to come from somewhere. Money had a way of painting a picture even when you tried to obscure it.

Darcy shifted back to her own workstation. She had made a lot of headway tracking down Inhuman cocoons. As expected people were snapping pictures and posting them on social media sites. Earlier she built a database to maintain a rolling list of Inhuman sightings around the city. Agent May dispatched available agents out to make contact or to protect the cocoon if it was still intact. The agents reported names and if the person wanted SHIELD’s help. They had mixed results thus far but it was certainly better than nothing. They also had a small medical team on hand led by Simmons and Dr. Marsden.

Skye was focused on the task at hand once more when her phone made an odd sound. She paused to glance at the screen and saw that it was a notification from JARVIS. It took a moment for Skye to understand what she was seeing. “Oh!”

Darcy tilted her head to the side and asked, “Good news?”

“I don’t know yet. Dr. Banner set something up with JARVIS to forward Chiara’s DNA profile to me the moment it was complete. I forgot about it altogether with everything that’s going on tonight. I still need to enter it into the program I created to scan SHIELD and the military’s DNA database. Maybe Chiara can find something good out of all of this. She was gutted early when Grant told us....” Skye trailed off as she opened her messenger bag and pulled out a tablet.

She smiled and said, “Hopefully, he turns out to be a cool guy. I mean not cooler than my dad because he’s Iron Man.”

Skye laughed and said, “Tony needs to be here right now to hear you say that. He’d be so pleased. Although, I’d have to say my dad is pretty cool, too. He’s nuts, but he’s a genius.”

Darcy snorted and quipped, “He’s a medical marvel. I still kinda want to see what he turns into.”

She shook her head as she worked on her tablet. “Raina’s seen him as his Mr. Hyde persona. She thought it was awesome but then her judgment tends to be a little questionable.”

_******************************** _

Tea sat in one of the bedrooms on the guest floor of Stark Tower. It was usually unoccupied unless Colonel Rhodes was in town. Tony offered to give her a penthouse the moment she decided to change her stay in New York to indefinite. However, she didn’t relish the idea of living in the same building with her older brother on a permanent basis. Despite Tony’s hard partying promiscuous ways, he could be something of a prude where Tea was concerned. He pepper sprayed the only boyfriend that he accidentally met. She decided early on to find a place of her own once things settled down. Unfortunately, her family didn’t really understand the concept of a peaceful existence. It seemed that they were chaotic by nature—even Tony and he wasn’t even a Mutant or an Inhuman. Iron Man came with his own unique set of challenges.

She was still reeling from her conversation with Esme. Her younger sister had taken the news in stride but it was obvious that she was hurting. They both felt as if they had fallen down on the job where Raina was concerned. Somehow, she always ended up being the sister that fell through the cracks. Navigating their relationship with Raina was a constant struggle. It was easier to let their younger sister dictate the terms of the relationship. She was in contact with them when she wanted to be and then would disappear for months at a time. Tea and Esme worried that demanding anything more from Raina would push her away. She had so much anger and pain swirling inside of her. Some of that pain stemmed from her abandonment but part of it was because for a long time she didn’t have any active powers. However, perhaps letting her call all of the shots was the reason they weren’t sure if their sister was dead or alive right now.

The most distressing aspect was what happened prior to the attack on New York. Esme and Tea never thought Ian Quinn was worthy of their sister but Raina loved him despite his faults. The sisters didn’t trust him and they certainly didn’t like him after learning of what he did to Skye. Tea could have gotten rid of him easily and Raina would have been none the wiser. It wouldn’t be the first time that a man who harmed one of her sisters met a dubious end. Harlow’s father was missing in action for just that reason. A man had only one opportunity to strike one of Tea’s sisters—for that, there were no second chances. Ian should count himself as lucky if he was already dead. 

She looked up from the picture frame in her hands when she heard someone knocking at the bedroom door. Tea said, “Come in…”

Chiara walked into the bedroom with glassy eyes. “Are you busy? I could come back later…”

“Don’t be silly, love. Come here and sit with me,” Tea said. She patted the space beside her on the bed.

Chiara climbed up onto the bed and rested her head on Tea’s shoulder. “I can’t get Lincoln on the phone. I don’t know where he is or what’s happening. Maybe Hydra got to him, too. I keep hoping that all of this is just a bad dream that I’ll wake up from in the morning.”

Tea placed the picture frame on her lap and wrapped an arm around Chiara’s shoulders. The girl might have been the youngest of Jiaying’s five daughters but she had at least five inches on her eldest sister. However, none of that mattered right now when she was so obviously in need of comfort. Chiara curled up against Tea’s side like she did as a little girl. “I refuse to believe that Raina is dead until the remains from that plane crash are properly identified. Neither should you. We’re made of tough stuff.”

Chiara nodded but she didn’t have the same confidence that Tea did. They might be made of tough stuff but they didn’t really have very good luck. Sometimes it seemed as if they suffered one loss after another. Life had been cruel to the sisters.

Tea asked, “Are you going to tell me about this Lincoln boy? I get the feeling there is more to this story than just puppy love. Skye and Grant were very tightlipped about the whole thing. They were both respectful of your wishes. I suppose that they were right about me needing to hear this from you.”

“You’re going to be mad,” Chiara said in a timid voice. She didn’t like disappointing Tea and Esme. They had both done so much for Chiara after her adoptive father died. 

She harrumphed. “I am often mad but we’ll persevere. What’s going on, Chiara? You have been behaving strangely for weeks now. I get the feeling it has something to do with your young man.”

“You’re half right.” Chiara focused on the picture frame in Tea’s lap and made it levitate into her hands. She smiled at the picture from Skye and Grant’s reception. It was of all five sisters, Harlow, Chloe, and Thalia. They all looked so happy that day. “We are a good looking family.”

Tea’s jaw clenched. “When did this happen?”

She sighed at the anger twisting her sister’s features. Chiara wasn’t surprised by Tea’s reaction but it didn’t make it any easier. “Raina offered me the opportunity not long after she changed. I accepted because I didn’t want to be the only one in our family that wasn’t special. Even Grant has powers now.”

“You are special and you have always been. You don’t need superhuman abilities to be special, Chiara,” Tea argued. She softened considerably as she stroked Chiara’s hair. She knew how much the girl struggled with her lack of powers. It had to seem terribly unfair. Their abilities were the only thing that linked them to their mother. It felt like the only evidence that she had ever existed. 

“But I’m not special in the same way that you or Esme and Skye are. I’m not even as smart as the rest of you are. It stung but at least I wasn’t alone because Raina didn’t have any active powers either. Then she went through mist in Puerto Rico…and I was alone. She understood how that felt so she sent Lincoln to me with a terrigen pod. He’s a nurse so he was supposed to stay to make sure that I didn’t have any side effects. I was fine.”

“Of all the stupid things Raina has done…she allowed you to go through the terrigen mist?”

Chiara huffed petulantly.  “She didn’t allow me to do anything, Tea. I’m an adult. I get to make my own decisions now. I’m not a baby anymore even though you all like to pretend that I am.”

“We know that you aren’t a baby, Chiara. However, that doesn’t prevent me from worrying about you. I worry about you perhaps the most because you are by far the most innocent of all of us. You’ve had the least strife and pain in your life. I don’t begrudge you that idyllic upbringing. I have done everything in my power to shield you from the ugliness of the world but perhaps I was wrong in doing that. I see such light and optimism in you because you don’t know that the world is full of jackals.”

Chiara said, “I can’t grow up if all of you won’t let me. I know there is a lot of stuff that I don’t know, Tea. But you should be teaching me, not trying to put me in a tower like Rapunzel. If tonight is any example, it is that maybe you won’t always be around to protect me. What then?”

Tea sighed and pulled her into a hug. “You’re always going to be my baby sister, no matter how old you get. You’re the only sister that I was able to watch grow up. I was 22 when you were born. You are my little baby and I will protect you until my very last breath but you’re right.”

“I am?” She cleared her throat and said, “I mean…I am.”

She laughed and said, “Hush. Now show me these powers of yours. ”

Chiara blushed. “My powers aren’t very impressive, Tea. I can move things around and I can levitate.” She closed her eyes and concentrated on feeling weightless.

Tea smiled as she watched her sister hover beside her. She tutted softly, “You haven’t been practicing very much. Spending too much time fooling around with your boyfriend?”

Her cheeks flushed even brighter as she lost her concentration and dropped onto the bed like a stone. “I’ve been training but I have school, too. You want me to get good grades, right?”

“Nice deflection but I am serious, Chiara. You have powers and that means you need to start practicing. Set up a schedule and make time for this. You never know when you might need to use them to save your life. The world is changing and we don’t know who are enemies are yet. It might be Hydra. It could be the humans. It might be the government. Or I suppose it could be all of the above. The point is that you need to be prepared. Like you said…I might not always be here to protect you.”

Chiara blanched at gravity of the situation. “I guess I could skip my daily bikram yoga classes and spend more time training with Lincoln. But you’ll be careful, right?”

Tea laughed softly. “Yes. I will be very careful because I have so much to live for.” She said, “There is one thing that we need to talk about, Chiara. Until I know that it is safe…you can’t go back to school. I won’t leave you out in the open that way. You may have to withdraw from classes for a semester.”

She frowned. “I know it is serious if you are letting me knock off from school.”

“Don’t get excited. I don’t want you to withdraw from school yet. We are just going to play it by ear but Esme and I agreed that it might become necessary.”

Chiara giggled and snuggled into her sister again. “Instead of one mom I ended up with four. Skye stole my phone earlier and found out about Lincoln being my boyfriend. She’s just like the rest of you. Protect the baby…”

Tea laughed quietly. “You are the baby of the family and you always will be unless we have another sibling that our mother neglected to tell us about.”

“With our mom it’s actually possible,” Chiara said. She frowned at the thought. The girl complained about being the baby but she didn’t actually want someone else to take her place.

  
  



	3. Witching Hour

Fitz entered the parking garage with Agent Hunter and followed him over to one of a dozen dark colored vehicles that Stark Industries graciously loaned SHIELD. He climbed into the passenger side of the unlocked car and put on his seatbelt before checking his phone for any missed calls. Fitz was still a little worried about Jules even though Logan assured him that the school’s security was impeccable. Moreover, several former students were on campus to lend a helping hand. There had always been rumors about the _nature_ of the students accepted into Professor Xavier’s school. Everyone recognized that this would be the perfect time for someone to strike against them. Moreover, Professor Xavier had his own enemies that might use this opportunity to hit him where it hurt.

Lance was exhausted and coffee spiked with just a bit of whiskey was the only reason that he was alert right now. This was the first major crisis that the newly merged SHIELD was tackling together. It was in everyone’s best interest that it went off without a hitch. There were too many powerful eyes watching their every move. He took off his leather jacket it and tossed it into the backseat of the car. He eyed Fitz for a moment before starting the car. As he backed out of the parking space, he asked, “Is there a reason that you are giving me the cold shoulder, mate?”

The scientist tore his eyes away from his phone to look at the older man curiously for a moment. He shook his head and replied, “I’m not giving you the cold shoulder, Hunter. It has just been a very long day. I am tired. I am worried and I do not appreciate being coddled by Agent May. I didn’t need you to accompany me on patrol just because Grant had to stay behind. It hasn’t been that long since I resigned from SHIELD. It isn’t as if I have suddenly forgotten all of my training and I’m still on the payroll as a consultant.”

Hunter sped out of the parking garage the moment he had a clear shot. There was more traffic than normal as SHIELD agents, X-Men, and the police arrived and departed from Stark Tower. Lance glanced at Fitz because he didn’t believe him for a second. He was certain that the scientist was irritated by the arrival of his ex-girlfriend and her new boyfriend. Fitz had been tired and worried all evening but he didn’t become agitated until he overheard a couple of agents gossiping about Simmons and Tripp. However, he didn’t think that exposing Fitz’s lie would improve his mood. “This isn’t about coddling you, Fitz. Agent May wants all of the agents to have a partner just in case something happens. She’s not taking any chances with this. May would have assigned a partner to you earlier but you and Grant decided to patrol together.”

Fitz gave the agent a skeptical look but relented because he knew Hunter was telling the truth. He had been in a foul mood for the last hour. Fitz had been itching to get out of the tower and as far away from Simmons as he possibly could be. Finding out that Jemma was dating Tripp just made him feel inadequate. Fitz had been a good agent but no one would ever confuse him for being as capable as someone like Antoine. He certainly didn’t possess his physical prowess.  It was just more proof that he made the right decision. Fitz only wished it didn’t make him feel so incredibly sad and angry. He said, “Take a left at the next corner, please.”

Hunter looked down at his SHIELD issued tablet for a moment. He wasn’t exactly familiar with the city but Hunter had taken the time to study their patrol area. This was not the time to get lost on one of New York City’s dizzying number of streets. Everything was relatively peaceful but it could change at any moment. No one really knew what Hydra had planned beyond increasing tensions between humans and powered people. He looked back up at the road and said, “I think that you’re getting your directions mixed up, mate. Our assigned grid is in the opposite direction. If I take a left we’ll be heading toward the Hudson and those neighborhoods have already been cleared by SHIELD and the police.”

“I know. I was hoping that we could make a short detour before we start our patrol. I just need to check in on two people that I know in Hell’s Kitchen. I heard the reports of how bad it got there in the immediate aftermath of the explosion. Grant and I had planned to drop by there earlier but then we had to head back after getting word about the owner of the plane. He wanted to be the one to tell Skye and her sisters,” Fitz explained. He stuffed his phone into his jacket pocket. “I’m not having any luck getting through on the phone.”

Lance said, “Oh. Yeah, we can definitely do that. Just direct me there. I’m sure that your friends are okay. War Machine and the Black Widow helped the police calm everyone down. They apprehended the few people that thought it was a good time to vandalize the local businesses. There were a few injuries but it was nothing serious from the reports I skimmed earlier.” He took the left that Fitz had suggested moments ago.

“Thank you, Hunter. I’m sure they are fine but it would be nice to have confirmation. They are sort of the first friends I have made here in New York. They are good people.” Fitz entered the location into the GPS and said, “This will probably be easier than having me give you directions. I’m not really good at giving directions and I haven’t really driven here before. Grant and I normally walk if we’re going to Hell’s Kitchen. I don’t think that I’ve walked so much since I was kid but it’s better than taking the subway or a cab. Thinking about all of the possible germs makes me queasy.”

Hunter glanced at the GPS to get a feeling for where he was headed. The route was fairly easy and they weren’t very far away from the destination. He figured there was no harm in a short detour and Agent May couldn’t rip him a new one if he didn’t tell her about it. He said, “Everyone on the team misses you but  it is good to know that you are settling in well here. Moving to a new city can be a pain in the arse. I’ve done my fair share of fresh starts. I considered doing a runner after I found out that Bobbi was working for Commander Gonzales. Ultimately, I decided to stick with SHIELD. I like it there.”

Fitz recognized that Hunter was trying to draw a comparison between their failed relationships but he wasn’t interested in talking to him about that. He said, “It wasn’t so bad because I already had friends here. It isn’t the same as moving to a city where you don’t know anyone at all. I moved into a furnished Stark Industries apartment. Skye and Darcy helped me shop for decorations. This is my first time having my own apartment but it’s nice. I like my job at Stark Industries. I made the right decision when I resigned from SHIELD. I’m a scientist and it is nice to be that again.”

Hunter took the hint and dropped the conversation. It was obvious that the younger man’s mind was set. He obviously wasn’t interested in talking about his break up. Hunter felt bad for the kid. He couldn’t imagine seeing Bobbi move on with someone else. He was still angry with her for lying to him for over a year but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t reunite at some point. Dysfunction and betrayal was sort of their song and Hunter couldn’t imagine dancing without anyone else. He slowed down as they reached the destination Fitz programmed into the GPS. Hunter squinted in the darkness to see the signage on the building and raised a speculative eyebrow at Fitz. “A tattoo parlor?”

The younger man flashed a quick smile and hopped out of the car without further explanation. He walked into the alley but made sure to keep an eye on his surroundings. However, the street was empty. He couldn’t help but think how strange it was for Hell’s Kitchen to be so peaceful on a Saturday night. Fitz came to the neighborhood often since Grant was fond of the area. They had even found a decent bar that stayed open late and served food. However, it would seem that two Avengers and the police was enough to make people stay in their homes and away from their favorite haunts. Fitz knocked on the side door and stuffed his hands into his pockets as he waited for an answer.

He looked over his shoulder when he heard footsteps approaching him. Fitz frowned at Hunter and said, “I really didn’t need an escort for this, Hunter.”

Hunter shrugged. “The buddy system. Remember, mate?”

Wanda snatched the door open while holding a baseball bat. She was wearing boyshorts and a tank top. Her eyes widened as she slowly lowered the bat to her side. She smiled mischievously at Fitz and asked, “What on Earth are you doing here? Are you finally going to get a little ink, Leopold?”

Fitz’s cheeks flushed--they always did whenever she called him by his given name. He cleared his throat and quickly shook his head. “Ah, no. Grant and I just wanted to make sure that you and Peter were okay. We heard reports of some property damage here.”

Wanda smiled when Fitz blushed but her expression sobered a little when he mentioned the damage. A vandal was the very least of her concern. There was something far worse lurking in the shadows for Pietro and her. She shook her head. “Some moron tried to bust out the window in front and when that didn’t work he tried to kick in the door. The wood splintered a little. The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen showed up and kicked the shit out of the guy. I have to say...I like the way that guy works.”

Fitz had heard stories about the Devil. He was intrigued by a masked vigilante wandering the streets to protect people. Although, he wasn’t sure he agreed with the man’s methods. He said, “I am glad that you are okay. Did Peter have any trouble securing the door until morning?”

“Peter’s in Staten Island with his girlfriend. He won’t be able to get back home until they let the ferry start running again in the morning. I took care of the door on my own. Where’s Grant?” she asked.

“He had a family emergency and couldn’t make it. Are you okay here by yourself, Wanda?” Fitz asked.

She lifted the bat and smiled. “I’ve got this under control.” Wanda inclined her head toward Hunter and asked, “Who’s your silent friend?”

Fitz said, “Uh, his name is Hunter. We used to work together. Hunter, this is Wanda.”

Wanda smiled playfully. “Oh, so you’re a G-Man? I thought you were all supposed to be clean shaven drones that wear Brooks Brothers’ suits and discount footwear.”

He chuckled and said, “Life’s too short for being quite so boring, love.”

“Don’t I know it.” She looked at Fitz with a vaguely worried expression and said, “I thought you resigned from SHIELD.”

“I did. I am just helping out my old team because…”

She smiled. “Because you are a good man, Leopold.” Wanda’s eyebrows furrowed. “Your old team? Does that include your ex-girlfriend?”

He nodded awkwardly.

Wanda pulled him into a hug. “Oh, you poor old soul. I can’t imagine tonight has been easy for you.”

“I’ve been busy. I haven’t actually had the chance to talk to her or anything,” Fitz replied. That wasn’t quite the truth. He had the time to talk to Jemma, but he avoided her.

“Why don't you both come in for a cuppa before you head back out to make the city safe?”

Fitz shook his head. “Thank you. But we need to start our patrol. We are supposed to be on the other side of town right now. E-mail me if you need anything. Phone service is a bit unreliable in the city right now but the Internet is working just fine. I’ll be up until around 7 o’clock.”

She smiled and kissed his cheek. “Well, thank you for coming to check in on me, my knight in shining armor. Be safe while you are out here tonight. Maybe you could stop by for breakfast when you finish your patrol.”

“Okay. I will see you later, Wanda,” He replied. Fitz waited until she closed the door before he walked back to the car.

Hunter unlocked the car and climbed into the driver’s side as he tried to make sense of what he’d just seen. He smiled at Fitz. “You could have just said that you wanted to check on your girlfriend, mate. I would have kept your secret if you didn’t want anyone to know about her.”

Fitz shook his head as he put on his seatbelt. His cheeks went rosy again. “I wasn’t lying to you. We are just friends. I met Wanda and her brother when Grant came here to get a tattoo. He has come here several times for the work on his back tattoo. I normally tag along when he does. We both get on well with Peter and Wanda so sometimes we come out here for drinks and to play pool. Skye and Darcy joined us last weekend--for playing pool, not drinking.”

Hunter frowned as he started the car. “Are you blind? She’s definitely into you, lad. She invited you back for breakfast.”

“I’m not going to make the same mistake twice.”

“What mistake is that?” asked Hunter.

Fitz just shook his head and stared out the window.


	4. Coping Mechanisms

Grant sat on the couch in his living room with a box of burner phones in front of him as he made a list of contacts he needed to run down in the next 48 hours. He could remember some of the names off the top of his head but he was consulting his little black book for others.The former specialist wasn’t particularly adept at forming real friendships but cultivating an asset was another matter completely. One of the least morally reprehensible lessons that John Garrett taught him as a young agent was to never burn an asset or a cover identity unless absolutely necessary. You never knew when that asset or that identity might prove useful in the future. The downside was that Grant would have to maneuver around his past like a surgeon with a scalpel. If he wasn’t careful he might accidentally kick over a hornets’ nest and draw Hydra’s attention at precisely the wrong moment. 

When Grant finished assembling his list he grabbed a burner phone from the box. He always kept a few clean phones on hand out of habit. He decided that his first call would be to the forger that made an asset’s new identity seven years ago. He needed to find her immediately. Claire wasn’t exactly his asset but they had a connection because of John Garrett. She worked as a nanny for the von Strucker family in the past. John used the woman to warm his bed and to funnel information to him about Wolfgang von Strucker. The psychopath had to pretend to be just close enough to human in order to convince Claire that his feelings were genuine despite his monstrous behavior. Eventually, John crossed a line and she decided to disappear. Only Claire didn’t know how to do that. She was just a nanny after all but Grant was skilled at making people disappear into thin air by that time. He only hoped her affection and gratitude towards him remained.

Claire might not know anything current about Hydra but information about the identities of the old leaders was just as useful. They hid in the shadows and the lower ranks rarely if ever met them. If Gideon Malick was smart he would lie low until the heat died down. Too many people would like his head on a pike for now. However, the other leaders’ identities weren’t public knowledge so there was no reason for them to go to ground. Grant needed to find them to get  information on Malick and use them to finish off Hydra for good. The days of letting the organization exist had come and gone. 

He looked toward the hallway because it felt as if someone was looking at him. Grant raised a surprised eyebrow when he saw Chloe standing at the entrance to the living room holding her stuffed snowman, Olaf, by his head. She had fallen asleep hours ago. Thankfully, the panic filling the city passed innocently over her level of understanding. He placed the unopened phone on the coffee table and walked over to pick her up. “Hey, munchkin. What are you doing up so late?”

Chloe latched onto Grant like a spider monkey and stuffed her thumb into her mouth. She rested her head on his shoulder but didn’t bother answering his question.

Grant rubbed her back and swayed back and forth. “It can be weird staying in a new place, huh?” 

She looked over his shoulder as a police helicopter flew by shining a bright light onto the streets below. It was her first time ever seeing one before. She asked, “What that?”

Grant walked closer to the windows so that Chloe could see better. He rubbed her back and said, “It’s like a plane but different. It’s called a helicopter. That one belongs to the police. They’re helping to keep the city safe.”

Chloe craned her neck to watch the helicopter as it flew out of view. She removed her thumb from her mouth for a moment and exclaimed, “999! But it not for fun.”

Grant chuckled quietly. It was obvious that Raina had been giving Chloe some safety lessons since moving to London. He said, “You’re right it’s not for fun. You should only call the police if there is danger. You know here in America we have a different number to call the police. It is 911.”

Chloe asked, “911?”

He nodded and said, “If you are in trouble then you call 911 and the police will come to help you.”

She rested her head on his shoulder and went back to looking out the window. “Where mommy?”

Grant tensed at the innocent question. He was hoping that they would have a few days before having to address Raina’s absence or at the very least Grant had hoped that he wouldn’t be alone when the subject arose. Thinking quickly, he said, “She had to go on a trip. You’re going to stay here with me and Auntie Skye for awhile.”

Chloe whispered, “I wants her now. Wants to go home.”

He couldn’t help but think she looked so incredibly sad. Grant figured this was perhaps the first time Chloe had been away from Raina for any length of time since she took the girl in months ago. He winced when he saw tears welling up in Chloe’s eyes. “Hey, it’s okay. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. It’s okay.”

Grant didn’t want to reassure the girl with lies about her seeing Raina again soon. He knew there was a chance that she might never see her mother again. Grant debated on calling Tea or Chiara but just as quickly thought better of it. They were both processing the news about Raina in their own ways. It wouldn’t be right to disturb them unless it was absolutely necessary. Besides, he could handle a crying toddler. Right?

The former specialist considered his options as Chloe launched into a full blown meltdown. He knew mothers everywhere would chide him for his hastily considered solution but they weren’t here right now to comfort her so they could all shove it.

Grant marched into the kitchen and opened the freezer door. He pulled out a carton of vanilla ice cream and placed it on the counter. Then he started grabbing all the ingredients for an ice cream sundae.

Chloe sniffled but looked up at him with a hopeful expression. “Ice eam?”

He smiled at her and said, “We are going to make an ice cream sundae as big as your head and then we’re going to watch a movie.”

“E’sa!” exclaimed Chloe.

Grant winced at her high-pitched response but smiled in response. “We can watch Elsa if you want.” He placed her on the counter top beside the ingredients. “Don’t move. I’ll be right back.”

He grabbed a mixing bowl and a couple of spoons. Grant walked back to the counter and started scooping ice cream into the bowl. He asked, “What do you want to put on our sundae?”

Chloe looked at the options. She reached into the M&M bag and grabbed a handful of the candies. She dropped them into the bowl and giggled at the way they clinked against the glass. 

He relaxed seeing that her tears had disappeared for now. Grant finished scooping ice cream into the bowl and smiled at her. “What else?”

Chloe’s big brown eyes looked in awe at the options. “Ummm, cookies!”

“Good choice!” he replied, matching her enthusiasm. He broke up some oreo cookies and tossed them into the mixing bowl. 

Chloe stuffed some M&M’s into her mouth as she watched him. She picked up the bottle of chocolate sauce and tried to open the top but couldn't while holding Olaf at the same time. 

Grant chuckled and lifted the cap on the bottle and let Chloe squeeze way too much chocolate sauce onto the sundae. He sprayed whipped cream all over it and tossed some nuts on top. He asked, “What do you think, Chloe?”

“Prettttttty…” She happily stuffed more M&M’s into her mouth.

Grant picked her up and then grabbed the sundae on his way into the living room. He asked, “JARVIS, could you play Frozen please?”

“Right away, Grant,” JARVIS replied, the AI sounded incredibly amused.

Grant sat down on the couch with Chloe and handed her a spoon. He smiled at her and said, “Go crazy, kiddo.”

Chloe scooped up a huge glob of the sundae and tried to stuff it into her mouth with varying degrees of success. About half of the ice cream made it into her mouth and the rest wound up on her face and pajamas. 

He chuckled and said, “This is going to be messy.” Grant grabbed a spoon and got settled as the movie began to play. He dug into the sundae and was glad that Chloe was young enough to be distracted by something so simple. They would have to address Raina’s absence sooner rather than later but for tonight his niece could remain blissfully ignorant. 

The elevator dinged as the doors slid open. Chiara pushed herself off the wall she had been leaning against and she walked into the penthouse. Her eyes were red rimmed but a faint smile crossed her lips when she saw that Chloe was wide awake eating an ice cream sundae at 3 o’clock in the morning. 

Chiara laughed softly.

Grant pointed at her and said, “Don’t say a word. Just go get a spoon and help eat some of this sundae. I might have made it a little too big.” In his defense he made the sundae in proportion to the meltdown he was trying to prevent. 

The younger girl popped into the kitchen to find a spoon. She grabbed a package of cookies on her way back into the living room. Chiara plopped onto the couch beside Chloe as she tossed the cookies onto the coffee table. She ruffled her niece’s hair and dug into the sundae. She smirked, “You are lucky that Tea isn’t the one that came up here. She would have your head.”

“Don’t I know it. Let’s just keep this between the three of us,” Grant replied. He asked, “Any luck finding your boyfriend?”

Chiara paused in eating the spoonful of ice cream. She shook her head and said, “No, cell service totally sucks right now. I keep getting a message to say that all lines are busy. I guess everyone in the five boroughs is trying to call someone. I’ve sent Lincoln a couple of texts and I e-mailed him. It looks like I am just going to have to wait until everything calms down a little.”

Grant said, “At least you know that he is safe. There haven’t been any reports of more attacks. It looks like Hydra limited their scope to New York and Washington, D.C. for tonight.”

“Tonight?” asked Chiara, she grabbed a cookie and nibbled on it. Concern was etched on her face. Tea was right earlier when she said that Chiara was the most innocent of the sisters. Her childhood had been simple and pleasant. She had always been protected from the darkness that seemed to stalk all of Jiaying’s daughters. Moreover, she wasn't a succubus. She didn’t have the inherent darkness that resided in them.

He winced internally because he said too much. Grant was trying to comfort Chiara, not scare her even more. He said, “Nothing. I misspoke.”

“You didn’t misspeak. No, you are worried about something. I know that I am the youngest but I’m not Chloe or Harlow. I don’t need protecting from reality. I am an adult.”

Chloe looked up when she heard her name.

Chiara offered a tight smile and ruffled her hair. "Watch your movie. You don't want to miss the best part."

Grant opted not to argue the difference between being an adult and being mature enough to handle what was on the horizon. “I can’t believe that this is all that Hydra had planned. Tonight was just an opening salvo. I don’t know if they have more attacks like this planned but they aren’t done jerking us around yet. My best guess is that Hydra is doing a bit of sleight of hand. While everyone is rightly focused on what happened tonight...Hydra will be busy running amuck. This was a ploy to cause dissention at best and a part of a much bigger plan at worst.”

Chiara frowned because she never considered that this could be part of something bigger. She took a deep breath and then grabbed another cookie. The last thing she needed right now was to allow her emotions to run the show. She had been fighting for control of her powers since Grant broke the news about Ian’s plane. The only good news was that Chiara’s powers weren’t really dangerous. The most that happened when she lost control was objects in the room started levitating. Occasionally, she was the one doing the levitating--which would just be embarrassing. Tea was right about her needing to practice more.

By the time they finished eating the sundae the movie was nearly halfway over and Chloe was barely keeping her eyes open. Honestly, Chiara looked as if she was having a difficult time staying awake as well.

Grant was pleased that crisis had been averted for now. However, Tea and Skye would have to decide what they were going to tell Chloe about her mother because the girl was sure to ask again soon. He didn’t know how many times he could use ice cream sundaes as a distraction. 

JARVIS said, “Grant, I am sorry to interrupt but there is a young man trying to gain entry to the tower. He says that he is looking for Miss Amato.”

Chiara snapped out of the pre-sleep haziness and asked, “Who is it? I don’t know anyone in New York City that isn’t in this tower--with the exception of Jules.”

“He is claiming that his name is Lincoln Campbell,” JARVIS replied.

The girl hopped off the couch and said, “Tell him that I am on my way down!”

Grant stood up to stop Chiara from running off to meet the mystery man. He said, “Wait a minute. We don’t know that it is him. JARVIS can we see the surveillance footage?”

Chiara pushed the elevator call button excitedly. She had been so worried about Lincoln. 

“Just a moment,” JARVIS replied. A second later the movie was replaced with real time footage of Lincoln standing outside in a dark hoodie. His face was tilted up so that the camera could get an unobstructed angle.

Chiara pointed at the screen and said, “See! It’s him. I need to go down there.”

Grant moved in front Chiara. “He can wait out there for a few minutes. I’m not letting you go out there alone. We don’t know why he’s here and it is more than a little suspicious that he’s somehow in New York instead of in Virginia where you left him Friday morning. All flights into the city were diverted after the explosion.”

She slowly said, “Which means he couldn’t have flown here and it takes six hours to drive here even without all of the traffic he must have ran into while trying to get past D.C. after the attack.” Chiara shook her head. “You’re being paranoid and you are making me paranoid. He’s my boyfriend. Raina hired him to make sure I transitioned safely after the terrigen mist.”

“Maybe but being paranoid is what has kept me alive this long. I know that I don’t have the right to tell you what to do. I also know that I’m not actually your older brother but Skye already has one sister in a precarious and unknown situation. I’d like to keep her from having to worry about another one.”

Chiara huffed and folded her arms over her chest. “Seriously? You are deliberately guilting me into doing what you want and it is totally working. Fine. Go be my big brother but Lincoln's face had better stay pretty unless he turns out to be a Hydra assassin or something.”

He smirked. “I can agree to that.” 

“What is that smile? That is a seriously scary smile.”

Grant walked into the kitchen and retrieved his gun. He tucked the gun into his holster and said, “That’s my happy face.”

Chiara shook her head as he walked to the elevator. “Has anyone ever told you that your happy face is seriously disturbing?”

His smile widened as he walked into the waiting elevator. 


	5. Missing Link

Lincoln leaned against his rental car as he waited for Chiara to come outside. He had been trying to get in touch with her for hours with no luck. He was exhausted from his long drive but his night was far from complete. Lincoln had his marching orders and he intended to follow them to the letter—there was too much at stake not to. He looked up when he heard the doors to Stark Tower’s main entrance begin to open. Lincoln frowned he realized that it wasn’t Chiara coming out to meet him but a man a few years older than he was.

Grant made sure that the tower’s doors closed and locked behind him. Per Tony’s orders, entering and exiting Stark Tower was to be strictly controlled until further notice. It was JARVIS’s duty to identify every visitor and to document the person’s arrival and departure. Tony wanted to ensure that Hydra couldn’t slip into his tower by pretending to be one of the SHIELD lackeys that Agent May brought with her. His family and his tech were in the building and he wouldn’t leave anything to chance. Grant walked over to Lincoln and gave him an appraising look. “What are you doing here?”

It was a simple enough question but the way Grant’s hand hovered near his holstered firearm made it seem more sinister. Lincoln had never met the former specialist but he had enough pertinent facts about him courtesy of Raina. Her general warning about her brother-in-law was for Lincoln not to get himself killed. Now he could understand why she reiterated that point several times. Lincoln took off his hoodie and shifted his stance to prove that he was unarmed. He did a slow turn so that Grant could get a look at all angles. There wasn’t much he could conceal while wearing skinny jeans and t-shirt. He said, “You must be Grant Ward. I’ve heard a lot about you. I am just here to make sure that Chiara is okay. I got a call from Raina exactly two hours before the attack here.”

Despite the younger man’s open stance, Grant was still tense like a snake ready to strike. He knew that Lincoln was an Inhuman, which meant he didn’t need a weapon to be a threat. He was regretting not asking Chiara about the nature of her **_boyfriend’s_** powers earlier. However, Grant became instantly more interested in what Lincoln had to say when he mentioned Raina. To his knowledge, Lincoln and the bodyguard that dropped off Chloe were the only persons to have spoken to Raina in days. If he was telling the truth then he might have something useful to share with them. The timing of the alleged call was certainly interesting. “What did she have to say?”

He cleared his throat because Grant still looked vaguely like he might kill him and stash his body in the trunk of his car. “She ordered me to rent a car or to steal one if the rental place was closed for the night. She did not care how I accomplished it but Raina wanted me in New York so that I could do my job. My exact orders were not to let Chiara out of my sight until she contacted me again or until you questioned and killed Gideon Malick and the Baroness. She told me that certain things were out of her hands now and all she could do was try to minimize the fallout for her family.”

Grant’s interest was piqued at the mention of the Baroness. She tended to keep a low profile. Only high-ranking members of Hydra knew about her and even fewer had ever seen her in person. Grant only knew about her because of Garrett’s connections within the organization. He said, “That’s an interesting story. It may well be true but, seeing as Raina hasn’t spoken to any of her sisters in days, there is no way to verify it. It looks even more suspicious when you take into account that it was Ian Quinn’s jet that exploded over the Hudson River. There’s a fifty-fifty chance that Raina was on that jet and is now very dead. Give me one reason why I shouldn’t kill you just to be safe.”

Lincoln’s face went pale when Grant said that Ian’s jet was involved in the attack. This changed everything. He would need to get in touch with the elders as soon as possible. They might all be in grave danger. He said, “I know that you have no reason to believe anything that I am saying. Raina thought that might happen so she gave me something to help verify my story. Is her older sister Tea here? I am supposed to give her a coded message. I have no idea what it means but Raina insisted that Tea and Esme would understand it...and that they would know what to do.”

Grant didn’t like the idea of letting Lincoln into the tower until he was certain that the younger man could be trusted—well as much as he ever trusted anyone that wasn’t in his inner circle. Surprisingly, that circle had increased a little since SHIELD released him from prison. Grant had a family now—a real one. He flashed a disconcerting smile and said, “Tea is in the tower. I will have her meet us in the gym. It’s well away from the residential floors and it’ll be easier to clean your brain matter off the rubber mats and glass walls if I have to kill you.”

“Fair enough.” Lincoln swallowed thickly and nodded. He was no slouch when it came to using his powers, but he wasn’t really interested in fighting for his life tonight. However, if Raina was truly dead then there was more at stake than just the safety of Jiaying’s daughters. Inhumans and Mutants would be the least the human’s problems if his fears were correct. He wondered if Hydra truly understood the assortment of problems, they were welcoming with open arms.

The former specialist turned around and walked back to the tower. He stopped underneath the camera and addressed JARVIS, “Could you let us in, JARVIS? We need Tea to meet us in the gym immediately. Lincoln claims to have a message from Raina. Apparently, it is something only Tea would understand.”

The automatic locks clicked and Grant opened the door. He motioned for Lincoln to walk in first.

Lincoln walked into Stark Tower’s three-story lobby. The building was a hive of activity despite the late hour. He put on his hoodie as he followed Grant over to the bank of elevators.

Grant pressed the call button for the elevator and then turned around to look at Lincoln. A question had been on his mind since earlier when he broke the news about Raina to Skye, Tea, and Chiara. His sister-in-law obviously knew something bad was on the horizon. Perhaps Raina had known for weeks or perhaps even longer than that. He was beginning to think that sending Chiara through the mist was about more than just allowing her to take part in their heritage. Grant knew what he would have done in her position. If he wasn’t sure that he’d be present in the future then he would make damn sure that the people he loved were protected. He asked, “Are you actually Chiara’s boyfriend or are you her bodyguard?”

The younger man was taken aback by the blunt, but ultimately astute question. He cleared his throat and asked, “Does it have to be an either/or situation?”

Grant walked onto the elevator when the doors opened. He selected the training level and then leaned against the back wall. Lincoln had a point. When he was assigned to Coulson’s team, he was there to complete a mission. However, that didn’t stop him from falling in love with Skye. He looked at Lincoln appraisingly and said, “No, I suppose it doesn’t have to be an either/or situation. But I get the feeling that Raina hired you for more than just monitoring Chiara’s health following her transition from the mist. Who are you?”

“You’re not wrong. I didn’t lie to Chiara about my identity but I wasn’t completely honest about my job description. My name is really Lincoln Campbell. I’m an Inhuman and I have had my powers since was I was fourteen-years-old. I am a registered nurse and Raina did want me to monitor Chiara. She developed an altered version of the terrigen mist that wasn’t lethal for humans, which meant that a transition could take place anywhere without needing an airtight space like the temple in Puerto Rico or a diviner. The altered structure of the terrigen pod meant that Chiara might have had a poor reaction. She didn’t. Raina also wanted me to help Chiara learn to control her powers. But I guess more than all of that…she wanted me to protect her if the need arose. Chiara being away at school meant that she was an easy target. She’s a sweet girl…she knows nothing of fighting and she’s trusting which could get her killed. After she transitioned I stayed to do my job but…I didn’t expect to like her so much but I do.”

Grant said, “She has no idea that Raina hired you to protect her. You might want to tell her the truth before she figures it out on her own. Chiara might be trusting but she’s not dumb and these things have a way of coming out when you least expect it. If she learns the truth at the wrong time you will lose her trust and it might just cost Chaira her life.”

“Speaking from experience?” Lincoln had a cliffsnotes’ version of Grant’s history with Jiaying’s daughters. He knew how the man had come to be in Skye’s orbit. 

Grant glared at him as the elevator arrived at their destination. He walked to the gym and entered his pass code. Everything was on lockdown since there were so many guests in the tower right now. Tony didn’t want anyone accessing the private areas of the tower. He didn’t trust SHIELD as far as he could throw them. There were too many holes in their ship. 

JARVIS automatically turned on the lights in the gym and said, “Dr. Leyva is on her way to your location now. She is bringing Skye with her.”

“What about Chiara?” asked Grant. He figured that she would be anxious to see Lincoln by now. Chiara hadn’t really wanted to let Grant go outside to meet him in the first place. 

“Dr. Leyva thought it better to wait until she’s certain that Mr. Campbell is being truthful.”

Grant smirked a little. “I wonder if she’s going to do her succubus thing…”

Lincoln frowned. He knew very well what Grant meant by the ‘succubus thing’. He didn’t like the idea of someone coercing the truth out of him that way but he had little choice in the matter. Raina warned that Tea might feel it necessary to do just that—desperate times called for desperate measures. Besides, he didn’t think that he would be allowed to opt out even if he did object. 

JARVIS replied, “It would be perhaps the easiest way of ensuring that Mr. Campbell is being 100% truthful.”

The former specialist sat down on a bench and stifled a yawn. He was exhausted but there was no rest for the wicked—or the weary. Grant took out his phone and checked his messages. He didn’t necessarily like that Fitz was out on patrol with Hunter. Grant didn’t know the man and didn’t know if he was trustworthy. However, the message from Fitz seemed to suggest that everything was going well. The younger man had even managed to check on Peter and Wanda. 

The doors slid open and Tea walked into the gym with Skye on her heels. The younger woman joined Grant on the bench and eyed Lincoln warily. She looked even more drained than her husband did. 

Tea smiled at Lincoln. “Hello. My name is Tea. It’s nice to meet you, Lincoln.”

“Hi. It’s nice to meet you, too. Raina and Chiara both speak highly of you.”

“Well, that’s flattering. Unfortunately, I can't say the same about you. In fact, I hadn’t even heard your name until a few hours ago. Seeing you here tonight is quite a surprise.” She paused and as her feigned smile faded into something threatening. “I don’t like surprises, Lincoln.”

Lincoln wondered how a woman several inches shorter than he was managed to appear so imposing. He cleared his throat to steel himself under her intense gaze. “Raina thought it was best that you didn’t know about Chiara’s transition. She didn’t think that you would approve of it.”

Tea smiled but her brown irises shifted to bluish-green swirls. “Well, my sister was right about that. I don’t approve. However, it still means that I don’t know anything about you. You could be a threat to my family...a trojan horse sent to strike us down from within. Surely you can understand my suspicion.”

Grant helpfully added, “I suggest killing him to just be on the safe side.”

Skye slapped his hand lightly. “We should at least hear him out first. Chiara would be ever so disappointed if you killed her boyfriend without good reason. She’s head over heels for him. I can just tell.”

He shrugged. “I’m only being prudent.”

Lincoln tried not to be bothered by the fact that everyone in the room was seemingly okay with his death if it became necessary. He could perhaps understand it under the circumstances. Lincoln said, “I promise that I am not the enemy here. If you believe nothing else...please believe that my allegiance to Inhumans is unwavering. Hydra is seeking to destroy us all--not just SHIELD or the humans.”

Tea wiggled her fingers at Lincoln and asked, “You don’t mind, do you?”

He swallowed thickly. “No. Raina told me that it might come to this.”

She smiled. “This won’t hurt a bit.” Tea caressed his cheek and watched as her thrall consumed his consciousness. She waited until Lincoln was completely pliant. “Why are you here?”

Lincoln wore an euphoric expression. “Raina called me earlier tonight and told me to get to New York to protect Chiara. She said that Quinn betrayed her to Hydra and that your family was in danger. She wanted me to give you and Esme a message. Raina told me that if you needed more proof that the message is from her that I should say:  **_the sky is falling_ ** .”

Grant and Skye exchanged dubious looks with one another. They wondered how a line from a children’s book could prove anything. However, judging by the expression on Tea’s face the phrase meant something important. 

She took a moment to collect herself and then nodded. “What message do you have from Raina?”

“First, if she is dead she wanted you to know that Gideon Malick and the Baroness are responsible. They have been trying to open portals to a different world to retrieve an ancient power. Raina had been trying to find Hydra’s vaults for the last two months in an attempt to open the portal first. She wanted to kill the ancient power and rescue your mother.”

Tea didn’t know what part to address first. She would have dismissed the idea of portals to another planet as being impossible if Loki hadn’t opened one over this very tower a mere few years ago. “Why does Raina think our mother is alive? She has been missing for a very long time.”

Lincoln leaned into Tea’s touch. Her powers were doing a number on his head at the moment. He said, “After Raina had to burn El Aliento de Vida, Gordon relocated everyone to our ancestral home. We call it Afterlife. It is shielded to keep humans from finding it. Groups of Inhumans have lived there for centuries. It is overcrowded now but sacrifices must be made to keep everyone safe. She visited the elders there and they told her a story of how 18 years ago Jiaying used a monolith to open a portal to another world. She was only supposed to be gone for a week while she determined whether or not the planet was habitable. It was meant to be our new home. The elders have been looking for Attilan for hundreds of years. It is the mythical kingdom ruled by Inhumans. It is a protected place humans cannot reach. Your mother grew tired of waiting to find it and decided to go another route. However, something went wrong on the other side of the portal. No one heard from Jiaying for a year. Suddenly, the portal opened again and Jiaying sent a child through to Afterlife. She only had enough strength to get the baby through safely. Jiaying sent a note explaining that the planet was dangerous and no one was to ever come there again. Then she closed the portal to stop something evil from coming back here.”

Skye asked, “Our mother is alive? I had began to give up hope.”

“The elders believe so. A crystal imbued with your mother's essence still glows brightly in the temple. If she had died the crystal would have gone dark. Raina was convinced that the five of you would be strong enough to travel through the portal to bring Jiaying back. However, last week she learned that Quinn had been feeding information to Hydra. They have been sending people through the portal for years as human sacrifices. None of the people sent through the portal were able to come back to Earth. However, they shifted strategies after learning about Jiaying and her five daughters. No matter what Hydra can’t succeed. The elders call this ancient power the destroyer of worlds. They believe it will consume the Earth and the rest of the stars if allowed to cross the portal. Raina believes that Quinn might have been running a long con on her.”

Grant growled, “If Ian wasn’t already dead I’d slit his throat. I should have killed him months ago and we wouldn't be in this situation.”

Skye rubbed his knee. “You couldn't have known…we all gave him the benefit of doubt for Raina’s benefit. She loved him.”

“He nearly killed you, Skye. That was reason enough to take his miserable life. I don’t generally give people a second chance to betray me and this is why.”

Skye kissed him softly. “We won't make the same mistake twice.”

Tea agreed, “No, we won't.”

Grant said, “Good.”

“I have so many questions about all of this. Where does this portal lead? It can’t be to any of the planets in our solar system. None of them are suitable for humans. This might be something to talk about with Thor. This sounds like his neck of the woods,” Skye said.

“An ancient power is a pretty vague description. What the hell are they trying to bring through the portal? Have you heard of this before, Grant?” Tea asked. 

“I’ve heard whispers of an elite program before but I never knew any details. John always steered me well away from it. He called it a glorified suicide mission.”

Tea removed her hand from Lincoln’s cheek. “I find your story believable. Thank you for getting here to relay it to us.”

It took a few minutes for the euphoria to wear off Lincoln. However, it didn’t last as long on Inhumans as it did on humans. He felt a little off kilter but no worse for wear than usual. He asked, “Can I see Chiara now that I’ve been cleared?”

“Yeah, she’s upstairs at our place. I will take you up there in a few minutes. I am sure she’s waiting on pins and needles right now. She was reluctant to let me meet you,” Grant said, he flashed a proud grin at the younger man. 

Skye said, “Well, I am going to come with you. I am tired. I don’t think I can really do much more research tonight. I will start over in a few hours. Hopefully, fresh eyes will help me see something I’ve missed.”

Grant winced. “You want to come with me now? Right now?”

She raised a suspicious eyebrow at her husband. “Yes.”

“What about giving me a ten minute head start?” He would need at least that to clean all of the ice cream and chocolate sauce their sleeping niece had spilled all over herself while watching Frozen. Baby wipes would definitely be his friend right now.

In an amused tone, Tea asked, “What have you done?”

He grinned at both of them and said, “I might have fixed an ice cream sundae for Chloe. She was pretty well covered in the stuff by the time she fell asleep on the couch. In my defense, she asked for Raina and started crying when I said she had to stay with us for a little while. It was either give her ice cream or buy her stuff on the internet and I didn’t think that she would understand the concept of waiting for shipping.”

Skye barked out a laugh. “Oh! You aren’t cleaning her up first. I am snapping a picture to send to Esme and Darcy. You are officially on the list of people that can’t be trusted to babysit.” 

Grant laughed as he stood up. He offered Skye’s his hand and pulled her up from the bench. The progressive weight was starting to become more obvious on her normally lithe frame. Grant planted a kiss on his wife and smiled. “You are just worried that Chloe and Harlow are going to like me better.” 

“Because you let them get away with murder,” Skye countered. Her eyes sparkled as she looked up adoringly at her husband. She appreciated Grant trying to distract Chloe. Skye wasn’t ready to tell her the truth just yet. Frankly, Skye was hoping to pass the buck to one of her older sisters. 

He grinned and said, “Exactly. Uncle Grant will be synonymous with fun. The aunts and mothers can handle all of the pesky things like rules, eating vegetables, and bedtimes.” 

Skye slapped his arm playfully as she started walking out of the gym. “Idiot. Don't you think for a second that you are going to get away with that when our kids. I will make your life hell if you make me the bad cop all the time.”

Grant chuckled as they walked to the elevator. He pressed the call button and said, “I am better at the fun stuff. I can be bad cop when our kids are teenagers. You know...once they are old enough that their tears don’t have an affect on me anymore. I’m better at threatening to throw potential suitors out of windows.”

He directed a pointed look at Lincoln before draping an arm around Skye’s shoulders. 

Tea walked into the elevator with the group and selected a different floor. She needed to call Esme immediately. They were all in a lot of trouble. Tea trusted Grant to keep an eye on Lincoln even if he had been cleared for the time being. 

Skye giggled. “Stop indirectly threatening Lincoln.” 

“It wasn’t indirect and it definitely wasn’t a threat. Consider it a lifetime guarantee,” Grant replied. 

Lincoln shifted uncomfortably but didn’t respond. Raina had already made similar threats when she realized he was dating Chiara. She wasn’t really thrilled but there wasn’t much she could do that wouldn’t result in heartbreak for her younger sister. It was obvious to Lincoln that Grant had taken a similar stance on Ian Quinn and was now regretting the decision to give the man a reprieve. 

Chiara was pacing in front of the elevator when the doors opened. She rushed in and hugged Lincoln.

He smiled and pulled her into a hug. “Hey, pretty girl.”

“Oh! I was seriously getting worried about you. I didn’t know what to think when it took so long for Grant to come back.”

Grant huffed as he walked off the elevator. “Give me some credit. I would have let you say goodbye before I disposed of him. I’m a humanitarian that way.” 

Skye laughed. “You’re all heart, Grant.” She made a beeline over to the couch where Chloe was sleeping. Sure enough her pajamas, hands, and face were stained with ice cream and chocolate sauce. Skye tutted softly as she picked up the toddler. “I am going to go get her cleaned up and back into bed where she belongs.” 

Grant eyed Chiara and Lincoln and said, “I’ll go clean up the mess I made in the kitchen.” 

Skye smiled at her younger sister. “If you two want to talk in private you can use the guest room. Chloe’s staying in the nursery with Thalia.” 

Chiara grabbed Lincoln’s hand and said, “Thanks, Skye.” She basically pulled him out of the room toward the guest bedroom. 


	6. Human Error

The morning came quicker than anyone would have liked. Grant managed about three hours of sleep but he would have to make do. As usual Grant was the first person to wake up in the penthouse. Thalia and Chloe were still asleep in the nursery. Skye and Darcy had passed out in the master bedroom around 5 o’clock that morning with tablets and laptops surrounding them. Chiara and Lincoln had taken over the guest room which meant Grant slept on the couch in the living room. When he woke up, he used the quiet time to meditate before grabbing a hot shower and getting dressed for the day. 

Lincoln’s arrival made Grant realize that his plans to locate the heads of Hydra would have to take shape even faster than he originally thought. He had no doubt that Malick withheld Skye and her sisters’ names from the published list because he needed them to go through the portal for him. Sending humans hadn’t worked but Jiaying being alive meant that Inhumans could survive on the barren planet and would perhaps be able to make it back. It was an investment with a very low risk for him. If the ladies managed to open the portal but didn’t return Malick didn’t lose anything but yet another attempt to bring the ancient one to their world. If Lincoln was to be believed Hydra had been attempting to do this for centuries. Another failure would hardly be Earth shattering.

Unfortunately, speeding up his timetable meant that Grant would have to meet with Claire in person. There was only so much manipulation that could be achieved over the phone. When he talked to the forger this morning the man said that he set Claire up with an assumed name in Belleville, Connecticut. He did some quick detective work on the internet to find out that she was still living in the same quiet town. People really should be more careful about allowing their pictures to be uploaded onto websites--even if it belonged to their parish. Grant would have to hit the road in a few hours. Belleville was only a little over two hours away from the city by car. 

Luna came to a stop at Grant’s foot and meowed softly at him. She headbutted his leg a few times to draw his attention away from the tablet in his hand. Luna hopped onto the coffee table and then made the leap onto the couch so that she was right beside him. 

He chuckled softly and tossed the tablet to the side as he reached down to scratch the kitten’s head. Grant scooped up the kitten and said, “Good morning. Are you hungry? Let’s get you something to eat before everyone wakes up and you go into hiding again.” 

Grant walked into the kitchen and placed Luna on the floor. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and poured half of it into the water bowl. Grant chugged down the rest as he opened a packet of Luna’s favorite food and emptied it into her bowl. He chuckled as Luna pounced on the bowl as soon as it hit the floor. “Well, I fed you...I should probably figure out what everyone else is going to eat this morning.” 

He was washing his hands in the kitchen sink when he heard the elevator ding softly to announce it’s arrival. Grant looked at his watch and wondered who was dropping by unannounced. He figured it was someone that JARVIS assumed was welcome or he would have notified Grant in advance. Grant dried his hands as he turned around to see Fitz heading in his direction. “Are you just getting back? I thought your patrol ended at 7 o’clock?” 

Fitz walked into the kitchen and went straight for the coffee maker. He poured a cup of coffee as he replied, “It did end then but I didn’t come straight back here. I had Hunter drop me off in Hell’s Kitchen. I stopped by the tattoo parlor last night like we agreed that I would. Wanda was there on her own because Peter was stranded on Staten Island. Before I left she offered me breakfast after I finished my patrol. I decided to go over there this morning just to check on her. We had breakfast together and then I walked back here.”

Grant’s eyebrows rose at that. He’d been watching Fitz and Wanda do this strange little two-step since the night they first met. She shamelessly flirted with the scientist whenever they were together. Fitz did little more than blush and sputter awkwardly.  However, that never stopped him from going to the tattoo parlor with Grant. He and Peter usually watched the two interact with a mix of fascination and amusement. Grant moved over to the refrigerator and started pulling out ingredients for breakfast. “Does this mean you are going to stop pretending that you don’t realize that she really likes you? You stopped thinking that she was joking weeks ago.”

Fitz sat down at the breakfast bar with his cup of coffee. He wondered how Grant knew when he realized Wanda liked him. Fitz took a sip of coffee and chalked it up to the former specialist’s freaky power of observation. It might also be because Leo was as transparent as a pane of glass. He shook his head and said, “Wanda’s great and I like her but she is out of my league. Fool me once shame on you. Fool me twice shame on me. We’re friends and that is good enough for me. And even if she wasn’t out of my league...it hasn’t been that long since I broke up with Jemma. I’m not ready to...move on.”

Grant decided to make a couple of breakfast casseroles since there were so many mouths to feed. Moreover, the majority of those mouths belonged to powered people or pregnant people with increased appetites. He started cutting up vegetables as he eyed Fitz carefully. Grant might have been on the outs with the SHIELD agents but even he didn’t miss out on the rumors about Simmons and Triplett. Fitz was just starting to get over the break up. Seeing his ex-girlfriend with someone else was the last thing he needed--not that Jemma wasn’t well within her rights to move on. After all Fitz was the one that ended their relationship. Grant asked, “What’s really going on with you?”

“Nothing. I am just tired like everyone else is at this point. It’s been a long night and it will be a busy couple of days. I am going to finish my coffee and then find somewhere to get a few hours kip before starting this cycle all over again. I should be right as rain after some rest,” Fitz replied.

Grant chuckled, “Bullshit.”

Fitz balked at the salty language and hastily swallowed the hot coffee in his mouth. “Excuse me?”

“You are a terrible liar but never more so than when you are upset. You wear that heart of yours on your sleeve. It’s not a criticism. I like that about you.” Grant waited expectantly for Fitz to say something but the younger man was being stubborn. “Fine. I’ll get started. You are angry because Simmons and Tripp are dating and have been for a couple of weeks. I get it. I seriously thought of killing Skye’s ex-boyfriend, Miles, the first time I met him. We weren’t even dating at the time but just the idea that he had touched her was enough for me to want to cut his heart from his chest. You are far more well-adjusted than I am so I am going to assume that you aren’t having any murderous fantasies.”

Fitz stared at Grant in disbelief. He asked, “Were you in love with Skye back then?”

Grant said, “It was love at first sight for me but we’re not talking about me. We’re talking about you. You’re angry.”

He idly stirred his coffee and shook his head. “Not really. I’m not a twit. I’ve always known that there was chemistry between Jemma and Antoine. It’s one of the reasons that I didn’t want him on the team in the beginning. He was competition that I didn’t want and that I knew I certainly couldn’t beat. Then I nearly died and it was as if everything changed on a dime. Jemma was so focused on making me whole again. She partially blamed herself for my condition. I tried to convince her that it was my choice to give her the oxygen and she couldn’t have stopped me. It was the logical thing to do even if I wasn’t in love with her. Jemma was the better swimmer. She was the only one capable of reaching the surface. I don’t know if Jemma consciously stayed with me because of my sacrifice or if it was unconscious but the fact of the matter is that she wasn’t in love with me. She was out of my league and I don’t know what I was thinking pursuing her. I’m not going to make the same mistake with Wanda. She’s beautiful, smart, and cool. There is no way that I could be more than a distraction to her.”

Grant frowned and let out a low whistle. “That is some low self-esteem you are dragging around there. I am sorry that your relationship with Simmons didn’t work out the way that you wanted it to, Fitz. However, you shouldn’t let it color the way you see Wanda. She likes you and it isn’t because you were already friends or because you saved her life. Wanda likes the person that she’s gotten to know over the last few weeks. She may not end up being the love of your life but there’s nothing wrong with having a bit of fun while you figure that out. Or you can wait around until she finds someone that’s brave enough to make a move and then you can let it fuel your self-fulfilling prophecy.”

Fitz blinked and asked, “Self-fulfilling prophecy?”

“Yeah. A self-fulfilling prophecy is where you build something up in your head so much that…”

The scientist interjected, “I know what a self-fulfilling prophecy is. Why do you?”

Grant shrugged and laughed. “I spend far too many mornings getting my head shrunk by Dr. Banner. I have found some of the psychobabble to be useful.”

“Do you really think that I should ask Wanda out on a date? I don’t want her to think that she’s just a rebound. Or that I’m trying to get under someone else to get over Jemma.”

Grant huffed out a laugh. “Where did you hear that?”

Fitz blushed furiously. “Darcy.”

Grant might have known that that jewel was one of Darcy’s. He chuckled and said, “Darcy’s wisdom aside, Wanda already knows your situation. She literally met you hours after you broke up with Simmons. And nothing about you says that you would ever consider using someone in that capacity. Just take her for coffee or that awful tea that you both like so much.”

“There is nothing wrong with darjeeling tea. You just have an underdeveloped palate,” Fitz argued. 

“My taste in teas aside...just ask her out and go with the flow. I know that is against your nature but give it a shot. You never know what might happen. The worst that can happen is that she turns you down and I have to find a new place to get my tattoos done.”

Fitz laughed a little as he sipped his coffee. “I’ll ask her out right after I’m certain that a war between humans and powered people isn’t about to begin.”

Grant smirked. “Good plan. Speaking of preventing catastrophic wars...I am going to drive out to Connecticut this afternoon. I might have a way to find Gideon Malick or von Strucker. Do you want to come with me? I promise that I don’t anticipate any fighting or killing to take place.”

“You don’t anticipate?”

He shrugged. “One never knows with these things. She’s old enough to be my mother and I’ve never known her to have a violent bone in her body.”

Fitz said, “Okay. I’ll go with you.” He took a sip of his coffee and said, “Oh! It’ll be a like a road trip. I’ve never been on one of those with a mate before.”

Skye rushed into the kitchen clutching her tablet in one hand and her cell phone in the other. Her hair was tousled from sleep and she was still wearing pajama bottoms and Grant’s Yankees’ t-shirt. She hissed, “We need to talk, Grant!”

Fitz moved to stand up because of the urgency in Skye’s voice. “I can leave you both alone to talk. I should be getting a nap anyway. I might go to the library because those couches are really comfortable.”

She pointed and said, “You stay right where you are, Mister. I might need your help.” Skye belatedly added, “Please…”

The scientist slowly sat back down and watched Skye with some concern as she stared at the tablet in her hand.

Grant dropped his knife onto the counter and met Skye. He rested his hands on her arms to ground her. “What’s going on? Are you okay? Did you find something on Malick or Raina?”

She said, “I am fine but something is very wrong with the results I got from my DNA search. There are only three plausible options. First, Dr. Banner mixed up Chiara’s DNA sample with someone else or he performed the test wrong.”

“Bruce wouldn’t make that sort of mistake. You know he is always meticulous about lab work,” Grant replied. 

Skye said, “I suppose the program I created to compare Chiara’s DNA profile against the ones stored in SHIELD’s database might have had an error. I’ve been really busy lately and sort of distracted.”

Fitz piped up, “Not distracted enough to make a mistake on something so simple. That program was child’s play.”

Grant asked, “Why do you think that there’s been some sort of mistake with the results?”

“Because…” Skye shook her head and shoved the tablet into Grant’s hands. 

He looked down at the screen and then looked back up at Skye. “You can’t be serious.”

Darcy ambled into the kitchen looking tired but just as wide awake as Skye was at the moment. She was wearing her Hulk pajamas and went straight for the refrigerator for a leftover cupcake. “Oh, she’s serious.”

Fitz asked, “What’s so shocking about the results? You found Chiara’s father. That’s good news, right?’ He stood up and walked over to get a look at the tablet. Fitz blinked as if that would change the image on the screen somehow. “JARVIS! You should get JARVIS to confirm.”

Skye said, “I guess that I could do that. Logically, I mean this result makes sense. It fits with everything I knew about Chiara’s father. I just didn’t put one and two together to get…”

“Super soldier,” Grant muttered.

She cleared her throat and said, “JARVIS…”

“Yes, Skye?”

“If I send you the results of Chiara’s DNA comparison could you check them for me. I’d like to make sure there wasn’t any human error,” she explained. 

He said, “Of course, Skye. I will review the results and provide you with a detailed analysis shortly.”

Skye said, “Thank you. I’ll send them to you now.” She was in the process of sending the results to JARVIS when she muttered. “Crap!”

Grant asked, “What?”

“Dr. Banner received the results at the same time that I did. I want to tell Chiara first.”

He said, “I’ll go find him. He may still be asleep. I’ll get him to hold off on saying anything to Steve until we’re sure.”

JARVIS said, “I would advise you to do so quickly because Dr. Banner is awake and has just arrived on the communal floor to meet with the other Avengers. I believe he has already seen the results and intends to inform Captain Rogers immediately.”

Grant said, “Shit. I’m on it!” He ran out of the kitchen and hit the elevator call button. When the car arrived he slipped inside and jabbed the button for the communal floor several times in a row. 

The doors slid closed and the elevator began moving toward the communal floor. It seemed as if it was moving slower than normal. 

Grant flew off the elevator when it reached the communal floor.

Tony grunted, “Good morning.”

He blew right past Tony and said, “No time.” Grant rushed into the kitchen. “Dr. Banner I need to have a word with you please.”

Bruce turned around was taken aback by Grant’s wide eyed expression. “Okay. I’ll be right back, Steve.” He followed Grant out of the kitchen. “Are you feeling okay?’

“I’m fine. I just wanted to stop you from telling Rogers about the DNA results. Skye is worried that human error might be involved.”

He said, “I received the results but I wouldn’t break that sort of news to Steven without verifying their accuracy and speaking to Skye and Dr. Leyva first. Personally, I believe that this news should be delivered simultaneously to the two parties involved. However, I can tell you from a cursory glance that I don’t believe there was any human error. Which leads me to wonder how this is even possible?”

Grant relaxed visibly. He said, “All I know is what Skye’s father told her. Cal said that Jiaying stole a canister of sperm from some lab. He didn’t go into any further detail because he was against Skye going down this road. He wanted to respect Jiaying’s wishes to keep the man’s identity a secret. Which I can understand considering he was thought to be dead at the time and people would probably want to experiment on a kid conceived with his sperm.”

Tony asked, “Why are we talking about sperm at 9 AM?”

Bruce cleared his throat and asked, “How much did you hear, Tony?”

He said, “I heard enough…”

Bruce said, “Perhaps this should wait until after we’ve had the our meeting.”

Grant took his cue and said, “And I need to get back to make breakfast before Skye and Darcy decide that leftover cupcakes are a suitable substitute for breakfast. We will talk later on, Dr. Banner.”

Tony said, “Yes, we will…”


	7. Clarity

Skye walked into the bedroom and smiled when she saw Grant relaxing on the chaise lounge by the windows. Dr. Banner’s playlist of his favorite Gregorian monk chants played quietly in the background. Grant had taken to listening to the playlist whenever he needed help remaining calm. It wasn’t a surprise that he needed the extra help today. Everyone was on edge because of Hydra’s attack. However, most of them wouldn’t literally burst into flames if they became agitated. Coulson called just as Grant returned to the communal floor--that never left him in a good mood. She walked over to the chaise and laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Darcy and I finished putting together the casseroles and they are in the oven now. We should be able to eat breakfast in about 40 or 50 minutes.”

Grant smiled and reached up taking Skye’s hand. He said, “Thank you, sweet pea. I wasn’t really in the mood to finish cooking breakfast after talking to Coulson. I was hoping that Fitz and I could make it to Connecticut and back with Coulson being none the wiser. I should have known better. It is as if he has a sixth sense where I’m concerned. Convincing Claire to cooperate will be difficult with a suit monitoring the situation. She has almost as much to fear from SHIELD as she does from Hydra.”

He didn’t even need to mention that there were obviously moles still inside of SHIELD.  The Gifted Index’s exposure meant there was a leak in the agency. The leak could have been by a double agent or just someone willing to take a bribe. Skye had Coulson’s permission to find the culprit responsible as soon as possible.

Skye was under no illusions about Coulson and Ward’s relationship. She knew the twosome played nice solely for her benefit and she appreciated it. “I know that you aren’t looking forward to going on a road trip with AC, but you have to understand his position. SHIELD is on the hook for Hydra’s actions. The government and the public are looking for someone to burn at the stake for this. AC can’t take any chances and your history…”

He chuckled. “I don’t blame him for being wary of me, Skye. He should be if he has a healthy sense of self-preservation. We both know that I would betray SHIELD at a moment’s notice if I thought it meant protecting what is most important to me. In fact, I would get some real pleasure out of it as well. All is not forgiven for what happened while I was incarcerated at the Playground. For the moment, our interests are aligned and I am willing to help his agency. I just wish that he didn’t have to tag along for me to do that. I think I am going to bring Bruce’s playlist with me.”

Skye giggled and said, “I’m sure AC will love listening to Gregorian chants for two hours. He should be super Zen by the time you get there. Anyway, Coulson said that he wouldn’t interfere with your asset. He just wants to maintain chain of custody on the evidence that you’re getting from her.”

Grant pulled Skye into his lap and pressed a kiss to her temple. “I need to talk to you about the woman that I’m going to Connecticut to meet this afternoon. Claire is an asset but she’s much more than that—or at least she was at one point in my life. I feel like I would be lying to you by omission if I didn’t elaborate. I haven’t talked about her a great deal before because I’d sooner forget that time of my life. Unfortunately, I need the intel she has if we are going to have a fighting chance against Hydra.”

Skye sought out Grant’s hand and interlaced their fingers. She could tell from the moment he brought up the trip to Connecticut that something was bothering him. However, she trusted Grant to come to her when he was ready to talk about it. She understood that dealing with anything from his past was like reopening old wounds. Skye had enough of those to know when not to push. She said, “I remember you mentioning a woman named Claire before when we were talking about Garrett. You said that she was his girlfriend. Right?”

He nodded and pulled their interlaced hands up to his lips to press a kiss to Skye’s palm. Grant said, “John wasn’t exactly a paragon of virtue and fidelity so Claire wasn’t the only woman to share his bed. However, she was perhaps the most frequent and the only woman I would classify as having a real relationship with him. They were together when John first approached me while I was awaiting trial. She knew the real John enough to be afraid of him but she loved him all the same. You know that I lived with John during the years before I was old enough to join the academy.”

Skye nodded. She didn’t like to think about Grant being alone with that lunatic.

“Claire used to come over a lot. He lied and told her that I was his son in the beginning. At the time that lie made me feel…like I belonged. Claire would cook dinner for us sometimes and check in on me when John was away on a mission for more than a few days. She taught me how to cook. I guess you could say that she was a natural nurturer as a nurse turned nanny. When my training sessions with John got out of hand, he would call her to patch me up. He could have done it himself but I always thought that he did it to intimidate Claire. Sort of…if I would do this to my son, think of what I could do to you.”

Skye tensed when Grant mentioned his ‘training sessions’ with John Garrett. She knew enough about them to know that they were thinly veiled savage beatings. Grant was no match for John as a teenager and it seemed that the man took special pleasure in crushing his surrogate son. Skye swallowed thickly. “She loved you?”

He huffed out a laugh and said, “You could say that. I believe that Claire genuinely cared about me…perhaps even came to love me over the years. Sometimes I fool myself into believing that she stayed with John as long as she did for my benefit. He was using her the entire time and she knew it. Claire worked for the von Strucker family and he used her to gather information on Hydra’s major players. It wasn’t uncommon for the heads of Hydra to meet at von Strucker’s house. Sometimes John made her plant bugs for him. She was always close because von Strucker had a thing for her. The thing about John was that he always true to himself. He wasn’t loyal to Hydra. He wanted that information just in case one day he decided to side with SHIELD. John knew he would need a bargaining chip to appease Fury.”

“What happened? Why did John break up with her if she was such a great asset?” asked Skye curiously. She really only knew that Claire disappeared in 2008. Grant would only say that she finally saw John Garrett for the monster he truly was and got the hell out of there.

Grant said, “He didn’t break up with Claire. He nearly killed her. She ran the very next time he left on a mission. She asked for help disappearing and I agreed. I wouldn’t let her tell me where she was going because…I didn’t want the information in case John realized I helped her. I couldn’t sell her out if I truly didn’t know where she was headed. After Ian shot you I started looking for the forger that made Claire’s identity. I always knew there was a chance that John wouldn’t just let me walk away. I needed the insurance she had to make him back off if the time ever came. I have no doubt that von Strucker would have strung John up by his intestines if he learned that Claire had been his mole all along.”

Skye shook her head. Sometimes she wondered how her husband ever survived a man like John Garrett. He had done perhaps as much damage as Grant’s family had. The only difference is that John turned him into a weapon and those were skills you couldn’t take away from someone. Grant walked away stronger because of the things John did but it didn’t make those actions benevolent or any less heinous. “I’m not surprised that you are on edge about seeing this woman after all this time. She was essentially a surrogate mother.”

Grant closed his eyes for a moment. He could cut the story off here. There was no need to tell Skye anything else. She was already sufficiently horrified. His wife probably wouldn’t even realize that he was holding something back. However, that wasn’t how their relationship worked. He told her every horrible detail and she continued to love him anyway.

He said, “I wouldn’t call her that for a lot of reasons…chief among them being that I had sex with her—more than once over the years. John tried to kill her because he found out. He was so furious that after she was gone he told von Strucker that Claire had been a mole for SHIELD. She’s on Hydra’s hit list because of him.”

Skye’s eyes went wide as she stared at her husband in disbelief. “How could she do that? This woman had to have known how you felt about her and how much John’s torment had damaged you. She took advantage of you, Grant.”

He chuckled darkly. “I was an adult when I slept with Claire for the first time. I was old enough to consent—and I did vigorously and often.”

She frowned. “She’s the woman you were talking about when you said that you had dated a woman old enough to be your mother. You were talking about Claire.”

He nodded.

Skye scowled and remained quiet for a few moments. She shook her head. “I want to go with you.”

He quirked an eyebrow at his wife’s furious expression. “I don’t think that is a good idea, sweet pea. I want her to cooperate with me and you look like you might punch her in the face.”

“At least…”

He laughed softly. “You have nothing to be worried about. Claire is just part of my past. It just happens to be a very complicated past. This can’t be any worse than me sleeping with Melinda. In fact, it draws some strange parallels to be honest.”

Skye scoffed. “I’m not worried about her taking you from me. You’re mine as much as I am yours. I know that you would never leave me. I want to go with you because I want her to look me in the eye and say that she doesn’t know how shitty it was to sleep with you.”

Grant rubbed her back. “She knows that it was ill-advised even if it wasn’t wrong by any legal or moral standard. Claire always felt guilty about what we were doing. That’s exactly why she’s going to hand over the only thing that’s keeping her alive if Hydra finds out where she is. It won’t be difficult to manipulate her into doing exactly what I want. However, I’m going to need your help in this, Skye. She’s going to need a new identity and I have to get her out of the country once this is over.”

“No.”

He said, “Sweet pea…”

Skye sighed softly and caressed his cheek. “She hurt you. You can say that she didn’t but I know that she did. You needed one person in your life that wasn’t using you for something and she stopped being that the moment she started sleeping with you.”

“It’s more complicated than that, Skye. By that measure, I used her, too. The contact was nice. It made me feel human and  less isolated. I also sort of liked stabbing John in the back. I need you to help me with this, Skye. Good or bad I won’t let Hydra kill her.”

“Fine. I will stay here and work on her new identity,” said Skye. She grabbed the collar of Grant’s shirt and kissed him passionately.

He pulled back with a smirk. Grant stared at the bluish-green swirls in Skye’s eyes. “Any reason that the succubus has decided to come out to play?”

Skye stood up and started taking off her shirt. She said, “Take off your clothes now. We’ve got like 30 or 35 minutes before breakfast is finished cooking.”

Grant stood up and chuckled heartily. “I thought you said that you weren’t jealous.”

“I never said that I wasn’t jealous. I said that I wasn’t afraid of you leaving me for her. Now get naked Grant Ward and make love to me,” Skye demanded while shimmying out of her pajama bottoms.

He laughed harder as he pulled off his shirt. “Your wish is my command, sweet pea.”


	8. Papa Don’t Preach

Delivery options for breakfast were limited the morning after an attack that brought the entire city to a halt. However, the city of New York was resilient as always and businesses were slowly opening at staggered times. By late afternoon the city would be running at full tilt once more. 

Unfortunately, that meant Tony could only order pizza for breakfast but no one seemed to have a complaint as they demolished nearly all 15 pies while Steve discussed the updates he’d received from Director Coulson. After his press conference the director would be flying to New York. SHIELD, the X-Men, and the Avengers would be collaborating for the foreseeable future. They would have their first joint meeting the following afternoon.

The Avengers debriefing gradually transitioned into a strategy meeting. Tony brought Tea in early on in the discussion to relay the information Lincoln had provided about Hydra’s true motives. Everyone was slow to believe the fantastic story with the exception of Bucky. 

His memories were a bit jumbled but he distinctly remembered tall tales that operatives told about an operation simply titled Monolith. Only the best of the best were recruited into the program. However, the downside of the prestige was that the appointment was a guaranteed death sentence. None of the operatives deployed in Operation: Monolith ever returned. Unfortunately, Sergeant Barnes’ memories on the subject weren’t exactly extensive or particularly reliable. However, it did give the Avengers a starting point. 

Natasha and Clint left Stark Tower as soon as the meeting ended to start doing their spy thing. Word had come down from on high--Hydra was to be eliminated. The government and SHIELD were no longer interested in detaining these people. The operatives that they used for cannon fodder would be arrested but anyone in a position of power was to be killed. Director Coulson wasn’t fond of that approach but President Ellis laid this debacle at SHIELD’s door step. It was their responsibility to clean it up. This was their one chance to make it right or other measures would be taken. No one wanted to know the details of that vague threat.

Bruce went into the communal kitchen with the intention of making a cup of tea. He opened the cupboard and frowned when he saw that they were out of his favorite brand. He had plenty of it on his own floor but he couldn’t really leave at the moment. Honestly, he was just biding his time to get Steve alone. Right now their star-spangled commander was talking to Thor. 

The God of Thunder was about to make a quick trip to Asgard to speak to Heimdall. He hoped that the gatekeeper might be able to figure out what planet or realm Hydra was trying to reach. More importantly, he would task him with monitoring the mortals more closely. Thor was incredibly displeased to learn that the Kree had traveled to Midgard for the sole purpose of meddling with mortal genetics. He could think of no positive reasons for such an intervention. 

Banner walked out the kitchen after adding tea to the grocery list. He was too wired to even consider drinking coffee. He would still need to get a few hours sleep just in case the Avengers were called out again. Moreover, Steve wanted all of the available Avengers to pick up a quadrant in the city to patrol tonight. He thought it would make the citizens feel safer to know that the Avengers were there even if the crisis had somewhat passed. They all recognized that fear was often the catalyst for violence and Steve wanted to avoid that if at all possible. The Avengers were there to protect Inhumans and Mutants just as much as they had always protected the human citizens of New York. Colonel Rhodes and Sergeant Barnes would be lending a hand while Romanov and Barton were out of contact.

Steve ran a tired hand over his short blonde hair as he watched Thor stalk toward the elevator. There were moments when he felt every day of his ninety-seven years--today was one of those days. He was about to tell Thor to hold the elevator for him when he noticed Bruce lurking near the bookcase. Everyone had already cleared out so it was obvious that the scientist was waiting to speak with him privately. He was exhausted and just wanted a few hours of sleep but as a leader his needs always came last. Steve turned around and offered an easy smile. “How are you doing, Bruce?”

“I am tired but I don’t think that is in anyway surprising. I am well past the age where staying up all night is appealing or advisable.” He cleared his throat and tried to figure out how to approach this conversation.

Steve really looked at the man now and realized that he looked out of sorts. His smile slowly faded as he took a step closer and asked, “Is everything okay?”

Bruce said, “I suppose that is a matter of interpretation. Do you have a few minutes to spare? I was hoping that we could go down to Grant and Skye’s floor to have a word with them. A situation has arisen that needs your attention.”

Steve nodded. “I have time to go now.”

He figured it had something to do with what Tea told the Avengers during the meeting. Steve had gotten the distinct feeling that she didn’t tell them everything. Tea had bristled when Natasha posed the theory that Raina might have helped orchestrate the attacks on D.C. and New York. It wasn’t an outlandish theory considering the girl’s checkered history with Hydra. Moreover, she was likely the person that developed the terrigen mist released last night. However, after vehemently rejecting the notion Tea abruptly left the meeting. Steve hadn’t been surprised by her reaction. Tea was obviously protective of her younger sisters.

Bruce relaxed somewhat. He was hoping that he wouldn’t have to go to any great lengths to convince Steve to go with him. He didn’t relish the idea of having to break the news unassisted. Bruce was still having a difficult time wrapping his mind around the facts and he wasn’t even the father in question. 

The two men took the elevator down to Grant and Skye’s floor. 

Bruce wasn’t too surprised to see Tony and Tea lounging on the couch discussing strategy while waiting for them. The inventor had known that something was up as soon as Grant ran past him on the communal floor. Tony wasn’t known for being out of the loop on things in his tower--or many other places if he was being strictly honest.

Tea stood up and walked out of the room to retrieve Chiara and Lincoln. The youngsters were in a bit of a tiff since Lincoln came clean about Raina hiring him to be Chiara’s bodyguard as well as her nurse. As predicted, she didn’t appreciate being lied to by someone that claimed to like her. She could also hold a grudge.

Tony called out, “Cap and Brucie are here!”

Skye walked out of the kitchen with a cheerful expression on her face. 

Grant on the other hand looked disgruntled but nodded at Steve as he claimed a seat at the very end of the sectional. He took Skye’s arm and pulled her down next to him. Grant murmured something against her ear that made her blush furiously. 

She giggled quietly and elbowed his side. She smiled, “Good morning, Captain. Please have a seat. We’re just waiting on Tea to come back with Chiara before we can get started.”

Steve noticed the strange atmosphere but didn’t think it would be appropriate to comment. He returned her smile. “Good morning Skye.” He nodded in Grant’s direction. “Grant.”

Skye asked, “Can I get you anything? Coffee? Water?”

He shook his head as he sat down. “No, thank you.” Steve looked around and asked, “Where’s Chloe?”

Skye said, “Darcy was nice enough take Chloe and Thalia upstairs for a little while.”

Tea entered the room with Chiara and Lincoln on her heels. She smiled faintly at Steve and then sat down beside her youngest sister. She feared how the girl would take the news.

Skye cleared her throat when she realized that it was time to get the show on the road. There really wasn’t any way to keep stalling. The Avengers meeting had only been a small reprieve. “When my dad was in town he told me that he knew the identity of Chiara’s father but wouldn’t tell me, or her, because he felt my mother would want it that way. However, while talking to my dad I was able to extract some of the story about how Chiara was conceived and some basic characteristics of her biological father. I guessed that he was probably former law enforcement or ex-military so I developed a program that could scan SHIELD and the military’s DNA databases for biological matches without drawing their attention. It was only meant to be a starting place really. I didn’t really think I would get a hit so soon. Yesterday, Dr. Banner conducted a DNA test on Chiara for me and had the results forwarded to me automatically. Late last night I fed them into my program and left it running when I went to sleep. This morning I woke up and realized that my program found a match. I want to begin by saying that I have doubled checked my program for any errors that might account for a false match. Dr. Banner has also verified that there were no procedural errors in the collection of the DNA sample or the test that followed. Lastly, JARVIS doubled checked both of our work since Dr. Banner and I are running on fumes. He has verified that there were no errors present and that the results and match are accurate.”

Chiara’s eyes lit up. “You found him? I mean you really found my dad, Skye?”

She nodded. “I did.”

Chiara hopped up and hugged her sister excitedly. “I didn’t think that you would be able to do it. I mean, not that you aren’t awesome but I just thought it was hopeless and...I have a dad. I wasn’t hatched from an egg or something.”

Skye huffed out a laugh. “You didn’t really think that you were hatched from an egg.” She paused and raised an eyebrow. “Did you?”

Chiara bit her lip and shrugged. “Maybe from like the 4th until the 5th grade.”

Grant laughed outright and shook his head. “How is it my life that a person hatched from an egg doesn't sound completely ridiculous?”

“Our mother essentially dropped me on a doorstep in a basket with no explanation about where I came from. It was possible that I was hatched from an egg she laid or found somewhere,” Chiara argued. “I’m getting off track. Who is he? Is he alive? Do you think he’d want to meet me? Oh! Does he have kids? Do I have more siblings?”

Skye squeezed Chiara’s hand and said, “I’m getting to that. Maybe you should sit down.”

Tea nodded in agreement and patted the seat beside her. “Come sit down, love.”

Chiara’s smile slowly faded. She returned to her seat beside Tea. “Oh God. Is he dead? Or a criminal? Or an alien? Although, I suppose a good portion of New York knows that they’re alien now so that won’t make it so weird.”

Skye said, “I can put your mind at ease by giving you a blanket no to all of your last questions. He is quite alive. He is the very opposite of a criminal and to my knowledge he’s not an alien.” She looked to Banner for the last one.

Bruce shook his head. He knew Steve’s DNA like the back of his own hand. He would have noticed the protein that Inhumans possessed. 

Chiara’s noticed the silent exchange and asked, “Is Dr. Banner my dad? Because that would be freaking cool! Would that make the Hulk my dad or like a weird uncle that smashes stuff?”

Bruce sputtered and said, “Uh, no. I’m not...” He took off his glasses to clean them.

Skye said, “No, Dr. Banner isn’t your father. But the DNA test proves that Captain Rogers is. JARVIS...”

The television screen flickered on and displayed the results for any who cared to look. Steve stared at the screen trying to make heads or tails of the information. JARVIS helpfully highlighted the alleles that the pair shared.

However, Steve stared at his and Chiara’s pictures side by side. The word match glowed bright underneath their pictures. He could see the common features that they shared. It wasn’t just that Chiara was a tall blond girl with blue eyes...those were his blue eyes. The eyes he got from his mother, Sarah. 

Chiara shook her head. “But...but he was frozen when I was born. He couldn’t be my father.”

Tea squeezed Chiara’s hand in support. “You already knew that you were conceived through in vitro fertilization, Chiara. Steve didn’t need to be an active or willing participant for your conception. Our mother stole his sperm from Howard’s private lab. Tony closed the place off and forbid anyone to touch any of his things after his death. The canister wasn’t labeled Steve Rogers’ sperm so no one knew what went missing after she broke into the lab. However, she would have known what she was looking for because of all the time she spent working in Howard’s lab.”

Chiara shook her head. “Were you conceived by in vitro fertilization, too?”

Tea smile sadly as she watched reality knocked her baby sister on her ass. She shook her head. “No, I was conceived by good old fashioned adultery.”

Tony snorted but then looked over at Steve who was still staring at the television. “Cap? Are you still with us?”

Steve snapped out his daze and looked around at everyone. “Howard kept a sample of my uh…?”

Bruce gently suggested, “Genetic material…”

“Yes...that,” Steve ventured awkwardly.

Tony shrugged and said, “I didn’t know about it but I’m not surprised. You were his favorite person in the world living or dead. I don’t know what his plans were for it.”

“This study…” Steve started. “Were they trying to produce more super soldiers?”

Skye shook her head. “My father thinks that my mother stole your spe--genetic material in a last ditch effort to complete the study in Howard’s memory. I was supposed to be the last baby in the study but..” She took a pained breath and said, “She had to replace the missing data somehow so she had Chiara. And I am grateful that she did because it means that I have a really great little sister that I wouldn’t have had otherwise. But my dad said something about her being short on time. Jiaying needed a candidate that she already knew was special. I suppose that you don’t get much more special than Captain America.”

Grant interlaced their fingers and kissed her hand. He knew this wasn’t easy on her. It was hard to be reduced to data points.

Tony quipped, “And considering that she was in love with my father it makes sense that she would want to give the world some small part of the person he loved most in the world.”

Steve noted the bitter tone in the inventor’s voice. In moments like these he could see the gaping hole Howard left in his son’s chest. He said, “Tony, your father thought you were his greatest creation. I don’t know what became of my friend over the years but I can’t imagine a world where he wouldn’t love his own son.”

“It was a world without you, Cap. But we aren’t here to talk about my family dysfunction. We are here to talk about yours.”

Tea knew that talking about Howard was always a sore spot for him. However, Tony was at the back of the list of siblings that needed her right now. She whispered, “Tony...please. Not now.”

He tipped his glass of scotch at her before refilling it. Tony cleared his throat. “Sorry. It’s been a long night and I’ve had about six of these since we made it back to the tower this morning. I am not really fit for polite company.”

Tea took his glass and tossed back the contents in one large gulp. She slammed the glass on the table afterward and gave Tony a look that dared him to pour another. 

Steve said, “I don’t know what to say, this is all…”

Chiara looked at Steve warily. “This is really messed up. I’m sorry, Captain Rogers. I shouldn’t have agreed to that test. Maybe Cal was right about this being a bad idea. I mean you’re not my father. You’re an unwilling research participant.” She laughed through tears. “Someone really should have introduced our mother to the concept of informed consent. I have tried so hard to believe that there was some good in her. But she was a monster!”

Lincoln cleared his throat and murmured. “Remember your breathing.”

She glared at him. “Oh, don’t you lecture me you liar! Raina isn’t around to pay you anymore so I’m not sure why you are still pretending to be concerned about me.” Chiara clapped a hand to her mouth when she realized what she said about her sister. The dams burst and she began sobbing.

Steve looked at the girl with sympathy. All of this seemed too much for the teen to handle. He was having a hard time accepting all of it as well. Years ago, he thought he might be a father some day but those dreams died once SHIELD rescued him from the ice.

Lincoln touched her hand and said, “I didn’t lie about liking you, Chiara.”

“Don’t touch me!” That final loss of emotional control tipped the scales and Chiara began levitating in mid air. She looked down as she floated above the couch. “Crap…”

Grant growled, “Lincoln take walk somewhere not here for awhile.”

Lincoln reluctantly headed to the elevator. Chiara wouldn’t be able to calm down with him present. She was already angry with him. She couldn’t process that and this bombshell at the same time.

Skye stood up. “Oh, sweetie. Come down from there. It’s okay. We’ll work it out.”

Tony nodded in agreement. “We all have terrible parents. Come back down to Earth and take advantage of all of this great gravity we have here.” He paused. “Do you know how to come down?”

“No!” Chiara knew that she was behaving ridiculously. She had to come down sometime but it was all just too much for her right now. Also, she hadn’t really mastered landing yet. Once she was in the air, she was stuck that way until her mood changed. Then she just dropped like rocket on reentry. But she wasn't going to tell them that.

Steve climbed onto the couch and then onto the console table that stood behind it. He was just tall enough to reach Chiara before she floated too high. He grabbed her ankle and gently tugged her back down. Steve smiled nervously as she levitated at eye level with him. “Hi.”

Chiara blinked back her tears and looked at him strangely. “Hello.”

“I’m Steve Rogers.”

“Are you having a stroke? We’ve met before,” she replied, clearly confused by his strange behavior. Granted that was a bit like the pot calling the kettle black since she was having a tantrum in mid-air. 

He chuckled, “No, I am not having a stroke. You’re right that we have met before but not as father and daughter. Hello. I’m Steve Rogers and I’m your father.”

Chiara stared at him for a moment. “Hi. I’m Chiara Amato. I guess I am your daughter through some ill-advised and most certainly illegal genetic experiment.”

Steve said, “It might all be very complicated but I can truthfully say that the first part of that is the  **_only_ ** part that matters to me.”

She sniffled and wiped her eyes. “You’re just saying that to make me feel better. You don’t have to you know. I get that you are an innocent bystander in all of this. It’s like those poor people that were affected by the terrigen mist last night.”

He grasped Chiara's forearms gently to prevent her from floating upward again. Steve smiled gently. “Would Captain America lie?”

She blinked in shock and then giggled at the question as she threw her arms around him. 

Steve wrapped his arms around Chiara and hugged her. There was a lot to figure out and he was still confused about everything but she was his daughter. He'd figure out a way to make it work. It was strange feeling because before today Steve thought that he was last of his line. The rest of his family was long dead and that was a lonely feeling. 


	9. Beginnings and Endings

In the beginning, Grant was marginally excited about driving out to Connecticut with Fitz. He hadn’t seen Claire in a little over seven years. There was a time in Grant’s life when she was a small sliver of sanity in a sea of chaos. However, any positive feelings died when Director Coulson insisted on accompanying him on the drive and the ensuing meeting. He understood why the man didn’t trust him to do this without supervision. There was no guarantee that Grant would actually share any information gleaned from the Claire. Moreover, he was certain that some small part of Director Coulson was still waiting for the day when Grant would betray SHIELD--again. It was no surprise then that the drive to Belleville, Connecticut was mostly silent.

They arrived in Belleville just shy of 5 o’clock in the evening. Grant timed their arrival perfectly for the start of evening Mass at St. Francis of Assisi Church. He could have just ambushed Claire at her home--Skye found her home address easily enough once they learned her new surname. However, Grant wanted the approach to be in a public space where she would feel safe. Claire had good reason for living in a one-horse town under an assumed name. Hydra wasn’t an organization that you could walk away from easily. It didn’t matter in what capacity you served them--leaving with important information wasn’t permitted.

The three men sat through Mass despite Director Coulson’s insistence on seeking the woman out immediately. However, seeing as he didn’t know what she looked like he had to acquiesce to Grant’s desire to wait. 

He would not deprive Claire of perhaps the last Mass she would ever attend in her parish. SHIELD making contact with Claire would almost certainly put her on Hydra’s radar once more. She would have to disappear and start over again in a new place. Grant didn’t feel good about wrecking this woman’s life but  _ needs must.  _ However, Skye was ready to delete Claire Finnegan from existence and provide her with a brand new identity. Starting over was better than the alternative.

When Mass ended Grant walked outside and waited for Claire to walk out of the building. He wasn’t surprised that she stopped to talk to a few of her fellow parishioners. Claire always had the gift of gab. It was one of the reasons people opened up to her so easily. After talking to Claire a few times, you felt as if you’d known her for years. 

Grant looked at Fitz with a raised eyebrow because the younger man was staring at this phone intently. “You have been looking at that phone for the last ten minutes, Fitz. What’s going on? Is everything alright back home?”

Fitz’s head snapped up in surprise as if he was shocked that anyone was even standing next to him. Wanda had sent a couple of messages to his phone during Mass. He gave in to reading them just before it ended. His cheeks flushed as he shoved his phone into his jacket pocket. Fitz shook his head quickly and smiled at Grant. “Uh, nothing is going on. I just got a text message. Well, it was a couple of text messages. Anyway, they weren’t from Skye or Darcy. I guess everything is still okay there. I could call to check if you want.”

He relaxed immediately when Fitz said the messages weren’t from home. He didn’t feel great about leaving the tower even if it was on lockdown and occupied by the Avengers. This plot by Hydra was making him anxious. They were just missing too many pieces of the puzzle right now. If Malick needed Jiaying’s daughters to open the portal then it didn’t make sense for him to kill Raina. Unless he thought four daughters would be enough to accomplish it. Although, there was the more terrifying thought that Raina was alive and in Hydra’s custody. He didn’t believe that she would willingly walk away from Chloe or her sisters.

If the messages weren’t from Skye and Darcy, then he could think of only one person that could command the younger man’s attention in such a fashion. Fitz was definitely smitten with Wanda even if he was loathed to admit it. Grant chuckled heartily and clapped Fitz on the back. He shook his head and said, “You, my friend, have got it bad. She’s not even here and you’re blushing like a virgin on his wedding night. You should just call Wanda and see what she wants. I don’t exactly need your help chatting up Claire. I only asked you along to get you out of the tower and for the company on the drive.”

Fitz said, “I can’t call her back yet. I don’t know what to say to Wanda. She asked me out on a date. I had this whole speech I was going to give but now it is all moot. She wants to meet for lunch later this week at a noodle house in her neighborhood.”

He chuckled. “I am surprised that she waited this long to ask you out. Wanda doesn’t really seem the type to drag her feet. She’s going easy on you by making it a lunch date. There’s a lot less pressure on a date that takes place in the middle of the day. She even chose a place for the date so that you don’t have to do it. Wanda couldn’t have made this any easier for you. All you have to do is dress yourself, show up, and talk to her.”

Fitz huffed out a laugh. “I’m hopeless, aren’t I? Okay. I’m just going to say yes. I can do this. I’ve been on a date before. At least I already know that she likes me. I’m going to go call Wanda.”

Grant shook his head but smiled fondly. “Attaboy, Fitz.”

Fitz pulled his phone out and walked away to get some privacy for his call.

Coulson raised an eyebrow. He tried not to eavesdrop on their conversation but they weren’t exactly trying to being quiet. “He’s adjusting well?”

“I think so. He was happier before all of you showed up but I think that he’ll be okay.”

Phil relaxed a little and nodded. He was glad to hear that Fitz was doing okay. He had worried about how he would adjust to the real world. However, part of him wished that the scientist would consider returning to SHIELD.

Grant looked up when he heard footsteps approaching their position. 

A petite woman walked toward the street as she searched her purse. She looked to be to be in her early 50’s. Her long red hair was pulled into a neat bun at the back of her head. 

A brief smile flitted across Grant’s face when he saw Claire. He cleared his throat and stepped into her path. “Claire…”

She looked up with fear in her eyes. She relaxed somewhat when she saw who called her name. Claire smiled genuinely, even as she looked around him and noticed Director Coulson. The man looked like a federal agent all day long. “Did Johnny send you?”

He smiled when Claire smiled at him. Grant shook his head. “No, he’s dead. And has been for well over a year now.”

“Did you kill him?” asked Claire. 

“I wish that I had but I didn’t have the pleasure. He was felled by SHIELD last year when Hydra decided to surface. He got crazier if you can believe that.”

She nodded slightly. There was a small pang of something hearing that John was dead. “I’ll go out on a limb and say that Hydra didn’t send you to kill me. If they did I doubt that I would have ever seen your face before you shot me in the head. Johnny taught you better than that.”

Grant smiled and said, “I don’t work for Hydra anymore. Besides, I wouldn’t shoot you in the head. You would deserve an open casket funeral. Only a shot through the heart would do.”

Claire returned his smile. “I am glad to hear that. Look at you. You’re a sight for sore eyes, Grant Ward. Get over here and give me a hug.”

He hugged Claire and said, “It’s good seeing you again, Claire. I was wondering if we could talk in private. I need your help. I’m sure you’ve seen what happened in D.C. and New York last night. You also know who is responsible for it.”

Claire nodded and said, “I saw the news. Gideon Malick on television announcing his role in Hydra. Strutting around like king peacock. Something must have changed for him to be willing to blow his cover. What do you need to know?”

“I need that insurance policy that you collected for yourself, Claire.”

She nodded as if she had already come to that conclusion. “Are you playing the hero, Grant? Saving the world from Hydra?”

He chuckled. “You haven’t been away for that long. I’ve never been heroic and I didn’t start just because John is conveniently out of my life. Hydra is getting too close to me and mine. I can’t let that happen. I need to find the heads of Hydra to end this once and for all.”

Claire looked down at his left hand and smiled broadly. “You’re married?”

“I’ve been married for a few months now. My wife is back home in New York with our little girl. I would have brought her along to meet you but she’s pregnant with twins and stressed out because of all of this. Malick might have killed her older sister.” Grant was lying through his teeth but he couldn’t very well say that Claire was safer never meeting his lovely wife.

Her smiled faded considerably. “You really are all grown up, huh? If I give you my insurance policy, I’ll have nothing to guarantee my safety, Grant. Hydra can’t be left to rebuild. You can’t just lop off a few heads. You’ve got to burn the whole body or else they will come for me.”

Grant gave her his most sincere look. “I won’t let you twist in the wind, Claire. I didn’t do it with John and I damn sure won’t do it with Hydra. I’ve got better resources now. I promise I will get you out of this clean.”

“Okay. Well, I guess you and your friends had better follow me back to my place. I don’t live far from here.” She smiled softly as she prepared to walk to her car. “But you already knew that.”

He nodded. “I thought you should get one last Mass at your church before I shredded your life.”

Claire kissed his cheek. “Thank you.” She laughed quietly seeing the obvious hickeys on his neck. They were well above the collar of his shirt. The positioning obviously wasn’t an accident. “Looks like your wife really loves you.”

He chuckled quietly. “Yeah...she does.”

She smiled and then walked away. 

Grant watched as Claire walked toward a sedan in the parking lot. 

Phil moved beside Grant as they headed toward the car. “Can you be sure that she won’t run?”

“Claire isn’t going to run.”

He asked, “You trust her?”

Grant gave him a baleful look. “There are only two people that I trust completely. Claire isn’t one of them.”

“Then what makes you so certain that she won’t bolt with the information that we need? Are you holding something over her head?” asked Coulson. He climbed into the passenger side of the SUV.

Grant climbed into the car and put on his seatbelt as he waited for Fitz to end his call. The younger man had held up a finger to say he’d only be a minute. He said, “I’m not blackmailing her. She feels guilty about the past.”

“Guilty enough to hand over her only bargaining chip with Hydra?” asked Coulson. 

“Yes,” was Grant’s simple reply.

He asked, “What could she have possibly done to feel that much guilt?”

Grant’s grip on the steering wheel tightened but he smiled at Coulson. “Knowing those details is not apart of our deal, Coulson. I told you that I could procure the identity of every Hydra head circa 2008. I meant it and I will do it. Anything beyond that isn’t your concern.”

Phil decided to drop the subject. “I had an interesting conversation with your brother while I was in the nation’s capital.”

“What did the two of you talk about?” Grant asked warily. He seriously hoped that his cover hadn’t been blown. A large part of his con was the idea that he had served SHIELD honorably. Being labeled as a murderous traitor could be grounds to force him off the board of his family’s company. It would be that much harder to destroy them without unfettered access.

“He pretended as if he was interested in working closely with SHIELD but it was obvious that he was angling for information about you. He was very interested in seeing your personnel file and service record.”  

Grant’s eyebrow went up at that. “What did you say to that?”

Phil smiled benignly. “I told him the truth. Your personnel file and service record are classified well above his clearance. I couldn’t possibly turn them over without violating national security.”

“Why would you do that?” asked Grant.

“Because he’s an arrogant son of bitch and I don’t like him. Moreover, he tried to have you killed in front of your wife and daughter. You’ve showed a great amount of restraint by not retaliating. And if I am going to be part of Skye’s life and a grandfather to her children...this hostility between us can’t remain. I hope you’ll see this as the olive branch it is meant to be, Ward.”

Grant was actually stunned into silence which didn’t happen very often.

Fitz climbed into the car and asked, “What did I miss?”

“Nothing of importance. Claire agreed to give us what we came for. We’re going to meet her at her house now.” He started the car and sped off toward Claire’s home. Grant asked, “How’d it go?”

Fitz cleared his throat. “Ah, I accepted. I’m meeting Wanda for lunch Wednesday at 1:00. Should I take flowers?”

Grant chuckled and said, “I think you should. She’ll think that you’re adorable.”

He huffed. Being an adorable friend hadn’t worked well for him in the past. “I’m not aiming for adorable.”

“But you are adorable and it is obviously working for you because a smoking hot woman asked you out on a date after six weeks of waiting for you to make the first move,” he replied. “Play to your strong suit, Fitz.”

“Okay. I guess should call a florist when we get back home. I want to order something. Not anything they just happen have on hand the day of,” said Fitz. 

“Just remember that if you screw this up that I will have to find a new tattoo parlor.” He chuckled, “I’m only kidding, Fitz.”

“Oh.”

Grant asked, “Are you crashing with us tonight?”

“Do you mind? I was thinking of asking you and Skye or Darcy. It makes more sense to stay at the tower. Just in case…”

“I was thinking the same thing. You’re welcome to stay. Skye and Darcy will like having you there. Besides, Hydra wanted you once before for your talents. It’d be safer for you to stay with us.”

Fitz had worried about the same thing but didn’t want to appear weak for saying so. “I-I-uh hadn’t even that about that. Thanks.”

Grant’s eyebrow rose at that but he decided not to point out the blatant lie. 

The drive to Claire’s house was relatively quick. Grant parked on the street and smiled, “I don’t suppose there’s any way I could convince you to stay out here?”

“Not a chance…”Coulson replied. 

He smirked as he climbed out of the car. “It was worth a shot.” Grant walked up to the front door and rang the bell.

Claire opened the door with an awkward smile. “Please come in.” She closed the door once everyone walked into the house. 

Grant said, “This is Phil Coulson. He’s the director of SHIELD.”

Her eyes went wide but she nodded.

“This is just a friend of mine. His name is Fitz. Gentleman, this is Claire.”

She smiled sadly. “Not for long…come through to the kitchen. I’ve got the kettle on for coffee. It should be ready in a few minutes. Have a seat.” 

Claire led the way into the kitchen and started removing mugs from the cupboard. She placed them on a tray with cookies, sugar, and cream.

The men had a seat around the farm style kitchen table.

Grant said, “This place looks very much like you.”

Claire laughed quietly. “Thank you. I’ve enjoyed the relative solitude Belleville provides. It was a nice change of pace.” 

When the kettle whistled she pulled it from the stove and poured the hot water into a french press. She placed it on the tray and carried it over to the table. Claire smiled at Grant nervously. She was obviously apprehensive about having the director of SHIELD in her house.  

Phil asked. “How do you know Grant?”

Claire eyed him and then looked to Grant to ask if it was okay to answer. 

Grant nodded.

“I was dating Johnny when he first got Grant out of that detention center. He told me that Grant was his son and that his mother had recently died. I believed him because I could see how enamored he was with the boy. He saw such potential in Grant. I saw a lot of him back then but Johnny liked to keep him separate from...everyone. He was trying to toughen him up.”

Grant chuckled darkly. “He was trying to break me. Isolation didn’t work so he moved on to more interesting means as I got older. John was nothing if not creative. Break me down so he could build me up again in his image.”

Claire lowered her gaze at that. She cleared her throat. “I’d love to see pictures of your family. Do you have any with you?”

He nodded and pulled out his phone. He flipped through the pictures and found one of Skye and Thalia. “That’s my wife Skye and our daughter Thalia.”

“Your family is beautiful, Grant. I hoped that you would find love. I know how hard Johnny tried to poison you against it,” she said. 

Grant put his phone away after showing her a few more pictures. “I guess ultimately I have him to thank for even meeting Skye. He sent me on a mission for his own selfish whims. I met her on that mission and fell in love.”

Claire’s face lit up. “Love at first sight?”

He nodded. “I knew she was trouble the moment I laid eyes on her.”

She laughed quietly. “You always did like trouble. You said that Hydra is targeting your wife?”

“My wife and I are just like the people that Malick exposed last night. He knows this because he’s at least loosely acquainted with one of Skye’s sisters. We think he’s either killed the sister or is holding her hostage. He hasn’t made any demands yet but my guess is that he’s trying to get all of his ducks in a row. He wants to open some portal.”

Claire nearly knocked over the french press when Grant mentioned the portal. 

Coulson’s eyebrows went up but he decided to let Grant take lead. The younger man knew this woman and was a capable interrogator.

“You weren’t surprised when I told you that I’m descended from an alien race that has superhuman abilities but mentioning the portal shook you up,” Grant pointed out. He took over making the coffee since Claire’s hands were shaking. 

She swallowed thickly. “I knew about your...potential because Johnny told me. The portal is another matter entirely. You can’t let Hydra open it. You have no idea what’s on the other side, Grant. Whatever that thing is will make the alien attack on New York look like a game of tiddlywinks. It is ancient, evil, and a world destroyer. I never thought they would go through with it...but I guess they never had the second component until now.”

Grant asked, “A way to open the portal from the other side?”

“Well, that was always a problem but not the most challenging one. Hydra needed to raise an army for this beast. Their humans operatives were skilled but not powerful enough to overtake an entire world. Obviously, Hydra has figured out how to produce an army of powerful people. If that thing comes through the portal it will kill this world and then move on to the next. Those that stand in its way or that are deemed too weak will be killed.”

Fitz asked, “Do you mean it will seek out the other uninhabited planets?”

Claire shook her head. “SHIELD has an Avenger from Asgard. I think you should be posing these questions to him. This beast isn’t looking to consume barren planets. It wants to get to other realms where more powerful beings live. Earth will just be a stop on the hit parade. The stories say that it will spread across the stars.”

Grant covered her hand with his. “Are you willing to help me?”

She looked down at his hand and nodded. “Of course. There’s just the little matter of retrieving my insurance policy. I converted the information from hard copies into digital form years ago. I needed it to be on me at all times in case I ever had to make a quick escape. I had the information loaded onto a subdermal microchip.”

“I’m impressed. Where did you have it implanted?” asked Grant. 

Claire raised her shirt and motioned to the eight inch scar across her abdomen. “I had it implanted in the scar tissue. I figured no one would give it a second thought. It isn’t exactly a secret that Johnny nearly cut me open. I hope you haven’t become squeamish over the years. You’re going to have to cut it out of me.”

Phil said, “That isn’t necessary. I can have a trained professional here in less than an hour to remove the chip.”

She smiled. “I trust Grant. He knows enough about field triage to cut the chip out and sew me back up. He’s the one that stitched me closed when Johnny did this to me. Besides, I don’t intend to still be here in an hour’s time. I’ll grab a surgical kit from my bag and we can get started. You mentioned better resources...’’

Phil looked between the two of them with a concerned expression. 

Grant said, “I’ll text my wife and tell her to get ready to erase your identity and start building the new ones. It won’t take her long. She’s very good at this. I have a bag of cash in the car for you and I’ve already arranged for a Cayman Islands account to be set up. Once we verify the information I’ll transfer the rest of the money into your account.”

Claire nodded, apparently satisfied by Grant’s plan. She said, “I’ll be back in a moment.”

Once she left the kitchen Phil asked, “John Garrett did that to her? Why?”

He shrugged. “Why did he do anything?”

“I get that she was Garrett’s girlfriend. What was she to you?” asked Coulson. 

Grant shook his head. “I don’t know. It was complicated. Everything with John tended to be that way.” He ran a hand over his head showing a rare outward sign of frustration. 

A light clicked on for Phil. He asked, “Does Skye know the nature of your relationship with her?”

Grant glared at Coulson. “I don’t keep secrets from my wife. She knows everything there is to know about Claire. No, I’m not going to tell you anything because it isn’t your business.”

He stood up from the table and sent a text message to Skye.

Claire appeared in the doorway. “I have the surgical kit...we should get this done.”

Grant nodded and asked, “Where?”

“The living room. It’s not as if it matters if blood gets on anything. I’m leaving soon enough.” She said, “Just promise me one thing…”

“What?” Grant followed her into the living room as he rolled up the sleeves of his Henley. 

Claire arranged the surgical kit on the table and took off her shirt. She laid down on the couch. “Werner is nothing like his father. He’s a good boy. Please, don’t let him get drawn into all of this. The twins are still too young but Wener’s an adult now.”

Grant sat down on the coffee table as he pulled on the rubber gloves she provided. “As long as he’s not involved with Hydra...he’ll walk away clean. I want his father. I’ll give the kid a chance to take his siblings and get the hell out of dodge.”

She took a breath and nodded. “Let’s get this over with then.”


	10. Hiding in Plain Sight

Delving into his past always put Grant in a bad head space. For every pleasant memory, there were probably a handful of terrible ones. In every scenario, there was an even chance that Grant would be the victim or the villain. Strangely enough, he loathed the memories in which he was the victim more than the others. 

Grant had long since made peace with his decisions whether they were foisted upon him or not. He didn’t mind being the villain--in some cases he even relished it. However, the memories of being helpless made him cringe every single time. He tried his best to suppress the dark mood around his family after returning to the tower. Grant succeeded with almost everyone. 

Unfortunately, Skye and Darcy both saw through him with ease. Perhaps it was the tight smiles or the way they caught him staring off into space while discussing the information on the microchip Claire gave him. However, both women were kind enough not to pry.

Grant slipped out of the penthouse around 10 o’clock and went down to the gym. He wanted to kill John but the bastard was already dead. Grant needed a deserving target at which to aim his murderous rage. He would have the opportunity when they began hunting down the heads of Hydra. However, for the time being he was reduced to, literally, beating the stuffing out of the heavy bag, running himself ragged on the treadmill, and lifting enough weights to make his muscles throb from overexertion. It was nearly 2 o’clock before he was sufficiently calm enough to consider going to bed. Briefly, he debated going for a run but quickly dismissed the idea. He was running on less than three hours of sleep in the last 48 hours. Grant needed to rest if he was going to hit the ground running in the morning. Claire provided extensive dossiers on the heads of Hydra. Unfortunately, the information was from 2008. It was likely outdated and incomplete. The good news was that it was more than anyone had just 12 hours ago.

Grant took the elevator back up to his floor. He needed a hot shower and something to eat before he crashed for the night. Grant didn’t have much of an appetite when everyone else was eating dinner earlier--which was a shame because he usually enjoyed Skye’s homemade chicken potpies. She had made several that afternoon not knowing how many people would end up coming to dinner. SHIELD was still occupying two floors of Stark Tower and much to Grant’s chagrin Skye was still friendly with a number of her former colleagues. Including, an Agent Bernard Whitaker that liked giving him dirty looks as often as possible. Grant didn’t remember him because if you’ve seen one empty suit, you’ve seen a million of them. However, Skye informed him that Agent Whitaker worked in the prison wing while he was incarcerated at the Playground.

When the elevator arrived on his floor, Grant wasn’t surprised to find Fitz passed out on his couch. Earlier they decided that it would be easier for him to just crash at the tower since they didn’t know when the next crisis might arise. Truthfully, Grant didn’t mind having Leo stay over. It made Skye happy and he liked having him around. Moreover, he felt bad for the kid. Simmons and Tripp joined them for dinner and Fitz couldn’t come up with a valid reason to beg off Skye’s invitation. There wasn’t any PDA to speak of but it was obvious that the scientist was uncomfortable.

Grant headed into the kitchen and scoured the refrigerator for leftovers. He grinned a bit lopsidedly when he spotted an entire 12-inch potpie wrapped in aluminum foil with his name written on it. He took off the foil and popped it into the oven to reheat while he showered. “Don’t mind if I do,” he muttered quietly.

Grant walked into the bedroom and shook his head with a wry smile on his face. Skye and Chiara were knocked out with Chloe sleeping at an odd angle between them. Grant looked over at the bassinet to check on Thalia. The infant was sleeping comfortably just like everyone else in the penthouse--not named Grant Ward. He figured the good news was that the nursery was empty. He could get a few hours’ sleep on the pullout couch without disturbing anyone. Grant stopped by his dresser to get some pajamas and then popped into the bathroom for a hot shower. The overexertion from his work out, the lack of sleep, the hot shower, and a piping hot pot pie just for him was sure to put him to sleep despite the issues today’s trip dredged up for him.

Grant ambled back into the kitchen after a particularly long shower. The hot water did his muscles a world of good. It also gave him an opportunity to figure out what he wanted to do first in the morning. Grant decided to start with figuring out a way to get to Werner von Strucker. He intended to keep his promise to Claire about giving the boy an out. It didn’t seem that he was doing very much with his life if Instagram was to be believed. The boy’s account was filled with pictures of scantily clad young women and an almost endless supply of high-end champagne. However, the frequent pictures taken on a yacht piqued his interest.

Grant was about to take the potpie out of the oven when he heard a crackle in the air. He opened the cabinet beside the double ovens and pulled out a gun. He spun around ready to shoot whatever appeared in his penthouse uninvited but stopped short seeing Raina and Gordon. He lowered his gun. “We thought you were dead.”

Raina looked like a hundred miles of bad road. Her face was a mess of black and blue bruises. However, a 1,000-watt smile lit up her face nonetheless. “Well, I am remarkably hard to kill.”

He put the safety on his gun and returned it to the cupboard. Grant smirked. “So am I. That’s one trait that I am glad we have in common. Your sisters and I thought you might have been on the plane with Ian when it exploded.”

Raina stepped forward and leaned against the island as if standing upright was too much of a chore. “I was. I had a bad feeling and I put some safety measures in place. Gordon is incredibly handy in a pinch.”

The man grunted as if he took the term ‘handy’ as an affront. However, otherwise he remained silent.

Grant chuckled. “We should wake everyone up to tell them the good news.”

She shook her head. “I’d rather that you didn’t, Grant.”

“You have to at least tell your sisters that you are alive, Raina. They have all been twisted up in knots because of this. We’ve been doing all we can to keep Chloe distracted,” Grant replied.

“I intend to speak with my sisters but no one else can know. I understand that SHIELD has taken up residence in Stark Tower. They’re not to be trusted. Hydra thinks that I am dead and it needs to stay that way for as long as humanly possible. They still believe that they have the upper hand. Did Lincoln relay my message to Tea?”

“He did. I have actually made some progress on that front. I reached out to an asset that had information about Hydra’s leadership. It is a few years old but we are going to start fleshing out that information in the morning,” Grant replied.

Raina took a thumb drive out of her pocket and placed it on the island. “This is what I was able to collect from Ian. It isn’t much. At first, I thought it was because Hydra was keeping him in the dark. I learned a little too late that he was lying to me. No matter…I survived anyway and he didn’t. The only shame is that his death didn’t come at my hands.”

The voices around Fitz drew him out of a particularly nice dream. He blinked in confusion at the extra bodies in the room. “You’re alive…”

Raina looked over her shoulder and said, “We’ve already covered that bit, Dr. Fitz. Do catch up…”

He cleared his throat as he sat all the way up on the couch. Fitz looked at Gordon and everything snapped into place for him. He said, “You’re the teleporter…”

Gordon’s lips curved into an amused smile. “Is that what they’re calling me?”

Fitz nodded slowly.

The man shrugged. “It’s not the worst thing I’ve ever been called.”

Grant cleared his throat. “Your sisters…”

Raina nodded and said, “I can’t spare more than an hour or two but you’re right about me seeing them in person. I’m alive now but...that could change at any moment. I don’t know what’s waiting on the other side of that portal.”

Grant knew that there was no way that Tea would allow Raina to go through the portal alone. He said, “I’ll go wake up your sisters. Skye and Chiara are out cold in bedroom with Chloe and Thalia.”

She smiled softly. “I’ll go wake them up. I’d like to see the girls while I am here, too. Could you go get Tea?”

“Yeah. I can handle that,” Grant replied. 

Fitz stood up unsteadily as he stretched. “I’ll start the coffee. I get the feeling that we’re going to need it.”

Raina patted Gordon on the forearm and then left the living room. Her gait was a bit awkward as if she had sustained an injury to her hip. 

Raina walked into the master bedroom and stopped just inside the doorway. They all looked to be resting so peacefully. She almost didn’t have the heart to wake up Skye and Chiara. She couldn’t imagine the emotional upheaval they had gone through in the last 24 hours. It wasn’t lost on Raina that she had come too close to losing all of this. She made the regrettable decision to trust Ian. 

Raina always thought that they had an understanding…they could screw over the rest of the world but they would always put each other first. However, it turned out that Ian was the greedy vain individual her sisters always thought that he was. Raina shuddered to think just how much damage the coward could have done to those close to her if he had been a better liar.

She walked over to the bed and had a seat beside Skye. She lightly brushed a few strands of hair away from her sleeping sister’s face. She felt guilty for dating Ian even after he nearly killed Skye. Raina had reasoned at the time that he was only doing what he was told. The Clairvoyant was pulling her strings at the time, too. She could hardly fault him for doing the same thing she had done. However, as she grew closer to her younger sister it never felt quite right. She felt sick to her stomach when she thought about what Ian had planned for Skye and Grant’s twins. “Skye…”

Skye stirred slightly when she heard someone speak her name. She thought for a moment that it might be Grant, but she quickly realized that the voice belonged to a woman. Skye tried to blink away the haze of sleep as her eyes fluttered open. She stared blankly at the battered woman sitting beside her on the bed. For a moment, Skye thought that perhaps she hadn’t woken up at all. Maybe she was still dreaming because it wasn’t possible that Raina was sitting here with her. Skye might not have said so aloud but she had all but given up hope that she would return to them. However, the hand on her cheek was too warm to be a dream. She sat up so quickly that her head swam. “Raina!?!”

Raina’s lips curved into a small smile. “In the flesh…”

Skye pulled her into a careful hug as tears stung her eyes. She would have squeezed her tighter but she didn’t want to risk aggravating her injuries. “I thought…we all thought…I told Dad that you died. I’ve never been so glad to be wrong in my whole life, Raina.” She shook her head. “We are going to tag you like a labradoodle from now on…”

She huffed out a soft laugh and just held Skye. “Thank you for looking after Chloe. I was only able to do what needed to be done because I knew that she would be safe here with you and Tea.”

Chiara began to wake up on the other side of the bed. She looked over and saw Raina and Skye hugging. She laid there quietly for a moment. “I don’t know if there is enough room in this bed for you.”

Raina turned to look at her youngest sister. “Well, I guess it is a good thing that I can’t stay.”

Chiara sat up. All of the mirth left her face. “Where are you going?”

Skye said, “That’s a very good question. We just got you back in one, somewhat damaged, but living piece. You can’t just leave again. You should stay here where it’s safe.”

“Nowhere is safe while Hydra is still on the loose. It will be hell on Earth if they open the portal and let that monster through it. I have to keep moving in the shadows while they think I’m still off the board. The moment they realize I’m not dead…they are going to come at our family hard. Hydra needs us and I think you know the lengths they’ll go to in order accomplish their goals.”

Chiara shook her head. “I don’t like it. You can’t go out there alone. I’ll come with you. Tea said I’d probably have to withdraw from school for this semester anyway. I’m just here sitting on my hands.”

“That is out of the question, Chiara. You’re going to stay here and under the radar. Hydra doesn’t know that you have powers and I want to keep it that way,” Raina replied, her tone was stern.

Skye nodded in agreement with Raina. There was no way that Chiara was going out there to put a target on her back for Hydra. Skye would sooner assist Raina personally. She actually had training in combat and firearms.  

Chiara folded her arms across her chest petulantly and asked, “What was the point of giving me powers if you are expecting me to sit on the sidelines?”

“I wanted you to be able to protect yourself if something happened to me. You have an advantage right now. If Hydra kidnapped you…they would think that you were helpless. You need to keep that advantage. Neither of you need to worry about me. I am not working on my own. Gordon and Greer have been helping me and they will continue to do so.”

Skye asked, “Can you trust them?”

“You mean after Ian betrayed me? No, but I believe that our interests are aligned. Gordon works for the Inhuman elders and they don’t want Hydra to succeed anymore than we do. He also has some connection and perhaps affection for our mother. Gordon would like to bring her back.”

Chiara asked, “Do you think that she’s really alive? After all of this time could she really be just over there waiting for us to come get her?”

Raina said, “I don’t know but I am going to find out.”

Grant walked into the room. “I’m sorry to interrupt the reunion but Tea is gone.”

Raina asked, “What do you mean gone? She didn’t tell any of you where she was going?”

Skye shook her head. “No, I haven’t seen Tea since dinner. That was hours ago.”

Chiara added, “I asked her if she wanted to watch a movie with us but Tea said that she was tired. She wanted to go to bed early tonight.”

“JARVIS is trying to figure out when and how she left the tower. He has no record of it but he is noting a strange blip in the security footage from the helipad exactly three hours and twenty-six minutes ago. I found a note on her bed,” said Grant. He passed the letter to Skye.

Skye and Raina read the paper together.

Chiara anxiously asked, “What does it say?!”

“Only that she had to go meet with someone important and that she’d be back when she can…” Raina said. She huffed and asked, “What was that about tagging me like a labradoodle? Apparently, I’m not the only sister that likes pulling disappearing acts.”

Skye said, “I don’t understand why she’d leave in such a strange way. Could someone have taken her by force?”

Grant said, “Before Gordon teleported into our living room uninvited and undetected I would have said no but…”

“It could be Hydra. They have a few powered people working for them. Mostly Inhuman from as far as I could tell but there might have been so mutants as well,” Raina suggested.

Grant said, “Or maybe Tea really did leave of her own volition but she did so with the help of a mutant. You know she knows a lot of powered people. Tea asked me to look after the family the other night. She said that she would have to go some places and do some things that might take her away from all of you.”

Chiara said, “I’m going to try her phone…”

“Don’t bother. She left it on her bed with the note,” Grant replied.

Raina grimaced. “We need to talk to Esme. She knows more about the mutants Tea has worked with in the past than I do.”

Skye asked, “What’s with that face?”

She feigned ignorance. “What are you talking about?”

Chiara frowned. “This is serious, Raina. We almost lost you. I don’t want to lose Tea. She could be in danger. She was talking to me yesterday about the day when she wouldn’t be here to look after me anymore...”

Raina sighed. “You’ve met Professor Xavier. He’s a good man…a moral man. Well, not all of Tea’s contacts are cut from the same righteous cloth. Tea might have left the way that she did to avoid explaining certain aspects to you or SHIELD.”

Skye sighed. “She doesn’t give a damn about what SHIELD thinks but maybe she wanted to give us plausible deniability. We don’t have to answer for things we don’t know about…”

Grant said, “That’s what I would do if I was in her position.”

“I think it’s time we wake up our other sister. We need Esme here soon. We could use her telepathic abilities anyway,” Raina replied.

Skye said, “She was supposed to fly here tomorrow morning. She’s volunteered to be a consultant for SHIELD.”

Raina looked skeptical at that. “Esme distrusts SHIELD as much as Tea and I. She just doesn’t exude overt hostility the way that Tea does.”

“No, she’s not interested in signing up or anything. Tea wanted her to hover around the agents on site. No one in SHIELD knows that Esme is a telepath. We’re hoping that maybe she can get a bead on if one of them is a mole. Someone within SHIELD gave Malick that Gifted Index. It’s a long shot that the mole would actually be here but we figured that it was worth a shot…and I think that Tea wanted all of us in one place to be safe.”

Raina said, “Well, waiting for tomorrow is out of the question. I’ll send Gordon to pick up Esme and Harlow after we wake her up.”

“Okay. I’ll call her then,” said Skye.


	11. Oh, Brother!

Esme walked into the living room after ensuring that Harlow was resting comfortably. The four-year-old girl hadn’t taken being awakened in the middle of the night very well. Fortunately, Esme was already awake when Skye called to tell her that Gordon could pick them up tonight. She was too worried to get anything resembling a restful night’s sleep. Esme knew that she was going to go through the portal when the time came. Insane or not Jiaying gave them life and she made them powerful. She couldn’t imagine abandoning her mother to whatever creature lurked on the other side. However, she worried for the next generation of their family—Harlow, Chloe, and Thalia. Esme needed to know that they would be safe from Hydra if the worst happened.

She smiled tiredly at her younger sisters when she had a seat on the couch. Esme said, “As I told Skye on the phone, you don’t need to be worried about Tea. She wasn’t abducted by anyone. When we talked earlier, Tea said that she might have to leave tonight to meet her contact. She didn’t want to have to answer any questions about his identity or moral alignment. I don’t think that I need to tell you that our sister is neutral when it comes to things like good and evil. Tea subscribes to a live and let live policy. As long as what you are doing doesn’t affect her or those close to her then she doesn’t have a moral judgment about your behavior.”

Grant could respect that stance. He had a very similar one. The world was much too chaotic a place to cling too closely to the ideas of good and evil. Besides, it was foolish to reject the information and resources that could be afforded to you simply because of someone’s misdeeds. Ian Quinn had been a great source of information despite the fact that Grant had the urge to strangle him with his bare hands every time they were close. Sometimes the worst people made the very best allies in a war—and this was war. He asked, “Who is she meeting with tonight?”

Esme was distracted for a moment as her gaze had fallen onto Raina. She hadn’t gotten used to seeing her younger sister’s battered face. She would have to do something about that before Raina left the tower. Her sister would need to be in top form if she intended to face down Hydra. Fortunately, the succubus had been siphoning life force from willing donors regularly since the attack on New York. She said, “Have any of you ever heard of the Brotherhood of Mutants? They tend to keep a low profile but…”

Gordon was the only one that showed even a flicker of recognition. He visibly tensed as he asked, “What business does she have with them?”

Raina’s eyebrows went up at Gordon’s reaction. He was usually a mellow man and rarely had an intense reaction about anything. She said, “I don’t think that the rest of us have heard of them, Esme. But the name sounds nefarious. I like it.”

Esme said, “Tea and I have conducted a lot of research with other mutants over the years. It means that we have cultivated relationships with some powerful leaders within the mutant community. They are the ones that steer mutants to us for our studies. These men see the benefit of understanding the differences between mutants and humans. We live in a world made for humans and so medications, medical practices, and psychiatric practices may not be suitable for mutants. Our research helps narrow the gap. You have all met Professor Xavier and some of his X-Men. If you are taking a strictly dichotomous view of the world, the X-Men are light and the Brotherhood of Mutants are the dark. Their leader has no interest in living peacefully with the humans. He doesn’t trust them because in the past they have proven themselves to be untrustworthy. However, Tea hoped that he would be willing to strike a truce with the X-Men to defeat Hydra.”

Gordon looked doubtful. He said, “That is pie in the sky. I have heard stories about Magneto. He only cares about other mutants. He believes that humans are inferior.”

Grant said, “We don’t need him to care about Inhumans or humans. We just need him to see Hydra as a sufficient threat to his own way of life. I’m working with SHIELD for my own selfish motives. The desire to survive often makes strange bedfellows.”

“This ancient creature would mean death for us all. If there were any time to cross party lines, it would be now,” Esme replied.

Skye sighed deeply. “Desperate times, desperate measures and all of that. I guess I understand why Tea would want to leave the tower without telling Tony. Being an Avenger puts him in an awkward position. Keeping Tony out of the loop means he doesn’t have to answer any of the hard questions.”

Grant looked at Darcy. “I know it is a lot to ask, Darce…”

Darcy waved him off and said, “As long as you guys think that she is really safe, my lips are sealed. My dad’s relationship with his sister is complicated. I am not getting involved. They were already testy with each other earlier.”

Esme’s eyebrows rose at that. “Why? It’s not like Tea and Tony to have disagreements.”

Skye said, “Howard…”

“Ah. That would do it,” Esme agreed. “He really did a number on both of them.”

Darcy nodded in agreement. Most of what she knew about her grandfather came from history books and unauthorized biographies. Steve even told a few stories about Howard every once in awhile. However, Tony almost never spoke of his father and when he did it was never favorable.

Esme said, “Raina, I know that you have to leave soon but I was hoping we could review the information you and Grant have dug up on Hydra. It’d be nice to know what we’re dealing with before Tea makes it back. She wants answers…”

Raina said, “I have to get back to Afterlife in a couple of hours but until then I am all yours.”

Skye said, “We should get as many screens in here as we can so that we can review the digital data. I’ll see about getting some hard copies printed out, too.”

Darcy said, “I can print the copies from my office downstairs. Just have JARVIS send everything to the queue. I’ll head down there now.”

“That would be great, Darce,” said Skye.

Grant yawned and stood up. “I’ll go with you. You’ll need help carrying all of that paper back up here.”

Darcy said, “Thanks, Grant.”

“Can I have a word with you, Raina?” asked Esme.

Chiara and Lincoln started moving furniture so they would have more room to work. She winced at the tone of her older sister’s voice. She knew that tone well.

Raina nodded. “Sure.”

Esme walked into the kitchen with Raina. She asked, “Are you really okay?”

She nodded. “It’s nothing that won’t heal with time, Esme. You don’t need to worry about me.”

“I’m not talking about your physical injuries and you know it, Raina.”

She folded her arms over her chest and sighed quietly. “I was a fool. Is that what you want to hear? You and Tea were right. I know you never approved of him.”

Esme pulled her into a hug. “This isn’t me gloating about being right, Raina. We almost lost you. When I thought you were on that plane my heart broke in a million pieces. Tea was ready to go on a killing spree because we felt helpless.”

Raina blinked back tears as she melted into the hug. “I loved him. I saw the signs and I ignored them, Esme. I ignored them until it was almost too late. I was stupid. I pride myself on not being gullible.”

“You are not stupid, Raina. We have all put our trust in the wrong person. Sometimes the consequences are just a broken heart. I am not judging you. I couldn’t even if I tried because I’ve been duped more than once in the past. I’m just so glad that you are alive.”

“He said that Hydra forced him into it. I don’t know if I believe that or not. He said that he was sorry as Gordon was teleporting me off the jet.” Rain could still picture the look on Ian’s face as he realized he was about to die.

Esme sighed. “I’m so sorry, Raina. I really am.”

She nodded. “I know.” Rain grabbed some paper towel dry her eyes. “I hate to ask but…I was hoping that maybe you could heal me a little bit. It doesn’t have to be completely. It’s just hard to do everything when standing upright for too long is a challenge.”

“I planned to ask if you wanted my help. Of course, I’ll heal you, Raina. I don’t want you out there at half strength. The moment Hydra realizes you weren’t on that plane…”

Raina said, “I know. They are going to start coming for me.”

“Hopefully, Tea and Grant will already be making their lives miserable by that point. Fighting a war on multiple fronts could just keep them distracted for awhile…”

Raina nodded. “Here’s hoping. Did Tea tell you about the child that our mother sent through the portal?”

“Yes, she mentioned the circumstances but there weren’t many details. Why do you ask?”

“I met him. I think he might be our brother, Esme. The letter she sent through the portal told them to take care of her baby--not the baby.”

“Our brother?” She asked.  “I don’t even know how to process that right now. Is he safe there? Do you think Hydra knows about him?”

She shook her head. “No, the elders have kept him protected. He’s never left Afterlife a day in his life. Part of me wonders if they were protecting him or the world. In anycase, I’ve been assured that he was treated well. I was assured while I held a blade to a man’s throat so I’m willing to believe he was being honest.”

“Why would the world need protecting from our brother?” 

Raina said, “They believed that his father might have been the beast they all fear. Our mother wasn’t pregnant when she went through the portal. If he is our brother...then he was conceived on that barren planet. I suppose it is possible that his father could be one of the hapless agent’s Hydra sent through the portal.”

“Our mother is quickly becoming the Captain Kirk of the Mutant/Inhuman world. I’m sure Captain Kirk left hundreds of illegitimate children all over the galaxy. What’s this boy’s name?”

“His name is Ari. He’ll be 16 in a couple of months. He’s already been through the terrigenesis. If anything happens to me when I go through the portal...just make sure Ari knows that he isn’t alone in the world.”

Esme said, “Nothing is going to happen to you, because you aren’t going alone. Tea and I are coming with you. She’s our mother, too. If Jiaying is alive, then we are going to bring her back here.”

Lincoln walked into the kitchen. “I’m sorry to interrupt. Raina, I was wondering if I can go to Afterlife with you tonight.”

Raina gave him a confused look. “Why?”

“I’d like to help somehow and Chiara doesn’t really want me here. She’s angry at me for not telling her the truth. I can’t really blame her. She feels like I was using her.”

Raina huffed. “That’s why I told you to protect my sister. I wasn’t paying you to have sex with her. Now she’s angry with you and you can’t do your damn job.” 

He balked. “I-I-I...we didn’t. It wasn’t like that. We went out on a couple of dates and slept in the same bed occasionally but it never went any further than that.”

Esme and Raina both looked skeptical of that. 

“I swear. Chiara wasn’t ready for anything more than that,” said Lincoln. 

Esme asked, “Is she a virgin?”

Lincoln just shuffled awkwardly.

Raina shrugged. “I don’t know. We talk about everything...except for that. I gave her the birth control talk a couple of years ago and it didn’t go well.”

Esme laughed quietly. “I had the same talk with her. I made a PowerPoint presentation about sexually transmitted diseases.”

“That makes the talk I had with Cal seem less horrific. Did you really do a presentation?”

“Oh, yeah. There were pictures and everything. It’s all fun and games until someone gets herpes.”

Lincoln cleared his throat. “Ah…can I go with you, Raina?”

“Sure. I could use someone to keep an eye on our  **maybe** brother. He isn’t even 16 years old yet so keep your hands to yourself, sparky,” Raina said. 

He glared at Raina and walked out of the kitchen. 

Esme said, “You’re so mean.”

“He’ll live.” 


	12. Vacation Planning

Despite a few hours of rest, the expectant mother was still exhausted from staying up all night. Stress and lack of sleep were definitely taking a toll on her. Sadly, Bruce and Tea’s precautionary ban on satisfying the succubus was having a negative impact as well. However, Skye smiled sleepily when she woke up with Grant’s arms around her. She burrowed deeper into her husband's unnaturally warm embrace and decided to just lay there for a few moments. It wasn’t a luxury she had been able to enjoy these last few days. 

Last night., Raina’s arrival had been unexpected but definitely welcome. Skye was thrilled that her sister survived Hydra’s attempt on her life. However, bad news and good news so often came hand in hand with her family and last night was no exception to the rule. It took hours for them to cross-reference the data provided by Raina and Claire. The picture that eventually took shape was terrifying to say the least. 

They learned last night that Hydra had detailed plans about how to quickly and efficiently overthrow the most powerful governments on Earth once they retrieved the beast from exile. They had hundreds of operatives in advantageous positions within these countries’ governments and militaries. The operatives could kickstart the revolution when the time came. 

It seemed obvious now that the attempted destruction of SHIELD had been in preparation for this moment. SHIELD would be the only agency even remotely equipped to defend the Earth from Hydra’s plan. Skye couldn’t believe that they had all been so blind in the face of Hydra’s true motives. The group’s ambition lay much higher than simple anarchy and profit. They planned to remake the world. Skye could only imagine it as an apocalyptic hellscape sans humans.

Grant had been laying there awake for the last hour. Thalia’s cries from the nursery had awakened him but Esme popped her head into the room to say that she would take care of the baby. Normally, he would be meditating or training but he opted to stay in bed this morning. He knew what the day had in store for them and the former specialist found himself wanting to avoid it for just a little while longer. Earlier, JARVIS alerted him by text message that Tea had safely returned to the tower and Stark was none the wiser. He could only hope that she had returned with solid information and perhaps a new alliance. 

He realized that Skye was awake by the way her breathing changed. He rubbed her hip gently and murmured into her hair, “Good morning, sweet pea. How are you feeling?”

Skye smiled hearing his voice roughened by disuse. She interlaced their fingers and replied, “Morning. I feel tired but otherwise okay. How about you? Did you sleep well?”

“Waking up with you in my arms always puts me in a better mood. I need that this morning since I will have to brief Coulson on what we found out from Raina. Everything is going to begin moving very fast soon. We have to strike while Hydra believes we are ignorant to their true motives. A full frontal assault will just end in heavy casualties for both sides. We both know that Hydra doesn’t mind using their operatives as cannon fodder but we don’t have that luxury.”

She nodded in agreement. They needed more time to recruit powered people onto their side. Humans were great allies but in this they were not equals. Their skills and weapons could only take them so far against a dedicated contingent of powered people. She said, “Raina and I were talking to Fitz last night before she left…”

Grant chuckled roughly and kissed the side of her neck. “Why does that make me nervous?”

Skye laughed softly and turned over so that she was facing Grant. She ran her fingers over his scruffy chin. “Because you know your wife so very well. I promise it isn’t anything terrible.”

Grant pulled Skye in closer so that her rounded stomach was pressed against his toned abs. “What did you have in mind, sweet pea?”

“Raina needs to stay dead for awhile. The medical examiner hasn't identified the bodies from the crash just yet. We need to force a false identification. I was telling her about our original plan when I first busted you out of prison...about swapping out our DNA with the bodies found in your cell. It wouldn’t be difficult to do the same thing here especially with JARVIS’s help.”

He eyed her for a moment. “It could work. The dive crews are still pulling parts of the wreckage from the Hudson. The choppy water and the almost zero visibility in the river is making it a pain in the ass operation. Not to mention that the explosion was massive and ripped that jet and everything inside of it into shreds. They probably still haven’t worked out the total number of people on the jet at the time of the explosion. It isn’t a permanent fix by any means.”

“It isn’t meant to be. Raina doesn’t want to disappear forever. We just need to buy her a few more days...perhaps a week if we are lucky. She is going to try to get the elders to reach out to Inhumans...all of them. Afterlife keeps a record of every Inhuman that has been through terrigenesis. We need their support if we have any chance of defeating Hydra.”

Grant asked, “What do you need me to do?”

Skye said, “I’ll work with Fitz this afternoon to develop a solid plan. It might involve you having to steal the remains while pretending to be Hydra.”

He chuckled. “I’m sure Coulson is going to love that.”

“We don’t have much choice. If Hydra finds out that Raina is alive they are going to come after her...and we’ll all be next. Enough about my complicated family. Let’s talk about yours.”

He laughed as he rolled onto his back and closed his eyes. “Nice segue, sweet pea.”

“Thank you.”

“Why is my psychotic family on your mind?” Grant asked. He tried to think of them as infrequently as possible. 

“Well, I saw your brother on the news last night and it made my eye twitch involuntarily. Besides, I don’t like that he’s poking around your SHIELD career. We both know that there are skeletons we wouldn’t like him to find. AC might have shut him down but the next person he approaches might not.”

He grunted in agreement. “I wasn’t exactly thrilled that he approached Coulson for access to my service record. He’ll definitely try again. Christian can be persistent when properly motivated.”

“Your audacity to continue drawing breath is motivation enough for your brother.”

“I understand the feeling. I feel the same way about him,” Grant admitted. “Although, he did say something that made sense the last time we talked. Whatever monsters he and I have begun...our parents created. They should suffer the most.”

Skye said, “They will. You are going to take everything from them that matters...including their freedom. In service of that objective, I think that we should still visit Ethan in London this weekend as we originally planned.”

Grant opened one eye and looked at Skye. “You want to go play happy families with cousin and his brood while we’re literally looking down the barrel of armageddon? I admire the sentiment but we’re needed here.” 

Skye straddled his waist and nodded. “Getting in good with your cousins is a major building block of our plan, Grant. They aren’t fond of Christian and it would be good to have them on side when the next phase of our plan starts. Just because human existence as we know it is on the brink of destruction...doesn’t mean that your parents and Christian shouldn’t still get their just desserts. Besides, if Raina’s intelligence is solid...we would be in the Banker’s backyard. We could play nice with your family during the day and then at night you could track down the Banker and kill him per Coulson’s orders.”

He growled and pulled Skye down for a kiss. “You talking about murder and revenge while on top of me is giving me some very interesting ideas for how to start our day.”

She giggled and her irises shifted to bluish-green swirls. Skye tugged his t-shirt up and pushed it over his head. She said, “We both know that the Banker is our best opening move. Hydra’s ability to move their money will be severely crippled while they scramble once he’s off the board. His death might even force some of the other major players out into the open to get their money flowing again. Depending on how much time you have with the Banker, you could maybe find information on their accounts to pass along to me.”

Grant smirked and asked, “You’re proposing that we steal from them as well?”

“For the greater good of course. They’ll have to tap into other resources to fund their operations. It will make them vulnerable for a time and more importantly it will distract them. A bit of misdirection could come in handy for us.”

He kissed her passionately and said, “And this is why you are my better half. My only objection is that I don’t like the idea of you and Thalia out in the open. The last time we strayed from home I was nearly killed.”

Skye tensed when he mentioned their trip to Boston. She would never be able to forget Grant bleeding out on the pavement in front of her. It took all of Skye’s willpower not to abandon their plan after getting confirmation that Christian was behind the attack. The vow she made while Grant died in front of her eyes was seared into her brain. She promised to make everyone involved in the attack suffer.

“Then we take backup with us. I’d suggest one of my older sisters. They both have their ways of getting information out of people without unnecessary bloodshed. Maybe I could even ask Coulson to send Tripp with us. We both know he’s trustworthy even if you two can’t stand one another. Coulson will be obliged to help since he’s the one the president told to clean up this mess,” Skye replied. 

Grant rubbed her leg as he seriously considered the plan. “Fine but only if Tea and Tripp can go with us. If they can’t then you are staying home. Now I can think of better things we could be doing with this time.”

Skye grinned. “So can I.”

Chiara knocked and then opened the door. She screeched and covered her eyes. “Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Oh, God. I think I’ve gone blind! Why didn’t you guys lock the door or something?”

Skye and Grant in unison yelled, “Close the door!”

“I can’t! I’d have to uncover my eyes for that and that just isn’t going to happen. I might see someone’s junk. I am going to need therapy after this,” Chiara lamented.

Darcy walked into the hallway giggling like a mad woman. “This was bound to happen sooner or later. Don’t worry, Chiara. I’ve got this.”

“Wouldn’t have happened if she had waited for an answer after knocking,” Skye pointed out with a chuckle. She rolled off Grant with a pout.

Darcy put her hands on the younger woman’s shoulders and turned her in the opposite direction. “Run, young one. Save yourself before you turn into stone.”

Chiara marched into the living room and called over her shoulder, “You’re my hero, Darcy. You are the wind beneath my wings!”

Darcy stood in the doorway and whistled, “I stopped Fitz from wandering in here yesterday when you two were ah...bow chicka wow wow. You weren’t fooling me with that whole meditation before the road trip excuse.”

Grant chuckled. “You’re a goddess among women, Darce. Could you close the door?”

Chiara screeched from the living room. “You two aren’t still gonna do it, are you? I mean I know what’s happening in there now! I can’t unknow what I know you guys.”

Darcy laughed harder. “She has point. Uh, Coulson and May are waiting for you guys in the living room, too. I’m just going to close this door now.”

Skye said, “Oh, this just keeps getting better.” She pointed her husband. “Stop looking so smug.”

“I can’t help it,” he replied with a chuckle. 

Grant climbed out of the bed still wearing pajama bottoms. “Rain check?” 

Skye nodded. “Definitely.”

He kissed her forehead and headed into the bathroom for a shower. 


	13. Put Me in Coach

In the beginning, Chiara was tempted to throw a tantrum to end all tantrums. She had it down to an art form after years of manipulating her older sisters. She was the youngest child after all and was quite used to getting her way. However, she realized that throwing a tantrum of epic proportions, while satisfying, would only undermine her cause. It would prove that she was immature and not to be trusted with important matters. Three nights ago, Hydra changed Chiara’s world just as it had changed the world for humans. She no longer had the luxury of sitting on the sidelines as a mere spectator. Her family was preparing to go to war and she refused to allow them to exclude her. What use was surviving if the people she loved most perished in front of her eyes?

Unfortunately, getting her family to see reason wasn’t an easy feat. Tea, Esme, and Raina had years of protecting Chiara under their collective belt. Her sisters were unable to see her as anything more than the child she once was. Skye and Grant were the newest additions to the family but they easily adopted the protector role where she was concerned. She shuddered to think about what her newfound father would have to say on the matter. Captain Rogers wasn’t likely to approve of his daughter running off to join a war. However, Chiara could point out the glaring hypocrisy in that stance.

The truth of the matter was that the only way to make them see reason was to prove her worth and to begin training in earnest. The training would be a simple enough feat. Just that morning Esme had eagerly agreed to train Chiara. Skye even volunteered Grant’s services because she could speak to his effectiveness as an instructor. He readily agreed because they all wanted her to have the ability to protect herself. Proving her worth would be the difficult part. Perhaps she was too untrained and ill prepared to face off with Hydra. However, she was smart, cunning, strong, and darn it she had super powers. Certainly, she could be of use somehow.

The answer to her riddle appeared rather suddenly. Early that morning she piled into a conference room to listen to Grant rundown what they now knew about Hydra’s leadership. Chiara was rather lucky even to be included in the briefing, seeing as it was limited to the Avengers, Director Coulson’s team, Darcy, Fitz, and her sisters. She was only half listening to the discussion when something caught her attention. It wasn’t Grant’s monotone voice…she still had no idea what he was talking about. However, the picture on the screen was another matter entirely.  The chyron positioned below the guy’s picture indicated that his name was Werner von Strucker.

Chiara pulled her phone from her pants pocket and discreetly did an internet search on the von Strucker heir. It didn’t take very much work because he was just about as active on social media as anyone in their age group was. She found him on a popular hook up app and smirked as an idea started forming in her head. She ignored the briefing completely and set to work. She was confident that no one would notice or even care about her disinterest. They already treated Chiara as if she wasn’t in the room when there was important business to discuss. However, if everything went to plan they would have to listen to her at the very least.

Tea tapped Chiara on the shoulder nearly an hour later. She smiled warmly at the girl. She was proud that Chiara had stayed through the two-hour meeting even if she had gotten bored halfway through and started playing on her phone. It was more than she would have expected from the girl just a few short weeks ago.  “We’re done. Esme mentioned that you wanted to start training. I have some time now…”

Chiara looked up at her sister like a deer caught in headlights. She hadn’t even realized that the briefing had ended. She looked around the room and saw people were starting to get out of their seats to converse. She shook her head and said, “Uh, maybe later. I need to talk to Grant.”

She was out of her seat and across the room in the blink of an eye. Chiara chewed at her bottom lip as she waited for him to finish talking to Director Coulson. This was important and Grant was more likely to at least listen before he dismissed her. Maybe while he was politely listening to her ramble she could convince him to let her help.

Grant looked over the shorter man’s shoulder and raised an eyebrow at his sister-in-law. The girl looked like she was about to burst. He asked, “Could you hold on for a minute?”

Phil looked behind him and saw that Chiara was waiting anxiously. He nodded. “I’m going to fill in Melinda and we’ll pick this up when you’re done here.”

He nodded and said, “Okay.” Grant walked over to Chiara. “Is everything okay?”

“I found him!” she exclaimed proudly. She realized that was a little over the top. Chiara schooled her features and neutrally repeated. “I found him…”

“Found who?” asked Grant.

She smiled. “The cute guy you’re looking for.”

“What? What cute guy?” The majority of Hydra’s leadership was old enough to be Chiara’s grandfather. He sincerely hoped that she wasn’t calling any of them ‘cute’.

Chiara huffed. She had to tamp down her excitement and be more intelligible or Grant was going to think that she was an absolute moron. “You know…the cute guy. The one with blonde hair, soulful eyes, big yacht, and massive trust fund…Werner von Strucker. I found him.”

Grant could already tell that he wasn’t going to like where this was going. He looked around the room for help before this could go any further. Grant motioned for Tea to join their conversation. He was going to need someone to reject whatever Chiara was cooking up and he didn’t really have the right/cachet/authority to do it.

“When did you manage to do that?”

“It was during your briefing. You should probably take some public speaking classes because…wow was that tedious. Anyway, I decided to research the cute guy with a psychopathic father hell-bent on world domination.”

Tea stopped next to them. “Is everything okay?”

Grant was stuck between wanting to know what Chiara found out and discouraging her from getting involved any deeper in this. There wasn’t any indication that kid was involved with Hydra in anyway but one could never know. “Chiara decided to help us out by finding Werner von Strucker.”

“Come again?” Tea asked in a disapproving tone.

Chiara grinned excitedly when her phone chimed. She glanced at the message and smiled broadly. When Chiara looked up there were concerned expressions looking back at her. 

Grant cleared his throat. “Please tell me that isn’t a message from Werner.”

She nodded and said, “It is. I’ve been talking to him for the last 30 minutes.”

Tea asked, “How did this happen?”

Grant asked, “What did he say?”

Chiara bit her lip and blushed. “You really don’t want to know.”

Esme, Skye, and Darcy migrated over to the group because of Tea’s tense posture and Grant’s bemused expression.

Skye asked, “Good news?”

Chiara said, “Yes!”

Tea frowned. “No.”

Grant shrugged and hedged, “Maybe…”

Darcy said, “Alright-y. That was super helpful and not at all contradictory and confusing.”

Chiara said, “I found out where Werner von Strucker will be spending his weekend. His dad has yacht in a slip at a marina here in the city. He’s going to throw a birthday party there Saturday night.”

Grant said, “His birthday isn’t for another couple of weeks.”

She waved him off and grinned. “He’s celebrating his birthday for the entire month of October. It’s kind of badass. I mean I would totally do that if I had access to my trust fund. Last weekend he partied on a private island in the Caribbean. Next weekend he’s flying to Ibiza.”

Tea took a calming breath. Being cross with her sister wasn’t going to help matters. In fact, it was likely to fuel whatever this was. All of her sisters had a rebellious streak a mile long. They wouldn’t tolerate being dictated to for too long. “Start from the top…”

Chiara said, “I was listening to Grant’s briefing at first and he said that Mr. Sad Soulful Eyes was the key to finding big bad scary Hydra dude with access to the super secret vaults or whatever. When he said that Werner was on IG I decided to look. I started researching him and it didn’t take much to find him. We’re both on this dating app and I sent him a message…and a picture. He replied and we’ve been sort of talking since then. Anyway, he invited me to his party this weekend.”

Everyone just stared at Chiara as if she had grown a second head.

Tea finally snapped out of it. “You’re not going.”

Grant nodded slowly. “I appreciate your hard work, Chiara. I probably would have missed my chance to get close to Werner if it weren’t for your detective work. Thank you but I can take it from here.”

“But I’m the one that found him. I should be able to help. How are you even going to get on his yacht with all of the security he keeps around?” Chiara asked. She was trying very hard not to pout.

Grant smiled and said, “It shouldn’t be that difficult.”

She sassed him, “Can you do it without hurting the innocent college coeds at his party?”

His smile faded a little because that would pose a problem. Grant could easily take on or out whatever security Werner had on the boat but he wouldn’t be able to guarantee the safety of innocent bystanders. This good guy shtick was complicated.  He muttered, “She has a point.”

Tea said, “You’ll need someone to run interference and to provide backup. It’s not wise for you to try this on your own and we would like to keep the slaughter to a minimum. Someone else will accompany Grant—someone with more experience and training.”

Chiara folded her arms across her chest and smirked at her older sister. “Who would you suggest? You and Esme are too old.”

Esme looked mildly offended. However, trying to seduce Werner was a level of cradle robbing she just wouldn’t be comfortable with even if he was interested.

Chiara continued. “Skye and Darcy are too pregnant. No offense.”

Darcy shrugged. “None taken.”

Skye nodded. “I would not look great in a bikini right now. But you are right about his big sad soulful eyes.”

Grant frowned at Skye.

She shrugged. “What? I’m a sucker for a man with sad eyes. It worked for you.”

Tea cut in. “Perhaps you are right that no one in our inner circle fits the bill but surely Director Coulson would be willing to lend a few agents for our joint cause.”

Grant fidgeted because although he was onboard with discouraging Chiara from assisting on this, he had no interest in working with SHIELD any more than strictly necessary. Coulson didn’t trust the people outside of his team and the only available females were Melinda and Simmons. Neither would be appropriate for this mission.

“Grant doesn’t like SHIELD and Skye still hasn’t found the mole. And all of the available Avengers are guys since Black Widow is MIA. I’m the best shot of getting Werner alone so that Grant can talk to him. I could convince him to leave the party or after it ends maybe I could stay behind with him.”

Grant looked skeptical but Chiara made a lot of good points. He smirked. “I thought you said that you weren’t smart.”

Chiara grinned. “I meant that comparatively. I’m not as smart as my older sisters are but I’m still smarter than most people.” She tapped the side of her head. “Above average IQ.”

Darcy knew that feeling all too well. Being Tony Stark’s daughter could make you feel like a colossal failure. She shuddered to think how awful it must have been for her father. Living in Howard Stark’s shadow must have been soul crushing. 

Tea said, “You don’t have any training on how to handle an asset, Chiara. I am not objecting merely to be contrary. How would you manage to convince Werner to abandon his party or to let you stay after?”

She looked thoroughly offended. “I might not be trained like the rest of you are but I know how to get a guy to take me back to his room. I mean not that I do that sort of thing often...”

Skye chuckled. “I got a lot of guys to make really bad decisions when I was her age. The right outfit and the right amount of flirting before she ever makes it to the party could be all the priming Werner needs. It could work.”

Darcy nodded. “Something that shows a lot of cleavage has always worked for me.”

Her phone chimed again as if the universe was trying to prove her point. Chiara glanced at her phone and stepped away from the group to return the message.

Darcy said, “So we all know that she is definitely sexting with the von Strucker kid. Right?”

Steve and Tony stopped behind the group. “What’s going on?”

Skye and Darcy turned around with shocked expressions. 

“Uh…” Darcy said.

“Nothing really,” Skye tried. 

Tony frowned. “I expect both of you to be better liars.”

Skye huffed, “Usually we are.”

Grant said, “Chiara showed initiative and got us an in with Werner von Strucker. He will be in New York this weekend.”

Steve asked, “She knows him?”

Grant glanced at Chiara for a moment. He said, “In a way. He’s hosting another birthday party this weekend and Chiara is invited.”

Steve gave Grant a dubious look. 

“She’s going to be perfectly safe. I’ll be nearby the whole time. We can use one of Stark’s cameras in a necklace so that have surveillance on her. The moment anything looks shaky and I’ll shut it all down...hard and with great relish.”

Tea said, “I still don’t…”

Grant said, “I know you don’t think it is a good idea and I didn’t at first either but Chiara obviously wants to help out in some way. Why not let her do something with the least amount of risk? When something more dangerous comes along you can say no to that.”

Esme nodded. “I agree. If we keep putting her on the sidelines she’s going to do something foolish. She’s already angry about the whole fiasco with Lincoln. We should let her have a win, Tea.”

Tea realized that she was the only one against the idea--other than Steve but he wasn’t going to object. She said, “Fine but only if Chiara trains everyday leading up to this party.”

Steve said, “And I’ll be there for backup as well.”

Skye’s eyebrows shot up at that. 

Grant said, “Captain Rogers, I don’t think that’s necessary. I won’t let anything happen to Chiara.”

Tony said, “No, Cap is right that you need more bodies on the scene just in case something goes wrong. Howard was a shit father but he kept tabs on me while I screwed my way down the eastern seaboard. Strucker might be the same way. Chiara could be walking into a trap.”

Steve was never so glad to have Tony on his side than in that moment.

Grant said, “Okay. I suppose a small team won’t be bad. We’ll need to set up on a boat nearby. Looks like I am going to have to pay a visit to the marina today.”

Chiara’s back was turned to the group as she texted Werner. “I hope you all know that I totally heard every word and I’m super excited.”

Tea just shook her head. “Then put your phone away and go change clothes. We’re about to start training now.”

She said, “Okay!” Chiara bounced out of the room excitedly. 

Tea said, “I had better not regret this.”

Grant said, “You won’t. I am going to ask Fitz to pitch in on the operation. He can run surveillance for us. I’ll work with Coulson to put together a team.”

Steve said, “Bucky will come with us, too.”

Darcy asked, “Do we really need two super soldiers on this?”

Steve gave a grim nod. 

Darcy said, “And I thought having Ironman as a dad was bad…”

Tony scowled. “Hey!”


	14. Sibling Rivalry

Every muscle in Chiara’s body protested with each step that she took despite her long soak in the bathtub. She had never felt quite so exhausted in the entirety of her life. The mere thought of having to do it all again tomorrow made her consider quitting. Perhaps she could assist her family in a meaningful way that didn’t require such strenuous training. Skye could always use extra hands while she was hacking. Hacking sounded like a simple prospect where she could at least stay seated the entire time. Anything would be better than the trial by fire she went through tonight. Tea and Grant had been cruel task masters in the gym. Chiara was certain that she would be a mass of bruises if not for her impeccable healing factor. 

However, Chiara felt a sense of accomplishment despite the pain. Training with Tea and Grant made her feel in control even if she did get her ass handed to her by them. So many things about her life had been decided by other people for as long as she could remember. When she turned 18, she foolishly believed that it would all change. Unfortunately, Chiara’s entry into adulthood just made her sisters worry about her more and they were all willing to go to startlingly invasive lengths to protect her. Raina was at the very top of her list of meddling older sisters right now.

She loved Raina and she appreciated her sister’s desire to keep her safe. Chiara even believed that Raina would have never directed Lincoln to get closer to her by manipulating her affections. But the fact remained that he had and she felt foolish. Lincoln stayed with Chiara for months and allowed her to fall for him. She didn’t know if he ever intended to tell her the truth. Chiara was upset at Lincoln and Raina but her sister had just survived death by the narrowest of margins. She was too grateful for that miracle to kick up a fuss.

Unfortunately, Chiara so often found that she was at odds with herself. On the one hand, she wanted to be treated as an adult. She was the baby of the family but there was no need to treat her as if she was actually a child. However, that all seemed to be contradicted by the hot streak of jealousy she felt when Raina suggested that Ari might be their baby brother. The idea of someone taking her place was an unwelcome feeling. Perhaps it wasn’t fair to be angry with her sisters for not knowing how to deal with her, when even she wasn’t sure exactly what she wanted. 

Raina called earlier to tell them that she was conducting a DNA test of Ari. It wouldn’t be long until the sisters found out whether or not they could add a new sibling to their ranks. Chiara was more than a little sulky about that and decided to find Tea for a sympathetic cuddle. No one was better at chasing away Chiara’s bad moods than Tea was. 

Chiara knocked on the door and then walked into the bedroom. She whined, “Tea, I…”

Steve’s voice shook as he asked, “Did you need something, Chiara? I hear that your training session went well this evening.” 

Tea and Steve were standing a foot apart from one another in front of the queen sized bed looking flushed and guilty. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out at least part of what was going on before Chiara burst into the room. The girl really needed to learn the art of waiting for permission to enter the room.

She studied the two of them carefully and said, “I only wanted to talk. I can come back later if you are busy.”

Steve said, “No. I was just on my way out for a patrol. Well, I will leave two of you to it. Uh, thank you for your insight on that particular matter, Dr. Leyva. We will revisit this topic later.”

“I am glad that I could be of assistance, Captain Rogers,” Tea replied in a stilted voice.

Chiara watched as Rogers ran out of the room closing the door behind him. She turned around and glared at her sister. “What in the hell do you think you’re doing with my dad, Tea?”

Tea’s eyes widened. She wasn’t used to Chiara getting truly angry about anything and certainly not with her. She cleared her throat. “It’s not what it looks like. I can explain.”

“You mean that you weren’t just making out with my dad like a teenager?” asked Chiara. Her hands were clenched into fists at her side.

The older woman raked a hand through her hair because it was exactly what it looked like but this wasn’t a conversation she wanted to have with Chiara. Finally, she said, “I’m sorry that you had to see that.”

“But you aren’t sorry for doing it?” Chiara’s lips pressed together into a thin line because of her word choice. “Oh, God. Tell me that the two of you haven’t...done it.”

Tea huffed. “I am not answering that question because it isn’t any of your business, Chiara. I’m sorry that you had to see that, truly. And I am sorry that we didn’t talk to you in advance. We just didn’t know how to bring up the subject. Steve and I have been...getting closer since we started spending time together in Malibu. We’ve been keeping it quiet to avoid outside scrutiny. Tony wouldn’t approve of it and if he did there would be an endless stream of mockery.”

“No. No. No. No. No! You are my sister. You can’t date my dad. God forbid you get knocked up. I’d have a half-sister/half-niece. Our family is already screwed up. We don’t really need to add inbreeding to the mix.”

“Inbreeding? That’s not how that works, Chiara. Inbreeding would be two genetically related people procreating. Steve may be your father but he isn’t related to me and we are not procreating. Ever. Would you just calm down and talk about this like a rational adult?”

“Like an adult? You always treat me like a child but because it’s convenient right now you want me to behave like an adult. Well, I don’t take orders from you. I’ll behave any way I chose.”

Tea stepped closer and sighed. “Please, calm down. I am sorry that you are so upset. I didn’t think it would bother you. I guess I didn’t really think of you at all and I am sorry for that. I should have taken your feelings into account but this started long before we knew that Steve was your father.”

Chiara moved backward and glared. “I don’t even know my dad and you’re screwing him. What happens if whatever this is between the two of you fails in fantastic fashion like all of your other relationships? What happens if the two of you can’t stand being in the same room together? I thought I was finally getting the family I always wanted. I have a dad again. We’re going to find mom even though she’s a complete psycho and I have all of my sisters. I thought...”

The elder of the sisters looked as if she had been slapped. She folded her arms across her chest and coolly replied, “I’m sorry that you feel that way, Chiara. If you don’t want me to see Steve romantically then I’ll call the whole thing off. I never meant for this to hurt you. I love you. You’re my baby sister and you are always my priority. You always come first.”

“Right. I look a total bitch if I tell you to break up with him. Nice situation you’re putting me in, Tea. Forget it. I don’t care what you and Captain Rogers do together. You were right when you said it’s none of my business.”

“Chiara…”

Chiara shook her head. “No! Just leave it, Tea. Just leave it.”

Tea watched helplessly as her younger sister stormed out of the room. 

Chiara walked to the elevator and pushed the call button. She wanted to get as far away from Tea as she possibly could.

She slipped into the elevator when the doors opened and selected Skye and Grant’s floor. Chiara sniffled as she felt tears welling up in her eyes. “Great,” she murmured. 

The last thing Chiara needed was to become overwrought and lose control of her powers. That wouldn’t exactly go a long way to proving to everyone that she was a capable adult. Although, throwing a strop and storming out of Tea’s room probably hadn’t helped her case either. 

When the doors opened again she was on Grant and Skye’s floor. Chiara felt guilty about interrupting the group because everyone seemed peaceful and content. There wasn’t very much of that going on these days. 

Skye was lounging on the couch with her feet resting in Grant’s lap while she worked on a laptop. The former specialist seemed particularly enthralled by the video game he was playing with Fitz. The scientist was stretched out on the floor with the controller in his hands. Darcy was curled up in the oversized armchair while reading a book.

Chiara stepped off the elevator but was still close enough to the doors that the sensors wouldn’t let them close. 

Grant looked away from the television and saw her teary eyes. He paused the game and tapped Skye’s leg to get her attention. He asked, “Is everything okay, Chiara?”

Skye looked up at that moment and quickly abandoned her relaxed position. She hoisted herself off the couch with an impressive amount of grace considering the size of her growing belly. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

Chiara shook her head and stepped backward into the elevator. She forced a smile. “It’s nothing. I didn’t mean to disturb you. I’ll just go find Esme.”

Skye said, “JARVIS, hold the elevator, please.”

“Certainly, Skye,” JARVIS replied. 

She walked into the elevator and gently wiped away the tears on Chiara’s cheeks. She said, “Talk to me. You’re crying.”

“You’re going to think that I’m stupid or that I’m overreacting. I just really need someone to be on my side right now,” Chaira whispered. She sniffled and wrapped her arms around herself.

“I would never think that you are stupid for being upset. You have a right to your feelings no matter what it is about. Come in here and talk to me. I promise that I will listen and that we will figure out how to fix whatever is wrong. Okay?” 

Chiara nodded slowly. “Okay…”

Grant stood up and clapped Fitz on the back. “Come on. We’ll go up to the communal floor and use Thor’s console. He has this game.”

Fitz nodded as he grabbed his phone from the coffee table and followed Grant to the elevator. 

Grant kissed the top of Skye’s head and said, “Just call if you need me.”

Skye nodded. 

Darcy said, “I’ll come with.”

Chiara chewed at her bottom lip as she walked over to the couch. “You don’t have to go, Darcy.”

“You want me to stay?” asked Darcy. The shock was evident on her face.

Chiara pulled at the sleeves of her sleepshirt so that her hands disappeared inside as she nodded. “We’re sort of extended family, right?”

Darcy nodded slowly. “Yeah.”

Grant’s eyebrows went up but he didn’t comment. He gave Skye a loaded look and then walked into the elevator with Fitz. “You can start the elevator again, JARVIS. Thank you.”

Skye and Darcy flanked Chiara on the couch while looking at the girl in concern. 

Chiara sniffled and tried to concentrate on not levitating in mid-air because she could feel it coming. 

Skye pulled her into a hug. “It’s okay. We will fix whatever is wrong. I promise. Is it Lincoln? Grant will totally find him and kick his ass.”

Darcy nodded and said, “Grant is great at ass kicking.”

“The best.”

Chiara said, “No, it isn’t Lincoln.”

Skye asked, “Did one of the SHIELD agents say something to you? Because Grant would definitely love to beat the snot out of any one of them.” 

She smiled a little as more tears fell. “It’s not SHIELD and it wouldn’t exactly be PC for Grant to hit a woman. Besides, I’m almost positive that she’d kick his ass. I’m mad at Tea.”

Darcy and Skye shared a look because that wasn’t what either of them were expecting when Chiara appeared. 

Skye asked, “What could possibly make you so mad at Tea?”

“She’s screwing my dad,” Chiara lamented. “I walked in and interrupted them making out. I know it’s my fault for knocking and then just barging in but I didn’t expect Tea to be doing anything. She’s never doing anything.”

Darcy grimaced. “Oh, that’s very not good. I mean it isn’t exactly surprising with the way they’ve been eye banging each other for months. I just didn’t know that they’d actually sealed the deal.”

“Did you know, Skye?” Chiara asked. She really hoped that her sisters hadn’t been keeping her out of the loop again. 

“Tea hadn’t said anything to me about it but I had my suspicions. I figured Tea would come clean when she was ready. I mean I get why she would want to get things quiet in the beginning. It’s not worth riling Tony up if it is just a fling.”

“Because my dad is going to have a whole herd of cows when he finds out about the two of them. He’s just barely started to speak civilly to Clint. Although, the situations aren’t exactly comparable. I doubt that Steve will impregnate Tea and then cheat on her with the apparent love of his life. He is like the living embodiment of being a good guy,” Darcy said.

Chaira rolled her eyes. “Tea said that they aren’t going to procreate...those were her exact words. Who even talks like that?”

“A geneticist,” Skye suggested.

“Whatever,” Chiara said sulkily. 

Skye said, “I understand that there is an ick factor in the two of them dating. I would be pretty skeeved out if Tea was dating my dad but I think this has probably been going on for awhile now.”

“Since Malibu,” the girl muttered.

“Wow…” Darcy exclaimed. 

“I know that I don’t have a right to ask them to stop. It’s not like I don’t want Tea to find someone. I don’t like that she is alone. I want her to be happy...I do. I just worry that if it doesn’t work out that it’s going to be weird.”

Darcy sighed and said, “Well, you have a point there.”

Skye shot her a look. 

“What? She does have a point,” Darcy insisted. “And Starks have a shitty track record on maintaining healthy relationships. We either flame out or stay together in misery.”

“Relationships do end but that it doesn't always have to be acrimoniously,” Skye pointed out. “If any two people could figure out how to maintain a civil relationship it would be Tea and Rogers. And I think they would both go out of their way to do that for you, Chiara.”

Chiara asked, “Do you really think so? Both of them?”

Skye said, “Tea would move heaven and Earth to make you happy, Chiara. And Captain Rogers has known that you were his daughter for less than 72 hours and he’s already fretting about putting you in danger with Werner von Strucker. You’re his kid...he would make it work because that’s what you need from him.”

“Not really a kid...I mean I’m practically his age. How messed up is that?”

“That didn’t matter one bit when he climbed up onto that console table to calm you down. He didn’t have to do that. Tea and I were right here. He got up there because you’re his daughter and that means something to him. I know that you two haven’t had a lot of time to spend together what with the world ending.”

Chiara laughed sadly. “Of course I finally find my biological father when Hydra decides to go all DEFCON 1.”

Skye said, “I’m just saying to give them both a chance. Don’t assume that everything is going to fall apart until it actually does. Sometimes people surprise you. Grant surprised me. I took a leap of faith trusting him and it paid off because I'm happy.

The girl chewed at her bottom lip and asked, “Do you think it would be alright for me to go out for the night? I was thinking I could take a car service to go see Jules.”

Skye looked shaky about that idea but ultimately nodded. “Go get dressed and call Jules to see if she’s available. I’ll call a car service to take you out there. Just be careful or Tea will have my head.”

Chiara hugged Skye. “Thank you! I promise that I will be careful I just need to get out this tower. It’s...suffocating me right now. You know?”

“Yeah, I do.”

Chiara hugged Darcy and said, “Don’t tell your dad, please. I’m mad but I don’t want Tea and Tony mad at each other, too.”

Darcy laughed and shook her head. “Oh, no. I am not saying a word. I have caused enough problems for the Avengers. Tea can tell him all on her own.”

She stood up and said, “Thanks for talking to me and not making me feel like an idiot for being upset.”

“You’re not an idiot, Chiara. Go and get ready. Have fun tonight and keep your phone on you at all times or else I’ll see Grant to track you down. He’s like a bloodhound...he will find you.”

Chiara giggled as she walked to the elevator and pushed the call button.“I promise that I’ll be good.”

Skye called out, “Make good decisions!”

“And don't do anything that either one of us would do,” Darcy added.

Skye watched her younger sister slip into the elevator when the doors opened. Once she and Darcy were alone she looked at her best friend. “I want to be on vacation when Tony finds out about this.”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “You and me both. Preferably somewhere with shirtless cabana boys.”


	15. Where Did You Sleep Last Night?

Chiara yawned and stretched as she slowly awakened. This morning she was grateful for her exceptional DNA because someone of lesser stock would have a massive hangover. Unlike Captain America, Chiara could become intoxicated for a limited timeframe. Her body metabolized the alcohol before she experienced any of the nasty side effects.  However, she wouldn’t be thanking her father anytime soon because she wasn’t talking to him. Chiara wasn’t talking to Tea either. Honestly, she wasn’t willing to speak to anyone that tried to tell her that she was overreacting—because she wasn’t. Her sister and her dad making out was gross and wrong.

As the haze of sleep began to lift, Chiara realized that she was curled around an exceedingly warm body. She opened her eyes and looked up to find Werner staring back her. It was unfair for anyone to have such impossibly blue eyes. She slowly sat up making sure to pull the sheet along with her to maintain some semblance of modesty. Chiara really wished that she could blame her current situation on being drunk but she couldn’t. In fact, Chiara did most of her drinking after she and Werner checked into this hotel suite together. She knew exactly where her night would lead when she agreed to ditch Werner’s friends at the nightclub where they met up. He had been like a breath of fresh air considering how her night began.

“Hi.”

He flashed a wry smile. “Hi.”

Chiara opened her mouth to say something else but Werner’s lips and tongue quickly silenced her. She made a needy little moan and promptly forgot what she was about to awkwardly ramble at him. Chiara released her grip on the sheet and returned the kiss eagerly. Reality was waiting but it could wait a little longer. She wouldn’t be in any less hot water if she waited a little longer to check in with her family. It wasn’t likely that her absence had gone unnoticed.

Werner smiled against Chiara’s lips as he pushed her back onto the bed. He tossed the sheet onto the floor as he moved so that his hands were resting on either side of her head. “I’m surprised that you stayed…our families being enemies and all. I figured that you were just acting out last night to spite them.”

“You’re not my enemy and my family isn’t the reason I came here with you last night, Werner. I’m pretty sure they’d lock me in a tower like Rapunzel if they knew about this,” Chiara replied. She looked up at him through her eyelashes and shrugged.

He chuckled quietly and gently brushed her hair back. “You’re lucky. If my father knew that I had you here and didn’t call him…his response wouldn’t be as generous as locking me in a tower.”

Chiara’s expression darkened. She touched his cheek. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have put you in this position. I shouldn’t have contacted you at all yesterday. I just…I wanted to be useful. I get tired of feeling like a burden.”

He leaned down and kissed her again. He mumbled against her lips, “Don’t be sorry. I’m not.”

“Really?” she tentatively asked. Chiara was caught off guard by the unfamiliar expression staring back at her. She vaguely heard a buzzing sound in the background but she was too distracted by Werner to care.

He trailed a hand down Chiara’s side as he said, “Your phone has been ringing off and on since I woke up ten minutes ago. Do you need to get that?”

Chiara knew that her family probably realized that she never came home last night. They were probably freaking out by now. Part of her wanted to ignore them but she knew better. They were overprotective and had superpowers. She really didn’t need them busting in on her having sex with Werner von Strucker. She’d had enough mental scarring to last a lifetime after walking in on Tea making out with Steve.

She nodded and said, “Yeah. But it won’t take long. I promise.”

He smirked as moved onto the other side of the bed. He reclined against the headboard and said, “Take your time. I’ve got all day.”

Chiara couldn’t help admiring his toned abs before climbing out of the massive bed. She found her purse on the floor and picked it up on the way to the bathroom. After closing the door, she looked down at her phone and realized that it was Tea calling. She wasn’t ready to speak to that particular sister just yet. Chiara put the phone on the granite countertop and took a moment to look at her reflection in the mirror. Hickeys littered her neck and chest. There would be no way of hiding the marks from her family.  It looked as if pretending that she spent the night alone was out of the question. She could just imagine the awkward lectures that would lead to later.

When the phone stopped buzzing she quickly called Skye. If anyone was going to be on her side it would be the sister closest to her age. Chiara needed an ally that wasn’t going to bite her head off. She also hoped that Skye would be willing to get the other three to back off for the time being. Chiara understood that she would have to go back to Stark Tower at some point. But she wasn’t ready to do that just yet for several complicated reasons.

Skye answered the phone after two rings. Her voice was calm but tinged with concern when she asked, “Are you okay, Chiara?”

Chiara breathed a sigh of relief. It was nice to have someone not yelling at her. “Yes. I am safe and everything is okay. I promise, Skye.”

“Well, that’s good news. Did you just like block out the part where I told you to make good decisions, Chiara? Tea is worried about you and pissed at me because I let you leave the tower without telling her.”

“I’m sorry for not coming home. I know all of you must be worried about me. And I’m really sorry that Tea is mad at you. I shouldn’t have involved you at all,” Chiara said. She hopped up onto the countertop and sat down.

Skye said, “It’s fine. Tea will get over it. I’m just glad that you are okay. It would have been nice to know that there was a change in plans. What happened to hanging out with Jules?”

“I did hang out with her for awhile but I wanted to go out. Jules looks too young to get into any bars so I left her at the Institute and went out on my own. I would have called to tell you but I thought you’d tell me to come home.” Chiara went quiet for a moment. She said, “I met a guy last night and…”

“Oh, I know that you met a guy. I even know what guy that you met. We’ll talk about that later. For now, I can tell everyone to stand down. I’ve been trying to stall them as long as I could but they’re worried about you. I pinged your phone’s location earlier and Tea is ready to come over there with guns blazing, metaphorically. Cap is ready to assemble the Avengers. Raina promised to have Gordon teleport her here if you aren’t home by the afternoon. It’s like a whole thing here.”

She winced. “I’m sorry, Skye. It wasn’t as if I was ignoring the calls. I was asleep until a few minutes ago. I had a long night.”

Skye laughed softly and said, “I’m sure you did. You need to come home. That’s the only way to calm everyone down. You don’t have to talk to anyone if you don’t want to, Chiara.”

“I’m not ready to do that. It’s not just because of Tea and my dad. I, uh…”

She sighed deeply. “You want to spend more time with Werner?”

Chiara bit her lip and then frowned because Skye wasn’t joking about knowing what guy she met at the club. “You think I’m a complete moron…”

“No. I think that you’re playing with fire. I also think that you may have compromised our mission but I don’t think that you are a moron,” she replied.

“Well, I think that I’m a moron. You would think that after Lincoln that I wouldn’t be so gullible. I made a really impulsive decision last night…like really impulsive.”

Skye asked, “How impulsive are we talking? Revealing your powers to him impulsive or having sex with a von Strucker impulsive?”

“The second one,” she replied timidly.

“Well, I’m hardly one to give you grief for having sex with inappropriate men. Did you use protection?” asked Skye.

“Skyyyye,” she complained.

She huffed out a laugh. “Did you?”

“Yes…every time.”

Skye groaned. “I didn’t need to know that there were multiple times but good job. Gold star! I don’t know what I am supposed to be saying here. I don’t know really have this big sister gig down to a science just yet.”

Chiara giggled quietly. “You’re doing great.”

“Good. Feedback is good. Seriously, is this something that we need to talk about?” asked Skye.

“Probably later and not while I am locked in the bathroom of his hotel suite wrapped in a sheet,” she replied. “Are you going to cover for me with everyone?”

Skye groaned. “Fine. I will run interference for you but be careful and be ready to go by noon. I’m sending Grant to pick you up. I can’t buy you anymore time than that. I’m good but I’m not a miracle worker.”

“I will be ready. I promise. Thanks, Skye. Love you,” said Chiara.

“I love you, too,” said Skye.

Chiara ended the call and dropped her phone back into the purse.  She hopped off the counter and opened a miniature bottle of mouthwash. She swished it around in her mouth a few times and then gave her appearance one last look before walking into the bedroom again. She dropped her purse onto a chair on the way back to the bed.

Werner asked, “Do you need to leave?”

She bit her lip and shook her head as she climbed into the bed. “I probably should go. But I don’t have to go yet. Not if you want me to stay.”

He sat up, slid his fingers into her hair, and pulled her in for a kiss. Werner pulled back to look into her eyes. “I want you to stay.”

Chiara nodded slowly and whispered, “Then I’ll stay.”

Werner smiled. “That’s the right answer.”

***************************

Skye took a deep breath as she waited for the elevator to reach the communal floor. She definitely was not looking forward to speaking to Tea again. She understood that her sister was worried about Chiara, but there was only so much scolding that she could tolerate. Skye wouldn’t have done a single thing different in hindsight and if Tea was expecting an apology then she was delusional. Skye decided that Chiara owed her big time for having to put up with this nonsense. Perhaps she could wrangle a few hours of free babysitting from her younger sister at a date to be determined later.

She suddenly wished that Grant was here to help her stay calm. However, he and Darcy were missing all of the great family dysfunction because Fitz needed their help. The scientist had a mild panic attack that morning while trying to decide what to wear on his lunch date with Wanda. Fortunately, Darcy volunteered to raid his wardrobe to find something suitable for a first date. Grant and Darcy left shortly after 9 o’clock because she insisted on going shopping just in case she didn’t like anything in Fitz’s closet. Skye would have tagged along to help but her attention was required elsewhere.

When the elevator doors opened, Skye wasn’t surprised to see Tea and Esme in the middle of a heated conversation. Their voices were at an acceptable level but there was a lot of enthusiastic gesturing and unpleasant facial expressions. The sisters had been at odds since they first discovered that Chiara stayed out all night. She noted that Tony was nearby working on his Stark Pad. Despite his languid appearance, Skye could tell that he was closely monitoring the sisters’ exchange.  He knew from personal experience just how volatile Tea and Esme could be with one another.

Skye stepped into the living room and whistled to get her older sisters’ attention. She said, “I’ve talked to Chiara.”

Steve walked out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee in hand. His blue eyes were filled with concern and perhaps a little guilt. He asked, “Is she okay, Skye?”

“She’s fine. Chiara went out to a club last night and then crashed at a hotel instead of coming back here. She was sleeping earlier and didn’t hear the phone ringing when we were calling her,” Skye replied. It was a slightly edited version of the truth but it was mostly harmless. Telling them everything would only embarrass Chiara in the end. Furthermore, it would just give Tea more ammo for the tirade she was surely building toward.

Tea folded her arms across her chest and frowned. “Is she on her way here?”

Skye shook her head. “No. Chiara had a late night and she wants to get a few more hours of sleep. I told her that she had until noon. I already texted Grant and let him know that he should pick her up from the hotel at that time.”

“Where is she? I’ll go and get her myself. I should have just asked Tony to find her location since you seem set of evading direct questions,” Tea ground out.

Skye took a deep breath. “I get that you are really worried about Chiara. But you’ve got one more time to talk to me in that tone of voice before Chiara isn’t the only sister not speaking to you. I am not a child and neither is she. She doesn’t need you rushing over to the hotel and pulling her out of there like she broke curfew.”

Esme sighed and said, “Okay…we should all take a deep breath and calm down. Skye talked to Chiara and she is okay. She’s safe and she will be home in a few hours. I think it would be wise to use that time to calm down. Yelling at Chiara is only going to push her to take off again.”

“Are you saying that this is my fault?” asked Tea.

Esme said, “Tea…”

“No. Letting Chiara go out last night was a mistake. Hydra is looking to use our family for their maniacal world domination plot. Gideon Malick nearly killed Raina. We still don’t have a full picture of what Hydra plans to do or what is really on the other side of that portal. Chiara could have been kidnapped and used as leverage against us. She could have been taken and we wouldn’t have even known where to start looking for her. Taking irresponsible risks with yourself is one thing but putting Chiara at risk is unacceptable.”

Skye’s eyebrow went up at that. “Well, maybe she wouldn’t have felt the need to get away if you weren’t always suffocating her. Before you start criticizing me for my questionable judgment maybe you should consider why she really left last night.”

Tea scowled at the thinly veiled threat. The last thing she needed to do was deal with Tony freaking out about her dating his friend/teammate/the object of their father’s affections. She took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I am angry but I have no right taking it out on you. I should count myself lucky that Chiara was willing to at least speak to you. If you had played warden last night, she might have gone out anyway and refused to speak to any of us.”

Skye said, “It’s fine. We’re all a little on edge right now.”

Tea sighed and walked over to Skye. She hugged her and said, “It’s not okay for me to take my frustrations out on you or Esme for that matter. You’re not the person that I’m angry with right now. I’m not even really upset with Chiara. I could have handled last night a lot better than I did. And if something had happened to her last night...I would never be able to forgive myself. Are you sure that she is okay?”

“I am positive that Chiara is safe and sound. I’ve known exactly where she was for the last hour and a half. I pinged her phone after JARVIS let us know that she never came home last night. The phone was at a hotel here in the city. I hacked the Crown’s surveillance footage and made sure she checked into a room there. Then I used the footage to track her to a room. She’s still there.”

Tony said, “The Crown is an expensive hotel to just crash at on a whim. Well, unless you’re me.”

Skye could feel everyone’s eyes boring into her. She huffed. “I should get going. The brute force attack I had working on Malick’s company finally worked. The downside is that I accidentally crashed his servers. The good news is that information is waiting in the print queue in my office. I’m bound to find something useful in all of that mess.”

Tony smiled proudly. “Well done, kid. That should amount to several hundred thousand pages of information. You’re going to kill a lot of trees.”

“It’s for a good cause and I promise to recycle,” she quipped.

Steve said, “You’ll need some help with that. I’ll ask Director Coulson if he can spare some agents to help you.”

She shook her head. “I’d rather not. We still don’t know if the mole is among the agents Coulson brought with him. Malick doesn’t know that my hack was successful. His IT department is likely telling him that his servers crashed to prevent my attack. We might just have the upper hand on him for the moment. I’d like to keep it.”

“What about Coulson’s team? He trusts them,” Tony supplied.

Skye nodded and said, “And I trust them. That’s not a half bad idea. I’ll be sure to drop by SHIELD HQ on my way to my office.”

Steve said, “I’ll come with you. Perhaps I can be of assistance.”

Skye was certain that he had an ulterior motive but no one could say no to those sad blue eyes. She smiled. “Okay. I’m on my way down there now.”


	16. The Ex-Factor

Darcy walked onto the communal floor with a satisfied smirk on her face and several shopping bags in her hands. She had just spent a grueling two hours arguing with Fitz about his wardrobe choices. Darcy had no idea that the scientist could be so stubborn. Fitz had foolishly asked for help selecting an outfit for his first date with Wanda. He had expected Darcy to come over to his apartment and help him sort through the options in his closet. However, in true Stark fashion she took over the task and tipped it ass over teakettle. Darcy showed up to his apartment with four brand new outfits and a few accessories.

She had a great time dressing up Fitz as if he were a life size Ken doll. Darcy had him try on the outfits she purchased as well as a few of the better options from his closet. On more than one occasion the scientist looked to Grant for help but there was no escape. The former specialist was of the opinion that Fitz needed the confidence boost of a new outfit. He had spent 30 minutes that morning complaining that he didn’t have anything to wear on the date. At one point, Fitz even contemplated calling Wanda to cancel the date. 

She dropped the shopping bags behind the couch so that they would be out of everyone’s way. The communal floor was bustling with more activity than usual because her Dad gave Director Coulson’s team access to the floor. Skye’s sisters and nieces were on hand as well. Darcy all but collapsed onto the couch with a tiny grunt. Little sleep coupled with an impromptu shopping spree wasn’t the best combination but she just couldn’t resist. She wanted their Fitzy to put forth his best effort. It was better to see him nervous than disillusioned by his broken relationship. Depressed just wasn’t an expression meant for his pretty face.

Skye walked out of the kitchen carrying her pitiful excuse for lunch and a Stark Pad. That piece of technology was practically hermetically sealed to her hand lately. Whenever Skye was awake, she was monitoring the programs she had running on the Stark Industries servers. It was nice having that sort of firepower at her disposal. Earlier that morning the brute force attack on Malick’s company finally bore fruit. It lacked her usual finesse but it proved to be just as effective. 

Skye now had access to more information than she could possibly process on her own but she still didn’t trust the SHIELD agents in the tower. Until they found the mole, Skye just couldn’t chance asking the wrong person for help. For now, JARVIS, Simmons, Hunter, and Tripp were the only ones assisting her. However, everyone was taking a break to eat lunch. Coulson’s team decided to join the other agents for lunch in Stark Industries’ cafeteria. Simmons invited Skye to join them but she politely declined the offer. There was something familiar about the code embedded in Malick’s security. Skye wanted to confirm her suspicions privately before involving anyone else. 

She grinned at Darcy as she had a seat beside her on the couch. Skye was disappointed that she didn’t have the opportunity to help Fitz get ready for his date. However, being an older sister had to take precedent that morning. She cracked open the bottle of water and asked, “How did it go?”

“Well, there was some kicking and screaming but ultimately Fitz saw reason and tried on the outfits I bought for him. He may not have enjoyed the process but he definitely liked the results. I think Wanda will like them, too. I snapped a picture of him for you. Our little boy is all grown up,” said Darcy. She pulled out her phone and showed Skye the picture.

Skye smiled softly. “He looks so handsome. I am glad that you were there to help him. I was worried that he was going to back out of the date at the last minute. I hate that he lacks confidence in himself. Fitz is a good guy and I know from experience that there aren’t a lot of those out there.”

Darcy gave a noncommittal hum. “Fitz still looked nervous when Grant dropped me off here. Grant allowed me to drag him around stores this morning while I shopped for Fitz. I don’t think our big lug is going to let him off that easy after putting up with me. Grant dropped me off first. Fitz should be arriving at the restaurant soon.”

“I just hope that Grant can give Fitz a pep talk before dropping him off at the restaurant. I want him to be able to enjoy his date. He’s been through the wringer lately. He deserves a win. Wanda really likes him but he’s determined to sabotage it because of what happened with Simmons.”

Darcy nodded. “I agree but I don’t blame him. Being optimistic just means that you have further to fall when it all comes crashing down. I don’t know if I will ever be able to trust anyone the way that I trusted Clint. I opened my heart to him and it was a mistake. We both share blame in that but I don’t think I could survive that sort of pain for a second time.”

Skye frowned deeply and sought out Darcy’s hand. She squeezed it gently and said, “It feels that way now because you’re still hurting. Living in close proximity with your ex-boyfriend and the love of his life is no easy feat. But it won’t always feel that way, Darcy. One day you’ll heal completely and you’ll meet someone that forces you to take a risk on them because they’re worth it.”

“It sounds good in theory. In reality, I’m having a baby with a man that never actually loved me. Clint cares about me but it’s hardly the same thing. It’ll make a great story to tell our son one day,” Darcy quipped.

“All of this negativity coming from the woman that insisted that I give Grant a second chance while he rotted in a SHIELD prison. So much of the happiness I have in my life right now is because you gave me that push toward him. Not that I needed very much encouragement. I wanted to give Grant another chance. I just needed one person to tell me that I wouldn’t be crazy for doing it. I just needed one ‘yes’ in a sea of ‘no’s’.”

Darcy smiled sadly. “I’m hardly the same woman. She was in love with Clint and believed that a future with him was possible. I’m glad that you took her advice even if I don’t. Grant is awesome. He deserved that second chance.”

“He did deserve a second chance. I don’t want to think about what might have happened if I hadn’t taken your advice. Who knows what would have happened if Hydra had succeeded in freeing him while we were still enemies?  Grant tries so hard every day to be a better man for his family. He’s incredibly strong. I don’t know that I would be able to fight the demons he conquers every day.”

“Of course you would, Skye.”

She shook her head. “You don’t know that any more than I do, Darce. You don’t know the things that I thought of doing while Grant bled out in front of me. I didn’t want justice…I want vengeance. I wanted someone to feel every ounce of my pain.

Darcy said, “I might have known the exact thoughts but I had an idea. When I saw you in the hospital’s waiting room, I could see the rage in you. Seeing you covered in blood made me think some very ugly thoughts. You’re no more a monster than I am.”

Skye smiled lightly and squeezed her hand. “Well, then there are a lot of people that don’t know just how fortunate they are that Grant survived.”

A charged silence hung between the two women for a few moments before Darcy asked, “How goes the situation with Chiara?”

Skye opened the bag of pita chips and started munching on them. “It was tense and rapidly getting out of hand for awhile. But Tea finally settled down after I nearly spilled the beans about her and Steve with Tony in the room.’

Darcy laughed heartily as she swiped one of Skye’s pita chips. “I am so glad that you didn’t do that. I don’t think I have the mindset for my father on a rampage today.”

She said, “Neither do I. Besides, I don’t actually want to cause trouble. I was just getting closer to losing my temper. Tea isn’t the only temperamental succubus in the building. Anyway, everything should calm down more once Grant brings Chiara home.”

She grabbed another pita chip and dipped it in the hummus. “I am guessing that means that you haven’t told them about Werner von Strucker…”

“Not a chance. It isn’t my secret to tell and I don’t want to handle the fallout. Chiara made her own choices and she will have to figure out how to proceed. I’ll be there to help but coddling her is no longer an option,” said Skye.

Darcy hummed in agreement. “Well, at least Grant can talk to Werner without all of the cloak and dagger stuff. I was genuinely concerned about having Cap and Bucky waiting in the wings while Chiara flirted with Werner. Something tells me that Cap would have been a bit twitchy about the whole situation.”

Skye laughed. “You have no idea. He cornered me in the elevator and interrogated me about Chiara’s whereabouts this morning. Sheesh. Getting the third degree from Captain America is not the way I wanted to start my morning. Sadly, I grew up in an orphanage run by nuns. If crucifix wielding women preaching eternal damnation didn’t scare me then Cap is hardly likely to do the job.”

Darcy laughed and said, “Good point.”

“Anyway, I’m happy that Saturday night’s operation won’t be necessary. Grant was worried about people seeing him in his element,” Skye said.

“Why?” Darcy asked. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Grant knew that the situation on the boat might get ugly. Werner’s security wouldn’t likely take it easy on him and Grant worried that everyone would see his true colors. It’s easy to dismiss his lethal side sometimes,” she explained. Skye’s teeth worried her bottom lip as she contemplated saying anything more.

“Who was he worried about seeing him that way?”

Skye said, “Mainly you…”

Darcy blinked in confusion. “I don’t understand…”

She waved off her friend and said, “It’s nothing.”

“It doesn’t sound like nothing. What am I missing here?”

Skye sighed softly and then said, “Grant’s worried about the person he will have to be in order to stop Hydra. He is worried that his true self will scare the hell out of you. I have seen Grant do some heinous things. I know exactly what sort of violence he is capable of committing. He knows that I’m not scared of him or anything he might do but you’re different...”

Darcy looked a little hurt. “Why would he think that? I’ve heard the stories. I’ve even read some of the after action reports using my dad’s security clearance. This thing with Hydra is war...violence and death will always be part of winning a war. Violence is part of every war…even the ones that are ultimately ended by diplomacy. Blood is always spilled. Have I done something to make him feel like I would shun him?”

She shook her head and hugged Darcy. “No, you haven’t done anything, Darcy. It’s just that reading accounts of Grant’s actions or even hearing stories is very different from seeing it in person. He’s just worried that you’ll stop seeing him as your friend and as the monster people think that he is.”

Darcy huffed. “Well, that’s stupid.”

Skye smiled. “I told him that and that he wasn’t giving you enough credit but...I’m the only person that has seen him at his very worse and still loved him. Grant doesn’t want to lose you or your friendship.”

The pair fell into silence for a minute as the older of the two mulled the situation over in her head. “I...I am starving. I think I am going to go make something for lunch. Do you want anything?”

Skye shook her head. “No, I think I’ll stick with my pita chips and hummus. Don’t tell Bruce. He’d be disappointed that I am not eating a balanced meal.”

Darcy grabbed her shopping bags from behind the couch and headed to the elevator. She giggled, “Your secret is safe with me but I am bringing one of dad’s smoothies back with me.”

Skye held in a laugh until Darcy was on the elevator. She looked up at a camera and asked, “JARVIS, how does Tony handle always being the smartest person in a room?”

JARVIS sounded amused as he replied, “Smugly and with great enthusiasm. If I may be so bold...you are handling it very well.”

“Thanks, J. Frankly, it is a little exhausting.” Skye laughed a little more and nibbled on another pita chip. Taking the long way home was tiring but it wouldn’t work any other way.

Skye picked up her tablet and began studying a string of code that looked eerily familiar. It didn’t take long for her to find what she had been looking for all along. She sighed heavily and asked, “Did you really have to sign your name to this, Miles?”

Skye tossed the tablet onto the table and scowled at the offending piece of technology as if it was at fault. She stared off into space for a while as she tried to work out the next step. Allowing Grant and Miles into the same room was a horrible idea. He had a jealous streak a mile long and didn’t like her ex-boyfriend from the moment that he laid eyes on him. Miles had a bad habit of provoking people to get a rise out of them. However, in this case it could cost him his life. Grant was already on edge.  

She also didn’t like the chances of Gideon Malick hiring Miles as a quirk of luck. Perhaps her ex-boyfriend was unwittingly being used for nefarious purposes. Or more likely he’d taken the job for money and didn’t care whether he was working for a criminal enterprise. As Skye learned during their last encounter Miles had far fewer scruples than she once believed. No matter his reasons, she was more concerned about Malick’s intentions.

“JARVIS? Do you know if Director Coulson is in the building right now?”

He said, “Yes, he’s in his temporary office. Is there something wrong?”

She shook her head. “I don’t know...maybe. Someone I used to know might be connected to Gideon Malick. It could be that he was simply hired for a job or it could be something else. He’s already received a pass from AC in the past. I’m not sure that he would be willing to look the other way a second time around considering what’s on the line. And I’m not exactly in a position to ask him for a favor.”

“And having Grant investigate the matter would be unwise?” asked JARVIS.

Skye nodded. “It would be worse. AC will just toss Miles in jail. Grant is liable to set him on fire.”

“Miles Lydon?” asked JARVIS.

She nodded. “How did you know? Ah...you’ve seen my personnel file.”

“Indeed. Perhaps there is a third option that you’ve neglected to consider.”

Skye said, “I’m all ears, JARVIS.”

“Dr. Leyva might be a better choice. She doesn’t have any past history with Mr. Lydon. She has more precise control over her powers even when angered. She also feels no obligation to report to SHIELD should she find evidence of criminal activity but perhaps not malicious intent towards you or your family.”

She smiled. “Thanks, JARVIS. You’re a lifesaver. Tea is the best choice.”

“You are welcome, Skye. I am glad that I was able to help.”

Skye grabbed her tablet and walked toward the elevator. “Do you know where Tea is right now?”

“She’s in the workshop with Mr. Stark. Should I alert them that you’re on the way down?” asked JARVIS. “Sir, is working with explosives at the moment.”

“It’s probably best. I like an explosion as much as the next girl but I’m not sure if the twins will be on board for that,” Skye replied with a chuckle.


	17. First Dates are Hard

Fitz walked into the Noodle Buddha twenty minutes early for his date. He hoped that his nerves would settle while he waited for Wanda to arrive. He was carrying an impressive bouquet of lavender roses—that he now thought might be too large for a first date. The pep talk Grant gave him on the ride over wasn’t very helpful. He kept insisting that Fitz only needed to be himself. However, if that were true then his relationship with Jemma would have worked out. Frankly, he didn’t really understand why Wanda asked him out on a date. She was so obviously out of his league just like Jemma had been.

Leo was about to speak to the host about getting a table when something at the corner of his eye distracted him. When he turned around it felt as if all the air left his lungs at one time. Wanda was waving at him from the bar and she looked like an absolute vision. It took Fitz a moment to start breathing again, let alone remember how to put one foot in front of another. He wondered yet again, why this woman would want to go out on a date with him. Fitz nervously clutched the bouquet of flowers and walked across the restaurant to join Wanda at the bar.

“Hi, Wanda. You look beautiful today. I mean, you look beautiful every time I see you but…um. Let’s start again. Hi, Wanda. You look beautiful. I brought flowers for you,” said Fitz. He offered up the bouquet that contained exactly 18 perfect blooms.

Wanda flashed a radiant smile as she accepted the bouquet of flowers. She couldn’t get over how sweet and absolutely guileless Fitz could be. Wanda adored that honesty in him. She smelled the flowers and said, “Thank you, Leopold. They’re beautiful. And you look handsome today. That shirt really brings out the color of your eyes.”

Fitz blushed. He would have to thank Darcy for her assistance in picking out the right outfit. She rejected all of the clothes in his closet before finally settling on what she called the perfect combination. It was an outfit she bought for him that morning.  “Thank you. I hope you haven’t been waiting for very long. I thought our date was at 1:00. Did I get the times confused?” asked Fitz.

He glanced at his watch to ensure he had to the time right. Everything had been hectic at the tower lately. Raina popping up the other night with new information meant that he didn’t get very much sleep. There were plans to be made and science to be done. He supposed it was possible that he had gotten the times mixed up in his head with all the commotion. 

“No, I’m just here early to make sure they hold a good table for us. The Noodle Buddha can get pretty crowded during the lunch rush. Our table should be ready in another ten minutes. Would you care to join me for a drink? They have a couple of non-alcoholic options if you are on duty,” Wanda suggested.

He smiled. “I’d love to join you. Although, I’ll have to defer to your expertise on drinks. I’m afraid that I’m not terribly familiar with the cuisine or beverages.”

Wanda returned to her seat at the bar and asked, “Alcoholic or non-alcoholic?”  

Fitz slid into the empty chair beside her. “Either is fine. I’m not on-duty as you said. Patrolling for SHIELD was sort of a one night only type of thing. They were a little short-handed and I wanted to help the Inhumans and Mutants.”

Wanda caught the attention of the bartender and motioned for two more glasses of what she was having. “Well, that was incredibly generous of you, Leopold. It is nice to hear that someone actually cares about the people that were turned or outed. A lot of people were turned in Hell’s Kitchen. It has been tense here the last couple of days.”

“And the ones that were just revealed to the world are having a rough go of it, too. I can’t imagine spending years hiding part of who I am to keep myself safe—then to just have it ripped away so publically.  There are so many people hurting and scared right now. I just wanted to do my part.”

The bartender walked over and placed two glasses in front of them. The man collected Wanda’s empty glass and walked away.

Wanda said, “This is called lychee wine. It’s a little sweet but I really like it. I hope you do, too.”

Fitz took a tentative sip and smiled. “I do. It’s different but nice. Sweet...”

“Good. I’ll order a bottle for lunch. I was really happy that you agreed to go out on a date with me, Leopold.”

He smiled shyly. “Did you think that I would turn you down?”

“I thought that it was possible. I know that you are still working through your feelings surrounding your break up. I also thought that maybe I was misreading our banter. I like you.”

“You’re right I am still working through my feelings about Jemma but you didn’t misread anything. I like you, too. I have been trying to work up the nerve to ask you out on a date.”

Wanda’s smile brightened. “Why didn’t you ask me? I’ve been putting up a big blinking neon sign that I was interested for weeks.”

“I don’t know.” He shook his head. Fitz took a sip of the lychee wine as he collected his thoughts. “No, I do know why I didn’t ask you. You are a singular woman, Wanda Maximoff. I just find it hard to believe that you would really be interested in me of all people.’’

“You are the most daft man I have ever met, Leopold. And that is saying something,” Wanda said with genuine awe in her voice.

He frowned deeply. Fitz didn’t really know how to respond to that. He had known he was an actual genius since he was a child but his aptitude for social interaction was sorely lacking. He said, “Uh…”

“I don’t know anything about your ex-girlfriend and I won’t pretend to understand the dynamics of your relationship. However, her loss is my gain. You were so sad the first night I met you. It was like one of those cartoons where I could imagine seeing the crack in your heart. I just wanted to wrap you up like a teddy bear and chase away those frown lines but then you relaxed. You started talking and joking with Grant and my idiot brother. I saw this light in you…this beautiful light. I’ve only liked you more as I have gotten to know you better.”

Fitz’s cheeks were burning bright red by now. He shook his head. “But you’re…beautiful.”

Wanda said, “I think that you are handsome, Leopold. Whatever hang-ups you are dealing with…they aren’t mine.”

“I just…my ex-girlfriend is dating someone that is a friend and a former colleague. He’s I don’t know…like Grant. He’s tough. Strong.”

She leaned closer to Fitz and said, “I’ll let you in on a secret. I’m not a damsel in distress. I don’t need a man to be big and strong to save me. I can save myself. I like you because you’re handsome, smart, funny, sweet, and absolutely adorable. I don’t want you to be some muscle bound brute. I just want awkwardly sweet Leopold Fitz.”

Fitz shook his head with a smile. “Who are you and where have you been my whole life?”

Wanda kissed his cheek. “Well, I think that’s a story we could save for lunch. It looks like our table is ready.”

Fitz looked up to see a waitress headed for them. He stood up and grabbed his glass of wine.

Wanda followed Fitz and the waitress over to their table at the back of the restaurant. The large picture window in front of their table had a perfect view of the sculpture garden behind the restaurant.

Leo pulled out the chair for Wanda and then had a seat across from her.

The waitress placed menus in front of the couple. “Are you ready to order?”

Fitz picked up the menu and scanned it quickly. He said, “Uh, I’m not really familiar with the menu. I might need a moment.”

Wanda said, “I’ll order first. I’d like an order of summer rolls and the pork meatballs for the table. And for myself I’d like the hot and sour seafood pho. Oh, and we’d like a bottle of the lychee wine.”

The waitress smiled and wrote down Wanda’s order. She turned to Fitz. “Are you ready to order? I can put in the appetizer order and come back if you need more time.”

“No, I’m ready. I would like to order the chicken and vegetable pho,” Fitz replied. He closed the menu and handed it to their waitress.

“I’ll be back soon with your drinks and your appetizers.”

Wanda placed her flowers on edge of the table and said, “The flowers are beautiful and unique. I can’t say that I have ever seen purple roses.”

He cleared his throat. “They’re called lavender roses. I didn’t really know what type of flowers you would like so I did some research. Did you know there is an entire language made up of flowers?”

“No, I didn’t. What do lavender flowers mean?” Wanda trailed her fingers over the lavender blooms. 

“They mean enchantment. I thought that described you perfectly.”

“Really?”

“Like I said…you’re a singular woman.”

Wanda smiled as she looked at the flowers. “Well, I like them even more now than I originally did.”

Fitz relaxed a little more knowing that Wanda truly liked the flowers. He would have to let Grant know that he was right about Leo just being himself with her. He smiled as he looked out at the sculpture garden. “Wow…”

Wanda smiled. “It is beautiful. Isn’t it? The owner’s son has a pottery studio over the restaurant. All of the sculptures are his creations. It is amazing a night. Maybe we could have dinner here sometime.”

“Are you asking me out on a second date already?” asked Fitz. His lips turned up into a sheepish grin.

She shrugged. “Why not? It’s not as if I needed this date to get a first impression on you.”

He blurted out. “Would you like to go out with me on Friday night?”

Fitz decided to ask before he lost his confidence or did something regrettably embarrassing. 

“I’d love to go out with you Friday night, Leopold.” Wanda finished drinking the glass of lychee wine. “So at the bar you asked where I’ve been your whole life…”

He blushed and asked, “Cheesy?”

“I happen to like cheese but it is one of those first date questions. Isn’t it? Pietro and I immigrated to the United States about ten years ago. However, we grew up in Sokovia. You’ve probably never heard of it but…”

He shook his head. “It’s a country in Eastern Europe. I’ve actually been there once…SHIELD business. I’m afraid I didn’t get to see very much of the country but it looked beautiful from the plane.”

“Well, aren’t you a man of international intrigue. Have you seen a lot of the world while working for SHIELD?”

“Not in a way that was incredibly memorable or enjoyable. I’m a scientist so I traveled to amazing places but usually spent most of my time inside of a lab or a ops van—not that I minded that at all. I like being in the lab. Things are simpler there…things are easily quantifiable and explainable,” Fitz explained.

Wanda replied, “I haven’t traveled very much. I have been thinking about changing that. I want to go on one of those three-week tours of Europe. Pietro can handle the parlor without me. He’d probably be glad to be rid of me for a couple of weeks. Siblings can be annoying but…a twin even more so. I know what he’s thinking before he even says it. Do you have any siblings?”

The waitress returned with the appetizers and lychee wine Wanda ordered. “Your entrees will be out in a few more minutes. Enjoy…”

Fitz tried one of the spring rolls and answered, “No, I don’t have any siblings in the traditional sense. Growing up it was just my mum and me. But the people I worked with at SHIELD became family to me. Skye is the next best thing to having a sister. I was a little lost when I first left SHIELD. She offered to let me live with her and Grant until I figured it all out. Grant was great, too.”

Wanda said, “I liked Skye when I met her. She seems nice…genuine. She watched me like a hawk the entire time I was near you. Grant wasn’t joking about her being protective. It is nice that you have good people in your life. Not everyone is so lucky.”

“Skye and Darcy liked you, too. They’re really happy that you asked me out. I’m happy that you did, too. It might have taken me awhile to work up the courage,”said Fitz. He struggled to find something to talk about. He wanted to make a good impression on her. “What made you want to be a tattoo artist?”

“I didn’t want to be a tattoo artist. The parlor is Pietro’s dream, not mine. I’ve always loved art and creating it in different mediums. But I was never going to be Van Gogh and none of my pieces were selling so I decided to put my talents to use in a way that would make money.”

Fitz asked, “What other mediums do you work with?”

“I paint. I sculpt. I’ve even been known to weld every now and again,” Wanda admitted.

He smiled. “Wow. I’d love to see some of your art sometime. I mean...if you’re willing to share it. I understand if it is a private sort of thing.”

Wanda looked genuinely surprised. “You’d really like to see my work?”

“Of course. I don’t know a lot about art but I know how to admire beauty and complexity,” said Fitz. 

She asked, “Are you busy after lunch? I use the basement of the parlor as my studio. I could show you a few of my favorites.”

Fitz knew that he should go back to the tower after lunch. He needed to help Skye and his former team. However, he really did feel a connection with her. Moreover, he knew that Skye and Darcy would encourage him to go if they were present. “I’d love to, Wanda.”

She smiled at him. “You mentioned traveling a lot for work. What is the best place you’ve ever visited for work or recreation?”

“Oh…well, I did enjoy Holyhead. It’s a city in Wales. It’s nothing really special, I suppose. My mum would take me there once a year for holiday. It was nice. I liked being so close to the water. Sometimes we’d get on one of the ferries just for the boat ride. Mum loved touring all of the historical sites. She’s something of a history buff. I was always so focused on technology and the future. I think she just wanted me to appreciate the past as well.”

The waitress returned with their main courses and then left them alone again.

“Are you close to your parents?”

Wanda smiled while Fitz was talking but she turned serious when he asked about her parents. “It’s complicated.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry,” Fitz apologized.

“No. You aren’t prying. Pietro and I are adopted. We were raised by a really amazing couple that adopted us after our biological mother died. Unfortunately, they were killed almost ten years ago. Our biological father is a couple mangoes short of a fruit salad—so it is just the two of us now.”

Fitz shook his head. “I’m so sorry. I can’t imagine losing my mum.”

“It was difficult but I had Pietro and that made it easier. He’s all the family that I need.” Wanda’s phone buzzed on the table. She glanced at the screen and said, “Sorry. Speak of the devil.”

Fitz asked, “Do you need to take the call?”

Wanda frowned. “I probably should. He knew I was going to be on a date with you. He would only call if it was important. Do you mind?”

He smiled. “No. By all means…”

She answered the phone on the last ring. “Is everything alright, Pietro?”

Fitz watched with concern as Wanda’s expression grew more serious by the second.  

Wanda abruptly stood up from the table. “I need to take this call outside. I’m sorry. I’ll be right back.”

“Uh, take your time…”

She quickly walked out the restaurant. 

Fitz watched Wanda through the picture window at the front of the restaurant as she talked on the phone. Her back was to the window but he could see how her body tensed the longer she was on the call.

Several long minutes passed before Wanda returned to the table. She looked at Fitz with an apologetic expression. “I’m sorry but I am going to have to cut our date short. Please don’t think this is me trying to give you the brush off because it isn’t. I promise.”

Fitz stood up with a look of concern. “Are you okay?”

She bit her lip for a moment and then shrugged because she really didn’t know. “Pietro called to say we have an unexpected visitor. As much as I’d rather be here enjoying lunch with you...my biological father isn’t really known for his patience. It is better that I go home before he sends his lackeys after me or worse...turns up here in person.”

Fitz blanched and asked, “Lackeys?”  

Wanda shook her head. “It’s complicated. I should go. It’s never a good idea to leave Pietro alone with our father for long periods of time. I’m really sorry about this but I promise to call you later. And I hope we’re still on for our date Friday night…”

“You don’t need to apologize, Wanda. Just be careful and if you need anything...I know you aren’t a damsel in distress but…”

She smiled and pecked Fitz’s lips sweetly. “I’ve been waiting too long to leave without doing that. I’ll pay for lunch and then I should get going.”

Fitz went mute for a moment after the kiss but he shook his head. When he found his voice, he reached out and stopped Wanda from reaching into her purse. “Lunch is on me.”

“Thank you.” Wanda kissed his cheek and then ducked out of the restaurant. She needed to get home before her father and brother got into fight and took half of Hell’s Kitchen with them. 


	18. Boxed In

Fitz stopped by his apartment to pack a suitcase following his date. The overnight bag he initially brought to the tower was empty now. He would be staying with Grant and Skye until they were certain that Hydra wouldn’t pop out of the shadows to kidnap him. The only other alternative was allowing Director Coulson to post a SHIELD agent at his apartment. If he was going to lose his privacy for the foreseeable future he’d rather stay with his friends. It worked well because he was closer to work and there was always great food on offer that he didn’t have to cook. Besides, Fitz was dedicated to helping SHIELD take down Hydra. They were all in serious danger if this creature on the other side of the portal was even half as terrifying as Claire and Raina claimed it was.

He packed enough clothes for about a week and then caught a cab back to Stark Tower. He was at once both thrilled by his first date with Wanda and deeply concerned about her. She seemed shaken by the sudden appearance of her biological father. He wondered what sort of man could inspire that sort of reaction in someone that shared his DNA. Grant’s family immediately came to mind and the thought made him a little queasy. He was grateful to be headed back to the tower. Fitz could drop off his suitcase in Grant and Skye’s guest room and then get back to assisting the investigation. The distraction would be a welcome one.

When he arrived at the tower, JARVIS let him into the building and up to Grant and Skye’s penthouse. It was as empty as the scientist had expected it to be. Everyone should have still been up on the communal floor working on the information Skye culled from Gideon Malick’s company. He ducked into the guest bedroom and smiled at the fresh sheets. Skye promised to get the room ready for him by the time he returned from his date with Wanda. Chiara had previously slept in the room but she was shifting to the guest level to be closer to Tea and Esme after her disappearing act. 

Fitz tossed his suitcase onto the bed and then trekked back to the elevator. He pushed the call button and waited patiently for the doors to open. Fitz had to resist the urge to check his phone. He would have known if Wanda called or left a message. He would just have to the put the unsettling thoughts out of his mind for now. Fitz briefly wondered if it would be creepy to run a background check on Wanda and Pietro to learn more about their father. He quickly decided that it would be a serious breach of privacy that might scare off Wanda.

He got ready to step onto the elevator when the doors opened but stopped short when he realized that it wasn’t empty. Fitz swallowed thickly. He suddenly wished that he had the ability to become invisible.

Jemma and Tripp’s conversation died on their lips when they saw Fitz standing there. The scientist tried to remove her hand from Tripp’s discreetly. She didn’t want to make Fitz uncomfortable. However, as soon as she moved, his eagle eyes were focused on their clasped hands.

For a moment, all three of them seemed frozen in time as they stared at each other.

Tripp spoke first. “Going up?”

He knew that it was a lame opening salvo but nothing would make this encounter less awkward. Antoine and Jemma had gone out of their way to appear platonic around Fitz for the last few days. Although, it was rare that they even saw the scientist. It was becoming obvious that he was deliberately avoiding them. Their only extended contact with him had been over dinner two nights ago. His skillful avoidance made it difficult for Jemma to have a long overdue talk with him. They weren’t sure what Fitz already knew because Skye was effectively Switzerland. She didn’t talk to Jemma about Fitz and she didn’t talk to Fitz about Jemma.

She wanted to break the news of their relationship to Fitz privately and before he figured it out on his own. Jemma hoped breaking the news gently would help ease whatever bad feelings might develop. More than anything, she wanted to remain friends with Fitz. They had known each other for far too long just to let it all fall away. Jemma wished that she had done so many things differently—namely not dating Fitz in the first place. He was right when he accused her of not loving him in the same way that he loved her. Jemma loved her best friend dearly but she wasn’t in love with him.

Fitz nodded tightly and stepped onto the elevator. He looked at the panel to ensure they were headed to the communal floor. Then he stood silently on the other side of the car. He wasn’t having the best luck this afternoon but he could turn it all around if they could just get off this elevator without having an uncomfortable conversation. He really should have known that he wasn’t that was statistically improbable.

Simmons cheerily said, “Hi, Fitz. I haven’t really seen you very much while I’ve been here. I was hoping that we could catch up.”

Antoine studied the younger man closely as he stood there stoically.

Fitz forced a cordial smile. “I’m sorry. I’ve just been busy.  There’s just so much going on right now. We’ll make time to talk soon. I promise.”

“Do you have time now?” asked Simmons in a hopeful voice. “Maybe we could grab a cup of coffee at the cafeteria. They make a great espresso.”  

“Not really. I promised Skye that I would help her dig into Malick’s files. I shouldn’t have left but…I had other plans,” he explained.

“Oh,” she replied quietly.

Fitz looked at her crestfallen expression and winced at the feeling of guilt it inspired. He asked, “Is this about you and Tripp?”

Jemma’s mouth opened and then closed just as quickly. This wasn’t how the conversation was supposed to happen. She had mapped out the entire conversation in a flowchart. She was supposed to use ‘I feel’ statements to explain her feelings and actions. Jemma had bought a book on conflict resolution and everything. 

Antoine said, “You already know about the two of us…”

He nodded. “The other agents have been very talkative. Some of them are in support of the two of you and others are against the relationship. But mostly they seem to enjoy gossiping about it.”

Tripp wasn’t surprised that the other agents had been discussing their burgeoning romance. They hadn’t been very good at hiding the fraternization. It was a hot topic of discussion at the Playground because there wasn’t much else to do or to talk about when you lived on a secret base in the middle of nowhere.

Jemma’s face fell. “I’m sorry. I wanted to tell you about this…about us before you found out some other way. It’s just been so hard to pin you down…you haven’t exactly been answering my phone calls.”

“I found out the first night you arrived, Jemma. You haven’t failed in some way unless you intended to tell me as soon as you stepped off the plane,” Fitz replied. “I’m happy for you…both of you.”

Antoine frowned deeply at the way Jemma’s shoulders slumped. Even a child would be able to hear the blatant lie in those words but he was grateful that Fitz was at least trying. Simmons felt guilty enough.

“Fitz…please. We’re still friends. I want you to be okay with this,” Jemma pleaded.

Fitz considered telling Jemma the truth. He could have told her that he felt betrayed that she started dating Tripp two weeks after their break up if the stories were reliable. He could have said that her choice of boyfriend made him wonder if she’d been harboring feelings for their friend and teammate the entire time they were dating. He could have said that her actions confirmed every suspicion he ever had about her true feelings for him. However, he wouldn’t say anything of those things. Fitz wasn’t that type of person. He was the good guy. 

He smiled and said, “I am, Jemma. It is a little awkward because I haven’t had a chance to get adjusted to it. It is good that you are moving on with your life. I meant it when I said that I wanted you to be happy. It seems like you are now. I’m working on being happy, too. I am enjoying my work more now. And I actually went on a date this afternoon.”

“Oh…”

Fitz was thankful that the elevator arrived at the communal floor at precisely that moment. He’d had enough of that conversation to last him a lifetime. He was the first person off the elevator and didn’t dare look backward. Fitz had done his best to absolve Jemma of any guilt she might have been feeling. Now he just wanted to go back to avoiding her at all costs. 

Skye, Darcy, and Hunter were huddled over three unwieldy stacks of paper. The room was silent apart from the occasional sound of a highlighter being dragged over a line of text.

Jemma and Tripp grabbed their empty seats away from the main group. They were seated by the wall of windows so that they could at least enjoy the view while being trapped inside.

Darcy winced in sympathy when she saw who arrived with Fitz. She wouldn’t have liked being trapped in an elevator with Clint and Romanov. She got along with Natasha better now but she still felt like the butt of a particularly unfunny joke around them. “Hiya, Fitzy. What are you doing back here so soon? I figured you wouldn’t be back for at least another hour or two.”

Skye nodded in agreement. She gave him an uneasy look as if to ask if he was okay. Being friends with Fitz and Simmons put her in an awful position.

Fitz shrugged and said, “Something came up during lunch and Wanda had to leave early.”

Darcy abandoned her stack of paper and nearly knocked it over with her rounded belly. However, she managed to walk over to Fitz without any major catastrophes. She hugged him. “I’m sorry. Do you want me to beat her up? Don’t let the pregnant belly fool you. I am dangerous…besides Skye will be my back up. Right?”

Skye nodded. “Right!”

“No one hurts our sweet Fitzy,” said Darcy.

Fitz choked back a laugh. “It’s nothing like that. Wanda got a call from her brother and had to leave early. Their dad showed up out of the blue. It didn’t sound like a good thing from the way she talked about it. But she promised to call later and I already asked her out on a date for Friday night.”

Darcy beamed at him happily. “Look at you taking innovative!”

Jemma knew that it was rude to eavesdrop on their conversation but found herself trying to listen despite the distance and the volume of their voices. At first, she just wanted to know if Fitz was upset about her dating Tripp. However, from the bits of conversation she was able to glean it seemed that he really was dating someone, too.

Tripp watched Jemma carefully as her expression betrayed her true emotions. He wasn’t surprised that she was unsettled about Fitz dating someone else. The pair had danced around their feelings for well over a decade. It was always going to be complicated with them. He only hoped this would help alleviate some of the guilt she felt.

Skye clapped her hands excitedly. “Did she like the flowers?”

He nodded and said, “She said that she did. She took them with her when she left the restaurant. Oh and she said the shirt brought out my eyes.”

“I told you so,” Darcy teased.

H smiled. “You were right, Darcy. Thank you for helping me pick out an outfit. Do you think you can do it again for Friday night?”

“Sure! Is the date going to be in the daytime or at night?”

“It’ll be nighttime. We’re going back to the same restaurant. It has this sculpture garden that Wanda likes to visit at night. Does it matter?”

Skye grinned. “Oh! A nighttime date?”

Darcy frowned at him. “Of course the time of day matters, Fitzy. We’ll need to work with a whole new color palette. A noodle house is still casual attire even at night but I am thinking we can still zhuzh you up a bit. I am thinking a button up shirt to bring out your eyes again paired with a black leather motorcycle jacket. Oh, you should probably wear a pair of dark denim jeans to round off the outfit.”

“I don’t have a leather jacket but I have the jeans and the shirt,” said Fitz.

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll mix and match a few outfits between now and date night,” Darcy replied.

He groaned. “You just like dressing me up like a life-size doll.”

She nodded excitedly. “Obviously! But I also want to help you get the girl.”

Skye patted a space on the couch. “Come sit down and tell us all the details.”

He asked, “Has Grant made it back yet?”

Darcy shook her head. “No.”

“He’s still at the hotel talking to Werner. I’m assuming it’s going well since there haven’t been any panicked calls from Chiara. That means that he isn’t here to save you from us. Come on. Spill…”

Darcy practically dragged him back over to the couch.

JARVIS said, “Dr. Fitz, Mr. Stark has requested your presence in his workshop at your earliest convenience.”

Fitz hopped up with a smile. “I really shouldn’t keep him waiting. It could be important…life saving even.”

Skye laughed. “Saved by JARVIS…we will get the details out of you later, Fitz. You are only delaying the inevitable.”

Darcy nodded. In a terrible accent she said, “We have ways of making you talk…”

Skye scrunched up her nose. “Was that a Transylvanian accent?”

“No! That was my Russian accent.” Darcy blanched. “Was it that bad?”

She nodded and laughed as Fitz made a beeline to the elevator. “It was terrible but I am now convinced that you have to use it in a conversation with Grant. Just an entire conversation with a terrible accent.”

Fitz shook his head at them as he stepped onto the elevator. “I’ll be back soon,” he called to them. As the doors slid closed he said, “Thanks for the rescue, JARVIS.”

“I believed that you deserved a reward and Sir does need your help. He is trying to perfect a polymer blend that will stand up to Grant’s explosive capabilities. Sir, wasn’t fond of seeing Grant nude when his training session went awry a few months ago.”

He smiled up at the camera. “Thanks.”

“You are quite welcome, Dr. Fitz.”


	19. Strange Bedfellows

Grant and Chiara walked into Stark Tower just after three o’clock in the afternoon. They were arriving over three hours later than the time that Skye had promised Rogers and her older sisters. They both had the missed calls and text messages to prove it. He had only responded to Skye’s messages in hopes that she could keep the others at bay. Grant’s conversation with Werner von Strucker had taken an unexpected turn. He walked into the hotel suite fully prepared to turn a reluctant son into an asset. Instead, he found was a young man looking for a way out from under his father’s thumb. Initially, Werner was rightfully mistrustful of Grant’s true motives. Fortunately, a video call with Claire convinced the younger man to at least listen to the pitch.

He watched Chiara tug on the sleeves of the henley shirt that she was wearing as they walked onto the elevator. It was too big to belong to the girl and it certainly wasn’t what she was wearing when she left the tower last night. Grant assumed that it belonged to Werner. He could tell that Chiara was nervous about facing off with her family. Grant couldn’t blame her on that front. He wished that he could offer some sage advice but he had none. He certainly couldn’t recommend the method he used with his own family. They were going to be angry and she would just have to bear the brunt of that or simply tell them all to take a flying leap.

Skye was standing in front of the elevator when the doors slid open. JARVIS had helpfully directed the elevator to their penthouse without any stops in order to prevent any unfortunate interactions. Chiara needed to gather herself before speaking to Tea and Esme. Skye pulled her younger sister into a tight hug as soon as she was off the elevator. She remained silent for a moment as she soaked in the moment. There had been real terror in her heart that morning when they couldn’t find Chiara. “I am so glad that you are home and safe. Are you okay?”

Chiara smiled a little as she hugged her older sister. She was several inches taller than Skye but she was used to towering over her sisters. The height differential didn’t diminish the feeling of safety that washed over her. It was also nice that the first sister she encountered wasn’t furious with her. “I’m really sorry about everything, Skye. I…”

Skye shook her head and pulled back to look the younger girl in the eye. She gently wiped away the girl’s tears. It made her heart break a little. The teen years were tough enough without all of this extra drama. If anyone deserved to be cut a little slack, it was Chiara. She said, “You don’t need to apologize to me, Chiara. I’m not angry at you. I never was angry at you. I was worried and I’m not that anymore because you’re home. We’ll figure everything else out later. For now, you should go change your clothes. I swiped an outfit from your room on the guest level and left it in my bedroom. Take your time.”

She whispered, “Thank you.”

Skye smoothed a hand over Chiara’s golden tresses. “You’re welcome. What are older sisters for?”

Chiara smiled tiredly and then walked out of the living room. 

Skye reached up and kissed Grant. “Thank you for making sure my sister got home in once piece.”

He wrapped his arms around Skye and said, “It was my pleasure. I’m just sorry it took so much longer than I anticipated. I know that it sort of put you in the line of fire here but talking to Werner was an opportunity I just couldn’t pass up. It was a productive conversation to say the least. He’s given me a part of the puzzle that we didn’t previously have. I’ll have to check it out in person but it will be a game changer if the intel checks out.”

Darcy walked into the room carrying Thalia. She said, “Well, don’t leave us in suspense.”

Thalia grinned seeing her father. She squirmed in Darcy’s arms and babbled excitedly. 

Grant’s face lit up seeing Thalia and he quickly crossed the room to take her from Darcy. He tickled the baby’s stomach. “Did you miss me, angel? I missed you,” he murmured.

Skye grinned and said, “Thanks for changing her for me, Darce.”

Darcy shrugged. “I needed the practice for 2.0. Besides, you needed to do the big sister thing and make sure that Chiara was okay. Speaking of your darling little sister. How is she?”

Skye made a face and said, “She’s doing about as well as you might expect under the circumstances. We’ll have to peel that onion later. Right now I want to hear about the intel Grant got from Werner.”

Darcy and Skye walked around the minefield of toys and the  boxes of files that littered the room. They had abandoned the communal floor when Captain Rogers started preparing dinner. 

The ladies had a seat on the couch and looked at Grant expectantly. 

Grant was already sitting down on the floor with Thalia and her toys. He said, “Werner told me about the location of the portal that Hydra has been using for the last couple of centuries. It’s a castle in Gloucestershire, England. The castle contains something called a monolith. He said that it is solid mass sometimes but at precise moments it can turn into a liquid which acts as a portal to the planet. Werner saw it once as a child when he visited the castle with his father. He gave me the castle’s exact location and also mentioned that the place has been abandoned for years but that his father took a trip there as recently as two weeks ago.”

Skye asked, “How honest do you think that Werner was being with you?”

“I’d say he was completely honest about the castle. I’ll want to take a look for myself this weekend while we’re in the UK visiting my cousin. As far as everything else he told me, I think he was being truthful but omitting certains facts on purpose. He gave me the location of a couple of von Strucker’s vaults. However, I know for a fact that he left out a few. I’m assuming that he’s doing that to ensure the contents of those particular vaults fall into his hands once his father meets his untimely end. I don’t know if his motives in that are nefarious or greedy. I am inclined to believe it is greed because he was insistent of his father not simply disappearing.”

Darcy frowned. “That’s a strange request.”

Grant shook his head. “Not really. If the baron goes missing, then Werner will only have access to his trust fund and possibly a monthly stipend issued by the family’s financial manager. It could take up to seven years to get the courts to declare him as deceased. His entire estate would remain tied up during that time. Hydra might see fit to siphon off those resources in the interim. However, if von Strucker dies then his estate will be divided equally between his three children per his last Will & Testament. A third of that fortune would mean that Werner would never have to worry about money another day in his life.”

Skye said, “Not to mention his siblings are still minors. If Werner is named their guardian then he would have at least some access to their inheritance unless their father named a trustee or an executor.” 

Darcy scoffed. “Damn...that’s cold but practical. He really wants his old man dead?”

Grant dangled a stuffed animal in front of Thalia to make her laugh. “I’m not sure if he wants his father dead or sees the writing on the wall. The baron has become increasingly unstable as of late. He’s been globetrotting lately to keep distance between the two of them. However, that will only work for so long. The twins are in boarding school so they’re protected from him. They’re too young to be of any use to him but the same can’t be said for Werner. He’s been hinting that he’s ready for the boy to join the family business.”

“You mean he doesn’t want to become a genocidal maniac? Shocking,” Skye replied scathingly. 

“Part of the reason that Werner has been partying so hard the last couple of weeks is because he’s received a summons of a sort. He’s expected to attend some charity function with his father at the end of the month. He made it seem as if declining was out of the question.”

Skye’s face lit up. “Well, that’s unfortunate for him but incredibly useful for us. That’s if I can get close to Werner’s phone or any of his electronic gadgets that have a Wifi connection.”

Grant asked, “What are you thinking?”

“I have a malware program that I’ve been tinkering with for Stark Industries. It is a particularly virulent program because of how communicable it is. If I install the malware on his phone it will infect every network he connects to for the foreseeable future. It runs virtually undetected in the background as long as the phone is turned on. However, the best part of the malware is that it continues to infect every device it comes in contact with. Werner taking an infected phone home with him could give us everything we’re looking for and more.”

Grant looked thoughtful as he considered the best way to make that happen. He couldn’t and wouldn’t enlist Chiara’s help with that. The girl was too compromised to pull off such an invasion of Werner’s privacy. She liked him. Grant supposed that were was some truth to Skye saying that sad eyes had a way of winning some women over. Moreover, he was certain that whatever happened between them last night had something to do with it. “Is this malware finished? You said that you were still tinkering with it.”

Skye nodded, “I’ve been debugging the program but I can have a finished product in a matter of days. Honestly, you might not even need to get close to him again for me to infect his phone. I might be able to install the malware on his phone if he is using the hotel’s wifi. It would mean infecting their entire network but…”

Grant’s smile widened. “Needs must. Finish the program as soon as you can and I will make sure we get it on his phone one way or another. It’s too good of an opportunity to pass up.”

“On the topic of opportunities, Tea got a call from the leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants this afternoon. He’s willing to align his group with the X-Men and the Avengers until the threat from Hydra is eliminated. He’s only in the city for the next couple of days so they’ve set a meeting for tonight. Coulson was worried about having that many high value targets in the tower at one time. They ended up settling on having the meeting in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean aboard the bus. Three jets will be providing security,” Skye explained. 

He said, “Asking the Avengers, the X-Men, and the Brother of Mutants to cooperate isn’t going to be easy. Everybody’s going to want to call the shoots on this one and there won’t be a lot of trust going around...especially with SHIELD being involved.”

“That’s why SHIELD doesn’t have a seat at the table. They’re just providing the meeting place. It’s also the reason you will be attending the meeting. Tea and Tony both think that you should be there. Raina and Gordon will be there as well to represent the Inhumans in all of this. They have the backing of the elders of the Inhuman community and have been given permission to speak and bargain on their behalf.”

Grant smirked, “Well, this should be an interesting night.” He frowned. “Who will be here to protect the tower?”

Skye said, “Bruce, Bucky, and Esme will be staying behind. There will be SHIELD agents in the building and if necessary Tony will have his Iron Man suit to fly back here if anything were to be happen. They won’t be that far away from the city.”

Darcy gasped and looked down at her stomach in shock. She rested her hand on the side and looked as if she was concentrating on something.

Grant and Skye both looked at her with concern. 

Skye reached over and touched her arm. “Are you okay? Should we have JARVIS call Dr. Banner?”

Darcy quickly shook her head and then grinned a little manically. “He kicked. 2.0 kicked me.”

Skye grinned. “Really? Oh, that’s amazing. Can I feel?”

Darcy nodded and said, “Yeah, go ahead.”

She rested a hand on her friend’s stomach and waited to feel the baby kick. “Oh! Hello, Stark 2.0.”

Grant grinned. “That’s great, Darcy.”

Skye beckoned Grant over to them. “Come on. You’ve got to feel this.”

Grant picked up Thalia and carried her over to the couch. He reached over and then stopped. “Is it okay, Darcy?”

She rolled her eyes and nodded. “Go ahead.”

He placed a hand on Darcy’s stomach and waited to feel something. 

Darcy said, “Don’t be shy, 2.0. Starks love showing off for the public. Give us another kick. Please…”

They were rewarded with a flurry of kicks. 

Grant chuckled and said, “Wow. That’s amazing. You’re amazing, kid.”

Darcy giggled. “I’ve got to tell my dad. He’s been waiting the last couple of weeks for this to happen. He’s going to be so excited. Where is he, JARVIS?”

“Sir, is still in his workshop. Would you like me to inform him of the development?”

“Yes, please.”

Skye said, “I am so happy for you, Darce.”

Darcy grinned and said, “The twins will be kicking the crap out of you soon.”

“I don’t know they’ve been pretty lazy so far, if I don’t say so myself. I feel them moving around a bit but they don’t seem to be in any rush to start kicking,” Skye said.

JARVIS said, “Sir is on his way up to you now. He said to inform his grandson that he will buy a Ferrari for him if he continues kicking until he gets there to feel it.”

Skye huffed out a laugh. “Is Tony really trying to bribe a fetus with a sports car?”

Grant chuckled and said, “2.0 is a Stark...it might just work.”

Darcy smiled. “I think this is the perfect time to tell my dad that I filed the paperwork to legally change my last name to Stark. I’ve been waiting for the right moment since Malick turned the world upside down.”

“Tony is going to be over the moon about that name change, Darce. He loves you so much. He’s going to be thrilled that you and his grandson are going to carry on his name,” Skye declared. 

“I hope so. I thought about talking to him first but I didn’t want him to try to talk me out of it. The lawyers suggested the name change when I first started developing a relationship with my dad but he told them all to back off. He didn’t want to pressure me into taking his last name, when he hadn’t even been in my life more than a few weeks. It’s just sort of never come up again after that because his lawyers were scared to suggest it again.”

Skye said, “I’m speaking from experience here...my dad lit up when he found out I was using Daisy as my middle name. He knew that despite not being there for me in the past that I was accepting him into my future.”

Thalia started fussing loudly.

Grant asked, “What’s wrong, angel?” 

Skye said, “Oh, it’s almost time for her to have another bottle. She’s probably hungry.”

“Hold her for me while I make the bottle?”

She nodded. “Of course. Come here, sweet girl.”

Grant placed Thalia in Skye’s arms and then headed into the kitchen to make a bottle for her.

Skye rocked her gently and hummed. “It’s okay. Daddy is going to make you a bottle. A very yummy bottle. Yes, he is. Yes, he is.”

The elevator dinged and the doors opened as Tony skidded out into the penthouse. “Is he still kicking? I’ll throw in a Ducati if he’s still kicking.”

Darcy laughed. “You are not giving 2.0 a motorcycle.”

Tony raised an eyebrow as he sat down beside her. “2.0?”

She nodded. “I’ve decided that I’m going to name the baby Anthony Edward Stark II.”

The inventor looked genuinely dumbfounded. “You’re naming him after me? What does Birdbrain think about that? I mean not that I’m particularly fond of him but he is the baby’s father.”

“We’ve talked about it. Clint isn’t exactly thrilled by the move but with his job it wouldn’t be wise to give the baby his last name. I decided that the baby should have my last name. If he wants to be a Barton when he’s an adult then he can change his last name like I did,” Darcy replied. 

“Run that back for me. When did you change your name?” asked Tony. 

Darcy smiled. “I filed a petition with the court last week. I just have to wait for a judge to approve it.”

Grant walked into the room and handed Skye the bottle for Thalia. Then he took a seat because the look on Tony’s face was priceless.

Tony just sat there for a moment with an unreadable expression on his face. “You didn’t need to do that for me, Darcy. I didn’t mind that your last name was Lewis. It’s the name that you grew up with.”

“I know that, Dad. I’ve just been thinking about it a lot since I found out that I was pregnant. I’m a Stark and this baby will be one, too. I’m not hiding from that. I’m proud of who I am. I’m proud that you’re my dad.”

He didn’t know what to think or what to say. Tony was a trainwreck when he met Darcy. He didn’t want to foist a name onto his daughter that had caused him so much grief. Sometimes he envious of the way Tea grew up outside of the spotlight. Her blunders, and there were many, weren’t public consumption as his had been. 

Darcy grabbed Tony’s hand and put it onto her stomach. She said, “He’s kicking again.”

Tony froze but his lips slowly curled into a bright smile. He took a deep breath and tried to blink away a few completely manly tears. “That’s my grandson, Anthony Edward Stark, II.”


	20. Nowhere to Run

Chiara walked into Skye and Grant’s living room with a defiant expression on her face. The girl had taken an hour to gather her wits after returning to Stark Tower. Once she felt more in control she had called her entire family together for an important conversation. She also made it clear that anyone not in attendance could get the highlights from someone else. She had no interest in repeating herself or rehashing last night’s events multiple times. Chiara was pleasantly surprised when she looked around the room and saw that everyone was present--even Raina. She supposed that Raina just arrived earlier since she had to attend the big alliance negotiations later in the evening. 

She was vaguely amused by Tea and Steve’s decision to sit on opposite sides of the room. Perhaps they thought that putting physical distance between them would make her forget what she walked in on the previous night. Unfortunately, she would need brain bleach to accomplish a feat that large. It wasn’t everyday that you caught your father and older sister making out. It all felt very incetusous to Chiara despite the fact that Tea and Steve weren’t related in any sense of the word. At most, it was a serious faux pas since he had been friends with Tea’s father and he was currently friends with her older brother. She noted how on edge they both seemed and that erased any trace of humor that she felt. Frankly, Esme looked just as concerned. Chiara had never set out to make them worry or to hurt them. In fact, Raina, Grant, and Skye were the only ones in the room that didn’t seem the least bit concerned. Chiara attributed their calmness to the fact that they already knew bits and pieces about her night.

“I want to start off by apologizing for making everyone worry about me. I do realize that staying out all night was reckless and that I put myself in danger. I wasn’t thinking clearly last night. I just had the urge to get as far away from the tower as I could. It’s beginning to feel like a prison--a very luxurious prison with great amenities. I went to visit with Jules for a while but ultimately I went to a night club. I wanted to shut everything else out for a few hours. I wanted to be normal...or as near to normal as I can get.”

The guilt and worry were etched into Steve’s boyish face. He would have never forgiven himself if Chiara was hurt or worse last night. Steve wished that could have done everything differently. First and foremost, he shouldn’t have left Tea to handle the situation alone. Chiara was his daughter, even if they had only known that for a few days now.

Tea didn’t look much better than Steve did right now. She had been replaying the argument with Chiara all day. Tea wished that she had handled the situation differently. She got defensive and then tried to guilt Chiara into accepting her relationship with Steve. It was underhanded and manipulative. Tea normally wouldn’t behave that way with her sisters. She always sacrificed for them but this was one thing she wanted for herself. She wanted Steve Rogers.

Chiara continued, “I ran into Werner von Strucker and his friends while I was at this club in Soho. He recognized me from my pictures and invited me up to the VIP area to hang out. We stayed there for a couple of hours and then we left the club together. Werner and I decided to check into a hotel suite together at the Crown because we were having such a good time. We wanted to keep talking because...we’ve go a lot of stuff in common. I told him the truth about who I was.”

The air in the room seemed to thicken at that admission. It was bad enough that she’d gone off with Werner von Strucker. However, telling him that she had tried to trick him was beyond reckless.

“He already knew who I was. Werner knew who I was when I first contacted him through the dating app. He said that he thought me showing up to the club had been a set up. But he sort of realized after a while  that it was all a coincidence. Anyway, I asked him to at least talk to Grant and hear him out. He agreed to that. It was late and I decided to just crash there instead of trying to get back to the tower. I figured it was the safer thing to do. I had been drinking and I was a little tipsy.”

Steve tried not to look scandalized because even he could connect the dots. As much as Tony liked to tease him, he did understand that times had changed while he was frozen. Every generation thought they invented sex but really the only difference was the way it was talked about publicly and in mixed company. Moreover, he wasn’t the virginal super soldier that everyone seemed to think that he was. Steve just didn’t see a reason to correct them. His private life wasn’t anyone else’s business. 

Chiara took a deep breath and then smiled. “Werner and I decided that we’re going to see each other again. We’re going to a new club in Chelsea tonight. Not really sure when I’ll be home but I’ll have my phone on me and I promise to return all calls in a reasonable amount of time.”

Raina chuckled. “I thought you dating Lincoln was bad. Although, at least I’m not paying this one. Should I tell him that you’re breaking up with him?”

“He was working for you. He wasn’t my boyfriend. I told him as much before he ran off to Afterlife with you,” Chiara said airily. 

Raina shrugs. “Works me. The von Strucker kid is cute and closer to your age. He also doesn’t have Lincoln’s sordid past...I like it.”

Skye nodded. “Me, too. I mean if he hurts you I’ll break every bone in his body through vibration alone but I say have fun in the meantime.”  

Chiara rolled her eyes. “I think Werner has had quite enough threats on his life for one day, Skye.”

Skye and Esme looked at Grant.

Grant said, “I already threatened to set him on fire. I even gave a helpful demonstration using a throw pillow. I think he understands that his life is forfeit if he harms a hair on her head.”

Tea glared at them. She said, “I can’t let you do that, Chiara. It’s not safe. He could be playing you so that he can turn you over to his father. I know that you like this young man but he’s dangerous.”

“Here’s the thing...I’m not asking anyone for permission. I’m an adult and I can do whatever I want with whomever I choose and there really isn’t anything anyone can do to stop me. However, on the bright side the same applies to you and my dear-not-so-old Dad. You two can date, get married, and give me weird half mutant half super soldier little brothers and sisters. It’ll be great. Werner helped me realize that I was totally overreacting. Don’t worry, I didn’t tell him that Captain America was my dad. I’m not a moron. I mean you’re old enough to be my mom anyway.”

Tea’s eyes went wide. She looked thoroughly offended. “I am not old enough to be your mother!”

“Sure you are!” Chiara was oblivious to the unintentional insult she’d just delivered to her sister.

Raina cracked up laughing. “I need more of this in my life.”

Skye hid her face in Grant’s shoulder to stifle her laughter. 

Grant just cleared his throat and averted his eyes. 

Steve said, “I think that we should at least talk about this. We’re not trying to dictate your life, Chiara. No one has the right to do that...certainly not me. We’re just worried about you. We want you to be safe. Perhaps you could wait until after we’ve taken down Hydra before you date Werner.”

Chiara quirked an eyebrow at Rogers. She asked, “You mean wait until after Grant kills his dad in some gruesome but fitting way? When he’s a new independently wealthy grieving bachelor with scores of women of all shapes, colors, and sizes trying to comfort him. Sorry. No can do.”

Esme said, “Fine.”

Tea said, “It is not fine!”

“She’s right, Tea. We can’t tell her how to live her life. She gets to make the mistakes that we have all made. We can’t protect her from that as much as we might want to do it. However, we will still keep her safe. Skye is going to track her phone at all times. She is also going to wearing a tracking device in a piece of jewelry. I’m sure Tony has something to fit the bill. And we’re going to figure out a panic button situation.”

Chiara’s jaw dropped. “We are not doing that.”

Esme smiled. “Yes, we are. Because the alternative is that I hire a security team to follow you every moment of every day.”

Steve folded his arms and scowled. “Or Bucky can be your shadow. He’s very good at not being seen and he has a very particular axe to grind with Hydra. He also has a lot of time on his hands. And maybe Captain America shows up from time to time in full disguise.”

Skye snickered quietly. “Uncle Bucky and Captain Daddy.”

Raina laughed heartily. “The absurdity is too much for me to handle. I almost want her to be a brat and refuse Esme’s compromise.”

Chiara huffed. “I can hear you!”

Raina laughed harder. “I know but it’s just so funny. It’d be a mercy for Grant to just put the boy out of his misery.”

She pointed at Raina and Skye. “The two of you are supposed to be on my side. Remember?”

Skye said, “We are on your side, sweetie. I think Werner is lovely. I hacked every school he ever attended this morning once I knew he was with you. I’m not particularly worried about him hurting you. But his father could have people watching him.”

Tea said, “Look at it this way, you are keeping the whole world safe. We’re taking out Hydra with precision, like a surgeon with a scalpel, because that is how SHIELD wants to do it. We’re imprisoning the worker bees and eliminating everyone on the management level. If Hydra kidnapped you I would become a sledgehammer. I would destroy everything in my way until I got you back.”

Raina said, “Ditto.”

Esme nodded in agreement. “I wouldn’t even give it a second thought.”

Skye smiled pleasantly. “I can bring down entire buildings without breaking a sweat. Don’t make us into villains.” 

Chiara blinked. “Well, that was reassuring and not at all terrifying. Fine. Since I don’t have a choice in the matter...have it all ready by ten. Anyway, Jules should be on her way over. We’re going to work on my look for tonight and it’ll probably take awhile. I’m going to skip dinner. Good talk everyone!”

They watched as she bounced into the elevator with a cheerful wave.

Grant looked at Skye. “I’ve decided that our sons and daughters will be joining religious orders because I can’t go through this.”.

Skye laughed. “Our sons and daughters?’

He nodded. “I’m not a sexist. Besides, I pity the girl that breaks our son’s heart. It is safer for the world if they are nuns and priests.”

Steve put his head in his hands. “Is it too late to send Chiara to a convent?”

Skye chuckled. “Lighten up, guys. When I was her age I was living out a van being a hacktivist and making really bad decisions with men much older than I was. Trust me...this isn’t so bad.”

Grant said, “Don’t remind me of your bad decisions. I’d really like to have a conversation with your ex-boyfriend.”

She grinned. “No, you would like to disembowel Miles. That’s why Tea is the one that will be talking to him.”

“He’d better know something pertinent. I’ll be in no mood for nonsense since I’m hauling my cookies all the way to Los Angeles to find him,” Tea complained. 

Raina smiled brightly. “You could always let me do the questioning. Mr. Lydon and I already have something of a rapport.”

Skye, Tea, and Esme simultaneously said, “No!”

Raina rolled her eyes. “No one ever let’s me have any fun. Can I tell Tony that you're playing doctor with his childhood hero?”

Tea and Steve simultaneously said, “No!”

“All work and no play makes Raina a dull girl,” she drawled with a wicked smile. 

Grant asked, “Are you busy this weekend? I could use some help with the Banker since Tea will be otherwise occupied. It’s my understanding that Hydra keeps him heavily guarded at all times.”

Raina smiled. “You married a good one, Skye.”

“I know.”

Esme chuckled. “While I don’t share Raina’s desire for chaos, it might be time for the two of you to tell Tony. I mean you’re sneaking around in his tower. He’s bound to find out or someone will let something slip. This really isn’t something that he should stumble onto. He doesn’t seem the sort to take this in stride.”

Steve looked at Tea with an uncertain expression. He didn’t like lying to Tony by omission. They couldn’t keep kicking the can down the road with this. It was only a matter of time before he found out. 

“I think that we should wait until things settle down a little more before we tell Tony. I’d appreciate if everyone would respect that. There is too much going on right now for Tony to get distracted by the ghost of Howard Stark,” Tea replied. She looked at Steve hopefully.

Raina asked, “What does one have to one with the other?”

Esme shook her head. “Stop your poking, Raina.”

“I’m not poking. I’m just curious. I get why he would be uncomfortable with his friend dating his sister but what does it have to do with Howard Stark.”

Tea frowned. “Tony is always going to think of Howard when he looks at Steve. They’re inextricably linked for far too many ways to list.”

Raina raised an eyebrow at that and opened her mouth to say something completely inappropriate.

Esme clapped a hand over her younger sister’s mouth. “Just don’t…”

Steve cleared his throat and stood. “I should go check on dinner. I left Bucky in charge. He likes putting garlic into everything while I’m not looking.”

Tea nodded and stood as well. “I am going to go see Tony about a GPS tracker for Chiara.”

Esme waited until the couple was safely on the elevator before removing her hand from Raina’s mouth. 

She shot her older sister a baleful expression. “I was just going to say that Freud would have a field day with that entire family dynamic. It sort of makes me glad that my father just abandoned me. He broke me in more interesting ways.”


	21. The Alliance: Part 1

Fitz looked up from his phone when he heard a car door open and close. He belatedly realized that somehow he’d been distracted for the duration of the ride from Stark Tower to the airport. Normally, he was more observant but he was ensnared by the four rambling text messages that he received from Wanda shortly before they departed. The messages were meandering, vague, and completely maddening to the scientist. He was concerned for Wanda because it seemed as if she’d found trouble after leaving the Noodle Buddha. He would be on his way to Hell’s Kitchen right now to see her if Tony hadn’t asked him to attend the meeting aboard the bus. His romantic life would have to be put on hold while he stood by watching as people more powerful than him decided how to save the world. 

Tony was already walking toward the bus with Dr. Leyva and Captain Rogers. The three of them had been strategizing all evening to figure out a way to keep the peace at the meeting. That many powerful people rarely got along and almost all of them had a grievance with SHIELD for one reason or another. The agency had made many enemies over the years but never more than during former Director Fury’s tenure. He had been too heavy handed and perhaps too overzealous in his desire to protect Earth. However, in hindsight some of his paranoia was warranted. The universe was a vast place and humans were nowhere near the top of the food chain. 

Grant opened the the back door. He was wearing the red and black flame resistant bodysuit that Tony and Fitz finished making that evening. It hadn’t been tested yet but it couldn’t be any worse than the first prototype he destroyed. Grant was holding up a bulletproof vest. He motioned for Fitz to take off his sweater so that he could put the vest on underneath. He snorted at the questioning look on the younger man’s face. “Skye and Darcy have made it perfectly clear that my life will not be worth living if I bring you home with any injury more serious than a papercut. You are going to put on this bulletproof vest and make yourself scarce on the bus if things become hostile.”

Fitz laughed as he stuffed his phone into his pants’ pocket and climbed out of the car. He took off his sweater and tossed it onto the seat. Then he let Grant help him put on the bulletproof vest. Once the vest was secure he pulled on his sweater once more. He smiled good naturedly at Grant and said, “You’re afraid of them. Grant Ward, professional killer, is afraid of two pregnant women that have trouble climbing up off the floor and some couches without help.”

“Yuck it up, Fitz. Because when we get back to the tower, Skye and Darcy intend to interrogate you about your date and the text messages that Wanda sent you. I’m going to be busy making travel arrangements for my trip to London this weekend. I’m also going to need to arrange for some very heavy firepower to be at my disposal while I’m there which can be a bit complicated. So you will be on your own with the girls. No one to intervene and save you. Enjoy it, Fitz,” Grant said. He flashed a charming smile and grabbed several bags from the back of the SUV. He turned and started walking toward the plane.

Fitz’s face dropped as he stared at the older man’s retreating back with wide eyes. He closed the car door and scrambled to match Grant’s longer strides. Fitz said, “You wouldn’t actually do that to me. Right? That’s cruel and unusual punishment for just a tiny joke. It wasn’t even a joke. It was more of a jab or a barb. It was merely verbal sparring. We’re friends. We’re like brothers. You can’t leave me alone with Skye and Darcy. They’ll eat me alive.”

He chuckled as he listened to Fitz’s pleas for mercy. Grant slowed down so that the scientist could catch up with him. “I wish that I could help you, buddy. But I really do have to make arrangements for the weekend. You’re on your own but it won’t be so bad. They’ll just interrogate you until they get distracted by something else like chocolate, Thalia, tiny baby clothes, or something more interesting. Hell, lately, they’ve been more forgetful anyway. Maybe they won’t even remember that they want to interrogate you until much later. It’s not as if there will be a lack of things to talk about after the alliance pact is signed by everyone.”

Fitz grumbled because he didn’t really like his chances. Skye and Darcy’s minds were like bear traps when it was something that mattered to them. “We’re stopping somewhere on the way back to the tower so that I can pick up chocolate and ice cream. Darcy loves rocky road and Skye’s favorite is spumoni. I am not above bribery. Besides, there isn’t very much to tell about my date. It was going well, at least I thought that it was going well. Then Wanda got a call from her brother and she had to leave lunch early. But we’re going to try again Friday night.”

Grant smiled with a hint a pride. He really didn’t think that Fitz had it in him. However, he was proof of the lengths a man would go to for a woman. Grant would be on a one man killing spree right now if it weren’t for the family he created with Skye. They were the only thing staying his hand. He was always fighting against his baser instincts and going through the mist hadn’t helped quell his urges. Now he could hear the flames singing under his skin when he thought of all the people that had wronged him or the ones that threatened his new life. 

He flashed a smile that was all teeth when he stepped onto the bus and saw Melinda. She would have been one of the first to die at his hands. Grant would never forget his treatment while incarcerated at the Playground. 

She ignored Grant but nodded at Fitz. “I didn’t know that you were going to be here tonight, Fitz.”

The scientist said, “Hi. Oh, I didn’t know that I was invited until the very last moment. Mr. Stark asked for my assistance tonight.”

Grant noticed the slight grimace on Melinda’s face. The expression disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. He glanced around the cabin and frowned. Grant realized that Simmons and Triplett were onboard as well. He placed a hand on Fitz’s shoulder. “Come on. We should get your equipment set up. Tony wants you set up in your old lab.”

Fitz noticed the weird atmosphere but nodded. “I have a lot to do before the meeting gets started.”

He walked into the lab and started setting the bags on the empty metal tables. He said, “You and I need to talk.”

Fitz started looking in the bags and asked, “About what?”

“If something happens tonight…”

“Like what?” he asked. Fitz began removing equipment from the bags and organizing them on the tables.

Grant removed a night-night gun from his holster and handed it to Leo. He said, “If you feel unsafe for any reason, you lock this lab down until I come for you.”

Fitz’s eyes went wide as he looked down at the gun. “What are you expecting to happen tonight?”

“I am not expecting anything but I always liked to be prepared for everything. In less than 30 minutes this plane will be packed with individuals that could bring it down with little more than a thought. Until I understand everyone’s agenda...I want you to be safe.”

He nodded solemnly. “I’ll lock the lab down just as a precaution once everyone arrives and we’re in the air. No one has a reason to be in here until the pact has been signed. Captain Rogers wants to me to hold off on my demonstration until then.”

“I’m going to go catch up with Raina and Gordon. I saw her on my way in here. I need to show her the satellite images that JARVIS captured of the castle in Gloucestershire. It’s exactly where Werner said that it would be. It looks like the kid might have been telling me the truth about the monolith.”

“Hey. Do you think you could get me a piece of the monolith? It might be good to run some tests on it to see what we’re dealing with.”

He nodded. “Yeah. That was top of Tony’s list, too. I’ll bring back as much as I can so that you two can experiment with it. Although, Raina might be able to wrestle more away from the Inhuman elders. They’ve always had the means to reopen the portal. They were just following Jiaying’s order by not doing so. You know...world ending evil being on the other side and all.”

Fitz frowned. “That’s what worries me. What might we be letting through the portal if we open it?”

Grant leaned against a glass wall and shrugged. “I’ve been thinking about it, too. The problem is Skye and her sisters are set on doing this. I really wouldn’t want to see the poor bastard that tries to tell them not do it.”

“Coulson is going to say something...it’s inevitable. His main goal will always be to protect Earth--rightfully so. And Dr. Banner made it sound as if Asgard would be of the same mindset. He made it seem like Asgard has been protecting us by limiting our contact with other species but King Odin has only stunted our growth and left us vulnerable. How far along must the Kree be if they were able to mutate the human genome centuries ago?”

Grant grinned. “You just want to get your hands on alien technology.”

The scientist smiled. “Thor is thousands of years old. Maybe other worlds have ways to extended lifespans beyond our paltry 80 or 90 years. Imagine what minds like Tony Stark could do with that sort of time at his disposal.”

“Minds like yours?” asked Grant. 

He shook his head. “I’m hardly Tony Stark.”

“Thank God for that. I don’t think that Earth could survive two of him,” Grant teased. He walked out of the lab and made a beeline for his sister-in-law. 

Phil walked up beside Melinda and followed her gaze across the cabin. He asked, “Are you going to watch him the entire night?”

She said, “I don’t trust him and I don’t think that putting him in contact with Magneto is the best idea. Grant is far from declawed.”

“Yes, but all of my information suggests that he would be of no interest to the Brotherhood of Mutants. Erik Lehnsherr has only ever been concerned about protecting his own kind. Grant might be powered but he is an Inhuman and they are vastly different from Mutants.”

“Perhaps that would be true for the long-term. However, we should all fear the day they decide that humans are their mutual enemy,” Melinda replied quietly.

Phil hummed in agreement because there was little much that he could do. He said, “That is why we are doing all we can to foster cooperation between humans and powered people. I don’t think anyone wants to see the day where we have to take up arms against one another. The cost will be too great even for the the eventual victor.”

Hunter walked onto the plane and said, “The Brotherhood of Mutants has arrived. Captain Rogers and Mr. Stark are out there greeting them.”

Phil nodded as he looked around the plane. SHIELD had a very small presence aboard the plane because as Tony reminded him...this wasn’t his show. He had only brought along Hunter, Tripp, and Simmons. SHIELD was there to provide the venue and laughably...refreshments. Apparently, negotiating peace couldn't be done on an empty stomach.

Professor Xavier’s delegation consisted of Jean Grey, Scott Summers, Remy LeBeau, and Ororo Munroe. They had been the first group to arrive but were only cautiously optimistic as they had a long history with Magneto and the Brotherhood. However, they were dedicated to maintaining peace with the humans and stopping Hydra.

Raina, Gordon, Greer Nelson, Yat-sen, and Grant Ward made up the Inhuman delegation. Raina would be speaking for the Inhumans but it was obvious that she deferred to the older gentleman sitting quietly in the corner. They were the second group to arrive and their goals were shrouded in mystery. While the X-Men were wary of SHIELD, the Inhumans were bordering on hostile. They blamed the agency for the experiments Hydra conducted on their people.

Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, James Rhodes, and Maria Hill were representing the Avengers in the negotiations. They were perhaps the most amenable to SHIELD. However, they mistrusted the agency's methods and its ability to function without moles within its walls.They had all been too personally affected by Hydra’s emergence to ever truly trust SHIELD again.

The Brotherhood of Mutants was sort of an information black hole. The majority of Coulson’s intelligence about their group came from Professor Xavier. There was also the blessedly thin dossier Nick Fury had complied on Magneto. Their group was the wildcard and that made Phil nervous. Magneto was just as likely to stab in them back as he was to assist them in bringing down Hydra.

Magento stepped onto plane first, followed by Mystique, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Callisto, Pyro, and Multiple Man. They had forgone everyday clothing and had opted to wear full battle gear. 

Phil moved forward to speak to Magento.

However, the older man walked right passed him and stopped in front of Professor Xavier. He smirked, “Charles…”

“Erik. I am glad that you agreed to discuss an alliance. It would be nice to be on the same side with you once more,” he replied. The two men shook hands.

He chuckled. “I was pleased that Hydra outed Mutants and Inhumans. However, Dr. Leyva’s belief that they wish to use us as an army is out of the question. I am no one’s pawn.”

Charles smiled as if he hadn’t expected anything more from his old friend/sometimes enemy. 

Grant locked eyes with Pietro and raised a curious eyebrow at him. 

The speedster smirked and then mimicked the expression. It looked like he was going to have to pay up on his bet with Wanda. She swore that Grant’s aura was similar to that of Pyro’s. However, he didn’t get a Mutant vibe from the man at all. 

Tony walked onto the plane with a big smile on his face. “Everyone’s present and accounted for now. It is time to get this bird in the air.”

Melinda nodded at Phil and then headed into the cockpit to do just that. 

Captain Rogers said, “We’ll be in the air shortly. Please, everyone take a seat. Our flight will be quick but bumpy because of turbulence.”

Everyone began moving around to find a place to sit. 

Fitz walked out of the lab and looked around for a free seat. It wasn’t exactly safe to stand around in the lab while the plane was taking off from the runaway. He spotted a free seat near Dr. Leyva and decided to take that one. He was halfway across the cabin when he stopped in his tracks. He recognized Wanda immediately even if seeing her in red leather short circuited his brain. His eyes darted to Magneto sitting  to her left and everything fell into place. 

Tripp  was walking by and noticed the odd expression on his face. “Are you okay, Fitz?”

He snapped out of it and nearly stumbled backward. He nodded awkwardly and said, “I’m fine. I’ve got to go do something.”

“But we’re about to take off!” he called after him. 

Pietro chuckled under his breath while looking at his sister.

Magneto scoffed. “Humans…”

Wanda glared at him but quickly stood up and followed Fitz. She needed to explain that she didn’t share her father’s homicidal tendencies. 

Tripp went to stop her but Grant was already out of his seat and waving him off. 

Grant said, “She’s friends with Fitz. I’d imagine they’ve got some things to talk about.”

Tripp eyed him warily. He didn’t like the idea of Ward even being on the plane, let alone telling him it was okay for an unknown Mutant to roam around unsupervised. “You’re a guest here. You’re in no position to be making that decision.”

Grant smiled as he leaned in and lowered his voice. “I’m telling you to leave Fitz and Wanda alone. They had their first date this afternoon and he’s just learning that she’s a Mutant. I think a few minutes alone wouldn’t kill anyone. I mean, unless you’re angling to break up that relationship as well.”

His fists clenched at his side. He growled, “That’s not how it happened and you know it, Ward.”

He smiled pleasantly. “All I know is that you should be very glad that Skye turned down your advances when you were her S.O., because I would have killed you. Lucky for you, Fitz doesn’t share my penchant for violence and vengeance.”

“You’re insane. I asked Skye out on a date while you were in prison,” Tripp argued. He didn’t like being painted as an interloper because he wasn’t. 

Grant chuckled and waved him off. “People keep saying that as if it is some shocking revelation. Take heart...it’s not just you. My blood literally boils when I think of anyone so much as looking at Skye. All of her ex-boyfriends would already be dead if I didn’t think she’d be cross with me.”

Tony walked over with a wary expression. “Everything okay here?”

The former specialist chuckled heartily. “Sure. I was just asking Agent Triplett to give Fitz a few minutes alone.”

Tripp marched off in the other direction to get as far away from Grant as he possibly could. He couldn’t believe they allowed him to walk the streets. He didn’t mind having Grant by his side in a fight but otherwise it was terrifying. Trusting Ward not to betray them was like believing that a scorpion wouldn’t sting you. 


	22. The Alliance: Part 2

Fitz walked into the gym to get some privacy. He needed peace and quiet to work a few things out in his head. He didn’t have a problem with Wanda being a Mutant. He wasn’t prejudice against Mutants or Inhumans. If he was anything, it was a bit envious. Fitz wasn’t interested in having powers. However, the scientist in him was fascinated by the next stage of human evolution. The predecessors of Homo Sapiens didn’t have the intelligence to understand that they were slowly becoming extinct. They weren’t able to marvel at how evolution had rendered them obsolete. 

Also, he might have been a little intimidated by dating Magneto’s daughter. A man that could crumple this entire plane using his mind wasn’t the type of person that one should trifle with. However, he now understood why Wanda looked so worried at the restaurant. Magneto was dangerous and incredibly bad news. And if Hydra wasn’t trying to release a world killer, SHIELD and the Avengers would have never even consider working with the mad man. There was also the little matter of why Wanda would want to date someone like him. She was even more amazing than he already believed that she was. Although, her assertion that she was no damsel in distress rang even more true than it had this afternoon. He wondered what powers she possessed.

“I can hear you thinking from all the way over here, Leopold,” Wanda said. She stood in the doorway wearing something between a smirk and a nervous smile. Wanda really liked Fitz. She really didn’t want all of this to ruin the start of something beautiful. She was more than just a Mutant. She was more than just Magneto’s daughter. However, she understood how those two things might overshadow everything else about her. 

He turned around and nearly tripped over his own feet. “Wanda! Uh, hi. Hello.”

Wanda walked into the room and allowed the door to slide closed behind her. She stopped a few feet away from him and said, “Hi. When you said that you were a SHIELD scientist, I assumed that you were a little lower on the ladder. I should have known better...you shine too brightly to be anything less than spectacular.”

Fitz’s cheeks flushed. He said, “I’m not on the ladder at all anymore. I resigned.”

“And I’m not a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants, and yet here we both are…”she replied easily. 

“I work for Stark Industries, my new boss wanted me here,” Fitz explained. He contemplated it for a moment. “But I suppose that I haven’t extricated myself from SHIELD as much as I originally had hoped. I still care about the people that I used to work with.”

Wanda smiled in admiration. “There are those who will always answer the call when asked to serve.”

Fitz walked closer to Wanda and asked, “Is that what you are doing here? Answering the call to serve?”

“No. I’m afraid it isn’t anything as altruistic that. I am only here because Magneto required my presence. He does so love to meddle in my life,” she replied quietly.

He looked genuinely confused by the vague answer. “I don’t understand…”

Wanda lowered her eyes to the ground for a moment. “I am here because of you, Leopold. While my father might not spend very much time in the States...he has his ways of keeping track of me and Pietro. He had people watching our place the night of the attack. They saw you check on me that night and then return in the morning for breakfast. He knew that you were SHIELD or at the very least SHIELD adjacent. So he was very interested when Dr. Leyva came asking for the Brotherhood’s help with Hydra.”

“Am I in danger? I’ve heard that he isn’t very fond of humans,” Fitz questioned quietly. He wasn’t necessarily afraid. He trusted the Avengers and Grant to protect him if he needed it. Magneto could bend metal to his whims but that wouldn’t stop Grant from roasting him like a marshmallow.

She closed what little distance remained between them and cupped his cheek. “I would never let him harm you. Besides, my father doesn’t tend to be unnecessarily cruel. He only ever harms those that get in the way of his objectives. I am here because he warned that you might be in danger because of Hydra. He has received word that they want to kidnap you. I came to learn what threat they truly pose to Mutants and to you. Magneto has the propensity to embellish the truth if he believes it will get me on side.”

Fitz blushed all the way down to his neck when Wanda cupped his cheek. However, reality came crashing in when she mentioned Hydra wanting to kidnap him. “You don’t need to worry about Hydra kidnapping me. I’m staying at the tower for just that reason.”

Her eyebrows furrowed in concern. “This threat my father speaks of is credible?”

He nodded. “Very much. They’d like for me to resume the work I used to do for SHIELD.”

“I thought you were a scientist. Surely there are hundreds that would be willing...not that I doubt your worth,” she replied. 

“Hydra does not want me because I am a scientist. I learned the hard way that SHIELD didn’t really want me for that reason either. They want me because of the technology I have created over the years, and what I could create in the future. Somehow I turned into a glorified weapons maker for SHIELD without even realizing it. Creating devices that only bring pain and death are anathema to me. It is so out of sync with everything I ever hoped to achieve as a scientist.”

Wanda was taken aback by the haunted expression on his face. She held his face in both hands and whispered, “You poor old soul.”

The plane jolted as Melinda turned on the thrusters. Director Coulson had decided earlier that getting over the ocean quickly was a necessity. Being over an urban landscape left them too vulnerable to attack. They would be able to see anyone approaching the plane for miles once they were over the Atlantic. Moreover., they would have three quinjets providing security. 

Fitz wrapped an arm around Wanda’s waist when she stumbled forward. He looked up at her with a flustered expression. “I’m sorry…”

“I’m not complaining…”

Hunter cleared his throat. “Good on ya, Mate. Normally, I wouldn’t interrupt but things are about to get a little bumpy. Agent May has detected a cloaked aircraft trying to follow us. She’s going to have to do a few evasive maneuvers to shake the tail.”

Wanda nodded and grabbed Fitz’s hand. She marched out of the gym and found two empty seats for them in the main cabin. 

Leo put on the seat belt because he knew from experience just how uncomfortable things were about to get. He’d almost lost his lunch several times before he got used to the upheaval. He looked over at Wanda to make sure that she wasn’t having any trouble with her seat belt.

Wanda gave him a smile as the plane dove down at an alarming rate. She took Fitz’s hand once more and gave it a comforting squeeze. 

For several minutes, the passengers felt as if they were on an out of control roller coaster. Tension in the main cabin grew that much thicker when a second plane joined the chase and began firing at them. Fortunately, the three quinjets providing support arrived and forced their pursuers to stand down. The flight became less erratic once Melinda was certain they were no longer being pursued. Everyone seemed to relax even if they all remained quiet. It was a stark reminder of what was at stake tonight. They made great time getting to their destination despite the unscheduled detour. 

When they arrived at the coordinates that Tony provided, Melinda took the plane to a higher altitude than commercial planes generally flew. She then began flying a serpentine route that was about a mile in length. It would keep the plane in the air and moving so that they wouldn’t be an easy target for missiles. They weren’t taking any chances this evening. Hydra obviously knew about the meeting, which meant their mole was among the agents stationed in Stark Tower. It was a disheartening development for Phil and Melinda. There was this sickening feeling that perhaps they would never be rid of Hydra. 

Steve said, “Everyone please follow me into the conference room. We’ll get started momentarily.”

Fitz stood and smiled shyly at Wanda. “I won’t be attending the negotiations. I’ve been assigned other duties tonight.”

Wanda stood as well and kissed his cheek. “I’ll see you afterwards?”

He blushed but nodded and said, “Yes.”

She smiled. “Good.”

Pietro stopped beside them. “Leave your boy toy alone for now, Wanda. We’ve got work to do.”

Fitz couldn’t stop blushing so he just walked into his old lab. He walked over to his laptop and launched a program. Fitz hoped that it would work as planned. He was only given a few hours to work on it with Tony before they left the tower. He tentatively asked, “Are you there, JARVIS?”

“Yes, Dr. Fitz. I am now infiltrating all of the plane’s systems. I will be able to monitor every inch of the aircraft in a matter of minutes. I will also have access to readouts from all of the cockpit’s instrumentation in approximately five minutes.”

Fitz smiled tiredly. He had one of his duties checked off his rather large to-do list. Now he could move on to task number two. He walked over to the lab’s door to lock it down.

Simmons stepped into the room. “Do you need any help, Fitz? There really isn’t much for me to do in the conference room. I can’t exactly be considered muscle. Can I?”

He looked around the room and said, “Well, I suppose I could use some help assembling everyone’s supplies.”

She smiled. “I can help with that.”

“I’m going to lockdown the lab. Are you sure you want to stay?”

“Why?”

Fitz said, “Grant thought it would be best considering some of today’s guests and because Hydra might make an unscheduled visit.”

Simmons still didn’t understand how Fitz could forgive Grant but she had to agree that it was a good idea. The lab’s glass walls were very nearly shatter-proof and they were most definitely bullet-proof. It was perhaps the safest place to be if something went terribly wrong. She said, “That’s actually a really good idea. I don’t have anywhere else to be.”

He smiled and then hit the button to start the lab’s lockdown. He turned around and ran a hand over his curly hair. “Ah, we should start by inventorying all of the supplies and then sorting them into equal quantities for the Inhumans, the X-Men, and the Brotherhood of Mutants. Tony will handle the Avengers’ equipment needs personally.”

Simmons nodded and followed him over to the large stacks of black crates with the Stark Industries’ logo printed on them.  

Fitz asked, “Can you patch us into the video feed from the conference room, JARVIS? I’d like to be able to listen to their progress.”

“Of course, Dr. Fitz. I will turn up the volume once the negotiations begin,” JARVIS replied from the laptop. 

Simmons began counting the night-night guns in the first crate. She bit her lip as she considered how to approach this conversation. She wasn’t very good at contentious situations or confrontations. The scientist ruefully acknowledged that very trait as the reason she was even in this situation. She said, “Tripp mentioned that your girlfriend is here today.”

Fitz stopped counting the detainment handcuffs and looked at Simmons with a startled expression. If he was a little better at social situations, he would have realized this conversation was coming. He had erroneously assumed the worst was over after the awkward encounter in the elevator. However, he was still a bit of a work in progress in situations like these. He sputtered, “I-I-I don’t know. We haven’t really discussed that and it’s probably too early to talk about relationships. Wanda and I went on our first date today but it got interrupted because of all of this. She’s my friend and I like her.”

“That’s lovely, Fitz. I’m glad that you have a new friend. We haven’t had very much time to talk while I’ve been in New York. I was beginning to think that you were avoiding me.”

Fitz scratched at his head absentmindedly as he continued checking the detainment cuffs. “I was avoiding you.”

Simmons’ face fell as she looked toward Fitz. A night-night gun fell uselessly to the floor. “Do you not want to be friends?”

Fitz turned around and looked at her stricken expression. He stooped down to pick up the gun and handed it to her. “I am sorry. I was distracted and perhaps I didn't say that in the most tactful manner. I was avoiding seeing you with Tripp.”

Simmons smiled sadly. Fitz’s clarification did very little to make her feel any better. She said,  “I thought that might have been the case. Antoine said that Ward accused him, well accused us of betraying you. I didn’t know if you were of a similar mind or if Ward was just stirring up trouble because he wants to isolate you from us...from SHIELD. I just wanted to let you know that I was never untrue to you. I did love you. I will always love you as my friend.”

“I don’t think that this is really the time or the place to have this conversation, Jemma,” Fitz replied in a quiet voice. 

“Perhaps not...but I fear it may be a conversation that will never happen. I don’t want to lose your friendship and if you are harboring anger against me...it’ll only fester with time. Just talk to me, please. Are you angry with me?”

Fitz sighed and looked at the strained expression on her face. Even now he could deny her nothing. “I’m not angry with you, Jemma.”

“Are you upset that I’m dating Antoine?”

Fitz sighed and sat down on the edge of one of the metal tables. “I don't have the right to an opinion about who you date, Jemma. I gave up that right when I ended our relationship. But it doesn't feel good that you chose Tripp. I could have accepted anyone else. You liked him from the moment you met him. I disliked him instantly for that very reason and only over time did his natural charm win me over. It just makes me feel as if I was holding you back for the entire time that we were together. I have already accepted that you don't love me the way that I love you. But your relationship with Tripp is just proof that you were with me out of pity or perhaps obligation. If we hadn't nearly died, we wouldn't have been together at all. I genuinely want you to be happy but that doesn't mean that it is easy to stomach but I am sure that will change with time.”

Simmons was stunned by Fitz’s admission. She hated seeing how much she had hurt him. She struggled to find the words to make this better somehow.  “I never meant to hurt you, Leo. I didn't agree to date you out of pity or because you saved my life. I love you. You're my best friend. I thought if I could make a relationship work with anyone in the world it would be you. Honestly, I thought we were of the same mind in our relationship right up until I found out that you wanted to leave SHIELD. Then you showed me your grandmother's ring. The breakup hurt because I didn't want to lose you. But then the things that you said to me on the balcony rang true to me. You were so much more in love with me than I was with you. And that's not because anything is wrong with you, Leo. I don't know that I'm capable of what you were hoping for. I don't know that I would ever want to get married to anyone. Perhaps we became too serious without ever really discussing what we wanted from our relationship and from each other. My work and my commitment to SHIELD are my top priorities. I don't know that marriage and children will ever be part of my future. I thought you felt the same but clearly…”

Leo smiled wryly. “We both just assumed that we wanted the same things. I didn't know that marriage and a family weren't part of your plans. They have always been part of mine. And somewhere along the way I stopped believing in SHIELD'S mission. I still want to protect the Earth and I still want to help people but not by taking lives. I meant what I said to you in the elevator earlier. I am just having a hard time adjusting but I will with time. I don't want to lose your friendship either, Jemma.”

“I can accept that,” she replied. 


	23. The Alliance: Part 3

Surprisingly, the first hour of the negotiations went smoothly. Everyone was of the same accord regarding Hydra. The rogue organization needed to be stopped because they posed a threat to all sides. No one was interested in fighting a costly war that would see heavy casualties on both sides. Any perceived victory would be pyrrhic at best. However, the Brotherhood of Mutants and the Inhumans weren’t willing to work with the Avengers out of the goodness of their hearts. They wanted the Avengers and SHIELD’s support on a bill that would be added to the legislative calendar soon. The measure would ensure that Mutants and Inhumans were recognized as legal persons and would be afforded all the same rights as other United States’ citizens. 

Several influential Inhumans and Mutants already held seats in the Senate and the House of Representatives. Those members had been anticipating this moment for years and had the framework for a bill waiting in the wings. It would be brought for debate as early as the middle of next month. Unfortunately, they were expecting pushback from some of the less enlightened members of Congress. Even the members that might agree with equal rights for powered people might be inclined to push the vote because of their constituents. They were quickly approaching an election year after all and as usual the politicians were more concerned with politicking than anything else. 

The Avengers and Director Coulson readily agreed to use their connections in an effort to get the bill passed by both houses. Furthermore, they promised to continue to put pressure on Congress if the bill failed the first time around. They were all in agreement that ensuring the rights and protection of powered people was the best way to maintain the peace. Magneto not so subtly declared that discrimination against Mutants would be met with crushing retaliation. The grave expression on Professor Xavier’s face indicated that he wholeheartedly believed his counterpart’s threat. He didnt look forward to fighting Erik in the future. The Inhumans didn’t speak to the issue directly but seemed to second Magneto’s declaration. 

The next phase of the meeting was discussing strategy. The Avengers, the X-Men, the Brotherhood of Mutants, and the Inhumans were essentially independent contractors for SHIELD. They would be the boots on the ground apprehending Hydra’s lower tier operatives and killing the top brass. However, the only way it would work was if everyone agreed upon one set of procedural rules--any other way would deteriorate into pure chaos. One of their biggest questions was about the portal and the beast it kept at bay. Steve had been running the meeting thus far. However, when the portal became the topic of conversation it was time for the Inhumans to take over the meeting.

Raina said, “My mother is an elder of the Inhuman community. Years ago, she realized that this world was in trouble because of the way humans abuse it. She also worried that humans would try to oppress us if they learned of our existence. The elders knew of this world on the other side of the portal. They hoped that it would prove to be habitable for Inhumans. However, centuries ago our ancestors had banished one of our own to that planet. He was dangerous and the elders feared his powers. My mother went through the portable to investigate it and to search for the man they banished there. She hoped he would have perished. She was gone for well over a year when the portal reopened. She sent a baby and a note through the portal asking that it be closed forever because the beast yet lives. Some factions within Hydra worship this beast and have been sending him sacrifices for centuries. However, they have been unable to find a way to bring him through it. Unfortunately, they now know that my sisters and I can open the portal and bring the beast through it. They exposed Mutants and Inhumans because they want all of us to serve as an army for the beast. Hydra expects him to slaughter the humans and overtake this world. However, after this world is brought to heel the beast will spread across the stars destroying all Nine Realms and everything beyond.”

Professor Xavier knew a great deal of the mythology but he was intrigued by how the beast had come to be imprisoned on the planet. If his own kind feared him so deeply, then it was too dangerous to ever risk his emergence. He asked, “Is there anyway to destroy the means of opening this portal? While defeating Hydra is a great start it is only a temporary fix. Another group may rise to power one day and try this very gamut again.”

Magneto nodded in agreement. While he wouldn’t care two bits about the end of humans, he was concerned for Mutants and by some smaller degree Inhumans. For all of their differences, they were the next stage of evolution. Mutants were just naturally occuring while Inhumans were the product of alien intervention. “This creature must not be allowed to crossover or it will not just be the humans that suffer. Hydra cannot begin to know the mindset of this creature. He may not find use for any of us. We may all perish in his wake. He may not even be sane after such a lengthy exile on a barren world.”

Steve Rogers said, “The Avengers are of the same mind. Our first priority must be to protect the Earth and all of its people: humans, Inhumans, and Mutants. Hydra is a thorn compared to what this might bring. We have information on a location in Gloucestershire, England provided by Grant Ward. We believe that the portal is located in a castle there.”

Rhodey said, “A drone strike would wipe it off the map and force Hydra to find another way to open the portal. My understanding from Grant was that it takes a great deal of machinery to hold it open. It would take them months or perhaps years to rebuild something so complicated.”

Tea didn’t show any outward emotion but her hand curled into a fist beneath the table. Steve knew exactly what he was proposing and she was furious at him. 

Director Coulson sat in the corner observing the proceedings. He was grateful that Professor Xavier and Magneto were in agreement. They could not risk exposing the Earth to something powerful, ancient, and unknown. They barely survived Loki’s ill planned temper tantrum. The creature Hydra wanted to bring forth had been allowed centuries to perfect a strategy to decimate the humans and the universe.

Raina laughed darkly. “Look at the lot of you...a bunch of scared boys. I thought we were amongst warriors, heroes, villains, and men. You are supposed to be the bravest and strongest of your kind. Yet you’re terrified of the thing that goes bump in the night. Well, I am not and neither are my sisters. Our mother is on the other side of that portal and we’re not willing to allow her to languish there for an eternity because of some creature or because of the whims of cowardly men. We will open that portal and we will bring our mother back. If any of you brave few try to get in our way we will wipe you out as completely as we will wipe out Hydra.”

This was exactly what Grant had expected to happen. Raina might have been the loose cannon of the group but he knew that she spoke for all of the sisters. They wouldn’t rest until they retrieved their mother. Good or bad she was the woman that gave them life. 

Magento stood up. “I will not be threatened.”

Mystique, Pyro, and Callisto stood at his back.

Raina stood as well. “And I will not have my mother’s life threatened. We can bring this plane out of the sky right now if that is what you wish, Magneto. I have three sisters and a brother left to carry on in the absence of me and Tea. I am not afraid to die today. Can you say the same, old man?”

Gordon, Greer, Grant and Tea stood up behind Raina. They weren’t particularly eager to fight on a plane but they would if required. 

Tea said, “I have always considered you to be an ally and a friend, Erik. I do not wish to fight you or any other Mutant. However, I have four siblings whom have never even see my mother’s face or heard her voice. She has grandchildren that she has never seen. There is a hole in our hearts where our mother should be and we have a chance to save her. Don’t tell me that you would not do the same were you in my shoes. Because I know you to be an egocentric and selfish man, it’s one of your most endearing and honest qualities.”

Wanda frowned and stood as well. “We don’t know that this man is dangerous. He was a man that people feared. They feared him so much that they exiled him to another planet. Father, I am sure that there are many on this planet that would deem you as such. Why should we condemn him without knowing anything of him? Is he so powerful that he could overpower all of us? If that were the case then how did his peers ever banish him? How has he been exiled for so long when Hydra has been opening the portal? We are allowing myths and wives’ tales passed down from generations to guide us. Are we to be believe everything our myths tell us about Thor and Loki? We are allowing a version of the telephone game to condemn not only that man but these women’s mother. We are condemning a woman that sacrificed herself and left her children to protect a world that isn’t willing to do the same for her. If it were either of my mothers..I would do everything in my power to save them.”

Magneto grimaced because Wanda was making perfect sense. However, he still didn’t like the idea. It was better to leave the unknown alone.

Wanda looked to Raina and Tea. “I’d like to join you and your sisters on the trip through the portal. My powers might be of use to you.”

Pietro sighed. “Well, I’m going if Wanda is going.”

Yat-sen had been quiet throughout the exchange. He said, “Destroying the monoliths means closing the world from ours for centuries. Have you looked around at what the humans are doing to this world? They are killing it a little more each second and care nothing for fixing the damage. They are humans and they will die off eventually as is the natural course of things. However, our kind will remain. Inhumans and Mutants will be left to live on this polluted water-logged rock. What will happen to our kind then? Are you so afraid of a fast death that you are willing to risk a slow one? Would you really force our descendants to remain here? The other planet is habitable and is capable of being terraformed for our kind.”

Magneto looked more intrigued and slowly took his seat. “You are certain that this planet could support life?”

Everyone else sat down as well.

Yat-sen nodded. “It is desolate now but look at the powers in this room...certainly we could make it our Garden of Eden without the humans and their greedy consumptionist ways…”

Raina could see that Yat-sen had everyone’s attention. He was calm and measured, where she was a hothead. She supposed his advanced age made him less excitable. She dragged a finger over the middle of conference table and patch of grass appeared. “I can’t be the only one like me. There must be others…”

Magneto ran his fingers over the grass to ensure it wasn’t an illusion. He said, “I can’t say that I know of any with precisely these powers. Charles?”

Professor followed suit and closely inspected the grass “I know of a few perhaps…”

Magneto nodded toward Ororo and said, “And your Storm could be quite useful with her rain clouds.”

Mystique said, “It would be easier to connect with other Mutants now that we are public knowledge. The government can no longer deny our existence or explain away our powers as anomalies.”

Raina said, “Inhumans try to keep track of our own and we have rosters. We have several in our number that have elemental powers. It would be possible to terraform the planet and make it our very own.”

Phil looked genuinely uncomfortable as the Mutants and Inhumans began to come to some sort of understanding. Nothing had been agreed upon but they were thinking...they were thinking of a world without humans. 

Yat-sen said, “You have seen how so many have reacted towards us. The vitriol will grow when they learn of our true numbers. Why should we stay here with humans that do not want us? Let them having their dying planet. We are meant for greener pastures.”

Magneto asked, “What do your people remember of this...man’s powers? How might we contain him with modern technology until we can ascertain his intentions?”

“He can create a hive mind among Inhumans. He is a like a parasite. He can infect us and will us to do his bidding. However, his powers only work on Inhumans not humans, Mutants, or hybrids. He would need only be imprisoned by forcing him to leave his human host. He cannot infect Inhumans in his liquid state. I do not know how to contain him.”

Tea said, “Something as simple as hazmat suits would protect the Inhumans from him. I am certain that we could build a containment unit to house him.”

Grant said, “Fitz could come up with something. He might even be able to retrofit one of SHIELD’s medical pods. It would be a humane way of containing him. There would be a bed and we’d have a way to provide food and water. It would also be very easy for me to incinerate if he became a threat.”

Steve said, “We should be looking for ways to unite humans and powered people, not ways to segregate the two.”

Magneto said, “He was right in saying that Mutants and Inhumans will outlive humans. Our descendants will be stranded here on this accursed planet with its failing ozone layer and melting glaciers. There will come a time in the distant future when this planet will no longer be able to sustain life.”

Tea said, “It would take years to terraform a planet large enough to support our entire population. Experiments would need to be conducted first. It’s not as if we’d be leaving in the next ten years or even the next twenty years. And I’m not suggesting that we would exclude humans. I have relatives and dear friends that are humans and I would never consider for a moment leaving them behind.”

Charles nodded in agreement. “This could be a good thing for all of mankind. The damage done to this world cannot be undone.”

Magneto scowled at his frenemy. “Will you ever stop trying to save the humans? They are hopeless and beneath us in every conceivable way, Charles.”

“We come from them, Erik. We wouldn’t have evolved without them. They are part of us and they’re not all bad. I know we’ve all had our unpleasant run-ins with humans over the years but that is no reason to condemn the entire species.”

Magneto gave Professor Xavier a long suffering look. “Avengers? Will you be joining us on this expedition through the portal?”

Tony shrugged. “Checking out an alien planet? You bet your metal bending ass that I’m going.”

Steve felt a migraine coming on. If the Mutants and Inhumans were in favor then the Avengers would be outvoted on the matter. They were all on equal footing and no one’s opinion counted any more than the others. Steve supposed that they could try to physically prevent this from happening and they still might. However, for now it was better to get the pact signed and deal with Hydra first. He said,  “I think it would be smart to settle our business with Hydra before opening the portal. We really don’t want to fight a war with multiple fronts.”

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. Hydra would present a large enough problem. They had an annoying habit of surviving every incursion led against them. 


	24. The Circle of Life

Tony climbed out of the SUV once they were safely ensconced in Stark Tower’s underground parking structure. It was shortly after 10 o’clock but it wasn’t bad considering how tedious negotiations had been. He was just glad that there hadn’t been any interruptions. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket as he walked toward the entrance to the tower. He fished it out to check the incoming message from his AI. He looked to Coulson and said, “JARVIS said that Bruce, Bucky, and Thor are on the communal level with the girls. Are you coming with with me so that we can brief them together?”

Coulson looked like several miles of bad road. It had been difficult to sit through the proceedings without actually participating in it. He trusted the Avengers to negotiate a pact that they could all stomach but it was an unfamiliar position for the Director of SHIELD. It also didn’t help that Grant appeared to be incredibly chummy with two members of the Brotherhood of Mutants’ delegation. Throughout the meeting he could hear Melinda’s words of warning in the back of his head. He wondered how Ward even met the two of them. He smiled tiredly at the inventor and replied, “Yes. There are also a few things I’d like to speak to you about, Tony.”

Grant and Fitz were walking side by side talking quietly and chuckling. The younger of the two men was carrying two shopping bags from a local market. He had insisted on stopping there on the way back to the tower. He wouldn’t explain his reason. He only said it was a matter of grave importance. Grant had seconded the need to stop at the market so their convoy had made a brief detour. As it turned out, Melinda and Simmons wanted to stop at the market as well. They had been away from the Playground for several days and wanted to pick up a few essentials. 

Their group piled onto the elevator as Tony selected the communal floor. The inventor said, “No stops, JARVIS.”’

“Of course not, sir.”

Tony was feeling pretty pleased with himself as the elevator raced up to the communal floor. He had somehow managed to be the voice of reason at the Alliance meeting. Perhaps it was because he was a genius or more likely it was because Tony had no time for useless moralizing. He had the ability to be as pragmatic as his younger sister was--even if Tea didn’t believe that to be true. Tony hadn’t believed for a moment that the Inhumans and the Brotherhood of Mutants would agree to an alliance without incentives. Their demands were surprisingly reasonable considering the people leading the delegations. Pepper, Rhodey, and Maria were flying to Washington, D.C. tonight to ensure that they were able to live up to the terms of the pact. These weren’t the sort of people that would allow him to welch on his debt.

He stepped off the elevator when the doors slid open and then promptly stopped as he took in the scene in front of him. Tony considered stepping back onto the elevator and pretending that he never saw this. However, he could hear the footsteps of the other people exiting the elevator. There was nowhere to retreat. He would just have to face this catastrophe head on. Tony took a moment to consider what the hell he should do first because he was at a loss. He glanced at Ward and was relieved to see that the younger man looked just as dumbfounded by the situation. 

Thor, Darcy, Skye, Harlow, and Chloe were all sitting on the sectional couch together in a small group while they watched an animated movie. All five of them were sobbing uncontrollably as if their very best friend had just died. Bruce was sitting at the other end of the couch holding Thalia. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully despite the noise around her. While the scientist wasn’t crying, his eyes were looking suspiciously dewy beneath his glasses. Bucky to his credit was seated in a club chair situated in front of the wall of windows. He blinked at the sudden intrusion and then quickly fled into the elevator to escape whatever the hell was happening right now. 

Tony cleared his throat and asked, “Does anyone want to tell me what’s going on?”

Harlow sniffled and said, “The daddy.” She hiccupped. “The daddy died because he fell and now Simba’s all alone!”

The little girl’s explanation prompted a whole new wave of sobbing from everyone. 

Tony just looked horrified. He didn’t know what to do. He looked back at Coulson as if the director would have some sort of solution. Perhaps they covered weeping women and children during his fancy SHIELD training. He suddenly wished that Pepper wasn’t on a Stark Industries private jet headed to the nation’s capital.

However, Coulson stared back with a wide eyed expression. He looked to Melinda who looked just as shocked by the situation. 

Fitz stepped forward and held up two shopping bags like some sort of Roman god. “I have ice cream! Spumoni, Rocky Road, Neapolitan, Cookie Dough, and Vanilla! Who wants ice cream?”

Chloe sniffled and rubbed at her eyes. “Ic cream?”

Grant nodded and walked over scooping up Chloe. He said, “Yeah. We’ve got ice cream. You’ve got stuff to make sundaes up here. Right, Tony?”

Tony nodded eagerly. He was so glad that someone had a plan in all of this. He said, “Yeah. And if not I will send a lackey to go get some.”

Harlow asked, “Can I have sprinkles?”

Grant picked her up as well and nodded. “You can have all the sprinkles you want.”

Skye asked, “Chocolate sauce, too?”

He stifled a chuckle and nodded at his wife. “You bet.”

Even Thor looked tempted by the lure of an ice cream sundae. 

Grant looked at Darcy. “What about you, Darce?”

She sniffled pitifully. “I want caramel sauce.”

Tony asked, “JARVIS, do we have caramel sauce?”

“Yes, sir. Captain Rogers purchased caramel sauce the last time he went grocery shopping for the communal floor.”

Tony smiled at his daughter and said, “See. All better?”

She nodded. “Little bit.”

He asked, “Little bit? Okay.”

Fitz said, “I am going to go in the kitchen and start making those sundaes.”

Grant said, “I’ll come with you to help. The girls can supervise us. Right?”

Harlow and Chloe nodded in agreement and held onto Grant’s suit as he carried them toward the kitchen.

Skye and Darcy got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen so that they too could supervise. They had very specific cravings that needed to be fulfilled. 

Darcy said, “I wonder if we have pretzels. I want something salty with my ice cream.”

Skye said, “That’s a good idea, Darce. I want some chips crumpled up on mine.”

Darcy nodded. “Ohhh. Me, too.”

Tony picked up the offending remote as Thor walked toward the kitchen as well. He turned off the movie and said, “JARVIS, remove the Lion King from the rotation until further notice. Ixnay on Bambi and Finding Nemo, too.”

“Right away, sir.”

“On second thought, I want you to work out the probability of every movie in my catalog causing this sort of reaction. Anything over 75% should be removed as well.”

“Yes, sir.”

Tony turned to look at Bruce and asked, “Are you okay, Brucie baby?”

He nodded and cleared his throat. Bruce stood up and handed Thalia to Tony. “The abject sadness in the room was rather contagious. I think I’m in need of a sundae as well. Just this once you understand…”

Tony nodded as he cradled the sleeping infant in his arms. “Sure thing, buddy.”

Coulson cautiously asked, “This was all down to a movie?”

Simmons said, “The movie and a most likely a great deal of pregnancy hormones.”

Tripp shook his head. “I am really glad that I missed out on movie night.”

Simmons made granny hands and took Thalia from the in inventor. 

Tony walked into the kitchen and watched as Grant and Fitz rifled through the cabinets for bowls, spoons, and topping options. Darcy, Skye, Thor, and the little ones had already stolen the seats at the breakfast bar. Bruce was standing at the end beside Thor’s chair. He said, “As long as they’re on the go, I’ll take a sundae, too.”

Bruce smiled and replied, “You’re at the back of the line and it starts behind me, Tony.”

Tony complained, “But it’s my tower. I should always be at the front of the line for everything.”

The scientist gave his friend a thoroughly unimpressed look. The whole ‘but it’s my tower’ argument had lost steam a few months after he invited the rest of the team to live there. 

Coulson raised an eyebrow at the inventor and asked, “Who are you going to cut in front of, Stark?”

Tony considered his options. Cutting in front of children was just unseemly. Cutting in front of hormonal pregnant women was ungentlemanly. Cutting in front of the Norse god of thunder was unwise. And he didn’t have a death wish so there was no way that he would cut in front of an emotional man that could turn into a green rage monster. He pouted a bit but then walked around the island and washed his hands in the kitchen sink. Tony shrugged and said, “If you can’t beat em...join em. How can I help?”

Grant nodded at a package of oreos. “You can smash those up. They were a real hit with Chloe.”

Fitz opened all of the tubs of ice cream he purchased and looked at everyone sitting at the island. “Okay. What ice cream does everyone want?”

Chloe said, “Niller!”

Harlow nodded in agreement. “I want vanilla, too.”

Skye said, “Uh, I want spumoni and cookie dough. Oh! And also neapolitan.”

“I want neapolitan but more of the strawberry, rocky road, and some of the butter pecan from the freezer. I know it’s in there. I spied it earlier when I was looking for Hot Pockets.”

Tony turned around and went to the freezer to retrieve the butter pecan ice cream. 

Bruce frowned and looked at Darcy. “Hot Pockets? We talked about processed foods, Darcy.”

Darcy bit her lip and pointed at Skye. She said, “Skye only had pita chips and hummus for lunch.”

Skye glared playfully at Darcy. “It’s not my fault. I was distracted by hacking.”

Bruce gave both young women a very stern look. “I think we’re going to have to have another conversation about appropriate diets for pregnant women.”

Darcy asked, “But after ice cream, right?”

He laughed goodnaturedly. “Yes…”

“Cool.”

Phil watched the chaos of the kitchen from the living room. He really didn’t have a stomach for ice cream right now. There was too much uncertainty swirling around all of them. The alliance meeting had done very little to loosen the knot in his stomach.

Melinda walked up beside Phil and watched as Skye rattled off the topping for her sundae. She asked, “When is Tony going to tell her that SHIELD is going to have a permanent base of operations here in the tower?”

“I thought it would be better if it came from me. I’m going to wait until after Grant and Skye come back from their trip to England,” he replied. 

She raised an eyebrow at that choice. Melinda would have definitely gone the other way but she could understand Phil’s decision on some level. She asked, “Are you hoping that Grant will be in a better mood after a weekend of killing Hydra operatives?”

He rolled his eyes with a small huff but ultimately nodded in the affirmative. “I figured that Grant would be the one that would have the biggest problem with SHIELD being in such close proximity. Our truce was good when Ward thought he’d only have to see the two of us sparingly.”

“Maybe you should consult Dr. Banner for help. He has a rapport with Ward. Maybe he can help smooth it over,” Melinda replied. She wasn’t interested in coddling Grant but the alternative was killing him. While she wasn’t averse to the idea, it would put them in a very uncomfortable position with Skye. Even staging it as an accident would bring about suspicion because of how things went down at the Playground.

Phil hummed in agreement. “Maybe…”

“Although, I am still waiting for Ward to lose his mind and attack his brother who just happens to be a sitting United States Senator. Then he’ll be someone else’s problem and our hands would be clean.”

He shook his head. “I don’t have any details but Stark seems absolutely certain that Ward doesn’t intend to physically harm his family. He worded it in that exact way. He obviously has something else in the works. I’m not sure if Tony knows more and just isn’t telling me. However, Ward isn’t the type to leave unfinished business. He’ll settle his score with them in his own time.”

Melinda eyed Phil and shook her head. “I think I find that approach to be more terrifying. Violent and unhinged Grant Ward is predictable. This cool and calculated version could be trouble for more than just the Ward family.”

“I have to believe that the two of us rank somewhere in the top ten of his hit list for any number of sleights--real and imagined. Although, I doubt that Skye would allow him to move against us. However, he needs SHIELD for now. He can worry about possible retribution once this matter with Hydra is put to bed.”


	25. Breakfast at Stark Tower

Fitz ran a tired hand over his curly hair as he waited for the elevator to reach Grant and Skye’s floor. He looked down at the wrinkled clothes he had been wearing since yesterday. The scientist had hoped that his early morning return to Stark Tower would go unnoticed. However, Ward had helpfully text messaged Fitz an hour ago to warn him about Skye and Darcy. Both women were wide awake and were fully aware that Fitz didn’t sleep in his own bed last night. Therefore, the interrogation he managed to escape last night would be twofold this morning. The only bright side was that Grant had cooked an absolute feast for breakfast.

Leo was greeted with an incredibly enthusiastic round of applause when the elevator doors opened. He tried not to blush but it was a lost cause--his face and neck were bright red. Fitz considered staying on the elevator and going down to the library to hide out. He rather enjoyed the silence and the comfortable couches. Besides, in ten hours’ time Grant and Skye would be on a Stark Industries’ jet on their way to London. However, the platters with stacks of blueberry pancakes and bacon sitting on the coffee table was motivation enough to get out of the elevator. “It’s not what you think,” he tried. 

Skye was wearing a sling to keep Thalia close to her as she ate breakfast around the squirming baby. The little one had been fussy all morning and putting her down just wasn’t an option. Skye cooed at the baby,“Look who’s home, Tali. Is Uncle Leo doing the walk of shame? I think he is. Yes, he is.”

Grant was seated in a chair across from the couch. He made a playful disapproving face at his wife and said, “But you’re going to be a nun so you won’t need to know anything about walks of shame. Have a seat and dig in, Fitz. Everything is still piping hot.”

He asked, “Coffee?”

“There’s a fresh pot in the kitchen,” Ward replied.

Fitz ambled into the kitchen to get his caffeine fix. He would need to be properly caffeinated for this conversation.

Darcy snorted from the other end of the sectional. She was discreetly dropping a scrap of eggs on a napkin for Luna. The kitten had been looking at her pitifully for the last few minutes. Darcy just couldn’t resist those eyes. “Good luck with that nun thing. Genetics are hard to escape. My dad had nothing to do with raising me but I definitely inherited his promiscuity and penchant for drinking.”

Grant groaned as he spooned more fruit salad onto his plate. “I don’t want to think about my kids inheriting any of my traits. Aside, for my devilish good looks and stature.”

Skye raised an eyebrow at her husband. “Did you just call me short and ugly?”

“What? No! Well, I mean you are short. You’re tiny but that isn’t a negative trait. And you’re beautiful. You know that I think you are beautiful.” 

Darcy said, “That backpedal was impressive, Grant.”

Skye scowled playfully at him. “I’m not that short.”

“Come on. Don’t you want our kids to be able to reach the top shelves in cabinets without a step ladder?” Grant asked. He looked up when Fitz walked back into the room. “Aren’t we supposed to be talking about Fitz’s walk of shame?”

Fitz all but collapsed in the chair beside Grant and said, “I am not doing the walk of shame. I know that I stayed out all night but it’s not what you think.”

Grant raised his eyebrow at that and handed Leo a clean plate. He asked, “What do you mean it’s not what we think? Do I need to have a talk with you about what parts go where?”

Darcy cackled loudly and said, “Oh! Don’t tease Fitzy. Maybe he’s saving himself for marriage.”

Leo piled pancakes, bacon, hashbrowns, and eggs onto his plate. He blushed and said, “I am not saving myself for marriage. Wanda and I just talked. There was a lot for us to talk about after last night. I mean...her father is Magneto. We ended up dozing off at some point. Nothing happened. We’re going to take things slow.”

“I think that’s really sweet, Fitz. I am glad that you took a chance and went out with Wanda. She’s making you smile a lot more,” Skye said.

“She’s...amazing,” he replied. Leo started eating breakfast as he poured syrup over his pancakes.

Darcy said, “Awww. I can practically see the heart eyes popping out of your head. I knew that I liked her for a reason.”

Grant chuckled. “You mean when you were Facebook stalking her.”

Darcy huffed and said, “And Instagram, Twitter, SnapChat, and every other social media platform that I could find. Our Fitzy was in a delicate state. I had to protect his honor.”

Skye chuckled. “I might have helped with that little endeavor. Anyway, we’re all happy for you, Leo. Truly…”

Grant nodded in agreement. 

Fitz shook his head but smiled fondly. He knew that their ribbing was goodnatured. At the end of the day, they only wanted him to be happy--and he was. He looked to Grant. “Did you finish making all of the arrangements for your trip?”

Grant nodded. “I had help from JARVIS on certain aspects but everything is set. Skye and I will leave shortly after lunch. I want a little time to get acclimated to the time change.”

He frowned. Apparently, their plans had changed while he was gone. Fitz replied, “Well, I am glad that I came home when I did. I wouldn’t have wanted to miss out on saying good bye.”

Skye smiled. ‘Don’t worry. We would have tracked you to Wanda’s place if it came down to that. But I am happy that you’re home so that we could have one last family meal together. Grant and I are going to stay in London until Tuesday. But you’re welcome to stay here while we’re gone.”

“Thanks. Someone needs to stay here to keep Luna company,” Leo added.

Grant chuckled. “I think that Darcy has that covered. Luna is going to be glued to her side if she keeps sneaking her table scraps.”

Darcy looked up with a sheepish smile when she realized that she’d been caught red handed. She said, “In my defense, I had JARVIS research what kinds of people food is okay for kitties. Cooked eggs are on that list of foods.”

Fitz bit back a smile because he was guilty of feeding Luna table scraps as well. 

Skye laughed and replied, “I’ve had to watch Harlow and Chloe closely while they’ve been visiting. They like sharing with Luna, too.”

Grant smirked and added, “She only likes interacting with them when they have food. Any other time she’s hiding from them. Not that I blame her. The girls are over enthusiastic and have no concept of gentle. If I was Luna’s size, I’d run from them, too.”

Leo couldn’t disagree with that. Skye’s nieces were adorable but they were also like little Tasmanian Devils. “Is Raina still going to London with the two of you?”

“Oh, she wouldn’t miss it for the world. Besides, she wants to stop by Quinn’s old digs and collect some of her and Chloe’s belongings. They’ve been living out of a few suitcases. And Raina has been buying whatever they don’t have on hand,” Skye replied.

“Are you certain that you don’t need my help?” Fitz asked. He directed his question at Grant. The operation the former specialist was taking on wasn’t a simple task. Going after the Banker on his countryside estate was the best play but it also meant they would meet the most resistance. Fitz didn’t want to reschedule his date but he would do it for Grant and Skye. They dropped everything to help him when Jules was in trouble.

Grant said, “Raina and I can handle it. Skye will be running surveillance to provide support. If all else fails, Coulson will have a SHIELD team in the area.”

Fitz nodded. “Well, I’ll make sure I’m available just incase Skye needs help with surveillance. I’m sure JARVIS can patch me into the feeds she’ll be monitoring.”

“Certainly, Dr. Fitz,” JARVIS replied.

Darcy nodded. “See, JARVIS has your back.”

Ward smiled. “As always. Thanks, JARVIS.”

“You are welcome, sirs,” the AI replied.

Grant added. “Tripp is coming with us, too. He’s going to hang back at the hotel with Skye and Thalia. I don’t think Hydra will see us coming but it never hurts to be prepared.”

Fitz was shocked to find that he felt a little less bitter hearing his former teammate’s name than he did yesterday. His conversation with Jemma hadn’t solved all of his complicated feelings about the couple but it was a big step in the right direction. He smiled. “Are you ready for spending the day with your cousin?”

The older man shrugged. “Well, I don’t hate Ethan so I’m not dreading spending time with him. But I also don’t know him very well so there’s a very good chance that I could start hating him.”

Skye shook her head with a wry smile. “Your sister said that Ethan is very nice. It’s not his fault that you are a fickle man…”

He winked at his wife. “You call it being fickle...I call it having discriminating tastes.”

She rolled her eyes at Grant but gave him an exasperated smile. “You’re lucky that I love, Grant Ward.”

Grant leaned over and pecked her on the lips. “I thank my lucky stars every morning.”

Skye said, “Oh! Grant and I have news. And we wanted to share it with the two of you first.”

Fitz and Darcy both looked between the couple expectantly.

“Skye and I settled on names for the twins.”

Darcy squealed excitedly. “Seriously? What did you choose?”

Skye said, “Well, for our daughter we chose the name Emiliana Rose Marie Ward.”

“Aww, that is such a precious name. I love the name Emiliana,” she said. Darcy grabbed her phone and Googled the name to learn the meaning.

Fitz smiled and asked, “What about the little guy?”

Grant said, “He’s going to be named Nicholas Mikkel Ward.”

“Those are both great names,” Leo replied.

Darcy nodded in agreement. “Now I have to run out and buy an unseemly number of monogrammed baby gifts.”

Skye laughed and said, “You should wait until I come back home from London. Then we can go shopping together. Shopping is always better with a buddy. And we can make Grant carry the bags.”

“I’m warming up to this idea,” Darcy teased.

Ward quirked an eyebrow at the two women. “How exactly did I get roped into this future shopping excursion?”

Skye batted her eyelashes at him. “Because you love us.”

Darcy added, “And because you are overprotective and wouldn’t trust a security team to do the job properly.”

Leo said, “And to make sure they don’t buy a sailor outfit for Nicholas.”

Grant looked vaguely horrified. “All good points.”

Skye gasped. “A tiny little sailor uniform would be perfect.”

Darcy nodded in agreement. “Imagine the tiny little hat.”

Grant shook his head. “Nope! No! Not gonna happen. There will be no sailor outfits.”

Skye pouted. “But...but he’d be adorable.”

“I’m putting my foot down on this one. Sailor outfits are for Halloween.”

“Buzz kill,” Darcy snarked. “You can live vicariously through 2.0’s adorable sailor suit.”

Ward pointed at Darcy. “I’ll tell Tony that you dinged his Tesla.”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

Grant said, “2.0 doesn’t have his dad here standing up for him so I’ll do it.”

Fitz said, “You might also want to throw in jackets with animal ears sewn on them.”

Skye and Darcy both looked at him accusingly. “Judas. You’re supposed to be on our side,” Skye lamented.

Ward grinned. “He knows which way his bread is buttered.”

Fitz laughed. “As someone that got beat up in school….I’m just looking out for Nicholas and 2.0. Sailor suits and animal jackets are gateway drugs for mothers. It won’t just stop once they’re in school.”

Darcy huffed and placed a protective hand on her stomach. “No one is getting away with bullying my kid.”


	26. Harbinger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to take a moment to apologize to everyone for my prolonged absence. I fell ill for awhile and just didn't have the energy to even think about writing. I am finally feeling better and I am trying to get back into the swing of things. I hope that you will all stick around for the rest of the story.

Tea studied her reflection in the bathroom mirror as she tousled her freshly washed hair. Her very specific look was a means to trap her prey. She tightened the knot of the bath towel that was wrapped around her nude frame as she padded out into the suite’s sitting area. If the concierge’s information was correct, and it was, her target would be returning from his morning run in a few minutes. It would be time to make her move soon. She tried not to acknowledge the small part of her that was eager for this encounter. Being a succubus meant being a hunter. Yet, she ignored her primal instincts in favor of adhering to the humans’ social mores. It was a choice that she knew was necessary. However, it didn’t mean that she couldn’t enjoy letting the hunter out to play every once in awhile.

The succubus went still when she heard the soft thud of running shoes against the stone flooring in the corridor. She moved to the door swiftly and peered out the peephole just in time to see Miles Lydon walk past her room. Tea leaned her forehead against the door as she felt her irises shift from brown to bluish-green hurricanes. She sunk her teeth into her bottom lip as she willed the hunter to recede. Tea silently promised to reward herself for this show of strength. Miles Lydon was no innocent bystander. He was actively working with Hydra. JARVIS’s research suggested the man had never stopped working for them. He had not made good on his second chance. He could no longer feign ignorance of Hydra’s true purpose. They had long since come out of the shadows.

Tea waited a few minutes before stepping out of her hotel room and grabbing the folded newspaper lying in front of the door. She allowed her door to close behind her with a quiet snick. “Oh no. You’ve got to be kidding me,” she said. It was best to sell it just in case someone was watching. 

She tried her hotel room door for good measure and then walked to Miles’ room next door. She knocked on the door. “Hello? Is anyone in there?”

Miles opened the door to his suite wearing a pair of jogging shorts and drinking a smoothie. He took in Tea’s barely covered body appreciatively as he slowly lowered the smoothie. He swallowed thickly and asked, “Can I help you?”

Tea allowed the grip on her towel to loosen a little so that it dipped lower and showed more of her cleavage. “I’m such an idiot. I locked myself out of my suite. I stepped out of my room to grab the morning newspaper and the door closed behind me. Is there anyway I could use your phone to call the front desk?”

Miles’ eyes were keenly focused on the towel slipping lower. He cleared his throat and stepped back. “Uh, sure. You’re welcome to use my phone. Come inside.”

Tea walked into the room and said, “Thank you. I was worried that I was going to have to knock on several doors before I found someone willing to help me. Where’s the phone?”

“Well, you are in luck. I just made it back from my morning run.” He closed the door and said, “The phone is just over there on the table.”

Tea was standing in front of Miles when he turned around. Her irises were bluish-green pools of fury. 

The younger man was startled by Tea’s proximity. However, his jaw dropped when he noticed her eyes. He scrambled backward until his back thumped against the door. “What are you?”

Tea tsked and sauntered up to him. She grasped his shoulders and stared into his eyes. There was a certain amount of satisfaction in seeing the sheer terror on his face. “Well, that’s a rude question. It’s really not polite to ask a woman about her species. It’s akin to inquiring about her age. I wouldn’t recommend you ask me that either. I’ve realized that I have become increasingly sensitive about my age lately. Just the other day my youngest sister accused me of being old enough to be her mother. Can you believe the audacity? Do I look old enough to have a child in college?”

Miles stared at Tea mutely. It was as if his brain had briefly forgotten how to form coherent sentences. 

She tilted her head to the side and snapped her fingers in front of his face to regain his attention. “Hello? Is anybody in there? You were meant to answer that question. I mean look at me. How old do you think I look?”

He licked his lips and said, “Uh, you look young. And very pretty. Please don’t hurt me.”

Tea playfully patted his cheek and laughed heartily. “That is a terrible answer. How you ever managed to seduce my sister is beyond me. Although, I suppose the young and impressionable are ripe for the picking.”

“Is that what this is about? Are you here because I dated your sister? The one that is in college?” he asked. 

“No, you haven’t dated the sister that is in college. If you were dating her I’d be forced to remove your spleen and feed it to you because you’re much too old for her. On the bright side, you get to keep your spleen--for now. It’s the little victories in life that power us forward. Hold on that. However, you did date another of my younger sisters. We’ll get to all of that in a bit. You should have a seat.”

Miles said, “I’m sorry for whatever I’ve done. Please, just let me go. I don’t want to die.”

Tea gave an exasperated sigh and grasped the younger man’s hand. She pulled Miles across the room and pushed him into a chair. “Your cowardice is making this a lot less fun than I thought it would be. I really should have sent Esme to do this. She doesn’t like to play with her food quite as much as I do.”

He swallowed thickly. “Food? Are you a cannibal?”

“No, silly boy. What sort of ridiculous horror movies have you been watching? I’ll show you what I need from you,” she replied. Tea opened her mouth and began drawing out his life force. 

Miles watched with terrified eyes as he felt himself become weaker by the moment. He rasped out, “Please…”

Tea closed her mouth and her eyes shifted to brown once more. She sat across from him and crossed her legs. “Calm down. I told you...I like to play with my food first. I’m not going to kill you--yet. I may not even have to kill you at all. Trust me I’m not interested in killing you. It’s going to cause me so many problems in this tentative relationship I have going. My younger sister probably wouldn’t be too happy with me. She asked specifically for me to keep you alive if at all possible. And then I would have to get rid of your corpse. It’ll turn into a whole thing. So, we are going to play a little game. I am going to ask you a question and you are going to tell me the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. Here’s the catch...I will know if you are lying. It’s a little gift that I have. I can compel you to tell me the truth against your will. If you lie to me it will go poorly for you. Are you ready to play the game?”

Miles shakily nodded. He was still feeling lethargic and his brain was running too slow to figure a way out of this. “Okay.”

“Great. Let’s get started. Do you work for Hydra?”

He shook his head rapidly. “No.”

Tea sighed dramatically. “That was just the first question and already we’re off to a bad start. Do you really think I’d be here right now if I wasn’t certain of your involvement with Hydra? Do you know how long and boring the flight from New York to Los Angeles was?”

Miles swallowed thickly and tried to figure a way out of his situation without betraying Hydra. He knew what they did to traitors and it wasn’t pretty. However,  this fate didn’t seem much better.

“I am going to ask the question again. It would be in your best interest to answer me truthfully. I know you’re worried that Hydra might kill you in the future. But you should be more concerned about what I will do to you in the present. Do you work for Hydra?”

He nodded slowly. “Yes,” was his quiet reply. 

“See, that wasn't so hard. Was it? How long have you worked for Hydra?”

“I’ve worked for Hydra for years. I just didn’t always know who I was working for,” he replied.

Tea smiled. “Now we’re making progress. Give me more specific numbers, love. How many years have you worked for Hydra?”

“For the last two years, I’ve known that I was working for Hydra. However, I learned months ago that I’ve been working for Hydra for almost six years. They were hiring me for black hat hacking jobs. It was good money so I never questioned who was behind the anonymous wire transfers.”

“Wasn’t that easy? What are you working on for Hydra right now?”

Miles relaxed somewhat. He was resigned to the fact that this was happening. He said, “I’m providing digital security for a international corporation.”

Tea chuckled. “Well, you didn’t do a very good job of that. You’re company has been hacked.”

Miles’ eyes widened but he quickly dismissed that idea. The woman was obviously trying to spook him.  “There’s no way anyone broke my encryption without tripping the safeguards that I have in place to alert me. No one is that good.”

“What about your ex-girlfriend? Skye…?”

His expression changed into something unreadable. “No…”

“Yes. I’m only here because while Skye was hacking Malick’s company...she just happened to have recognized your code. Her husband wanted to come out here and murder you slowly.” She lowered her voice and leaned forward in the chair. “Between you and me...my brother-in-law has quite the jealous streak. Apparently, he once caught you and Skye in a very compromising position. He’d like you dead for that reason alone. When you couple that with the fact that you’re threatening his family…”

Miles shook his head. “I didn’t know that Hydra had Skye in their sights until after I took the job from Mr. Malick. He wasn’t even the one that approached me. He sent his daughter, Stephanie. She seduced me and then told me the details of the job. I couldn’t exactly reject it. Hydra doesn’t take no for an answer. I decided if I didn’t have a choice, then I could at least try to protect Skye. My position as his security specialist means I see everything. I know where all of his company’s money goes. I know where he is at all times. It means that I can make sure that he is always far away from Skye.”

Tea cooed. “Aww, that’s almost admirable. I don’t know if I truly believe you. I don’t exactly get the noble vibe from you. Where is Malick right now?”

“The last I checked, he was taking his private jet to Sveagruva, Norway.”

“What’s there?”

He shook his head. “Not a clue. I looked it up on the internet. It’s an ice covered village for most of the year. Is Skye really in danger?”

Tea asked, “Do you really think that I would be here pulling off this rather tedious scheme if she wasn’t?”

“I guess not. Is Skye well? I’ve thought about her a lot since Mr. Malick had me release the names of Mutants and Inhumans. He had me remove her name from the list.”

“She’s worried for her family but she’s safe. She has a very motivated husband to make sure that happens.”

He shook his head. “I still can’t believe that she’s married to him. If she knew the truth about Grant Ward...”

Tea laughed quietly. “Oh, but she does.”

“No, there’s no way. The way she looked at me when she found out I took a job from the Centipede Program for money...she was so disappointed in me. There is no way she would have married Grant Ward if she knew everything about him.”

“Oh, dear. You still have it bad for her, huh? I assure you that Skye knows all of the dirty little secrets that you think Grant is hiding from her. Anyway, that concludes the voluntary portion of our game. Now it’s time to probe a little deeper and fact check all of your answers. If you’ve been holding out on me...I’ll know.”

Miles tensed and said, “Wait!”

Tea paused and cocked her head to the side. She sing-songed, “Is there something you want to tell me, Miles?”

“There is something big happening. I don’t know what it is but Mr. Malick has put two extraction teams on standby,” he replied. 

Tea’s blood ran cold but she maintained a calm exterior. Any of her younger sisters could be Malick’s target. However, it was just as likely that the extraction teams were meant for someone else entirely. Malick had his fingers in a number of unsavory pies. “When will you know their target?”

“I won’t know the teams’ target until after the job is finished. Mr. Malick doesn’t arrange the details digitally. He does it the old fashioned way with a dead-drop. The best that I can do is find out what city the extraction teams are headed to once they are in the air.”

Tea smiled at him. “Well, it looks like you and I are going to spend a lot of time together for the next few days.”

Miles relaxed marginally.

She stood up and walked over to Miles. She sat on the arm of the chair and said, “Now just to confirm that you aren’t lying to me.”

He shrank away from Tea until she rested a hand on his arm. 

Tea smiled once she was certain that Miles was under her influence. “Tell me everything you know about Gideon and Stephanie Malick.”


	27. Jolly Old England

Grant and Skye scarcely had a moment to spare in the days leading up to their trip. They both had obligations they would be shelving for the duration of the weekend. However, it was all in the service of other obligations. They had two objectives to accomplish while in England. Raina and Tripp would be assisting Grant in his mission to intercept the Banker. They needed all of the information locked up tight in his head and the figures scrawled in his fabled leather bound ledgers. Skye would be providing operational support from afar. 

Grant would also be playing the part of repentant Ward heir with his cousin, Ethan. It was just another way to prove to his family that his intentions were genuine. The long con took an incredible amount of energy but the payoff was too sweet to resist. Grant could be patient when it mattered.

Tony was gracious enough to allow them to stay in the flat he maintained in London. There was less of a chance of someone accidentally stumbling across the munitions stockpile that Grant had arranged for this trip. Besides, they were also being more security conscious since the last time that Skye and Grant stayed in a hotel they were stalked by rogue SHIELD agents. And there was also the nasty business of Grant being gunned down on the sidewalk outside of their hotel. This time around the couple would not hesitate to use their powers in public. Malick had outed Mutants and Inhumans...they weren’t hiding anymore.

On their first night in London, Grant took Skye and Thalia to Ethan’s house for dinner. Ethan and his wife, Portia, were gracious hosts and went out of the way to make them feel welcome. Skye and Portia got on like a house on fire. They bonded over how quickly Douglas Ward had judged and subsequently deemed them to be unworthy of his family. Skye learned from Portia that Grant’s father had a little known prejudice against interracial couples. Thus, he instantly disliked Portia because she was African-American. It didn’t matter that she was from a well-heeled family. When the two women were alone, Portia warned Skye of the danger that Douglas and Christian posed to unaccompanied women. Being married into the family wasn’t enough incentive for the men to keep their hands to themselves. Portia also revealed that Grant’s uncle, Grayson, wasn’t much better. He wasn’t the type to try to force the issue but he had propositioned Portia more than once in the past.

Grant and Ethan’s interactions were much more reserved. The two men were first cousins and were only separated in age by a few years--Ethan was the eldest of the two. However, they’d grown up with an ocean between them. Ethan and Grant only saw each other during the summers spent at their grandparents’ house. The cousins knew each other only by reputation and the vague memories from their younger years. Fortunately, they were both married to outgoing women. Portia and Skye were there to fill the awkward gaps of silence. By the end of the night Grant and Ethan weren’t best friends. However, they did agree to get together again once the twins were born. 

The following day, Grant spent nearly ten hours shadowing Ethan at Titan’s London branch. It was boring and he would have preferred to be doing just about anything else. However, Grant chalked it up to being a necessary sacrifice for his plan. Christian and his parents wouldn’t be swayed by pretty words and empty gestures. They had to see him putting in the work to regain his rightful place in the Ward family. Besides, it got him deeper into the fold to find out about the dirty little secrets the family had been accumulating in his absence. Information was power and Grant wasn’t willing to leave a single stone unturned. When he burned down the lives of Christian and his parents, figuratively, he wanted to ensure that nothing would ever grow there again. 

While Grant was playing businessman with his older cousin, Skye and Raina were busy setting up surveillance on the Banker. It ended up being rather simple because the man wasn’t even trying to hide his movements. His confidence was bolstered by the crack team Hydra assembled to protect him. As his convoy moved through the congested streets of London it looked as if a foreign dignitary was visiting. It was a valiant effort to keep Hydra’s biggest asset safe. However, it would prove to be woefully inadequate once Grant and Raina got through with it. They both had personal beefs with Hydra. They were looking forward to administering  a little payback on the Banker’s unsuspecting team.

Grant and Raina descended on the Banker’s countryside estate shortly after midnight. Skye and Tripp stayed behind at Tony’s flat where Thalia and Chloe were fast asleep. Skye didn’t enjoy being left behind. However, she was sensible enough to acknowledge the liability she posed in the field. Her time would be better spent monitoring the surveillance feeds from the Banker’s property. She and Tripp were also controlling the drones SHIELD graciously provided for the operation. There would be nothing but ash and a crater left when the night was done. 

Shockingly, everything went as planned and the operation was a resounding success. Grant and Raina cut down the Banker’s guards like a buzz saw. Director Coulson would be pleased that they managed to detain about 20 of the operatives. They were suffering from various injuries but they would live. The pair made it to the Banker’s office in under 30 minutes. At first, the man tried to be brave and resisted revealing the sensitive account information Hydra had trusted him to manage. However, after nearly an hour of interrogation the Banker realized that no one was coming to his rescue. Hydra had definitely received the signal from his panic button. They had obviously decided to cut their losses. The Banker relented when Grant promised him a quick and clean death. 

Once they had the account numbers and the whispered about ledger, Grant kept his word. He killed the Banker and then radioed for a SHIELD team in the area. They needed to take the detained Hydra operatives into custody and clean the scene since they were operating on foreign soil without permission. As Grant handed the scene off to the senior agent, he was suddenly glad that this was no longer his life. The sooner he could be done with Hydra and SHIELD the better it would be for everyone. 

Grant was on something of a high as he walked into the flat. He was certain that it was the adrenaline still pumping through his veins. It was also the rush of being able to unleash his powers. Fire wasn’t an element that liked being contained. It’s natural inclination was to spread and consume. Grant’s powers were no different in that sense. However, he worked hard to suppress his his fire because he knew the destruction that he could cause. Tonight had been like a breath of fresh air for the former specialist. He should have known that the feeling of euphoria wouldn’t last long. Grant had never known long lasting peace and apparently that wasn’t changing anytime soon. 

He stopped smiling when she saw the stricken expression on Skye’s face. Her irises were bluish-green and swirling more violently than he’d ever seen in the past. He looked around the room but Tripp was nowhere to be found. Grant walked over to his wife and sat beside her on the couch. He took her hand cautiously and asked, “What’s wrong?” 

Skye shook her head and took a deep breath. She was scared of what sound would emerge from her throat because all she wanted to do was scream. She said, “Fitz called...Darcy was kidnapped an hour ago. He didn’t have many details because everyone is in a frenzy. Fitz just didn’t think that we should hear it from the news in case it somehow leaks to the press. For now, Tony is trying to keep this quiet. A pregnant Stark heir is worth a lot of money to a lot of people. Not to mention the number of enemies Tony has made over the years.”

Grant felt as if he had just been punched in the stomach. He wanted to comfort Skye but he felt frozen in place. He asked, “Was this Hydra?”

Skye nodded slowly. “JARVIS was able to identify three of the men killed in the kidnapping attempt. They’re Hydra. There is video footage of the attack. Tony and JARVIS are analyzing it frame by frame now. We need to go home. I already called to make sure that the jet was fueled and ready to go. We leave in three hours.”

“That’s not soon enough,” he replied. 

“I know but it’s the best that we can do. In the meantime, we’ll pack up here and get ready to go home. We’re going to get her back, right?”

Grant smiled darkly and gently cupped her cheek. “Yes, we are going to get Darcy back. I promise, sweet pea.”

Raina had been standing silently by the door. She asked, “What can I do?”

Skye shook her head. “I appreciate the sentiment but this isn’t your fight, Raina. You still have so much to do. Gordon will be here within the hour to take you back to Afterlife.”

“That is where you are wrong. You and Tea are going to get drawn into this because of your connections Darcy and Tony….that means this is very much my fight. I’ll start putting out feelers with my contacts. Hydra isn’t going to be able to keep an abduction like this quiet any better than Tony will be able to. The rumors will start making the rounds soon enough.”

Skye said, “Thank you, Raina.”

She nodded and said, “Don’t mention it.”

Skye watched as her sister walked out of the room before turning back to Grant. She studied the stoic look on his face. “Penny for your thoughts?”

Grant took Skye’s hand. “You know how much I love you. Right?”

“Of course I do, Grant,” she replied. 

“And you know that I would never hurt you….never,” he whispered in a thick voice.

Skye blinked in confusion. She squeezed his hand. “I know that you would never hurt me, Grant. Where is this coming from? What’s going?”

He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. “I’m going to have to be the old me in order to get Darcy back safely. I am going to have to be the man that you distrusted. The man that you feared....the man that you hated. I just don’t want to lose you, Skye. I don’t want you to run away from...him. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you…”

She put her hand over his heart and said, “I never stopped seeing the real Grant Ward. You’re still the broken man filled with rage that I fell in love with. You have done a good job at harnessing that rage and channeling it but I never deluded myself into believing that you had somehow been rehabilitated. I didn’t need that to love you. I know who you are, Grant. I know all of the terrible things that you’ve done and I understand that you will need to do worse to rescue Darcy from Hydra. That doesn’t scare me. It makes me feel safe knowing that there isn’t anything you wouldn’t do for our family.”

Grant felt a weight lift off his chest as he looked into Skye’s eyes but found only sincerity staring back him. His wife knew his true nature and didn’t shy away from it. Skye not only understood but was in fact encouraging him to release the demons he had been trying so hard to keep under lock and key. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. He whispered, “I love you, sweet pea. I’m going to bring Darcy home and I am going eviscerate everyone that even looked in her direction during this ordeal.”

Skye knew it was silly but in that moment she believed every word her husband said. There was no doubt in her mind the Grant would do anything and kill anyone if it meant getting Darcy back safely. Some small part of her felt sympathy for the world that he was about to set on fire. However, the other part of her...the part of her that was a succubus couldn't wait to see it all burn. Skye showed mercy when Christian tried to take Grant from her. Skye showed mercy when she believed that Hydra had killed her sister. Unfortunately for Hydra, she no longer had any mercy left. And the darkness that lived inside of all succubi was ready to spill forth from her. Grant was the thing keeping her away from the darkness and he was about to give himself over to it freely. 

“Good,” she replied. Skye kissed him again. “What do you need from me?”

Grant said, “I want to see whatever video footage JARVIS has been able to collect from the abduction. I want to know the names of the guards that were supposed to be with Darcy today. I want to know if any of her normal guards took the day off or was reassigned in the last week. I want to know the identities of the dead kidnappers. Get me everything that you can get your hands on, sweet pea.”

Skye smiled at her husband. “Your wish is my command. I’m on it.”

He pecked her lips and then stood up. “Thank you.”

She looked down at her tablet and said, “Fitz has already passed along the footage. It was taken outside of that toy store Darcy loves. I don’t think that I can watch it.”

Grant took the tablet. “You don’t have to, sweet pea.” He walked out onto the roof terrace to get some privacy.

Unfortunately, Tripp was already standing outside on his phone. 

Grant sat down on one of the benches and watched the video. He studied the footage frame by frame to understand how the kidnappers managed to overwhelm Darcy’s security team. He noticed immediately that they were in a different configuration than normal because Barton was with her. They assumed that an Avenger would be able to protect her. While Grant didn’t particularly like Barton, he knew the man was a capable fighter and an even better assassin. Even being caught off guard shouldn’t have made him so incredibly ineffective. 

He watched the footage on a loop. Each time he saw Darcy’s soundless scream it felt as if he was stabbed in the gut. She was genuinely terrified and fighting for not only her life but for 2.0’s life, too. Darcy had the presence of mind to look up at the camera and mouthed something before some massive brute chloroformed her. She was a smart girl and had to know that her father would see the footage when he learned of her abduction. However, as Grant tried reading her lips...he began to think the message wasn’t for Tony at all.

Raina stepped outside and said, “I have my contacts checking on all of the freighters leaving out of the ports tonight. Darcy is too recognizable for them to move her via any traditional modes of commercial travel. Besides, I am sure that Stark will have all of those angles covered. I am trying to get in contact with a guy a I know that moves people across the border to Canada but he isn’t answering my calls.”

Grant nodded distractedly and said, “Thanks, Raina. It’s a good idea. It’s too hot to keep Darcy in the city…or anywhere in the United States really. My guess is that Hydra will move her to a country where SHIELD doesn’t have a heavy presence. More importantly, they’re going to want a place where the cops are easily bought and citizens know to keep their mouth shut about armed men roaming the streets.”

“Hydra has a pretty extensive network in the old Eastern Bloc. My contacts are pretty thin out that way. I can’t be sure which ones are working with Hydra. And of course, there are the ones that were loyal to Ian…they might be inclined to help me since I’m the closest thing that he has to a widow. I’d have to take advantage of that cachet before they realize I abandoned him to his death.”

“Do whatever you can, Raina. I’ll owe you one.” He rubbed at his eyes for a moment and restarted the video. “Look at something for me. I need a fresh set of eyes. Tell me if you notice something off about the abduction.”

Raina sat beside him and said, “Okay.”

Grant watched the video again, too. He worried that he was seeing things.

Raina frowned and said, “Rewind that part...go back five seconds.”

He did as instructed and then watched Raina’s face as she watched the scene over again. “What do you think?”

Raina said, “I think that when we get back to New York that you should have a clubby chat with him about his reaction. Or better yet, you should let Esme do it. She can compel him to tell the truth. Do you think that Stark has noticed it yet?”

Grant shook his head. “Not a chance or Fitz would have mentioned it. Tony probably wasn’t looking for his reactions because he trusts him…”

“But you don’t,” she replied easily.

“Not as far as I can throw him. There’s someone else in the video that I’m going to see to personally. I want to know how he got assigned to Darcy’s security detail. He’s not on the normal roster.” Grant pointed him out to her. 

Raina hummed. “I recognize him. He’s Hydra....dyed in the wool. Very well connected. I think you’ve found your inside man. Well, you’ve found one of them.”


	28. Gone Girl

The simple truth about Grant Ward was that he was prone to violence. He wasn’t sure if he was born that way or if people like Christian, John, Hydra, and SHIELD molded him into the weapon that they needed. Unfortunately, he was a weapon that they no longer controlled and it made him more dangerous than any of them ever intended. The good news was that usually Ward possessed an impeccable amount of self-control. The bad news was that all went out the window when Hydra decided to kidnap Darcy. When he killed people for work it was just business. Grant could keep his emotions in check while being professional about everything. However, what he was about to do was incredibly personal and there would be no limit to the blood he would spill.

Earlier, he learned from Bruce that Director Coulson was reluctant to include Grant in the search for Darcy. Honestly, the former specialist didn’t care if SHIELD willingly allowed him to join their reindeer games. The more he considered his options, the more it seemed obvious that he needed to embark on this journey alone. He didn’t have time for political agendas and niceties...this was war. Sometimes the best plan was the direct one and Grant Ward was good at being direct. They were working on borrowed time because news of Darcy’s kidnapping had leaked to the media. In his grief, Tony was blaming the leak on the hapless employees of the toy store. However, it was just as likely that their efforts to locate Darcy had tipped off the New York media. 

Grant only vaguely listened to the briefing happening around him. He didn’t really need to know what everyone else would be doing to find Darcy. Ward had been working on his own plan from the moment he watched the footage of the kidnapping. He had put Fitz to work on proving his theory. He could have asked Skye to help him but he didn’t want to upset her any further. To say that she was taking Darcy’s kidnapping hard would be an understatement. Ward had been grateful for the five-hour plane ride across the Atlantic because Skye needed to rest. He had known that once the jet landed she would want to hit the ground running.

Skye had done just that by reaching out to her old contacts in the hacking collective, the Rising Tide. She called in every favor she had and promised repayment to those not in her debt. Now there were hundreds of hackers all over the world searching for even the faintest trace of Darcy. Skye felt confident in their ability to pick up the trail that had gone cold hours ago. The collective had even more to go on once Ward shared the information that Fitz found for him. There was no doubt in his mind that they would find Darcy. The former specialist planned to unleash hell on Earth when they finally did. The flames under his skin had been singing in his ears for hours. They were calling for chaos and destruction and Ward was all too happy to oblige.

Ward glanced at his watch and wondered how much longer they would be required to sit here and listen to everything that SHIELD didn’t have regarding Darcy’s kidnapping. His head snapped up when he heard the whoosh of the automatic doors opening at the back of the hall. As he predicted, Fitz was scurrying into the room nearly thirty minutes into the meeting. However, the scientist had been hard at work on Ward’s project. If he was here now it could only be because he had finished. Ward watched as the younger man descended the steps to the level where Skye and Grant were seated with Raina.

Fitz slid into the seat beside Grant. The scientist wore a harried but pleased expression. He had a cup of tea in one hand and a file folder in the other. He slid it down the table to Grant. “I got what you asked for, Ward. JARVIS double checked my findings to make sure I didn’t distort the image before entering it into the facial recognition software.”

Ward opened the folder and skimmed the contents. It was just as he suspected. He had to give to Hydra credit for being clever. They had chosen the right operative to lead Darcy’s extraction team. He nodded and closed the folder. “Thank you. Did you keep it to yourself the way I asked?”

He nodded as he blew on the piping up cup of tea. “I didn’t say a word to anyone else. JARVIS is the only other person that knows and he won’t say anything until you are ready. However, he has already devoted a portion of his resources to following your lead. I can’t believe you managed to see that in the reflection of the store window.”

“Thank you.” Grant’s fingers tapped against the folder and said, “I knew that I was looking for an anomaly. Darcy’s expression told me to look deeper because something was wrong. She saw something and when she looked up at the surveillance camera…it was her way of telling us that.”

Fitz stared down at his cup of tea and asked, “Do you think they’re going to hurt her? I mean…Darcy has to be worth more to Hydra alive, right?”

Ward looked at the younger man and saw how much he wanted to be reassured that their friend was safe. The four of them had become a little family. However, lying to Fitz wouldn’t be doing him any favors. He said, “Darcy is safe while she is in Hydra’s possession. They need her as a bargaining chip with the Avengers and SHIELD. They know that Tony is basically funding the agency out of his own pocket. However, there is a chance that new players might decide to intervene and muddy the situation. Some opportunists might try to rescue Darcy in a bid to ingratiate themselves with Tony. Others might try to kidnap the Stark heir from Hydra to use her against Tony. There are also the groups of nut jobs that might kidnap Darcy with the intention of killing her as a means of retribution for some issue they have with Tony. The man has more enemies than he has well-wishers in some corners of the world.”

The younger man visibly deflated as Ward explained the variety of ways in which this could all go horribly wrong. His jaw tightened and he said, “I’m coming with you when we find Darcy.”

The former specialist’s eyes widened in shock but he shook his head. “I don’t think that would be a good idea, Fitz. You should stay here in Stark Tower where it is safe. We can’t afford Hydra capturing you, too.”

“I wasn’t asking you for permission, Grant. Darcy is my friend, too. I should have been there with her last night. She asked me to go shopping with her but I was meeting Wanda at The Met for a date. If I was with Darcy then maybe I could have done something to save her. At the very least, they probably would have kidnapped me, too. She wouldn’t be out there all alone and I wouldn't be here feeling helpless,” his voice cracked as he spoke.

Ward squeezed Fitz’s shoulder and said, “You have no way of knowing whether or not they would have separated the two of you, Leo. If you were kidnapped, we would be splitting our resources to look for both of you. It is better that you are here being an asset. Besides, Darcy wouldn’t have wanted you to be in the same position that she is in now. She cares about you too much to wish you into that sort of danger.”

He could see the logic in Ward’s point. Fitz just had to cling to the good he could do for Darcy and the baby now. “I’m still coming with you. You need someone to watch your back. Skye can’t go with you for obvious reasons and I am the only other person you trust right now.”

The older man shook his head with a wry smile on his face. “You’re right. I will need someone to watch my back. You never cease to amaze me, Fitz. You’ve come a long way from the kid I met a few years ago.”

Fitz relaxed when he realized that Grant wasn’t going to stop him from tagging along. He shrugged and said, “You’ve come a long way, too.”

Ward wasn’t so sure that Fitz would believe that if he could hear the thoughts swirling around in his head. He could feel his flames threatening to come to the surface without his permission but he could control his powers better now. The flames could beg for release all that they wished but Ward would decide when to unleash them.

When the meeting finally ended, the SHIELD agents and Stark Industries’ private security exited the room with their assignments. The only good news about the media reporting on the kidnapping were the tips that had been flooding in all morning. They needed as many boots on the ground as possible. Tony wasn’t going to leave a single lead unchecked or stone unturned. The majority of the tips were either wrong or pranks but there was that infinitesimal chance that one might bear fruit.

Ward stood once the room had emptied, leaving behind only the Avengers, Coulson’s team, and Skye and her sisters. He stood up and walked down the stairs to reach the hall’s main floor. He zeroed in on Clint and strode over to him confidently.

The assassin was talking to Steve but immediately went on the defensive when he saw the dangerous look in Grant’s eyes. He warned, “I don’t have time for whatever you are about to say, Ward. I know that I screwed up by letting Hydra take Darcy but I was outnumbered and only armed with a gun at the time.”

Steve could have sworn he saw a flicker of fire behind Grant’s brown eyes as he stopped in front of them. He stepped between the two men because he didn’t want things to get out of hand. “We’re all upset but we all need to remain calm. Fighting amongst ourselves isn’t going to help Darcy and the baby. They need us to be clear headed. We have to present a united front. We can assign blame and point fingers at each other later.”

Raina’s vines crept along the floor and wrapped themselves around Steve’s legs. She yanked him out of the way and flashed a winning smile at him. “Sorry, Cap, but this is really a conversation for two.”

Tea rushed down the stairs. “What are you doing, Rain? Let Steve go!”

Ward smiled at Raina and then allowed his flames to come forth, they had been singing beneath his skin for the last hour. They wanted to burn something. They wanted to kill someone and he was very much on board with that plan. He smiled menacingly at Clint and said, “I decided to give you the benefit of the doubt. Not because I believed that you would actually come clean but because I wanted to give you enough rope to hang yourself.”

Clint growled and tried moving around Grant but the heat radiating off the younger man was too intense. The only safe option was to remain hemmed up against the wall. He gritted out, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Ward! You can’t really believe that I had anything to do with Darcy’s kidnapping. I know that you don’t think much of me but she’s pregnant with my baby. Even if I was a big enough asshole to let an innocent woman get kidnapped, which I am not, I would never risk my kid that way. Not in a million years.”

Bruce tried to step forward but the heat coming off Grant was intense. He wasn’t exactly surprised by the younger man’s reaction. He knew how important Darcy was to Grant. He decided to reason with the younger man. “Let’s just talk this out as adults, Grant. We can work this out calmly.”

Phil moved over as if to break it up but Skye was between them in seconds. He stopped short and gaped at her appearance. “Skye…”

Her swirling bluish green irises were a clear warning to back off. She was worried that Grant would lose control of his powers if Phil intervened. Grant didn’t hold any ill will towards Captain Rogers or Bruce. Skye wasn’t foolish enough to underestimate the hatred her husband held for Coulson. She didn’t want to see a man that was like a father to her get injured. “This doesn’t concern you. No one is going to get hurt but this has to play out the way Grant wants.”

Melinda approached cautiously because months ago she had a front row seat to the danger Skye posed when provoked. She also knew the lengths the young woman would go to in order to protect her husband from any perceived threats. She said, “Skye, Grant is out of control. This needs to stop before someone gets hurt.”

“Grant isn’t going to hurt him, but I can’t let you interrupt this. Everyone has accepted Clint’s version of events as fact. I bet none of you even paid attention to what he was  **_actually_ ** doing when Darcy was being kidnapped,” she argued vehemently.

Steve tore his gaze away from Grant briefly to look at the young woman. He said, “He was fighting. I saw him fighting. I’ve watched that video a dozen times, Skye.”

Skye gave a humorless laugh. She replied, “That was your confirmation bias at play. You assumed that Clint would fight to the death for Darcy and the baby. You saw him fighting and therefore you stopped paying attention to him. You weren’t observing his behavior with a critical eye because you assumed certain things to be true.”

Tony pushed by Steve and Phil. He didn’t want this to get out of hand. Everyone needed to be in fighting shape to find Darcy. He said, “Talk to Uncle Tony. You are right, kiddo. I didn’t pay very much attention to Clint. All I could see was the terrified look on Darcy’s face. What did you see?”

“It wasn’t me. I didn’t see it at first glance. Grant saw it. Then Raina saw it. They are the ones that pointed it out to me. I am as bad as the rest of you. I assumed that Clint would fight to the death but something happened out there.”

Natasha asked, “What does that mean?”

Skye asked, “Could you pull up the pictures, Fitz?”

Fitz walked over to the console and easily pulled up a still frame from the surveillance footage. He blew up the picture so that it focused on Clint’s face.  

Everyone turned to look at the picture. Then a second picture appeared on screen and then a third.

Clint stopped struggling with Grant and his face went ashen. He didn’t think that anyone would notice because it happened so briefly. However, he should have realized that someone with Ward’s skill would have analyzed each frame until his eyes nearly bled.

Natasha saw it first. She slowly lowered the night-night gun she had been about to use on Grant. “You recognized someone and it made you drop your guard for just a second. Unfortunately, a second was long enough for you to be knocked out from behind. Who did you see, Clint? Who could have shaken you that much?”

Grant ground out slowly. “Do you want to tell them or should I?”

Clint’s jaw clenched. He replied, “It’s not what you think.”

Grant yelled, “Pull it up, Fitz!”

Fitz pulled up an enhanced still of a man’s reflection in the store’s window. He then pulled up a split screen with Barney Barton’s mugshot.

The hush that fell over the room was deafening.

Ward allowed his flames to recede and he walked away from Clint with a satisfied smile.

Raina released the vines that had been holding Captain Rogers. She patted him on the back and said, “No hard feelings. I just love a good show.”

Ward said, “I don’t think that you knew that your brother was alive. I think that you hesitated for a moment because it was like seeing a ghost. He is your brother and you probably love him. I would have shot my brother in the head without a second thought, but I am guessing that you have a much more complicated relationship with Barney than I do with Christian. My feelings for my brother pretty much hover between wanting to kill him and wanting to torture him to death slowly.”

Raina chuckled at that.

Esme tutted at Raina in disapproval. This was hardly the time for laughter.

“I am not angry that you didn’t react better. We’ve all been surprised in the field before. I’m pissed because you kept this a secret from everyone. This is a big clue, Barton. I don’t know your motives. I don’t even care. When I find your brother, I am going to roast him like a fucking suckling pig, Barton. And if you have the misfortune of getting in my way I’ll do the same thing to you. Consider yourself warned.”

Tony’s fists clenched at his side. “You stupid bastard. You’ve known this whole time who took my daughter and you didn’t tell me! I have been sick all night worried about her.”

Bruce quickly got in the way to keep Tony from attacking Clint. “Calm down, Tony. Let Clint explain himself. He must have an explanation for this.”

“I want you out of my tower!” Tony railed.

Clint said, “Hear me out. I was not protecting Barney. I am doing everything in my power to find him. I am going to bring Darcy home. But he’s also my brother and I couldn’t risk any of you hurting him without getting an explanation first. I didn’t want this to turn into a witch-hunt! You have to understand that, Cap. You gave Bucky the benefit of the doubt.”

Steve blanched because it was true. He wasn’t willing to believe that Bucky would do those terrible things of his own accord. He said, “You’re right that Barney deserves a chance to explain his actions. He might have been brainwashed the way that Bucky was. Nevertheless, you should have told us the truth. You had a solid lead that we could have been following instead of chasing our tails.”

“I have been following that lead! I know my brother. I know the way that he thinks. He’s the one that taught me how to go off the grid. Barney taught me how to move across the border without a trace. I am the best shot we have at finding him. I can bring Barney in and get Darcy back without having to rack up a body count. Isn’t that what we all want?”

Tony was still livid. However, he was no longer struggling against Bruce. He said, “You had no right to keep this from me. Darcy is my daughter. She is pregnant with my grandson…my namesake. You are compromised, Barton. I don’t want your help.”

Clint watched as Tony shook off Bruce’s hold and walked out of the room. “Tony!”

“I’ll go after him,” Pepper said. She glared at Clint and rushed out after Tony.

“I should help her,” Bruce sighed and followed Pepper.

Ward clapped his hands with a broad smile on his face and said, “Well, this was fun but I’ve gotta go. I’ve got leads to follow and a Barton brother to kill. I promise to bring home whatever is left of him once I’m through, Clint. You can bury him for real this time.”

Raina laughed and said, “You’re practically a humanitarian.”

Clint and Natasha walked by Ward without saying a word to him. He needed to find Darcy and his brother first. Clint wasn’t willing to believe that his brother would kidnap a pregnant woman willingly. He was either being forced to act or Hydra had brainwashed him. Either way he wasn’t going to let the tower’s resident arsonist fricassee his brother without getting an explanation first.

Tea said, “Miles Lydon is being watched by Bucky on the communal floor. I brought him with me because I thought that he might prove useful. He knew in advance that there was an extraction team headed to New York. He just didn’t know the target at the time. However, he might be able to track Malick’s resources to find out where Darcy has been taken.”

Skye looked at her husband with a skeptical look. “I don’t think Grant talking to him would be wise. No offense, baby.”

“None taken, sweet pea,” he replied easily.

Raina said, “I agree as entertaining as that would be, it would be over fairly fast. Let me talk to Lydon. I have more hooks into Hydra than any of you do with the exception of Grant. Something he says might actually mean something to me.”

Tea nodded “Okay. You can talk Miles and see what we can pry out of him.”

Raina’s phone rang and she looked down at the screen. “I’ve got to take this. It might be news on that unregistered jet that my contact told us about this morning. Never underestimate the value of having a smuggler as a close personal friend.”

Esme watched her younger sister walk away to take the call. She asked, “Why does she have a smuggler as a close personal friend?”

Ward smiled and asked, “The real question is why don’t you? I have a guy based out of Helsinki that I’ve known for years.”

Raina returned a few minutes later. “Well, we might have gotten our first break. This isn’t public knowledge yet put ten bodies were discovered at a private airport in upstate New York about 30 minutes ago. They’re all male and only one of the victims worked for the airport. My contact is working to give me details but I’d wager that someone killed off the extraction team before departure. Maybe the airport’s employee stumbled onto the scene and got killed for his trouble. The jet took off from Westport before they could finish refueling. My contact’s people estimate the plane couldn’t have flown for more than three or four hours without stopping again. He dug into it and thinks they stopped again at another private airport in Abercorn, Quebec.”

Skye said, “That’s a starting point that I can work with. It’d be nice to have some concrete IDs on the dead.”

Raina said, “I’ll get Gordon to teleport me out there. I could use Esme’s help on making the local officials pliable to me poking around their crime scene.”

Skye said, “Give me 25 minutes and a smoothie and I can mock up some credentials and backstop the two of you. We’re going to need face shots of the dead to run through facial recognition.”

Phil stepped forward. “It would be better to send SHIELD there to do it the right way. We can take over the scene and process it properly.”

Ward asked, “How many of your agents would you swear on your life are loyal to you? Better yet would you risk Darcy’s life by trusting their loyalty?”

The older man grimaced at the accusation. However, he knew it to be true. “I’ll take my team to investigate the airport in Westport.”

Ward said, “JARVIS, update Tony, please.”

“I’ll let Sir know right away, Grant.” 


	29. When The Thunder Rolls In

Fitz stood at the holoscreen on the communal floor. He was updating the file on Darcy’s abduction based on information gleaned from Miles Lydon. It had been a smart move for Tea to bring the hacker to New York with her. He possessed information that was meaningless to the succubus because she wasn’t linked to Hydra. However, the same information in Raina’s hands was a veritable treasure trove. Fitz found Raina to be terrifying but incredibly useful in this situation. They now had eight Hydra bases across Europe that would be suitable to hold Darcy hostage. Each of the bases was in a remote location.

Skye stepped off the elevator while carrying Thalia in a baby sling. She was lugging a portable crib behind her that had a diaper bag, Thalia’s toys, and a couple laptops piled inside of it. For the last hour, she had been trying to put the baby down for a nap without any success. Thalia screamed bloody murder every time Skye tried to lay her down for even a minute. She felt guilty because Thalia was obviously feeding off her agitated mood. Eventually, she just gave up on the idea and decided to keep the baby close. She had abandoned the comfort of her floor when Raina called to say that she had a new lead on Darcy’s location.

Fitz looked over his shoulder when he heard the elevator doors open. He was unnerved by Skye’s harried appearance. She looked exhausted and sad. Fitz abandoned the holoscreen and met Skye at the elevator. He grabbed the portable crib and pulled it into the room for her. “Where do you want me to set up the crib?”

“Thank you, Fitz,” Skye said in grateful voice. She looked around the room for a moment and replied, “Uh, I don’t want to be in the way. You can put the crib over by the windows.”

He nodded and pulled the portable crib over to the chaise lounge. Then he moved a leather ottoman over to the chaise so that Skye had a useable workspace. Fitz plugged Skye’s laptops into the outlet behind the lounge. “How’s this?”

Skye had a seat and put her feet up on the lounge. Her ankles were swollen and her feet hurt. However, nothing was going to stop her from helping the investigation. She said, “This is perfect. I can start drilling down on the information that Raina got from Miles. Where is he anyway? I thought they were up here.”

Fitz scratched the back of his head. He said, “She took him outside for some fresh air…”

Bucky snorted at the younger man’s vague description. He decided to bail Leo out by distracting Skye. He motioned to the hoagie he was eating and asked, “Are you hungry? Stark ordered enough food to feed an army.”

Fitz said, “He ordered a bunch of veggie and fruit platters, too. We wouldn’t want Dr. Banner going green on you because of your diet.”

Skye laughed. “Then we probably shouldn’t tell him about the bag of cheese puffs that I ate earlier. I’ll probably get something to eat in a minute. I am too tired to move again.”

“I’ll do it. I will just bring out a variety of stuff. You can sample a little bit of everything. You need to keep up your strength, Skye.”

She watched Leo walk into the kitchen. She knew that he was worried about her. Skye’s stress level was high but she didn’t know how to relax. Her stomach was in knots worrying about Darcy’s safety. Skye opened her laptop and started pulling up the information that JARVIS forwarded to her. She started building a map and layering different data points on top of one another. Skye was looking for some sort of overlap that would push them in the right direction. Tony had also asked her to mock up some predictive models.

Finding out about the eight Hydra bases was a huge win. However, it also brought more problems. They would need to hit the bases simultaneously or they risked tipping off Hydra. Hydra would certainly move Darcy if they didn’t find her on the first sweep. However, they didn’t have the resources to hit the eight massive bases at the same time. Doing that would spread their resources too thin and Darcy might slip through their fingers in the process. Tony’s goal was to narrow their options from eight bases down to four. They had enough bodies and equipment to raid, secure, and search four bases.  Skye was terrified that her predictive model would choose the wrong bases. It was so much pressure but she couldn’t let down Tony or Darcy.

Fitz walked into the room with two plates and a tall glass of milk. One plate contained a ham and cheese hoagie, pita chips, and hummus. The other plate contained fruit, veggies, and Greek yogurt. “You should eat something before you start working, Skye.”

She took the plates from Leo with a smile. There was no way she could deny that hopeful look on his face. It really wasn’t fair for him to be so adorable and genuine at the same time. She nodded. “I don’t think I will be able to eat everything but I’ll do my best.”

He presented her with a bright smile and placed the glass of milk on the table beside her. Then turned to go back to the holoscreen. “Good. I was completely prepared to have JARVIS page Dr. Banner.”

“That’s diabolical,” she replied with a pout. She took a bite out of the hoagie and let out a happy little sigh. Perhaps she was hungrier than she had thought originally.

“I think the word you are looking for there is blackmail,” Leo replied with a grin.

She smirked. “Grant would be proud of you.”

“Where is he anyway?” Fitz asked.

“Grant decided to go see a few of his contacts face-to-face. He didn’t think that they were being very forthcoming with information. It’s easier to tell him that you don’t know anything over a phone,” Skye explained.

Fitz nodded and said, “Facing angry Grant would make anyone think twice about lying to him. When he gets that blank stare it’s like looking into the eyes of a reptile.”

Skye chuckled because she knew that stare that Fitz was talking about. Grant had the ability to be downright terrifying without ever uttering a single word.

Fitz worked quietly at the holoscreen as he reviewed a software update for his spiders. They would be deploying his tech at the bases to scour every inch of them. The spiders possessed video, audio, and thermal imaging. They also had a failsafe that would cause them to self-destruct after a certain length of time. Fitz didn’t like destroying his creations but it was better than allowing the tech to fall into Hydra’s hands.

Raina walked in from the balcony with Miles at her side. She motioned to a chair and said, “Sit there and don’t move.”

Miles looked as if he had been through the wringer. His eyes were glassy as he stared off into space.

Skye looked at Miles with genuine concern. She looked at her older sister with wide eyes. “What did you do to him, Raina? I thought you were just going to talk to him to find out what he knows about Darcy’s abduction.”

Raina innocently examined her manicured nails and shrugged. “I tried to talk to him like a rational human being, Skye. However, he was reluctant to tell me the whole truth. He was very concerned about Hydra killing him at some arbitrary point in the future. I just had to make Miles understand that if he wasn’t sharing information with us that he had outlived his usefulness. I have no problem killing him in the present.”

“How did you manage to do that?” Skye asked with apprehension in her voice.

Bucky lifted an eyebrow in amusement. He said, “She hung him over the side of the building.”

Skye’s eyes enlarged to the size of saucers. “What?!”

Raina rolled her eyes in exasperation. “It’s not as if I was at risk for dropping him, Skye. I used my vines to make sure that he was secure. Besides, he’s still alive and now we have actionable intelligence. I’d say that it was a win-win situation.”

Skye huffed. “Raina…”

“Are you saying that you would have preferred for Grant to handle the interrogation?” she said. She gave her younger sister a knowing look.

Her eyebrows furrowed at that. “Well, of course not. Grant would have killed Miles. I didn’t want him dead but I didn’t want him traumatized either.”

“He will be fine. He’s a little shaken up but he will survive. I even agreed to help him disappear once we find Darcy. He won’t have to worry about Hydra locking him in a tiny box for a few months before killing him.”

Skye looked at her ex-boyfriend with concern. In a soft voice, she said, “Miles?”

His eyes snapped to Skye and then widened as if he didn’t realize that she was in the room. “Skye?”

“Yeah. I’m really sorry about whatever Raina did to you. I would have talked to you myself if I knew that she was going to torture you.”

Raina huffed as she swiped a carrot from Skye’s plate. “I think torture is a little strong. I dangled him over the side of the building. I didn’t rip out his fingernails or anything. Anyway, your soft touch approach wouldn’t have gotten the answers we needed. You still have a soft spot for him.”

Skye said, “I do not.”

The elder sister raised an eyebrow to signify her disbelief.

She frowned and said, “Okay maybe but only because he was there for me when I didn’t have anyone else. I mean whatever stuff he is doing for Hydra now…he was really good to me for a time. Miles was the closest thing that I had to a family, Raina.”

Miles smiled a little at that. He was glad that Skye still viewed something about their time together favorably. He hadn’t gotten that feeling from her older sisters. He understood that Skye’s feelings about him were probably complicated because of his role in Hydra’s organization. However, she had seemingly accepted Grant Ward’s transgressions.

Raina lightly squeezed her sister’s shoulder in support. “I understand that. I only applied the necessary pressure to get the truth out of him. The plan changed once Tea and Esme made the trip to Quebec together. I don’t have the powers that three of you have so I can’t just compel the truth out of someone.”

Skye frowned but nodded. “I don’t really know how to use that ability yet. I’ve tried a few times but I wouldn’t be able to guarantee its accuracy. I guess that I understand your methods even if I don’t like them, Raina.”

“Are you mad at me?” Raina asked.

She sighed. “No.”

Raina grinned and said, “Good. Now Miles gave me all of his access codes. You’ll have all the information he has access to at your fingertips. The more data we have in this situation the better chance we have at choosing the right base.”

Skye nodded. “Get me into the system and I will start trawling for data.”

Raina walked over to a messenger bag and pulled out a custom built laptop. She handed it to Miles and said, “You heard my sister.”

Miles reluctantly used the shellcode he created to give Skye access to Malick’s system. He then handed the laptop to Raina.

She passed the computer to Skye and asked, “Is this what you need?”

Skye’s eyes scanned the screen and then she grinned impishly. “Oh more than you know. I can do more than just help find Darcy with this. I can cripple Malick’s personal and business finances once we have her. Why would he trust a lackey with something so important?”

Miles’ eyes drifted to the floor.

“Well, that’s easy. Our Miles isn’t some simple lackey anymore. He has worked his way up in the organization since the last time you saw him. His laudable skills are partly responsible for his ascension. However, it’s also because he’s engaged to Stephanie Malick. It seems only logical that Gideon would trust his future son-in-law.”

Skye’s jaw literally dropped open at that. “Wow…”

Raina offered Miles a simpering smile after seeing the way her sister’s expression changed. Skye didn’t see him as a reluctant participant anymore. His ties to Hydra were deep and voluntary.

Miles twisted in his chair so that he was facing her. He said, “It’s not what you think, Skye. I’m not in love with Stephanie.”

She blinked in confusion and then chuckled. “Oh! I’m not jealous. I don’t care that you are engaged to Stephanie Malick. We haven’t been together in years. It would be weird if you hadn’t moved on with your life. I am just realizing that I never really knew you.”

“You can’t be judging my involvement when you are married to someone that has done far worse for Hydra,” he said incredulously. “Or your psychotic sister that recruited me in the first place.”

Skye’s expression hardened. “The difference is that you are a coward. Grant and Raina don’t try to run from or explain away the things that they have done for Hydra. They own it. I used to think that you were so brave when we were hacking to make a difference in the world. I looked up to you, Miles. I thought you were a man of conviction. I realize now that I never knew you at all.”

His mouth snapped shut as he tried to think of a rebuttal but he had none. He hated that disappointed look on Skye’s face. She wore the same expression after finding out the truth about him aboard Coulson’s plane.

Skye turned her attention to the laptop and set to work.

An hour later JARVIS broke the silence in the room. “Mr. Stark has just received a ransom demand from Miss Darcy’s kidnappers. Hydra has a list of demands for not only Mr. Stark but also for the Avengers and SHIELD.”

Raina asked, “Do you have access to these demands yet, JARVIS?”

“Yes, Madam. They will appear on screen in a few seconds.”

Skye’s heart started beating faster. She knew enough from SHIELD’s specialist training that a ransom demand was a good sign. It usually meant that the victim hadn’t been killed yet.

The television flickered to life and displayed the email Hydra sent Tony. They had also helpfully attached a picture of Darcy holding a newspaper covering her own kidnapping.

Skye asked, “Have you identified the newspaper JARVIS?”

“Yes, it is a small publication from Westport,” he replied.

Raina said, “That doesn’t help us. We already know that Darcy was flown out of the country from that location.”


	30. Finding A Needle In A Snow Covered Haystack

The next morning, Ward dropped onto a bench like a sack of potatoes. He had just spent two hours sparring with Bucky and Steve. He was exhausted now but it had been a worthy endeavor. The sparring session gave him the opportunity to blow off a little steam against opponents that were largely invulnerable. He had already spent an hour meditating with Bruce earlier in the morning. Ward was going out of his way to keep a tight rein on his powers. However, the longer that Darcy was missing, the more the flames begged for release. Ward’s powers implored him to let down his guard so that they could raze everything in his path.

While the scorched Earth approach would be incredibly satisfying, it would not help them find Darcy. The time for retribution would come soon enough and Ward’s blood lust would be satisfied. In the meantime, he kept putting pressure on his contacts for more information to help Skye and JARVIS refine the parameters of her predictive model. They had come to a preliminary conclusion last night. However, everyone understood that this wasn’t the time to act prematurely. Hydra’s ransom demands had given them a little hope. They had proof that Darcy had left the country alive. However, the demands were a joke. Some of them had been boilerplate demands such as releasing incarcerated members of Hydra. Others were ridiculous like disbanding the Avengers and SHIELD.

Hydra’s list was 30 items long. Everyone believed that the demands were a scattershot. Hydra tossed out more than two dozen demands knowing that the Avengers and SHIELD would never agree to most of them. However, it was a great opening gamut for negotiations. Stark’s people and SHIELD were running through the list in an attempt to decipher what Hydra was truly seeking. Figuring out their motives would go a long way to understanding why they chose to kidnap Darcy. There were other ways to get the attention of the Avengers and SHIELD. Ward still wasn’t certain that Hydra wasn’t using this as a diversionary tactic.

Steve had a seat on the bench after Bucky left the gym. He was drinking from a water bottle. However, the way his eyebrows were knitted together it was obvious that he was working up to something.

Grant decided to put the super soldier out of his misery. He asked, “Is there something on your mind, Cap?”

Steve looked surprised and then shook his head with a self-deprecating smile. “I was just wondering if you’ve seen Chiara last night or this morning. JARVIS assures me that she is in the tower but I think that she might be avoiding me. I know it seems trivial with everything going on right now but…”

“But she’s your daughter and you are concerned about her,” Ward finished. He said, “I saw her briefly last night. She was on babysitting duty while everyone else was busy. Chiara seemed as if she was doing okay but she also isn’t likely to confide in me.”

“I suppose that I am just looking at what Tony is going through now. I don’t think that I will ever want the outside world to know that Chiara is my daughter. I never want to put her in that kind of danger,” he said.

Ward understood his point of view. He was constantly thinking about the day when the demons from his past would jeopardize his family. Christian had been responsible for the attack in Boston, but it could have been anyone that Ward had pissed off over the years. He had made more than his share of enemies. “Have you talked to Chiara about that?”

Steve nodded. “I don’t know if talk is the right word but it came up. Chiara suggested that we could tell people that she’s my daughter once Hydra is out of the way. I told Chiara that I wanted to think about it first. Her reaction to my answer is the reason I think that she’s been avoiding me. She probably thinks that I am rejecting her but it couldn’t be further from the truth.”

Grant said, “You could always have one of her sisters talk to her. You could probably pick anyone other than Tea, right now.”

He shook his head. “Thanks for the suggestion but I have to do this on my own. It might be easier to have someone play interference for me, but that doesn’t really help me build a relationship with my daughter.”

“Well, you could always try to FaceTime her. She’ll probably be so shocked that you’re using technology that she’ll answer.”

Steve huffed at the idea but started to see the possible benefits. It wasn’t the same as talking to Chiara in person. However, he had to realize this was the digital age and people preferred talking over their silly devices even when they were in the same room. “I just might do that. Thank you, Grant.”

He nodded and stood up. He said, “No problem, Chiara is my sister-in-law after all. Besides, she gets a little reckless when she’s upset. We really don’t have time for that right now. Anyway, I am going to get a shower and then head out to see my contacts again. No rest for the wicked.”

“Let me know if there is anything I can do to help,” Steve called out.

“I will, Cap,” Ward replied. He walked out of the gym and headed to the elevator. He pulled his phone from his gym bag to check his messages.

Grant’s meet and greet with his contacts had bore fruit yesterday. He learned that Barney Barton and possibly Hydra knew about Darcy’s connection to Clint. The elder Barton brother had hired local muscle to monitor his younger brother while in New York. It seemed that Barney was more interested in Clint’s personal life than his work for SHIELD. Ward wasn’t certain that Darcy was kidnapped because she was Tony’s daughter or at the very least that wasn’t the only reason.

Ward’s contact was supposed to get him a face-to-face meeting with the three-man crew that Barney had been paying to run surveillance on Clint. All he knew for now was that Clint had been under surveillance for well over a year. However, Barney had met with the leader of the crew in the days leading up to Darcy’s kidnapping.

He walked off the elevator when it reached his floor. Ward wasn’t surprised to find the place deserted. Skye and Fitz were likely on the communal floor working again. The two hadn’t gone to bed last night until Ward and Dr. Banner insisted. Grant realized that it was hypocritical considering he had left Skye alone as soon as he was certain that she was asleep. However, he was used to functioning on a limited amount of sleep.

Grant knew that he was burning the candle at both ends but he wouldn’t stop until they had Darcy back. Ward tossed his gym bag and phone onto the dresser as he walked into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, he walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. His lips curved into a smile when he saw Skye sitting on the bed while she held Thalia. He walked over and kissed both of their foreheads. “Hey. What are you doing here? I figured that you would be working.”

“I was but Steve came up to the communal floor and mentioned that you were down here getting a shower. I figured we’d steal a few moments with daddy before you rushed off to pound the pavement again,” she replied. She motioned to a styrofoam container on the nightstand.

Grant sat beside Skye and opened the container. He looked up at Skye in confusion.

“You need to eat, too. Those protein shakes aren’t enough,” she answered his silent question.

“Skye…”

She said, “Humor me. I feel helpless sitting in the tower not doing anything. I am watching everyone else gear up to go rescue my best friend. The least I can do is make sure my husband is eating properly.”

Thalia squirmed out of Skye’s arms and lunged at her favorite stuffed rabbit. She rolled onto her back and gnawed on its ear.

Ward smiled at his daughter and tickled her stomach. He said, “You are doing your part, sweet pea. The work you did on Malick’s system was a thing of beauty. Your skills are best used right here acting as the information hub. Besides, knowing that you are safe here means that I can focus on finding Darcy.”

Skye nodded and interlaced their fingers. “I know that you are right. You are going to bring Darcy and 2.0 home safely and I am never going to let them out of my sight again.”

He kissed her temple. “We won’t let them out of our sight again.”

“Go get dressed so that you can eat an early lunch or a late breakfast—whatever you want to call it.”

Grant smiled at his wife before heading into the walk-in closet. He dressed in a thin shirt and a pair of jeans despite the rapidly dropping October temperatures. His powers were making his internal temperature run higher than normal. Fortunately, his work with Dr. Banner ensured that his skin was still cool to the touch.

He joined Skye on the bed and picked up the take-out container. He asked, “Pastrami on rye with mustard and a dill pickle?”

She smiled and said, “Two dill pickles. I gave you mine.”

He chuckled. “Does Dr. Banner know that you are eating cured meats again?”

“No, and you are not going to tell him,” Skye said with a glare. “I couldn’t help it. Everyone was ordering from that deli around the corner. You know how much I love pastrami and corned beef. I could write a very convincing love song to both of them.”

Ward shook his head with a mirthful smile as he bit into a pickle.

Thalia crawled up to Grant’s leg and peered at his food.

He smirked. “You can’t have my sandwich, kiddo.”

She squawked at her father in frustration and reached into the container to grab something.

Skye laughed and scooped Thalia up so that Grant could eat in peace. She grabbed Thalia’s bottle from the nightstand and gave it to her.

The baby looked ready to throw a fit until there was a bottle in her mouth.

“It might be time to start introducing some regular food into her diet. Thalia’s the right age and she’s been really interested in what we’re eating lately. I was thinking that we could start with some pureed fruit.”

He nodded. “I think that’s a good idea. How has Thalia been this morning?”

Skye said, “She was fussy earlier this morning but Tony swiped her from me. I think his nonstop talking soothed her. It was weird and kinda awesome at the same time. He’s going to be so good with 2.0. Has anyone heard anything from Barton?”

“This morning, Cap told me that Clint was following a lead in Sokovia. It’s the last place that he saw his brother alive. I’m pretty sure he and Bucky sparred with me this morning to humanize Barney now that I am not as incensed as I was yesterday,” he replied with a chuckle.

“Did it work?” she asked curiously.

He shrugged as he ate lunch. “I know there’s a chance that Barton’s brother has been brainwashed like Bucky was as the Winter Soldier. The situations are different even if no one else wants to admit it. When Bucky showed up at our reception, he had already shaken off most of Hydra’s programming. Barney is an unknown quantity and that makes him dangerous. Besides, I don’t really do forgiveness.”

Skye smiled a little because she knew that to be true. Her husband was capable of a great many things but forgiveness wasn’t among them. “AC is freaking out about you taking Leo with you. He wants Leo to stay here with me.”

“Truthfully, I would prefer if he stayed here, too. Unfortunately, he’s made it clear that he won’t be made to sit on the sidelines and I don’t blame him. There isn’t anything that anyone could say to me that would stop me from going to find Darcy.”

She nodded. “He loves her, too.”

“Yeah he does.” Grant finished eating and then went to wash his hands. He returned to the bed and opened his arms for Thalia.

Skye slid the baby into his arms. “Go get a cuddle from Daddy, angel.”

Grant tickled Thalia’s tummy. “Are you going to be nice even though I wouldn’t share my lunch with you?”

In response, she grabbed onto his nose and pulled.

“I can’t tell if that is a yes or no,” Grant replied with a grin.

Skye said, “It’s probably more of a meh…”

“I’ll take it.”

She smiled while watching Grant dote on Thalia.

Grant’s phone chimed from across the room. He climbed off the bed with Thalia in his arms and went to the retrieve the phone. He frowned looking at the message from his contact.

Skye noted his expression. “What’s wrong?”

“We might have a problem…”


	31. The Flip of a Coin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to make a quick note about the change of cannon in this chapter. There is a character in this chapter that has appeared in both the comics and the movies. However, we will be following the background and story from the comics. Some of you might have already figured that out from the appearance of Barney. However, I thought it was important to make sure since his appearance in the movie is so incredibly different from his comic arc.

Ward realized that he was walking into a trap the moment his contact, Sean, changed the meeting’s location at the last moment. Most people would have skipped the meeting altogether to avoid the danger. However, the development was too intriguing for Grant to pass up. The most likely scenario was that Sean had kicked over the wrong rock while he was investigating Barney. When given the choice, he did the prudent thing and offered Ward up on a silver platter to whatever person that was threatening him. The former specialist couldn’t blame Sean for the betrayal. They had known each other for years but they weren’t exactly friends. Moreover, Ward understood the desire to survive above all else. Unfortunately, Sean was foolish to think that this person would allow him to live. Grant didn’t really have enemies that played by the rules or had any sort of honor.

Normally, Grant would have gone to the meeting alone. He trusted his skills to get him out of almost any situation. However, he needed to be in top form when the time came to find Darcy. He also didn’t want to make Skye worry unnecessarily. She was stressed enough and Ward didn’t want to add onto that. Grant asked Raina to be his backup. He chose his sister-in-law because she had a well-known love for chaos and destruction. She wasn’t likely to shy away from the things Grant would have to do to get answers. There was a slim chance that the person behind the trap would have information about Barney and Darcy.

Ward climbed off his motorcycle in front of an abandoned warehouse. The building’s location and obvious state of disrepair made it the perfect place to ambush someone in the middle of the day. It was out of the way so there wasn’t much chance of anyone stumbling across them accidentally. He checked his phone for messages he missed on the ride there. He saw that Raina had sent a message to let him know that she was in position.

Skye had helpfully pulled up a layout of the area and scouted out a place where Raina could lie in wait. She was close enough to get to Grant within minutes if he ran into any trouble. However, she was far enough away to avoid detection. It was better to be cautious until they understood what Ward was facing.

Grant stuffed his phone into the pocket of his black motorcycle jacket as he walked into the warehouse. His eyes fell onto Sean’s dirty blond hair as soon as he was in the door.

Sean was a good half-foot shorter than Grant was. However, the older man was as tough as nails. He looked up from his phone when he heard Grant’s boots thudding against the dusty concrete floor. He nodded his head in acknowledgement and flashed a friendly smile. “Thanks for coming all the way out here. I had business in the area so…”

He shrugged in response. “I didn’t mind the drive. I don’t get to take my bike out as much as I’d like. Besides, you are the one doing me a favor in this. Did you find out anything more about Barney?”

Two men around Sean’s age entered the warehouse silently and barred the doors to keep anyone from entering.

Sean pulled a gun from his waistband and pointed it at Grant. He tossed a pair of handcuffs to him. “I’m going to need you to put those on now. I don’t want to shoot you but they’ll pay me just as well if you’re bleeding a little.”

Ward caught the handcuffs and raised an eyebrow at the older man. He could have put a stop to this. However, he needed to know who was pulling Sean’s strings and what their stake was. “What the hell is this, Sean? Who got to you?”

He cocked the gun and his voice dropped to a growl, “Put on the damn handcuffs, Ward. Don’t make me do something that you are gonna regret. These folks want you alive. Let’s not disappoint them.”

Grant managed to stop his eyes from rolling in exasperation. He slipped the metal cuffs on his wrists and clicked them into place. He glared at Sean and asked, “Are you happy?”

Sean huffed. “Don’t be getting an attitude with me, boyo. You knew the type of people that might come looking for you once I started poking around.”

One of the other men walked forward and shoved Grant into a chair.

Sean said, “Shackle his feet to the chair, too. Those handcuffs aren’t enough to hold him. He’s a slippery bastard.”

Ward didn’t struggle as Sean’s henchman shackled his ankles to the chair. Instead, he idly stared at a crack in the dirty floor. He just needed to bide his time.

“This ain’t personal, boyo. You know that I’ve always liked ya,” Sean began to explain. He sat down in the chair across from Grant.

Ward snorted. “Yeah? It feels pretty personal from where I’m sitting.”

“If it was just some Jimmy Jerkoff I would have told him to piss off. But this thing…this comes from on high, Ward. If it wasn’t me sitting across from you, then it would be someone else.”

Grant glared at the older man but didn’t bother with arguing the point. This was pretty much what he thought would happen.

Sean sat back in his chair when he realized that Grant was done talking. He couldn’t exactly blame the kid for being angry. “Hydra has plans for you, Ward.”

Ward wondered in how many ways he needed to tell Hydra that he wasn’t interested. How many of their key players would he need to kill before they accepted his resignation? The younger man went back to staring at the crack in the floor. He needed to focus on not snapping Sean’s neck. There would be time for that soon enough. Normally, Grant was able to be patient with an operation. However, he had been on edge since he learned of Darcy’s kidnapping.

Sean glanced at his watch as he waited for the men set to pick up Ward. He was anxious about this exchange. Sean knew that there was a 50/50 chance that he would be killed in the process. However, he didn’t see another option. He took a gold coin from his pocket and started flipping it in the air.

The former specialist’s eyes zeroed in on the gold coin. His blood ran cold when he recognized the crest on the back of the coin. He asked, “Where did you get that, Sean?”

“It was a down payment for getting you here. I’m getting the rest when they pick you up. I’ve never been paid in gold before but it spends as well as anything else does,” he explained.

Ward said, “Well, that changes things. Looks like I’ll be leaving now.”

Sean snorted. “You know that I can’t let you do that.”

“I wasn’t talking to you,” he replied dismissively. Ward was seriously regretting wearing his leather jacket. He really liked his jacket. At least the phone in his pocket was a cheap burner. He focused on melting the restraints on his wrists and ankles. The metal began to glow red from the heat. His clothes caught fire, too. Grant tugged on his restraints until the distressed metal snapped and fell to the floor in a molten heap.

Sean stumbled backward and knocked his own chair over. He swallowed thickly. “You’re one of them. You’re one of those freaks from the news!”

The loud utterance brought three henchmen out of the backroom with their guns drawn. They immediately started firing at Grant when they saw Sean’s stricken expression.

Ward’s hands curled into fists and suddenly he erupted into a massive fireball. His clothes burned away completely leaving behind the black and red suit Tony and Fitz made for him.

The burst of energy sent out an intense shockwave that knocked the other men to the floor and shook the walls of the warehouse.

Ward’s flames receded and he looked down at the suit with a grin. He was glad to see that this one didn’t melt away like the previous incarnation had. He stalked over to Sean’s prone body.

“Please,” Sean pleaded.

“It’s for the best. They were going to kill you anyway. They would have certainly killed you and your family now that you’ve failed to bring me in. They’ll spare your family once you are dead,” Ward replied. He snapped the man’s neck and dropped his lifeless body on the floor.

Raina crashed into the warehouse through a window after finding the doors locked. Her vines lashed out and grabbed one of the henchmen that tried to flee the flames. The vines crept up his body and wound themselves around the man’s neck.

Grant yelled in her direction, “No one leaves this warehouse alive.”

She raised a hand and fired thorns at another of the fleeing men. She grinned, “My pleasure.”

The former specialist ran across the room toward a third henchman.

The man fired blindly at Grant as he tried to escape.

Ward forced his flames to grow hotter in order to protect himself from the bullets. His suit was supposed to be bulletproof but it was better to be safe than sorry. He reached the man as he ran out of bullets and helplessly threw the gun at his head. “Seriously?”

The man cowered away from the intense heat radiating off Ward.

Grant’s flames receded and he broke the man’s neck with a brutal kick. He turned around to check on Raina but found that his sister-in-law was casually waiting for him near the broken window. She had strangled one of the men with the vines and killed another one with what looked like hundreds of razor sharp thorns.

“Are we ready to go? This place is going to go up like a tinder box?”

“Just a minute,” he replied. Ward rushed over to Sean’s body and searched for the coin the man had been flipping idly. He motioned for Raina to go once he found the coin.

Raina climbed out of the window and waited for Grant to join her. They couldn’t linger there for long. The smoke would be visible in the air soon and someone would call the police. She jumped as an explosion rocked the warehouse.

Ward climbed out of the window a minute later. His body was literally smoking. He noted Raina’s look. “I wanted to make sure that the fire was too hot for the firefighters to go inside. The way it is burning now, they’ll just put it out and then search for victims afterwards.”

She smiled at him. “I said that you were a humanitarian.” Raina nodded toward his hand. “Why’d you stop to find that?”

Grant flipped the gold coin over and put it into Raina’s hand. “Do you recognize the crest?”

Her expression hardened and she muttered, “Baron Zemo.”

“How much would you like to bet that Zemo is behind Darcy’s abduction?”

She frowned, “It makes more sense than I would like. We need to get out of here before his lackeys show up to get you.”

Ward walked over to his bike and said, “Get on. I’ll drive you to your car.”

Raina jogged over to the motorcycle and climbed onto the back. She said, “You know what this means.”

He handed Raina his helmet and nodded as he revved the engine. “Yeah. Darcy is probably being held on a base in an icy wasteland in the middle of nowhere. The good news is that the base is one of the eight locations that Skye is running through her predictive model.”

She huffed at his description and put on the helmet. An icy wasteland didn’t do this base justice. In the winter, temperatures in the area routinely dropped to minus 40 degrees Fahrenheit. It was probably the least hospitable place that she had ever traveled and that was taking into account all of the remote places Dr. Zabo had dragged her over the years. She wrapped her arms around Ward as they sped away from the growing inferno.


	32. Without Shame Or Regret

The communal floor of Stark Tower was eerily quiet as everyone processed the information provided by Ward and Raina. Previously, everyone assumed that the depth of Ward’s ties to Hydra was well documented. Director Coulson and SHIELD had gone to great lengths to compile a comprehensive dossier of his time as a double agent. They had collected anecdotal stories from other incarcerated operatives. However, his connection to Baron Zemo left them all flummoxed and speechless. It was the very definition of being blindsided. Yet Hydra’s insistence on Ward’s return to the organization made all the sense in the world now. Somehow, the young man had managed to make an impression on one of the most dangerous men in the world.

Perhaps the only people in the room not surprised by the revelation were Skye and Tony. The two of them were furiously typing on their Stark pads to incorporate this new information into the predictive models. Fortunately, this new piece to the puzzle seemed to mesh well with the models’ initial results. Everything seemed to point that they were moving in the right direction. However, Tony was worried that they were coming to this conclusion too easily. Perhaps this was all an elaborate ruse to lead them in the wrong direction. Normally, the genius inventor could sniff out misinformation but he wasn’t exactly himself right now. He would have to rely on JARVIS, Cap, and Bruce to view the facts dispassionately.

Baron Helmut Zemo was the thing of legends. He was the bogeyman about which seasoned SHIELD agents told stories. Despite a lot of money, time, and effort the agency had never been able to prove that Zemo survived World War II. When a SHIELD team went dark on the way back from a mission the legend of Baron Zemo was always brought up. However, the higher ups carelessly dismissed the idea as little more than ghost stories. Getting confirmation that someone had laid eyes on him in the last seventy years was akin to receiving clear pictures of Bigfoot or the Loch Ness monster.

In hindsight, none of this should have been surprising anymore. They now knew that Captain America and Bucky Barnes were still alive. They also knew that Daniel Whitehall had survived World War II. They were all now living in a world where fantastic and unbelievable things were happening every day. Unfortunately, this led most of the people assembled in that room down a dark rabbit hole. They wondered about the fate of those SHIELD teams that went dark and simply weren’t heard from again. Had Baron Zemo intercepted those agents and turned them against SHIELD? A world of horrible possibilities had just opened up and no one was certain what to do next.

Phil finally found his voice to speak. “How long did you work for Baron Zemo? How long have you known that he was alive?”

Steve Rogers was glad that the director posed the question first. He didn’t think that he would be able to ask with that much poise. Steve had grown to like Grant. However, he was struggling with knowing the young man had worked for one of his greatest enemies. He had assumed that the man had died decades ago. Rationally, he understood that this didn’t change anything. He already knew that Grant had worked for Hydra. He even knew that the former double agent had crossed paths with some of the organization’s key players. However, this just felt different.

Melinda was interested in this answer as well. She had conducted many of the interrogations where they gathered information about Hydra. Not a single soul had mentioned the name Baron Zemo. She wondered if his existence was a well kept secret or if everyone was just too scared to say his name.

Ward was sitting on the arm of Skye’s chair. He had waited patiently for everyone to gather their thoughts on the matter. He had known that this interrogation was coming from the moment he spotted the Zemo family crest on that gold coin. He said, “I never worked for the baron. I did what John told me to do and sometimes he was taking his orders directly from Baron Zemo. I found out that we were receiving our orders from Helmut maybe six years ago. I didn’t really understand the significance at the time. I wasn’t as well versed in Hydra’s illustrious history as I should have been. In any case, he began to take an interest in my development after a mission in San Cristobal.”

Phil searched his memory for any mention of San Cristobal in Ward’s personnel record. He had nearly memorized the novel sized dossier. Unfortunately, he was coming up blank. Phil knew that could only mean this particular mission had been off book. The only problem was that it still could have been a SHIELD operation. His mentor, Nick Fury, was known for running black-bag operations with little to no paper trail. He had been a paranoid man long before he began to suspect that SHIELD had become compromised. “How many people did you kill?”

Grant huffed out a laugh because of course Coulson would believe that was the only reason someone would find him useful. He flashed a feral grin at his former employer. “Thank you for acknowledging my prowess as an assassin. However, it was another skill set that caught the baron’s attention. My mission was to cultivate an asset in San Cristobal’s parliament. I was able to do far better than a member of parliament.”

“He seduced a crown princess,” Skye helpfully explained without lifting her eyes from the Stark pad. Her lips curved into a small smile as she remembered when Grant first wove the tale.

Tony stopped typing long enough to give Grant a nod of respect and then went back to his work. He had heard this story before but seducing the princess of an island nation was something that should always be shown the proper respect. Tony had romanced a few heads of state in his younger years.

Grant smirked at his wife. He would never get used to just how amazing Skye was. “Afterwards, Baron Zemo wanted to meet me in person. I spent about a month with him without John’s supervision. SHIELD was under the impression that I was recovering from injuries sustained during a mission.”

Phil asked, “What can you tell us about him?”

“He’s a terrifying man and that’s even with the balaclava hiding his disfigurement. He requires excellence and doesn't suffer fools lightly. He places a great importance on history and legacy. His legacy is the reason that I think we managed to build a rapport. He actually told me that we were distantly related on my father’s side of the family.”

Steve stared at the young man in horror. “You are related to that monster?”

He shrugged and said, “It’s not as if it is a close relationship. Helmut thought some long dead relative of his had sired an illegitimate child that turned out to be a great-great-great-something or other of mine. Frankly, the Zemo family tree was written in a dated German dialect that I had a difficult time reading.”

Phil asked, “You never investigated the connection from your end?”

Grant rolled his eyes at the absurd question. “Because calling up my parents and asking about a promiscuous chambermaid born in the 18 th century was at the top of my list? It was enough that Helmut believed that we shared that connection. I didn’t care either way. Anyway, I recognized the crest on the gold coin immediately. The baron is looking for me and Barton’s brother might be working for him. Helmut used to like selecting the very best of Hydra for his personal cadre of operatives.”

“This could be a trap,” Melinda said. “If Baron Zemo is as impressed with your skills as you seem to believe, he likely assumed that you would evade capture with that information.”

He nodded. “You’re right. This could be a trap. That’s why I am not asking anyone else to accompany me and Raina. Everyone else can focus their attention on two of the other bases. However, my gut is telling me that this is where I will find Darcy. If she’s actually being held there, then it doesn’t matter to me if it is a trap or not.”

“Well, Gordon is coming along, too. Just in case we need someone to teleport us the hell out of there,” Raina informed the group.

“I’m going with you,” Fitz added.

Ward winced. He had almost forgotten about Leo’s insistence on joining the rescue mission. He said, “There is no need for you to do that, Fitz. There are other ways that you can help Darcy other than walking into a trap.”

The younger man squared his shoulders. “The same could be said for you but you’re still going. You and Raina are going to need my help. I’m aware that you both have a particular set of skills…”

Skye snorted. “Good  _ Taken _ reference. Darcy would appreciate that.”

Leo smiled just a little because the movie quote had been accidental. However, he could imagine Darcy laughing at it all the same. “You both have a particular set of skills but they don’t really overlap with mine. You and Raina are no help to Darcy if you become prisoners, too.”

Tony knew how much his daughter meant to Skye and Grant. He perhaps understood the predicament better than even the three young people did. He believed in his heart that there wasn’t anything Grant Ward wouldn’t do to save Darcy. “If you think this base is where Darcy is being held then I am willing to trust your judgment. I’ll put together a team of Stark Industries private security to accompany us.”

Bucky had been standing in the corner as he watched the proceedings in silence. “I will go, too. It has been a long time since I had the opportunity to kill any Nazis. I would not mind killing Zemo for good. The bastard has lived for far too long.”

Steve’s eyebrows furrowed in concern for his friend. He wasn’t eager for Bucky to get anywhere near Hydra. He couldn’t stomach the idea of Bucky being captured and brainwashed by them for a second time. He said, “Bucky…”

The Winter Soldier flashed a smirk at his friend. “You didn’t really think that you were going to get me to sit this one out, did you?”

Well, the answer of course was no. Steve knew better than to think that Bucky would willingly sit on the sidelines. However, he had hoped that his childhood friend would be fighting alongside him. Steve didn’t trust anyone else to watch Bucky’s back. Suddenly, the man out of time understood why he and Bucky couldn’t fight side by side. They couldn’t risk being distracted by the other person’s presence. Steve would just have to trust that Bucky was capable of taking care of himself. He’d done that well enough as the Winter Soldier for the last seventy years.

Steve offered a tense smile but shook his head. “No.”

Phil looked at Raina. “Are you going to explain how you know Baron Zemo?”

“No,” Raina replied simply.

Skye asked, “Will you tell me later?”

“Of course,” she replied.

“Cool.” Skye frowned and then stopped typing on the Stark Pad. She picked up her phone instead and typed a quick text message to her older sister.

Raina lifted an eyebrow when her phone buzzed. She read the message and then shook her head in exasperation. “Yes.”

Skye started laughing. “Oh, man! I have so many follow up questions.”

Grant had read the message over his wife’s shoulder. “Surprisingly, I have a few, too.”

Raina cracked a small smile. “They’ll keep til later. I don’t really want to sit here for the planning portion of the meeting. Grant can catch me up later. I actually need to make sure that Gordon brings our little package here for safe keeping.”

Skye sobered when Raina mentioned their younger brother. They had talked about bringing the teenager to Stark Tower as a precaution. He should be with family if anything were to happen to Raina. She nodded in understanding. “The Tower will basically be a fortress while everyone is off looking for Darcy. It’ll be one of the safest places in North America.”

Tony corrected her. “It will be the safest place on Earth. JARVIS and I have made some changes to the security measures for the tower. I won’t fall down on the job a second time.”


	33. Before Sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! I just want to say that I am so sorry for the huge gap between chapters. Long story short, my computer went kaput because I am one of the most frugal (re: cheapest) people you will ever meet. I have been putting off buying a new computer for well over a year and it finally bit me in my keister. I have been working like a mad woman trying to play catch up. I am still behind :-(. However, I didn't want to make you all wait any longer. I hope you like this chapter and please excuse if it is a little rougher than normal.

Skye had spent all night dreading and anticipating this morning in equal measure. She wanted Darcy home safe more than she wanted anything else in the world. She tried so hard not to think about all of the terrible things that could be happening to her best friend. She knew how brutal Hydra could be to the people in their custody. Skye only hoped that Darcy’s value as a bargaining chip would keep her safe for a little longer. However, she was also scared of sending so many people that she loved to battle the unknown. They had planned the raids on the three bases down to the last detail. Their operatives would be armed to the teeth and they were acting under the full authority of SHIELD.

Tony would be relying on JARVIS and Skye to synchronize the raids. The former SHIELD agent would provide as much support as she could from the safety of Stark Tower. All parties would be in constant contact via communication units that used a dedicated satellite. She would have access to thermal imaging via satellite as well. However, Skye knew that even a great plan rarely survived first contact with the enemy. There would be heavy casualties on both sides. The only realistic goal was for their side to retrieve Darcy without being decimated by Hydra completely. It was a shallow goal to be sure but hoping for anything more would be naïve.

Skye sat on the couch with a steaming cup of tea in her hands. The sun wouldn’t rise for another hour but going back to sleep wasn’t an option. She had eked out a paltry three hours of restless sleep. However, Grant hadn’t slept at all. He had spent the night working with Tony and Raina. The three of them would be raiding the base associated with Baron Zemo. Grant and Raina had both visited the base in the past. Therefore, they had some working knowledge of the sprawling compound’s layout. It gave their contingent a minute advantage over the others.

Luna hopped onto the couch and made herself comfortable on Skye’s lap.

The hacker cooed at the kitten affectionately. “Good morning to you, too.”

Luna purred happily at the attention and burrowed closer into Skye’s warmth.

“You are spoiled rotten, aren’t you? We have turned you into a pampered princess,” Skye said in a teasing voice. She scratched under Luna’s chin and chuckled at the euphoric look on the cat’s face.

Grant walked into the living room wearing a white and gray camouflage uniform and black combat boots. The color scheme was meant to help him blend into the snowy wasteland where the base was located. The others would supplement the uniform with gear to protect them from subarctic temperatures. Fortunately, Grant’s powers made such protection unnecessary for him. He dropped two duffel bags near the elevator doors and then walked over to the couch. He placed a kiss on Skye’s forehead before he sat beside her. Grant slid his hands onto her rounded belly.

“Are you hungry? I could cook something before I have to leave,” he murmured against her temple.

Skye smiled because she could feel the warmth emanating from Grant’s fingers through the material of her oversized sweater. She snuggled into his side and shook her head. “I am not hungry right now.  Besides, I would rather spend the time we have left like this.”

He wrapped an arm around Skye’s shoulders and pulled her closer. Grant was nervous about leaving his family alone. However, he trusted the security protocols that Tony had in place. Moreover, he trusted JARVIS to make any intruders regret their decision. Stark’s trusted A.I. could control his spare suits. There would be an army of Iron Man suits protecting the tower.

Grant nuzzled her neck and said, “Just make sure that you find time to eat today. I know that you will be worried…”

“I’m not worried,” she lied.

Ward gave his wife a knowing look and started again, “I know that you will be worried about all of us. I won’t ask you not to worry, but you need to take care of yourself. If you won’t take care of yourself for your loving husband, then do it for the babies. They need you to be strong and to feed them.”

“I promise that I will take care of myself. You don’t need to worry about us, Grant. It’s not as if Dr. Banner won’t be keeping an eye on me anyway.”

He smirked in response. Grant knew that Bruce would make sure that Skye ate properly. The scientist wasn’t opposed to appearing with healthy snacks at random intervals. There were definite benefits for having Bruce monitoring Skye’s pregnancy despite his routine protestations of not being  _ that  _ kind of doctor.

“Are you excited to meet your brother?” he asked.

Skye perked up at the mention of her youngest sibling. “I am. I just hope that he won’t be bored here. I won’t have very much time to spend with him. I ordered some age appropriate video games and comic books. I don’t really know what interests boys his age.”

“I am sure that it will be fine, Skye.”

“Maybe,” she conceded. “What did you like when you were fifteen years old?”

He chuckled, “I liked girls, fire, and whiskey.”

Skye rolled her eyes in playful exasperation. “Well, you are absolutely no help.”

Grant kissed her and then chuckled quietly. “What did you enjoy doing when you were his age?”

She bit her lip as she considered his question. Finally, she groaned, “I enjoyed making out with older boys, hacking, and drinking really expensive tequila that I stole.”

Grant laughed harder. “You and I would have gotten along well.”

“Like a house on fire,” she replied with a mischievous smirk. “Looks like baby bro will have to be happy with video games, comic books, and movies. Hopefully, Chiara will help me keep him entertained.”

“How is she feeling about meeting Ari?” he asked.

Skye interlaced their fingers and replied, “I don’t know. Chiara has been in such a weird space lately. I can’t exactly blame her for being out of sorts. Everything in her life is changing. I guess in a way she is trying to figure out how to adapt to everything. She has been spending a lot of time on the phone with Werner.”

“I am sure that Tea and Steve love that.”

She chuckled softly. “Well, she’s still avoiding both of them. She has been communicating with them through texts. Thankfully, she is on speaking terms with the rest of us.”

Luna hopped onto the back of the couch and perched herself on Grant’s shoulder. She meowed at him and then head butted his chin.

Grant playfully rolled his eyes in exasperation and scooped Luna off his shoulder. “Were we ignoring you?”

Luna purred loudly in response.

Skye laughed and said, “I told her that she is spoiled.”

Grant chuckled and said, “I will go feed Luna so that you won’t have to worry about feeding her again until much later.”

She watched her husband stand up. “Don’t sneak her any treats.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Grant replied while he feigned indignity at the mere suggestion.

Skye shook her head and smiled at Ward’s retreating figure. They were all prone to slipping treats in Luna’s bowl whenever she looked up at them with her big doe eyes. Darcy and Fitz were even guilty of sneaking the gluttonous feline table scraps when they thought no one was looking.

She reached for her phone when it chimed. Skye pulled up the new message from Raina and smiled. Her sister and brother would be arriving soon. The time difference meant that Ari was just finishing his school lessons for the day. Gordon would teleport them to the tower as soon as Ari finished packing for his stay. Apparently, procrastination was something of a family trait.

Fitz walked into the living room as he stifled a yawn. The scientist was dressed similar to how Grant was dressed. He was lugging several heavy rolling suitcases. His subarctic gear was tucked beneath the handle of one of the cases. He muttered, “Morning.”

Skye smiled. “Good morning, Fitz.”

“Please, tell me that there is coffee?” Leo asked in a hopeful voice.

He left his suitcases beside Grant’s duffel bags. He scratched at the stubble that he hadn’t bothered with shaving this morning. Leo had actually whined when his alarm clock went off an hour ago. He didn’t mind being an early riser when he was able to get at least six hours of sleep. However, he had decided to make good on his promise for a date night with Wanda—just in case.

“Yes, I started the coffeemaker after I made my cup of tea. Help yourself, Fitz. Oh, Grant is already in there. I am sure if you give him puppy dog eyes that he will cook breakfast for you, too,” Skye replied.

He headed into the kitchen as he murmured, “I love you.”

“I know,” Skye said with a grin.

Fitz walked into the kitchen and went straight for the coffee maker. He grabbed the mug that had essentially become his while he stayed with Ward and Skye. Fitz filled his mug to the brim and then added a little sugar. He rarely took his coffee black but he really needed the caffeinated pick me up.

Ward chuckled in amusement. “Long night?”

Fitz was carefully sipping coffee from the nearly overflowing mug. He looked up once he had drank enough of the coffee that it would not spill once he moved. He said, “Longer than I anticipated.”

The older man lifted and eyebrow at that.

“It was a good night. We stayed in and ordered Thai,” he added.

“Is that all?” Grant asked. He moved to the sink and washed his hands.

“Well…”

Skye silently padded into the kitchen. She asked, “Is this a boys only chat or can anyone join?”

Leo jumped and splashed coffee on his hand. “Skye!”

Ward laughed and handed the younger man some paper towel.

He dabbed at his hand with the paper towel and muttered, “We need to put a bell on you.”

“I heard her approach but Skye still likes to think that she can sneak up on me and I like to make the little wife happy,” Grant explained with a grin.

Skye pouted at Grant and sat down at the island. “I know before that I said I wasn’t hungry….”

He was already moving to the refrigerator to collect the ingredients for breakfast. “I was going to cook for you anyway.”

Fitz threw away the paper towel and asked, “Are you making enough for me?”

Grant chuckled and nodded his head to the island. “Pull up a seat, Fitz.”

He took the seat beside Skye and sipped his coffee.

Skye grinned at him. “So… spill!”

“I already did,” he muttered as he ruefully stared at the coffee staining the cuff of his uniform.

“You know what I mean, Fitz. Did Wanda deflower you?”

“What?” he sputtered. “Of course she didn’t….men don’t even have….I mean I’m not a….”

Ward chuckled heartily. “Alright, play nice. I am going to be stuck on a plane with him for hours. He can’t be this flustered the whole time.”

She huffed. “Fine. I will table my questions about your virtue until you are back. Then Darcy and I can grill you together.”

Leo smiled a little at the mention of Darcy. “And I will let you,” he promised.

“Does blueberry pancakes work for everyone?” Grant asked.

“And bacon?” Skye asked.

“And those scrambled eggs you do with the cheese and chives?”

Grant turned to look at Skye and Leo. He shook his head when he saw that they were both looking at him with pleading eyes. “Fine…”

Skye grinned at Leo and lightly bumped his shoulder with hers. “Told you so…”

Leo smiled in response.

Grant took off his jacket and started moving around the kitchen to cook breakfast.

Leo said, “I heard a rumor…”

“What kind of rumor?” Skye asked.

“I heard that SHIELD is going to have an office right here in Stark Tower?”

Grant nodded and said, “Stark gave me a heads up a few days ago. He didn’t want to ambush me with something like that.”

Leo said, “That’s smart considering you could go nuclear and melt through his tower.”

Skye laughed. However, her expression grew more serious. “How are you feeling about it? I mean Jemma will probably be working out of the New York office with the rest of Coulson’s team.”

He shrugged. “It will be awkward for awhile. Then one day it won’t be anymore. And it’s not as if she and I will be working together.”

“That’s very mature of you, Fitz,” Skye commented with a proud expression. She turned a critical eye to her husband.

“Why are you looking at me?” Ward asked with an innocence that looked foreign on him.

Skye folded her arms across her chest. “I heard that you had a private conversation with Miles.”

He flipped the bacon and started ladling pancake batter onto the griddle. “It was very friendly.”

“You threatened to set him on fire if he came near me again,” she said.

“That was friendly for me,” he replied with a grin. “What? He was still carrying a torch for you, Skye. I needed to extinguish it for good.”

Skye rolled her eyes but she understood Grant’s jealousy. She had felt similarly when he went to meet Claire. “I am pretty sure any positive feelings for me were extinguished when my darling sister hung up over the side of a skyscraper for kicks and giggles.”

Grant chuckled and went back to cooking breakfast. It didn’t feel right doing this without Darcy being there. However, if everything went to plan she would be back with them soon.

Once he finished cooking breakfast, the trio moved into the living room to eat.  They lounged on the couch and chatted amiably while pointedly avoiding the heaviness of what lay ahead.

Suddenly, the air pressure in the room changed as Gordon teleported into the center of the living room with Raina and Ari in tow.

Skye stopped eating mid bite as she looked at their younger brother for the first time. She hastily put down her fork and struggled to stand up quickly. Skye walked to the middle of the room to greet them. “Hi. I’m Skye.”

Ari was a good six inches taller than both of his older sisters were. His curly black hair with bright blue streaks peeked from underneath his gray knit hat. His brown eyes were so brown that they appeared black. His muscle definition spoke to years of training. Ari’s complexion resembled Raina’s but more freckles dotted his nose.

He said, “Hi. It’s nice to meet you. Raina told me a lot about you. You’re the sister with the quake powers, right?”

Skye gushed, “Yes, that’s me. It is so good to finally you meet, too. I am so glad that you’re going to be staying here with me for awhile.”

Ward moved to stand next to his wife. He murmured, “Take it down a notch, sweet pea. You are going full camp counselor.”

Skye bit her lip. “Am I? Sorry. I’m just excited. I’ve always wanted a little brother.”

Ari’s lips curved into a smirk. He joked, “And I’ve always wanted five older sisters…”

“Are you hungry? My husband, Grant, cooked breakfast. There is more than enough for the three of you to join us.” She frowned and amended, “Oh, but it is almost dinner time where you’re from. Well, I can cook something else if you want.”

Ari looked at Raina and said, “I thought it was just you.”

Skye looked confused. “What?”

Raina frowned. “He sometimes confuses my concern with mothering. He couldn’t be more wrong. The mothering is all Tea and Esme. I am the aloof older sister.”

Skye laughed. “You’re aloof?”

Grant chuckled and shook Ari’s hand. “Nice to meet you, Ari. And to answer your question, all of your sisters are probably going to smother you. The good news is Raina and Tea will be coming with me. You will only have to contend with Skye, Esme, and Chiara. Good luck…”


	34. Don’t Get In My Way

It took just under nine hours for the nondescript medical transport plane to land at a defunct airport in Zykov. The small building was the only visible structure for miles. In fact, the snow and ice covered tundra was also devoid of trees and most plant life. Hydra’s compound was 100 miles north of the airport. Unfortunately, an arctic storm was quickly approaching the area. According to JARVIS, they only had eight hours before the storm arrived. If Darcy’s life weren’t hanging in the balance, they would have postponed the raid. However, they couldn’t risk Hydra learning of their presence in the area while they waited out the storm. Hydra would either move Darcy or prepare an ambush that would cut them down as soon as they breached the base.

Their contingent had doubled in size before they departed from New York City. Raina and Grant had been fielding calls from their sources for most of the night. Based on that information, they were almost certain that Darcy was being held at Baron Zemo’s base in Zykov. It could not be a coincidence that so many operatives and resources had been routed to a base that so rarely saw much activity. Their group consisted of Tony, Tea, Grant, Leo, Raina, Gordon, Phil, Melinda, Tripp, and Hunter. A group of ten Stark Industries’ private security members joined them as well. They had gone over the plans at least a dozen times during the long plane ride.

The plan was to break into four groups of five people. Each group would breach one of the base’s four entrances. Unfortunately, that was where the first argument began. Director Coulson was adamant about accompanying Grant’s group. Presumably, the older man wanted to be there to keep Ward on a short leash. However, the younger man had already selected the people he wanted on his tactical team. Grant chose Raina, Leo, and two of Stark’s people. Tea had used her succubus abilities on all the Stark Industries’ employees accompanying them on the raid. It was the only way to ensure they weren’t moles for Hydra. 

Ward was barely containing his rage as he listened to Tony and Phil debate the issue. The argument between the older men was delaying their breach of the base. They were still in the medical transport plane waiting for Gordon to teleport the groups to their breach points.

Leo glanced over at Grant with a worried expression. He had gotten to know his friend well since he moved to New York. He could tell that Grant was close to exploding figuratively and perhaps literally in his case. He tried moving closer to Grant without drawing everyone’s attention. Leo hoped his presence would make him think twice about lashing out at Director Coulson.

Grant looked at his friend’s wary expression. He took a deep breath and tried settle his temper.

Leo shouted, “Enough!”

Everyone turned to look a the usually quiet scientist.

The former specialist gave Fitz a grateful smile. He said, “Director, you are not coming with me because I don’t trust you not to leave me for dead. It wouldn’t be the first time you’ve done that. Second, I don’t want you there because I don’t want to kill you. And I would kill you if you got in my way. Skye loves me and she has forgiven all my misdeeds. But I doubt that she would forgive me for that. I am going to go in that base and I am going to paint it red. The team that I chose understands what they are in for and they know better than to stand in my way.”

Phil’s jaw tightened in response. He looked at the scientist asked, “Is this true, Fitz? Are you truly going to stand by and watch as Grant slaughters people? Have you somehow become desensitized to his violence? I would think that you would be more cautious around the man that tried to kill you and Jemma.”

Raina huffed. “That’s a low blow…even for you, Director. And Grant won’t be the only one doing the slaughtering. Sometimes you just have to get bloody.”

“Do you hear this, Fitz?” Phil asked.

Leo said, “In a perfect world, I would want to rescue Darcy without senseless death. I left SHIELD to get away from all this. Nevertheless, Darcy is my friend and she is in danger. Whatever I might think of Grant’s methods, I know that he has her best interest at heart. He’s going to get her out of that base alive and in one piece. Whatever the cost, Hydra signed up for it when they kidnapped Darcy.”

Grant hated that Fitz would be joining them on the raid. He wanted to keep the younger man safe. However, he wouldn’t take pleasure in exposing him to that level of violence. Grant only had two friends. He didn’t want to alienate Leo. Unfortunately, they were out of time and options. “The simple fact of the matter is that you are not in control. Only three people on this bird are under your purview and I am not one of them. I’m done waiting. I am warning you, Coulson. Don’t get in my way or you’ll regret it. Raina…”

The inhuman flashed a toothy grin and said, “That’s your cue, Gordon.”

Grant’s team crowded together in the middle of the medical transport plane as Gordon walked over to join them.

Fitz pressed a button on a key fob to activate the cloaking device he had been working on at Stark Industries. It was based on the same technology used by S.H.I.E.L.D.’s aircrafts and Agent Koenig’s cloaking umbrella. Unfortunately, he had only been able to create eighteen of the devices so there wasn’t enough for everyone to have one. Instead, there was one per breach team. It would allow them to hide in plain sight until all the teams were in position. Gordon was the only person that had a cloaking device all to himself.

A crackle of power surged through the plane as Gordon teleported Grant’s team to the base. He deposited them a few yards from the entrance. Then he disappeared to retrieve the next team.

Leo’s teeth started to chatter in the extreme cold. It was so much worse than he had anticipated. He said, “Everyone should stay close to each other. This cloaking device doesn’t have a very large radius. If you stray too far away from me then you will be visible.”

“You heard the man,” Grant barked as they began moving into position.

As expected, there weren’t any people outside the base. It was too cold to leave guards outside for extended periods of time. The guards came out to walk the base’s perimeter at predetermined intervals.

The group took their time walking to the South entrance of the base. Once they were in position Grant radioed back to the command post in New York. “Team One is in position.”

Fitz looked around at the snow-covered base. He saw a few heavy-duty jeeps capable of crossing the inhospitable terrain. He also noted a couple dozen barrels of some chemical. However, he was unable to translate the Cyrillic writing. The placement of the barrels made him all the more curious. He lightly nudged Grant to attract his attention. He whispered, “Do you know what that says?”

Ward followed the younger man’s gaze until it landed on the barrels. He squinted because of the distance so that he could make out the words. He said, “I can read it but I don’t have a clue what it is. Looks like some sort of chemical.”

He took out his customized Stark pad and handed it to Grant. “Spell it for me.”

_ Their earpieces crackled and Tony said, “Team Two in position.” _

He took off his gloves and quickly typed out the word for Fitz. “What is it?”

The younger man groaned as he looked at the word. “It is a type of water sealant. I am sure that they are using it to help keep this place waterproof. However, in these quantities…it makes me nervous.”

Grant blinked and asked, “Why?”

“It’s a liquid hydrocarbon mixture,” he explained.

Raina silently counted the barrels and came up with a rough estimate of forty-five. She added, “Add a spark and kaboom you have a big fireball and a crater where this base used to be. There must be another application for those chemicals. There is no way they would be using that much water sealant on a place that would almost never see flooding.”

Grant’s eyebrows furrowed as he considered the option. “Could they be using it in experiments?”

She hummed and said, “Maybe...but I haven’t heard of any studies that require such a powerful hydrocarbon. Then again I wasn’t as in the loop as I believed because Ian was playing me.”

“Then it’s meant to be a bomb,” Grant concluded.

Raina nodded in agreement. “That’s what I would put my money on. There must be something here that Hydra doesn’t want their enemies finding.”

He frowned. “Then they are definitely hiding more than just Darcy here.”

_ Their earpieces crackled again and Phil said, “Team Three is in position.” _

Grant spoke into his earpiece, “Stark, we might have a problem on our hands. Did you happen to notice those red and blue barrels?”

_ “Yeah. I noticed the barrels but I can’t see the writing from this position. What are they?” Stark asked. _

“Fitz says that they are a water sealant,” he replied.

Raina muttered, “About 45 barrels worth of the stuff.”

_ “Why is that important?” Coulson asked. _

_ “It’s important because that is the makings of a very big homemade bomb,” Stark explained. _

_ “Team Four is in position,” Tea said. _

Grant asked, “What’s our play here? If their plan is to destroy the base when they are breached then we’re all screwed.”

_ Stark said, “Our only option is to leave some people out here cloaked to stop them from igniting those barrels.” _

Grant suggested, “We could have Team Four protect the barrels.”

_ “It’s not exactly ideal but necessary. Team Four, did you copy that?” _

_ Tea said, “Yeah. We are swapping positions to protect the barrels. Gordon is about to move us there. Standby.” _

Grant squeezed Leo’s shoulder and said, “Good catch.”

The younger man nodded and pulled his insulated coat tighter around his slender frame.

_ “Team Four is in position. Is everyone set?” Tea asked. _

_ Tony said, “We’re all ready. On the count of three people. One. Two. Three.” _

Grant literally blew the doors of their hinges with a fireball. Immediately, alarms began blaring to alert the base’s occupants of the breach as if the explosions and smoke weren’t enough. Grant looked over his shoulder at Leo and said, “Stay on my six at all times.”

The group quickly entered the building and immediately began encountering Hydra operatives.

Grant made good on his word and spared nary a person that crossed his path. They were all set ablaze as he moved deeper into the building.

Meanwhile, Fitz released his spiders. The bots began to spread out so that they could infiltrate every corner of the building. The bots would relay the information to JARVIS. The hope was that the spiders would be able to pinpoint Darcy’s location in the monstrous base.

Raina was cutting through Hydra with deadly efficiency that rivaled Grant. Her razor sharp thrones sliced and diced their enemies as quickly as her vines strangled them.

For his part, Fitz was using his night-night gun efficiently. While he understood Grant and Raina’s insistence on killing, he wouldn’t join them. He just couldn’t do that. However, this was reminding him all too much of Hydra’s siege on the Playground.

Grant’s team cut a bloody swath through the south side of the base in less than 20 minutes. However, they were no closer to finding Darcy. The other two teams had come up empty as well. However, they still needed to search a couple hundred rooms where Hydra could have been hiding the young woman.

Grant’s team stopped off in an abandoned room to tend to one of Stark’s employees. The 40 something year old was bleeding profusely from his arm.

Raina offered to render first aid. They needed all the able bodies that they could get.

Grant leaned against a wall as he caught his breath. They had been moving non-stop since they breached the base. Moreover, this was the most he had ever used his powers before outside of practice. Expending so much energy was tiring him out more quickly than he had expected.

_ JARVIS said, “I believe the bots may have located Miss Darcy’s location. The bots have detected a lone heat signature in an interior room. There appears to be several heat signatures standing outside the room. I am sending you the location now. Your team is the closest to that position.” _

Grant said, “Thanks, JARVIS.”

Fitz looked down at his Stark pad to study the map his spiders had created as they infiltrated the base. He frowned and then passed the tablet over to Grant. “It’s a trap.”

The older man studied the layout and groaned. There were heat signatures in the rooms surrounding the one where they believed Darcy was being held.

A growl rumbled deep within Grant’s chest. He turned to Fitz with a smile. “How do you feel about ductwork?”

The younger man swallowed thickly. “Most standard ducts are too small for an adult male.”

Raina huffed out an amused laugh as she finished patching up their team member. “Well, you are in luck because this base doesn’t have standard sized ducts. They are more than large enough for you.”

Grant shook his head. “I wasn’t suggesting that we put Fitz in the ducts. I was thinking that you could unleash a few of your bots. We need eyes in the room where we think Hydra is holding Darcy. We can’t walk into a trap without knowing it is worth it.”

He perked up at that. “My spiders can definitely do that. I had them map the Playground to check the security protocols. They scoured every inch including all of the ductwork. It can be time consuming but I can give them directions since we really only need them to access one portion of the base.”

Grant nodded and asked, “How long would it take?”

“Maybe 15 minutes,” Fitz said after a moment of thought.

Raina stood up. “Then we’ll make sure you have that time. The three of us will see about clearing some of those rooms.”

Grant gave her a pointed look and then nodded. “Watch your back.”

“Always…”

Meanwhile, Fitz scrambled onto a shelf and pried open a vent. He dumped the remainder of his spiders inside. Afterwards, he used the tablet to give them specific parameters for the search. 

Grant barricaded the door once Raina and the rest left the room. He asked, “How are you holding up, Fitz?”

The younger man sat atop a desk and shook his head. “I’ll be better when we have confirmation that Darcy is here.”

“That’s not what I was asking.”

Leo offered a tired smile. “Nothing else matters. I can melt into a puddle of feelings once Darcy is safe.”

Grant could respect that approach. He nodded. “Okay.”

Leo jumped when he heard automatic gunfire erupt down the hall. His eyes snapped to Grant. 

The former specialist said, “Focus on your task. Trust the rest of our team to take care of themselves.”

He nodded shakily and stared at his tablet. It was a nerve wracking fifteen minutes. However, there was a reward at the end. Fitz’s eyes went wide. “Grant!”

Ward moved away from his position by the door. “What is it?”

Leo simply turned the tablet around for Grant.

His eyes roamed over the tablet and immediately spotted Darcy. She was huddled in the corner of the room she was being held in. He smiled at Fitz, “Let’s go get our girl.”


	35. The King of Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a special guest appearance in this chapter! Enjoy!

Leo was certain that there was some adage about the best laid plans but his head was too cloudy to remember it. The scientist was bleeding profusely and he was certain that he had a concussion. All he really wanted to do was close his eyes and sleep for a few hours but there was too much at stake for that.  He gripped the steering wheel as he tried to piece together the moment when their plan had fallen apart. It had to be when Hydra unleashed ten chemically enhanced soldiers equipped with a primitive version of the Deathlok technology. The enhanced soldiers’ introduction had been so unexpected that it knocked the wind out of their contingent for a full ten minutes. At the time, Leo feared none of them would make it out of there alive. However, Tony, Grant, Raina, and Tea had been able to turn the tides in their favor. SHIELD might fear the mutants and Inhumans but there was an undeniable benefit to having them on your team.

However, even the reversal of fortune had flown in the face of their plan. While they beat back Hydra’s enhanced soldiers, several operatives fled the base for parts unknown. Gordon teleported Agents May, Hunter, and Triplett back to their cargo plane to protect it.  Director Coulson had feared that Hydra would locate and subsequently commandeer or damage their plane. The plane was their only way to escape that frozen wasteland once they successfully rescued Darcy. Unfortunately, Gordon was seriously wounded as he teleported them away from the base. The severity of his injuries made it unsafe for him to return to the base to teleport Darcy to safety. Therefore, Fitz and Darcy had been forced to swipe a jeep from the base’s motor pool. They would have to drive across nearly 100 miles of unwieldy ice and snow-covered terrain.

To make matters worse, no one else was able to accompany them. The rest of their team was too busy capturing or killing Hydra operatives. They also planned to raze the base to the ground to prevent Hydra from replicating the experiments that they had been conducting there. Leo and Darcy had both been injured in the escape. Unfortunately, the young mother’s injuries were far more severe than the scientist’s injuries were. Darcy and 2.0’s wellbeing were fueling Leo’s sense of urgency. He had not come all this way to allow his friend to die during a botched exfiltration. Periodically, Leo pressed on his wound. The searing pain kept him from losing consciousness while behind the wheel.

Fitz drove as fast as he safely could down the icy dirt road. However, he knew that driving too fast would cause him to spin out and that was the last thing that he needed. Fitz had to get his precious cargo to the rendezvous point in one piece or this was all for naught. Unfortunately, their injuries placed an unfair time table on him. The tourniquet on Darcy’s leg was a temporary solution. It was one that wasn’t working too well since the red stain on her dirty dress continued to grow by the minute. If she didn’t get medical attention soon an amputation might prove to be necessary and he’d never forgive himself for that. Moreover, there was also the baby to consider. Fitz wasn’t a medical doctor but even he knew that a mother losing that much blood was bad for the baby. In this moment, he hated Hydra more than he ever had and that was saying something considering all they had done.

The good news was that Fitz was making good time to the airstrip. May, Tripp, and Hunter would be waiting there with the Avengers’ medical transport plane. Fitz was grateful that Tony had decided to keep the massive hospital with wings after Grant was nearly killed in Boston. The inventor rightly assumed that he would have need of something like this in the future. Although, Fitz doubted that he ever thought it would be Darcy that needed the assistance. She was a civilian and largely stayed out of danger. However, this time she had been targeted by Hydra to gain leverage over Stark and Barton. It was really a stupid plan. Either Hydra didn’t understand the people they were messing with or they were desperate enough to take the risk. In any case, they had wildly miscalculated and were paying dearly for it. Fitz didn’t know if he would ever be able to get the smell of burning flesh out of his nostrils. Grant had kept his promise and incinerated every Hydra operative that crossed his path.

Fitz shined a light on the map resting on the seat beside him and calculated that he was a little less than an hour away from the airstrip. He was tempted to drive faster as it became harder to keep his eyes open but he was ever mindful of the treacherousness the unmaintained road presented. He hadn’t passed another human being in well over an hour. That was actually good news because this area was an unpopulated wasteland. If the scientist had come across someone, it would likely be Hydra trying to recapture their prisoner. The scientist only hoped that they were all tied up at their base where the team was wreaking havoc.

He should have known that his good luck would only last for so long. Everything about the last week had been a complete catastrophe. Fitz squinted in the darkness as he thought he saw two figures standing in the roadway. He flicked on the jeep’s high beams and felt his blood run cold. Two men clad in Hydra uniforms were standing in the middle of the road with automatic weapons pointed in his direction. A moment later, the men began firing high-powered rounds at the jeep. They were several yards away but Fitz didn’t have very much time to come up with a plan that would keep him alive and Darcy out of enemy hands.

He did the only thing that he could do. He reached into a bag on the floor and pulled out one of his light grenades. He pulled the pin and launched it out of the window. Fitz closed his eyes as a blinding light erupted from the little sphere. Then he stepped on the gas and hoped for the best. Unfortunately, in this case the best was the sickening clunk of the jeep hitting and then running over two adult men. Fitz felt sick to his stomach but he kept going. He could feel guilty about taking those men’s lives later. Currently, he needed to focus on getting out of the trap Hydra had laid for them.

Fitz made it a few more miles before smoke started billowing from the front of the car. He realized then that one of the men’s bullets must have pierced the radiator. The jeep was overheating and he wouldn’t be able to drive it much farther. He was still 30 minutes from the airstrip but it wasn’t a trip he could make in sub zero temperatures. He would have to find some place to take shelter from the elements and to hide from Hydra. Fitz silently willed the car to drive a little further as he searched the icy terrain for any sign of a suitable structure. He had seen a few abandoned buildings earlier but he couldn’t afford to turn back now.

Fortunately, he spotted a wood facade in front of a snow covered hill. He couldn’t tell from there but it looked as if the structure had been carved into the hill itself. It wasn’t ideal but it was the very best that he could hope for right now. Fitz pushed the jeep harder and pulled up to the front of the structure. He pulled a night-night gun out of his bag and then headed to check out the place. He had to kick at the door to loosen the ice that encased the handle. However, Fitz took it as a positive sign that the structure was long abandoned. He stepped inside and shined his flashlight around. The scientist had been right about it being carved into the hillside. The mounds of dirt insulated the structure from the unbearable temperatures outside. However, it was still incredibly cold.

Fitz slowly navigated the space and realized that he was in some sort of church or temple. There was a stone altar in the front of the room and a stone statue of some local deity that he didn’t recognize. There were also four wooden pews facing the altar and several unlit candelabras. It wasn’t much but it was better than the alternative. He doubted that the jeep could go much further. He put down his night-night gun and turned around one of the pews. He pushed the pews up against one another to form a makeshift bed. It would be the perfect place to put Darcy. She needed to be as far away from the cold ground as possible.

Fitz walked back outside and opened the back door of the jeep. He frowned seeing Darcy’s unhealthy pallor. The blood loss was obviously taking its toll on her. He would have to try to do something to stabilize her condition once they were safely inside. Fitz grasped the end of the makeshift stretcher and dragged it into the abandoned temple. He was breathing heavily as he hoisted Darcy onto the pews he had pushed together. Fitz checked her pulse and was grateful that it was still strong for now. Then he turned around and went back outside to collect the supplies from the jeep. There wasn’t much but every little bit counted now. He dropped everything inside of the temple and then climbed into the jeep once more.

He drove the jeep behind the temple and then turned off the engine. He hoped that would help obscure their location for a little while. Afterwards, Fitz walked back into the temple and closed the door. He rigged the door with one of his light grenades. If anyone tried to open the door, the pin would pull and the grenade would explode. It was the best that he could do in this situation.

Fitz began sorting through the supplies. He grabbed the blankets and draped them over Darcy to keep her warm. He then searched for the medical kit. He was going to have to cauterize the wound because the tourniquet wasn’t working. Fitz removed the dirty rag and cleaned the wound to make sure there wasn’t any debris left.

Then he used alcohol to clean off the knife that Grant had given him. He then walked to the front of the temple. There was a stone bowl on the altar. He tossed in some gauze that he had doused with alcohol and then lit them on fire. He held the blade over the flame until it was sufficiently hot and then rushed over to Darcy. He took a deep breath and then held the blade to the wound on Darcy’s leg for a few seconds. He walked over to the altar and heated the knife for a second time. He repeated his actions a few times until he was certain that the wound was closed.

Fitz felt sick to his stomach as he slowly dropped to the floor. He rested his head on his knees and tried to keep himself from hyperventilating. His adrenaline was idling down and now sheer panic was taking over. Tripp, May, and Hunter couldn’t risk leaving the medical transport plane because Hydra would take it and then they’d all be stranded. That was if they were even able to find a vehicle. The airstrip was just as abandoned as the road he had been driving on was. There was also the little matter of his satellite phone taking a bullet earlier. He would have to repair it before he could try calling anyone.

Fitz slowly dragged a bag over to him and removed the phone from its pouch. He groaned at the sight of the destroyed phone. However, he wasn’t going to give up without trying. He retrieved his tools and some supplies. Then he returned to the altar. He laid everything out and then pulled a rickety wooden chair over. He added more gauze and alcohol to the stone bowl and set it on fire. He needed the light so that he could work on the phone. He couldn’t hold the flashlight and fix the phone at the same time.

Fitz toiled in silence for nearly an hour before realizing that the phone was a lost cause. He threw the sat phone on the floor in anger and then put his head into his hands. “What am I going to do? Darcy and the baby are going to die if I don’t get them help soon. I need help. I need help. Please...”

A puff of green smoke emerged from the bowl where the fire was burning.

Fitz stood up and stumbled backward so fast that he hit the ground. For a moment, he thought his blood loss was making him hallucinate. He had taken care of Darcy’s injury but hadn’t tended to his at all.

Loki appeared out of thin air wearing a green tunic and a pair of loose fitting black pants that looked incredibly soft and comfortable. He smiled at Fitz and said, “Hello, Midgardian.”

Fitz sputtered, “L-L-Loki?”

“Very good, youngling. I can see that my reputation precedes me.”

“What are you doing here?” he asked. Leo swallowed hard as he stared at the Asgardian. He blinked several times to convince himself this was really happening.

“You’re the one that called me,” Loki said with a huff. He picked up the empty chair and turned it around. He sat down and crossed his legs.

“I didn’t call you!”

Loki rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. A pair of glasses appeared on his face and a book appeared in his hand. He licked a finger and leafed through the pages of the book. He read aloud, “ **_I need help. I need help. Please…_ ** ”

Fitz’s eyes went wide. “I wasn’t asking for your help. Why would you help me anyway? Didn’t you try to conquer Earth?”

Loki huffed. “You most certainly did ask for my help. You burnt an offering in my temple and asked for intervention. Well, here I am…intervening. How can I help you?”

“But...I didn’t know that I was summoning you. I don’t believe in you...or anything really. I’m agnostic,” he sputtered.

Loki waved him off dismissively. “You may not believe in me but someone in your line most certainly did. You, Leopold Fitz, are one of mine. Thor is much too busy to answer the descendants of his devotees. However, I have always tried to oblige when I can. Your ancestors believed that I was a god but you do not have to believe thusly. You are only required to ask for my help fervently and you did. Now what ails you, youngling?”

Fitz considered his options. Loki was insane and had killed Coulson. However, he was the only person around and Fitz was quite out of options. “My friend was stabbed and she’s bleeding out. I tried to cauterize the wound but I don’t know for how long it will work. She is pregnant and we are stranded. I don’t know what to do.”

Loki stood up and followed the smell of copper until he reached Darcy. He removed the blankets and then held a hand over Darcy to check her condition. His hand glowed as he closed his eyes.  He frowned and said, “Ah. She is friends with Thor’s Lady Jane. She is also one of mine. It is the reason I spared her father in New York. There are not many of mine remaining. I was not very popular. I didn’t get as many devotees as Thor or Odin did.”

Fitz slowly got to his feet. “Will you help her and the baby since they are descendants of your devotees?”

“I would have saved Lady Darcy’s life even if she wasn’t one of mine. You asked for my intervention and you shall have it. Besides, she is with child. There is no duty more sacred than the giving of life.”

Fitz was still wary but he realized there really was not any other option. No one even knew where he and Darcy were right now. No one was coming to save them. “How can I help? We have some medical supplies.”

“I have no use for your primitive methods. Leave everything to me, youngling.” Loki drew a circle in the air and a hole appeared. He reached in and removed three vials. The hole closed automatically.

Fitz’s eyes went wide. “What was that? Was that a pocket universe?”

“It was something akin to that. Here. You are injured as well. I can smell it on you. Drink up,” Loki handed the vial to Fitz. He then moved closer to Darcy and tipped the contents of the second vial into her mouth. Loki repeated the process with the third vial just to be on the safe side since Darcy was carrying another life within her.

Fitz looked at the vial and asked, “What’s in this?”

“Oh, it contains a few bits and bobs that I threw together. I promise it will not harm you. I learned this healing potion from my mother. She was one of the most skilled mages that I have ever known.”

Fitz’s eyes widened as a golden glow surrounded Darcy. He could see the wound on her leg slowly healing. He sighed and looked down at his side. Loki was right about him being injured. He had been stabbed with a sword on his way out of the base. He had been completely defenseless because he was dragging Darcy to a jeep on the makeshift stretcher he had constructed. He probably would have been killed there if not for Raina appearing in the nick of time. Fitz uncorked the vial and drank it in two large gulps.

Loki motioned to a pew. “You might want have a lie down.”

Fitz felt a little woozy and decided to do as Loki instructed. He laughed distractedly because those were words he had never thought that he would think. Fitz closed his eyes as he felt a strange power creep up from his toes. It was a slow process but he could feel every inch of progress. Fitz’s eyes grew heavy and he realized that he was about to lose consciousness. He really hoped that Loki wasn’t killing them because that would suck. However, as a warm comforting feeling enveloped his whole body...Fitz ceased to care. He decided that there were worst ways to die.


	36. Hairy Situation

Fitz’s eyes slowly opened as he came out of a very pleasant dream. He had dreamed of having dinner with Wanda and his mother. He tried to hold onto the warm feeling as he slowly returned to consciousness. However, he quickly remembered what happened before he had fainted or fallen asleep. He really was not sure which had occurred considering he had been pretty close to dying at the time. He sat up faster than he thought was possible and looked around the temple for signs of Loki. Fitz still was not sure that the entire exchange had not been a figment of his overtired brain. He had been awake for well over 24 hours. He had also been losing blood a lot faster than he realized at the time.

However, any doubts about Loki’s presence were eradicated when he realized that he was warm. Someone had draped a thick fur blanket over him while he slept. Fitz moved the fur blanket aside so that he could examine the knife wound to his side. He was both relieved and distressed to find that it was completely healed. In fact, Fitz realized that all of the aches and pains resulting from his fight at Hydra’s base were completely gone.

He slowly stood up from the pew to check on Darcy. He hoped that her condition had improved as well. Fitz walked over to the two pews he had pushed together and found that Darcy was still surrounded by the gold ethereal glow. He wondered why she had not awakened yet.

Just then, a mound of fur that had been resting in the corner slowly rose to its feet. At first, it appeared that some sort of wolf had entered the temple while Fitz was asleep. However, as the animal straightened to its full height it became obvious that this was no wolf--or any animal indigenous to Earth. The four-legged animal had to be at least 6 ft tall and it had unnatural emerald green eyes. Its fur was jet-black and so shiny that it glistened in the candlelight used to illuminate the room.

It began to walk toward them sluggishly as if it had been asleep as well.

Fitz backed up and felt around for his night-night gun. “Stay back!”

The animal cocked its head to one side and then started laughing at him in a very human sounding voice. The air around the wolf twisted and swirled.

A moment later, a teenage boy stood in its place. He had jet-black hair and emerald green eyes. He was dressed in denim jeans and a red Ironman t-shirt. He completed the look with a pair of red Chuck Taylor shoes and a pair of black rimmed glasses. He smiled at Fitz and said, “Sorry. You were taking a long time waking up. I decided to indulge in a short nap in my wolf form. I stay warmer that way.”

Fitz slowly lowered the gun and stared at the boy. He was starting to wonder if he was still asleep. Maybe he was having a fever dream. He swallowed thickly and asked, “Who are you?”

“I’m Fenrir. My dad told me to stay here until you and Lady Darcy were both awake. Then I am to get the two of you to your destination safely. I have been made aware that some unsavory types are looking for you. However, do not worry for I will protect you. Afterwards I am to meet with Uncle Thor to deliver grave news.”

Fitz thought his brain might melt at the idea that Loki was someone’s father. However, he instead focused on the latter part of the statement.

“The vehicle we came here in has been disabled. The jeep will not get us more than maybe a mile or two away from here. It might not even get us that far if all the antifreeze has drained out of the radiator.”

One moment Fenrir was standing across the room. In the blink of an eye, he was standing directly beside the scientist. He flashed a toothy grin and said, “As you can see, I have no need for your Midgardian modes of transportation. I have my own means of transporting us to the desired destination.”

Fitz’s brain broke all over again at the idea of teleportation without the surge of energy that Gordon used. His brain raced as he pondered the mechanics of such a feat. However, the scientist shook his head as he remembered that there were more important things to consider now. He could fall down the theoretical physics rabbit hole much later—preferably   
in the safety of Stark Tower. “Do you know why Darcy hasn’t awakened yet?”

“I am afraid Lady Darcy was quite close to death by the time Father intervened. It is taking longer for her body to heal the damage. However, it will not be much longer.”

A wave of relief washed over Fitz after he learned that Darcy was going to be okay. He did not trust Loki. However, he had healed Fitz and ensured that he didn’t freeze to death while he recuperated. That had to buy the Asgardian a little leeway. Moreover, Fitz was out of better options until he could reunite with his friends.

“Come with me, Dr. Fitz. I have something important to show you. Father has left a gift for you and information for the Avengers,” Fenrir declared. 

He walked over to the altar where a scroll and an ancient book sat side-by-side.

Fitz found himself obeying the teenager in spite of himself. He opened the scroll and frowned. “I am sorry. While I recognize Old Norse, I am unable to read it. Would you be willing to translate it for me?”

Fenrir waved a hand over the scroll and the ancient language shifted into modern English. He said, “That is for the Avengers. Unfortunately, this Hydra is the very least of your problems. Father has heard murmurs that the Skrulls are on the way to your world. They will bring war and death with them.”

Fitz was about to read the newly translated scroll when Fenrir dropped the Skrull bombshell on him. He looked startled and asked, “Why? We have no quarrel with the Skrulls. I would wager that only a handful of people on Earth even know of their existence. Do they want to rule us, too?”

Fenrir shook his head. “No. You and your people are of little consequence to them. There are already Skrulls that have lived on this world for hundreds of years. However, they have recently learned of the Kree’s machinations here. The Kree meant to turn your people into weapons to be used in their long and bloody war. They abandoned the program at some point. My father isn’t sure why.”

“Then I don’t why the Skrulls would attack us now,” he said in exasperation.

“The  spies that are living here on Midgardian have reported that your Hydra restarted the Kree’s long forgotten program. The Skrulls fear that the Kree will come here to reap their harvest to start another long war. They will do anything to prevent that from happening.” 

Fitz dropped down into a chair and just stared at the scroll. Earth didn’t need two alien races waging a war on their soil. The world was far more densely populated than when the Frost Giants and Asgardians had once battled there.

He asked, “How long do we have?”

“The Skrulls will be here in a matter of your Midgardian months. Father estimates four at the most. The Kree set out after they did so it will take them a little longer to arrive. The scroll contains everything Father knows about the Skrulls and the Kree. The All-father is old and doesn’t see as well as he once did. He will surely tell my uncle the same information in a few weeks time. However, your world must begin preparing now if you hope to have any chance of surviving the onslaught.”

Fitz just stared at the younger man because that was the last thing that he wanted to hear. The collateral damage would be incalculable if two powerful alien races fought a war on their planet. He believed even more fervently that King Odin had done their world a disservice by shutting them off from the other realms. They were ill prepared for encounters with beings that were light years ahead of them in science and weaponry. He supposed it was possible that Loki could have instructed his son to provide false information. However, he hardly saw the benefit of doing such a thing. It was not likely that Loki would warn them before he planned to attack the planet again. In fact, it would put them on high alert to detect any schemes.

Fenrir picked up the large antique book and handed it to Fitz. “This is what my father left for you. It is a gift.”

Fitz asked, “Can I ask you a question?”

Fenrir nodded and said, “You may.”

Fitz knew that wasn’t the time for such trivialities. However, the question had been nagging at him since Fenrir shapeshifted in front of him. “Where did you get the clothes and the Ironman t-shirt? I didn’t think you guys dressed like that on Asgard.”

He smiled proudly. “No, we don’t have finery such as these where I am from. These garments are presents from my older brother.”

“You have a brother?” he asked incredulously.

Fenrir nodded. “Yes, I have two older brothers. However, it is Jormungand that resides here on Midgard. I visit him every fortnight. He always gives me the most interesting things to take home.”

Fitz watched as the younger man pulled out a Stark phone.

“I cannot make calls on Asgard but I can play games, listen to Midgardian music, and watch Midgardian movies and TV shows. Do you know of Doctor Who?”

Fitz just stared at him because this was even weirder than Loki suddenly appearing and granting wishes like a genie. He nodded slowly. “Yes, I am familiar with Doctor Who.”

“Who is your favorite Doctor? My brother swears by Tom Baker but he watched the episodes decades ago when they originally aired. I prefer Matt Smith. I rather enjoyed his ill-fated romance with Dr. River Song.”

The scientist just blinked in response because this could not be real life. He was discussing Doctor Who with a person from another world. He cleared his throat. “I was always partial to David Tennant.”

Fenrir nodded sagely, “Ah, he is a wise choice.”

Darcy’s voice floated across the room. “Matt Smith is a cutie but David Tennant really gets a girl’s motor going.”

Fitz’s head jerked in her direction. He ran across the room. “Darcy? Are you okay? How are you feeling?”

She smiled and slowly sat up. She smiled at him and said, “I’m great, Fitzy. Would you like to explain why I feel so good when I’m pretty sure I was dying?”

He rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly. “Loki might have answered my accidental prayers. I am really not clear on the details. I don’t understand how burnt gauze can be considered an offering.”

Darcy laughed and said, “I’m just screwing with you, buddy. I already know that Loki was here. He popped into my dream and we had a really interesting conversation. He’s pretty cool when he isn’t trying to conquer Earth or kill his older brother.”

“Father does enjoy dream walking,” Fenrir murmured.

Fitz threw his arms around Darcy and hugged her as tight as he dared. “I thought that we were going to lose you for good. Everyone has been a mess without you. Your dad was going out of his mind. Skye has been in pieces. And Grant…”

Darcy returned the hug. She did not need Fitz to elaborate on the things that Grant had done to rescue her. She had smelled the burning flesh and heard the agonizing screams long before her fire-wielding knight burst into the room to save her. “I knew that you all would come for me. I never doubted it for a single second.”

“Good,” he muttered against her hair. 


	37. Unaccompanied Minor

Grant landed a quinjet at the defunct airport under the cover of darkness. The flight had been turbulent because of the strong arctic storm that had settled over the area. They were fortunate to have received air support from SHIELD before the storm had had descended on them. Hydra’s base was little more than a pile of burning rubble now. Grant had made good on his promise to lay waste to the place. Furthermore, he had done so with great enthusiasm and efficiency. His body was bloodied and bruised, but his injuries were relatively minor. He was eager to lay eyes on Fitz and Darcy. Grant wouldn’t be able to relax until he knew that they were both safe.

Raina stood from her seat and stretched her limbs with a groan. The Inhuman had finally found a downside of her abilities. Repeated use for a prolonged time was not a wise decision. It felt as if her own thorns had torn her skin apart. Of course, that wasn’t the case, Raina’s largest wound was a nasty laceration on her forehead. She was experiencing phantom pains in her limbs from using her powers. However, the pain center in her brain was behaving as if it was real. She said, “I need a shot of something really strong and like a shot of morphine.”

Tea frowned at her younger sister. She was in better shape than Grant and Raina were because of her succubus powers. Tea had drained more than a few Hydra operatives of their life force during the siege on the base. It was partly because Tea knew that several people on their team would have serious injuries. However, she also enjoyed draining the life out of deserving people. Tea rarely allowed herself free reign where her powers were concerned. Maintaining control wasn’t always easy because she was rejecting instinct. Tea said, “You will not be mixing alcohol and an opioid on my watch.”

Raina started walking down the ramp. “Well, avert your eyes, sister dear. I feel as if I have been run over by a lawn mower—repeatedly.”

Grant snorted as he followed his sisters-in-law. “Join the club. Every inch of my body feels like it is on fire.”

Tea looked over her shoulder and shook her head. “We should have conducted more stress tests on both of you. You are obviously experience side effects due to overuse of your powers.”

Grant shrugged. “It’s not so bad really. I have had worse.”

The older woman stopped walking and narrowed her eyes at him. “I know that you think that was encouraging but it was not.”

Raina chuckled. “Whatever you do, don’t get her started, Grant. It’s a long way back to New York and Tea is completely capable of lecturing us the entire time. It is her superpower.”

Grant’s laugh died on his lips when he looked around the airstrip. The hulking medical transport plane was hard to miss, but he didn’t see the green jeep that Fitz stole from the base. Grant’s eyes swung around to the dilapidated structure that was once an airport. However, the jeep wasn’t parked there either. Grant spotted Tripp and Hunter standing guard in front of the transport plane.

Tea immediately noticed the change in his demeanor. “Grant?”

Flames consumed Grant’s body as he marched across the tarmac. He roared at the two men, “Where are they?!”

Hunter swallowed thickly. They had been expecting this reaction but it was still  unsettling. The fear of being burned alive had been ingrained into humans since the moment they discovered fire. “They never made it here, Ward. We don’t know what happened.”

Tripp had already received an earful from Tony. They had purposefully kept Grant out of the loop for precisely this reason. The former specialist had always been unhinged but now he was even deadlier. Tripp didn’t approve of even having Ward on this mission. He had made his objections known to Director Coulson but Stark was the one calling the shots on this mission.

Grant’s entire body was on fire as he stalked toward them.  He growled, “What do you mean that they never arrived? The two of you have just been sitting here on your asses and waiting for them? There is only one road between here and the base! It didn’t occur to either of you geniuses to go looking for Darcy and Fitz? We knew it was a possibility that Hydra might make a play to retrieve Darcy. She’s the only leverage they have!”

The organization was truly on its last legs. Skye had crippled them by attacking their financial resources. The coordinated attacks on their remaining bases meant the shadow organization was gasping for its last breath. Unfortunately, this meant that they were more desperate than ever.

Raina snorted. “Nice going, Keystone cops. This is why I don’t like dealing with SHIELD. Well, this is one of the reasons. Adhering to the rules til the point of incompetence.”

Tea moved between her brother-in-law and the SHIELD agents. The bulletproof armor Tony had fashioned for her was badly damaged and she was soaked in blood. However, there wasn’t a mark on her skin. She said, “While setting them on fire would feel incredibly satisfying, it will not help us find Fitz and Darcy. You need to collect yourself and calm down so that we can devise a plan. They aren’t exactly many places around here to hide hostages since Hydra’s base has been destroyed. There are even fewer viable modes of transportation. JARVIS has been monitoring the skies and the only planes he has spotted belong SHIELD and SI. The only other available mode of transportation will be by car.”

Iron Man flew over head and then landed behind them with a loud thump.

Grant took a deep breath and glared at Tripp. “If anything has happened to either one of them, not even Skye will be able to save you from me.”

Tripp had no doubt that Grant meant every word. He and Hunter had debated on searching for Fitz and Darcy when they didn’t arrive. However, it meant leaving the plane unprotected on the runway. They could not allow Hydra to gain any advantage and huge a medical transport plane equipped with an armory was the very definition of an advantage in this frozen wasteland.

Tony took off his helmet and said, “We have enough quinjets in the area. We will get a few in the air and start a grid search for the green jeep that Fitz was driving. It has to stick out like a sore thumb out here in this sea of white snow. Once we find it we can go from there.”

Grant slowly let his flames recede and said, “Fine.”

Tripp and Hunter visibly relaxed now that they were no longer on the hotspot—literally.

Tea said, “We are going to find them, Grant. Then I am sure that Tony will lock them both in the tower until further notice.”

“You’ve got that right,” the engineer replied. “I am going to fit you all with geolocators like wild animals.”

“See,” she said.

Grant rolled his eyes. “Been there, done that. My ribs still feel funny sometimes when I get hit.”

He shrugged, “Sacrifices must be made, Grant.”

Tony’s armor came off in pieces and converted into an easy carrying case. He sounded much calmer than he felt. The idea that he had lost Darcy all over again was nearly crippling. However, he needed to keep his head if there was any hope of getting her back.

Suddenly, the air around them became thinner and a bright light flashed.

Fenrir popped into existence with Darcy and Fitz holding onto his arms. They were both wearing ornate cloaks made of an unusual material. However, the cloaks were spelled by Loki to keep the mortals warm in the inhospitable climate.

Tony stared in disbelief. “What the actual fuck?”

Darcy grinned and said, “Hi, Daddy!”

Tony stood there for a split second while his body caught up to his brain. Then he was across the tarmac in a matter of seconds. He gathered his daughter in his arms and tried not to cry in relief. “Shit. I thought that I had lost you again, kiddo.  Are you and 2.0 okay? Do you need a doctor? Tea can get a look at you and the plane has all the medical equipment that we could possibly need.”

“I’m fine, Daddy. We are both fine. I promise,” she swore. She buried her face against his chest and then groaned. “Wow, you are ripe.”

He smiled. “I just got out of the suit, wise ass.”

Grant made it to them a few moments after Tony had. He clapped Fitz on the back. It felt as if a boulder had been lifted from his chest. Grant hadn’t known how he would have explained losing Fitz and Darcy to Skye. He was glad that he no longer had to do that. “I am glad to see you, buddy. The two of you had all of us worried there for a minute. What happened?”

Leo smiled and hugged Grant. He said, “Hydra ambushed us on the road and damaged the jeep beyond repair. Then Loki saved us because I might have accidentally prayed to him. I’m still really unclear about that part.”

Tony’s head popped up. He asked, “Who now?”

Darcy chuckled at the comical expression on her father’s face. She said, “Loki saved us but then he had to split. It is all somewhat complicated but we will fill in all the blanks. This is Loki’s son, Fenrir. He is a really cool dude that likes Doctor Who. Bonus…he has the ability to teleport.”

Tony stared at the lanky kid. He still didn’t understand what was happening but he grateful to have his daughter in front of him. He nodded. “Nice t-shirt. Thank you for helping save them.”

Fitz blurted out. “He has a Stark Phone.”

Tony just laughed. “Yeah, this is one of those things that I am going to analyze later after I’ve had a few drinks. For now we need to get the hell out of here. The three of you must be freezing.”

Fenrir asked, “Do you know where my uncle is? I must speak with him at once.”

Tony said, “He’s back at another Hydra base. He is supervising a prisoner transport along with some of the other Avengers. It is not exactly safe for you there. You are welcome to fly with us back to our SHIELD base. Your uncle will be there once he is finished with Hydra.”

The boy smiled and said, “I appreciate your concern, Man of Iron, but Midgardian weapons would have no affect on me.”

Darcy said, “Besides, he can turn into a big ass talking wolf.”

Fenrir grinned innocently. He looked very much like a wolf in that moment.

Tony chuckled. “Of course he can...come along with us. I will get your uncle on the phone. He can leave Hydra’s base and meet us.”

Fenrir considered the offer and then nodded. “Okay. I have always wondered what your flying contraptions look like on the inside. I have seen them depicted in many or your television shows.”

“I can tell you all about them. What do you know of aerodynamics?” Fitz asked.

Darcy chuckled as she watched Leo lead Fenrir to the plane.

Tony looked at his daughter expectantly. “Let’s go, Mini Me.”

“I will be right there, Dad. I wanted a minute with Grant,” she said.

He looked between the two of them and nodded. “Take your time. I am going to call Point Break to let him know about the family reunion headed his way.”

Darcy smiled. “Thanks.”

Grant said, “This is going to be a stupid question but I have to ask. Are you really okay?”

“I am in tiptop shape physically. Loki really went all out on the healing thing. I’ll tell you more about that later,” she said with a wry smile.

“And mentally?” he asked reluctantly.

Darcy shrugged. “I don’t know yet. I am happy that 2.0 and I are safe. Now I am just really worried that it will happen again. I know that it is stupid but until I was kidnapped, it never occurred to me that I should be worried about that. Now I am worried and not just about myself. I am worried about my son. He was kidnapped in all of this craziness, too. But I was with him this time because he’s still safe inside me. I am scared about the day when he is not.”

Grant pulled Darcy into a hug and said, “I feel the same way every time I have to leave Thalia. But you have to know that we are going to do everything humanly and inhumanly possible to prevent this from ever happening again.”

“I know,” she whispered. “How is Skye?”

He said, “She was worried sick about you but she worked her butt off to help us find you. She wouldn’t rest…I had to threaten to tattle on her to Banner.”

Darcy laughed softly through her tears.

He pulled back to look at her face. “Let’s get you on the plane. The sooner we can get back to New York the better. Skye won’t be okay until she gets to hug you like I just did.”

She sniffled and nodded.

The two friends crossed the icy tarmac and boarded the medical transport plane.

Tripp said, “Good to have you back, Darcy.”

She asked, “Where are you going?”

He smiled. “Someone has to fly the quinjet…”


	38. A Good Motto

Grant wanted nothing more than to get back to his family in New York. He certainly did not want to spend time at SHIELD’s London base. Yet he had been sitting in the poorly decorated lounge for nearly two hours. He wasn’t welcome in many parts of the base because he no longer had clearance. The majority of the time Fitz had kept him company. They discussed the information that Loki had left with his son. However, the scientist had disappeared about thirty minutes ago to call Wanda. Grant wanted to call Skye but JARVIS told him that she was taking a much-needed nap. Thalia had begun teething the previous night. She was miserable and seemed keen on letting anyone with ears know all about it.

Darcy flopped into the seat beside Grant with a flourish. It looked as if she was minutes away from falling asleep. She had just finished a piping hot shower that washed away all the blood and grime from her ordeal. Darcy was even enjoying the surprisingly comfortable SHIELD sweat suit that an agent offered to her. She would be curled up in a corner sleeping if she wasn’t waiting for the mess hall to open. Darcy was convinced she might sleep for a week after eating a good meal. She didn’t have much of an appetite while in Hydra’s custody.

She looked at him with a small smile and complained, “I wouldn’t be surprised if my dad decided to build a tower to lock me up like Rapunzel for the rest of my life.”

He huffed out a laugh and said, “If it makes you feel any better, he threatened to fit all of us with a GPS tracker. I am about 90% sure that it wasn’t an idle threat.”

Darcy wasn’t surprised by that at all. Her father was protective of the people that were important to him. 

She said, “You know he has developed tech that he can slip into food or drink completely unnoticed. He would be able to use satellites to track us around the globe. The only downside is that the chemical compound wears off over time. He developed it for some nameless government agency years ago but never turned it over to them. He was worried that they would use it to track innocent people.”

Ward lifted an eyebrow as she shed light on Tony’s tech. He said, “I am reminded every day of why we are all lucky that Tony is one of the good guys.”

She nodded in agreement. Even when her father was the aptly named ‘Merchant of Death’ he had standards. Unfortunately, he trusted untrustworthy people to uphold those standards. Tony had gone to great lengths to ensure that never happened again. Pepper serving as Stark Industries’ CEO was only one safeguard.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and said, “I didn’t get the chance to thank you earlier. Dad told me that you were instrumental in helping pinpoint where I was being held.”

Grant shook his head because he didn’t think he had done anything worthy of praise. Darcy never should have been put in the position to need saving. He was furious with himself for not considering that Hydra could have compromised some members of Tony’s security team.  He said, “You don’t need to thank me for doing that, Darcy. I am just glad that we have you back safe and sound.”

Darcy’s blue eyes studied Grant’s face and she heaved a sigh. “You are not responsible for my kidnapping, Grant. I really wish you and my dad wouldn’t blame yourselves.”

“It was completely preventable. I could have done more to ensure that Hydra wasn’t embedded within Stark Industries,” he argued.

She asked, “How could you identify men and women trained to hide in plain sight?”

He offered a wry smile. “I have my ways.”

Darcy rolled her eyes and said, “You can’t go around torturing the Stark Industries’ employees…”

Grant shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know if ‘can’t’ is the word that I would use there.”

She huffed and asked, “Am I going to go home to find a bunch of SI employees with broken limbs and missing fingers?”

“No, it didn’t come to that. Esme went the painless route to clear the rest of people employed in the security division. They outed about a dozen operatives in various positions within the company. Esme feels confident that Hydra has been purged from Stark Industries.”

Darcy shook her head. “I guess it was a bit foolish to assume that Stark Industries had avoided infiltration. I mean they had burrowed deep into governments all over the globe.”

He shook his head and said, “Not for long.”

“What do you mean?” she asked curiously.

“JARVIS and Skye have been busy while we were looking for you. They have been sorting through mountains of digital data and financial transactions. They are compiling a list that SHIELD plans to make public. It’ll burn Hydra’s remaining operatives.”

Darcy shouldn’t have been surprised. She knew what JARVIS and Skye were capable of doing when they were properly motivated. Hydra was probably regretting kidnapping her. She bit her lip and asked, “Can I ask a question without you getting angry?”

Ward frowned because he couldn’t remember an instance when he had ever been angry with Darcy. He said, “You can ask me anything, Darce. What’s on your mind?”

“Well, I considered asking my dad but I knew he would get upset. I was wondering if anyone had heard from Clint,” she said.

Grant relaxed now that he understood her concern. She wasn’t worried about him being angry with her. She knew exactly what Grant thought of Barton before this kidnapping situation. Darcy was smart enough to know his opinion of the man hadn’t improved in her absence. He said, “Honestly, I haven’t heard anyone mention Barton. The last I heard, he was trying to track down his brother. He thought finding Barney was his best chance of getting you back alive. I disagreed.”

Darcy asked, “You guys figured out that Barney was leading the team?”

He nodded. “I only figured it out because of you, Darcy. I kept watching that video and each time the look on your face bothered me. However, I think the most telling part of the video is the way you looked at the surveillance camera. I felt as if you were trying to tell me something.”

“I am glad that you picked up on my signal. I didn’t have much time and didn’t know what to do that wouldn’t draw my kidnappers’ attention. I just hoped that someone would pick up on my stare.”

Grant said, “Well, it worked. After watching the video for probably the thousandth time, I spotted Barney’s reflection in a window. I was certain that I recognized that face but I asked Fitz to confirm my suspicions.”

Darcy lightly poked his arm. “I can’t believe that you brought Fitz with you. He was a total badass...”

He harrumphed and replied, “Fitz didn’t really give me a choice in the matter. He put his foot down.”

Her eyes widened at his response. She asked, “He put his foot down?”

He nodded. “He felt guilty for not being there to help you. I think we all felt guilty for the same reason.”

Darcy shook her head. “I don’t want anyone feeling guilty, but I am grateful that so many people dropped everything to save me.”

“Always,” he promised. Grant asked, “Are you going to tell me about this encounter with Loki? I have been waiting for this story.”

She sat up straighter at the mention of the Trickster. She said, “Well, I was unconscious so you will have to get part of the story from Fitz.”

“He already told me about accidentally burning an offer to Loki in the church,” he said with a small smile. The scientist was still at odds with himself about what happened. Grant couldn’t blame him for that.

“I was dreaming and Loki just sort of popped into my head. He told me that he is a dreamwalker. He bragged about being able to walk through the dreams of mortals as easily as he walks the branches of Yggdrasil.”

He chuckled and said, “I have no idea what that means but I’ll take his word for it.”

“You and me both,” she quipped. “Anyway, Loki explained that I was unconscious and on death’s door. But I was fortunate because he had given me a healing potion. He said something about the potion being made from some special apples that you can only get on Asgard.”

Grant remembered the mention of ‘golden apples’ when he had copied Thor’s file for Hydra. The apples were of particular interest because of John Garrett's health issues. He supplied, “You are talking about golden apples.”

She was shocked by Grant’s knowledge on the subject. “You’ve heard of the golden apples?”

He nodded. “I might have read up on Norse mythology once Thor made his appearance on Earth. Are they really grown by Idunn?”

“Loki didn’t mention her by name but he complained about having to swipe the supplies from an old hag. All the myths I read about Idunn described her as eternally young and beautiful as the tender of the apples. I think Loki was just being catty.”

“Catty?” he asked with a chuckle. He had seen video of Loki during the Chitauri invasion. Catty is not the word he would use to describe someone so fierce. However, he knew from personal experience that people were often multifaceted. Grant could cut through a room of men like a hot knife through butter and then play with his daughter an hour later as if nothing happened.

Darcy nodded. “He seems the sort…at least that is the impression I got while we were talking. Honestly, I wouldn’t mind talking to him again…”

Grant lifted an eyebrow. He asked, “Isn’t he supposed to be in prison or something?”

She said, “I think he is in Asgard’s version of a work release program. Thor told Jane that his brother has been supervising the rebuilding of the Einstein Rosen Bridge.”

He shrugged his shoulders. “I guess I can’t be a hypocrite and criticize someone for getting a slap on the wrist for his or her crimes.”

Darcy smiled at him. “You could do that but I would definitely call you out on it.”

Grant laughed and said, “No chance of me becoming full of myself with you and Skye around to keep me grounded.”

“Nope,” she replied with a smug smile.

Ward looked up when he heard footsteps approaching the lounge. He relaxed when Fitz stepped into the room.

The scientist had showered and changed clothes since the last time Grant saw him. However, he was dressed in his own clothes unlike Darcy. He said, “I just wanted to let you both know that the mess hall is open.”

Darcy pushed up from the chair at the mention of food. She said, “Good! The snacks on the plane really didn’t do much for me. Are they serving anything good for breakfast?”

Fitz pulled a rectangle piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to Darcy. It was a copy of the menu. He said, “I procured this for you.”

She looked at the menu and then said, “You know more about the local cuisine. You can tell me what to get that won’t make me puke.”

Leo looked unsure of the responsibility that Darcy was giving him. He said, “Uh…”

Darcy linked arms with Fitz and said, “You can explain the differences between food from Scotland and England. Then I want to hear all about you and Wanda. I texted Skye earlier and she said that Wanda took your virtue.”

“She what,” he squawked. He looked over his shoulder at Grant for help.

The older man merely shook his head. He stood up followed them to the mess hall. “You are on your own, Fitz.”

Darcy giggled softly. “Grant can’t save you from the inquisition. But first I need you to explain what a rasher is.”

“Oh, it is sort of like ham. You will like it but you might want to skip the black pudding,” he said.

“Why?”

Grant chuckled, “It is encased in pig intestines for one.”

Darcy went a little green at the description. “Good call. I’ll steer clear of intestines.”

Ward agreed, “Staying away from intestines tends to be a good motto for life.”


	39. Welcome Home, Darcy Stark

Skye had been burning the candle at both ends for days. She just wanted everything to be perfect when Darcy made it home. Therefore, it was not much of a surprise that she was fast asleep when Darcy finally arrived. Skye only meant to lie down long enough to get Thalia to fall asleep. Unfortunately, the little girl’s teething grew worse by the day. There was very little that comforted her for more than a few minutes. She had been clingy, irritable, and restless for days. The only time Thalia managed to get any sleep was when Skye was within arm’s reach. This afternoon had been their first time testing out co-sleeping. 

She had decided that co-sleeping was the only way to maintain her sanity. She researched the topic thoroughly with input from JARVIS on what he believed would be safest for the infant. Together they decided the sidecar method was the best option available to them. The AI wisely enlisted Happy’s help with securing a newly purchased crib to the side Skye and Ward’s bed. Skye had stubbornly tried doing the job alone. Unfortunately, she ended up needing Chiara to help her off the floor. Skye might have been the tiniest bit annoyed when Happy showed up and completed the job in less than ten minutes. 

When Skye began to stir from her unscheduled nap, she immediately glanced in the direction of Thalia’s crib. She sighed in relief when she found that the baby was both safe and resting peacefully. Skye rolled onto her back to savor the peace and quiet for a few minutes. However, she realized that the bedroom was much darker than she had expected. Skye glanced at the clock on the bedside table to find that it was already 6 o’clock. She had been asleep for nearly five hours. Frankly, Skye could stand to sleep another handful of hours. Unfortunately, she needed to find out if everyone had made it home safely. She was also hungry and a snack was in order.

Skye was about to climb out of the bed when she encountered her first obstacle. Thalia’s crib was secured to her side of the bed. She would have to scoot towards the bottom in order to get out. That would take a great deal of effort at this stage of her pregnancy. Skye groaned softly and then looked to her left. The only other option was to roll across the bed and get out on Grant’s side. Skye shrugged her shoulders and rolled across the bed. She sat up and swept her hair away from her face. Skye decided then and there that Grant would have to swap sides with her. 

She climbed out of the bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up. Afterwards, she walked out to the living room. Skye’s face lit up when she saw Ward stretched out on the couch with his eyes closed. Skye crept up to the couch so that she didn’t disturb him. 

Grant opened one eye and smiled at his wife. “Hey, sweet pea.”

Skye laughed softly and sat beside him on the couch. “I thought you were sleeping.”

He effortlessly pulled Skye on top of him. He had missed feeling her familiar weight against his chest. Grant cracked a smile when he realized that she was wearing one of his t-shirts. “No, I was just resting my eyes.”

“You sound like a very old man,” she joked.

“Says the woman taking midday naps,” he teased in return. 

Skye poked out her bottom lip and then rested her head against his chest. She complained, “Thalia has been miserable. I feel so helpless when she is in pain. Besides, I think that she was missing you. I know that I was.”

“I missed both of you, too,” he replied. “JARVIS told me about the co-sleeping solution. It looks like it worked.”

She nodded. “She is still in pain but at last I am right there to comfort her. It isn’t much but it is better than nothing.”

He kissed the top of her head. “Well, I am here to help you now. I will stay up with her tonight so that you can rest. How are you feeling?”

“Other than tired?” she asked with a small smile.

He nodded. Grant slipped his hand beneath the baggy t-shirt and caressed her back. 

“I am healthy. More importantly, I am happy that you are home. How is Darcy doing?” she asked.

Ward said, “Darcy is doing great. She was examined by the doctors at the SHIELD base yesterday. Now she is in with Banner for another battery of tests. But he’s not expecting to find anything that the other doctors didn’t. It is really just to give Tony piece of mind. He is a little anxious because Loki gave Darcy some sort of magic potion to heal her.”

Skye had already heard about Darcy and Fitz’s adventure in detail. It was terrifying to think about how close she had come to losing both of her friends. 

She huffed out a soft laugh. “As if our lives weren’t already weird.”

He chuckled in response. 

“Where is Fitz?” Skye asked curiously. 

Ward smiled and said, “He went to visit Wanda, but he will be back in about an hour for dinner. He’s going to pick up something on his way back.”

“That is good news because I totally didn’t have anything planned for dinner tonight,” she said sheepishly. 

“I don’t think anyone would blame you for that. You’ve had your hands full here. How did things go with your brother?”

Skye said, “I tried really hard not to fawn all over him like a crazy person. He’s a really sweet kid...quiet. Chloe and Harlow already adore him.”

“How is Chiara handling no longer being the baby?” he asked.

He knew that all the sisters had been concerned about Chiara’s possible reactions. She was already in a weird emotional space because of Tea and Steve. She had undergone a significant number of major life changes recently. 

“That remains to be seen,” Skye said honestly. “Ari and Chiara seem to get along well enough. They spent a lot of time playing video games. But she has been more focused on Werner. He has visited Chiara here since she couldn’t really leave the tower.”

Ward said, “I am sure Werner is ecstatic. His father was killed in a standoff with SHIELD.”

Skye nodded. “I know. I saw the crime scene photos.”

He looked at Skye with surprise. He didn’t think she would be interested in viewing something so grisly.

She answered his silent question. “I just wanted to make sure that it was really him.”

Grant understood her hesitancy. Hydra had turned evading capture into an art form.

Skye asked, “Do we know anything more about that scroll Loki left for the Avengers?”

Grant’s eyebrows furrowed in concern. He didn’t want Skye worrying about an alien invasion when she was obviously exhausted. However, he knew that she wouldn’t appreciate him hiding things from her. 

He said, “Thor took one look at the scroll and then raced back to Asgard for answers. He is going to compare notes with the gatekeeper up there before confirming his brother’s warning.”

Skye trusted Ward’s ability to read other people. She asked, “Do you think the threat is real?” 

He nodded and said, “Yes, I think the threat is real. I do not see what Loki could hope to gain by sending us on a wild goose chase. And Thor admitted that his father’s sight isn’t as sharp as it once was. It seems that Odin is nearing his end...whatever that looks like for a quasi-immortal being.”

“How do we even prepare for something like that?” she asked with a puzzled expression. 

Grant said, “Well, Thor assured us that Asgard would help protect Earth from the Kree and the Skrulls. According to him, they were never supposed to be here. Raina and I had some downtime to toss around ideas, too. She plans to meet with the elders to discuss the threat. Inhumans might be an offshoot of the Kree race but they see us as a fighting force...or weapons to be more apt. We cannot allow them to drag innocent Inhumans into a war that does not belong to us.”

Skye tried not to smile because she loved when he went into agent mode. Grant liked to say that his family, SHIELD, and Hydra had only taught him to be a killer. However, Skye would argue that his experience with those harmful entities had also shaped him into a protector. Ward cherished the people that he loved and there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do to keep them safe. When Darcy was kidnapped, there had never been any doubt that Grant would tear the world apart to find her. 

“We need to learn more about the Kree and the Skrulls. There has to be someone on Earth that has more current information about them. Odin and the Asgardians like to pretend that they’ve been keeping a watchful eye on our little world but plenty of aliens have escaped their sight.”

Grant said, “Some of the people on SHIELD’s powered list might actually be aliens instead of Inhumans or Mutants. We could always start there.”

She nodded. “I was thinking that it might also be a good idea to speak to Professor Xavier. I could talk to Tea about arranging something…”

He smiled at his wife. “Or I could do that and you could try to relax. I know that you have been working overtime trying to help us shut Hydra down once and for all.”

“I think that we might have actually pulled it off this time. At least, I hope that we did,” Skye said with a sigh. 

“All of the heavy hitters are dead, in jail, or on the run. SHIELD and law enforcement agencies all over the world are chasing down the remaining operatives. They have nowhere to hide this time, Skye.”

“Good,” she replied with a satisfied smile. “Do you think that Darcy suspects that we’re having a party for her tomorrow?”

Grant chuckled and said, “I think that she suspects that something is up. Tony suggesting a quiet dinner raised all kinds of red flags.”

Skye laughed and said, “Well, at least the baby shower aspect of the party will be a complete surprise. I can’t wait to see Darcy’s face when she sees all the decorations and gifts. Oh, and she is going to love the games!”

“Games?” Ward asked skeptically. 

She nodded enthusiastically. “There are games because it is a baby shower. I promise that they aren’t lame.”

He was sure that Skye had picked something that would embarrass the men since this was a co-ed baby shower. However, he was willing to be a good sport since it would make Skye and Darcy happy.

He said, “I am sure that Darcy is going to love the party.”

“I hope so. She deserves a day dedicated to spoiling her and 2.0 after all the craziness she has endured.”

Skye looked toward the elevator when she heard a chime alerting them to a new arrival. 

Darcy stepped off the elevator and grinned when saw that Skye was awake. 

Skye hoisted herself up with Grant’s help. She rushed across the room and enveloped her friend in a hug. “I know I talked to you over the phone and video chat but there is no substitute for the real thing.”

Darcy nodded in agreement and tightened her arms around Skye’s frame. “I was ready to throw a serious fit yesterday when Dad said we wouldn’t be flying back until today.”

“Ditto,” Skye replied. “I was so tempted to steal a quinjet and meet you guys at the base.”

She huffed out a laugh. “I would have loved seeing Coulson’s face if you did that.”

“Are you really okay? What did Bruce say?” Skye asked. The anxiety was obvious on her face. 

“He gave me a clean bill of health. The potion that Loki gave me healed all my injuries.”

Skye led Darcy over to the couch where Grant had already sat up to make room for the duo. “What was he like?”

Darcy sat down and kicked off her shoes. She made herself comfortable on the couch and said, “Well, I only got meet him in a dream state but he was cocky and smoking hot. Can I call an alien invader smoking hot?”

Skye laughed wholeheartedly. “If you didn’t I would start to think you were a pod person. Because craziness aside, Loki is definitely hot.”

Ward frowned and asked, “How would you know? SHIELD scrubbed all of the digital footage and pictures of him from the internet.”

She shrugged innocently and said, “I’m a hacker.”

Darcy giggled. “He’s totally different from Thor. He has muscles but he seems more sinewy like he’s built for speed and endurance. I bet he has stamina to spare.”

“I was thinking the same thing. You should see some of the pictures of him in his leather armor. It left very little to the imagination,” Skye said with a lowered voice.

“Really? I might need you to do some hacking tonight so that I can get a look.”

“Consider it done. It’ll be your ‘Welcome Home’ present,” she declared.

Ward looked vaguely horrified by their banter. “Say what now?”

Both girls turned to look at his expression and then burst into laughter. 

“Don’t be jealous, Grant,” Skye said with a mischievous grin.

“I am not jealous,” he argued somewhat petulantly.

Darcy nodded and said “I mean technically you are a hot alien, too.”

Skye clapped a hand over her mouth and laughed harder. 

“Neither of you are as funny as you seem to think,” he said while trying to suppress a chuckle. “I was thinking that a vacation might be in order.”

Skye looked at Grant with open surprise. “A vacation? We are going to be preparing for an alien invasion soon.”

“There is always going to be something trying to kill us. We can’t wait around for a perfect peace to get some rest and relaxation.”

Darcy frowned but said, “The big guy is right about this one.”

Skye nodded reluctantly. “Where do you want to go?’

Ward shrugged his shoulders. “It doesn’t have to be anywhere far away. Just somewhere away from all the hustle and bustle.”

“I don’t hate the idea but I would have to convince Tony to give me the time off. I haven't really been working for him long enough to randomly take a vacation.”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “My dad loves you. Besides, Grant went all Rambo to save my life. I think you are both owed a vacation.”

“Not just the two of us,” Grant said. “I was thinking that you and Fitz could come with us, too.”

Skye grinned and clapped her hands together in excitement. “Family vacation!”

Darcy said, “We could always go back to Vegas!”

“Grant and I got married the last time we went to Vegas,” she replied with a chuckle. 

“Memories light the corners of my mind,” Darcy sang off-key.

Ward chuckled and said, “Never do that again.”

Darcy looked shocked by his response and her bottom lip began to tremble. Her voice warbled as she asked, “You don’t like my singing voice?”

He paused for a moment because he couldn’t tell if Darcy was being serious. He knew from experience just how unpredictable a pregnant woman’s emotional state could be. He wouldn’t soon forget the  **_Lion King_ ** fiasco. He said, “No, I mean...your voice is great, Darcy. I am just not a fan of Barbara Streisand.”

The brunette girl rested a hand on her stomach as she laughed uproariously at the pained expression on Grant’s face. 

Skye joined Darcy in laughing. “I can’t believe that you fell for that!”

Grant scowled at them and said, “Keep it up and I’ll choose a vacation spot without internet access.”

Darcy and Skye gasped in unison.

“In fact, I think a camping trip would be perfect.”

Darcy blinked rapidly and said, “I think I am going to need a doctor’s note to excuse me from this ‘vacation’. I am using that term very loosely.”

Skye huffed and nodded. “I think I would need a doctor’s note, too.”

“A doctor’s note? This isn’t high school physical education,” he said with a chuckle.

Darcy wrinkled her nose and said, “But it sounds about as unpleasant. You’ve gotta learn how to take a joke, man.”

“Sheesh,” Skye added. “Although, an unlimited supply of s’mores around a campfire doesn’t sound half bad.”

The other woman’s eyes lit up at the mention of chocolate. “That might be the only thing in the ‘pro column’. You should talk to my dad if you are serious about this vacation thing. He has tons of places that we could go for a few days. All of his properties have top notch security.”

“That is a definite bonus,” Skye said. “I was just wondering how we were going to convince Tony to let us go anywhere after Hydra kidnapped you. He threatened to microchip us.”

Darcy winced and said, “I know. Tea is still trying to talk him out of that idea.”

“She hasn’t been very successful so far,” Grant muttered. He unconsciously rubbed at his ribs as he thought about the first GPS tracker Tony had implanted in him. 

Skye suggested, “Maybe we could convince him to put the trackers in a tasteful piece of jewelry.”

Darcy chuckled because they had all simply accepted that Tony was going to be overprotective for awhile. She said, “JARVIS, can you pull up a list of Dad’s properties in the continental United States? I don’t plan on flying across anymore oceans for awhile.”

“Yes, Miss Darcy,” JARVIS replied. “It is good to have you home once again.”

“It is good to be home, buddy,” Darcy replied. 

The television turned on and began to display a list of Stark real estate properties in the United States. A picture accompanied each listing and a small blurb detailing the amenities followed. 

“I have highlighted the properties for which I am integrated,” JARVIS explained. 

Darcy bit her lip because it was obvious that JARVIS was just as concerned as Tony was. She said, “Thanks, JARVIS.”

“You are quite welcome. Please let me know if I can be of further assistance,” JARVIS replied. 


	40. Baby Shower

Skye could hardly contain her giddiness as she stood beside Darcy in the elevator. She had been distracting the expectant mother all afternoon with online shopping and movies. Meanwhile, everyone else had been preparing Stark Tower’s commonfloor for her party. Darcy believed that they were all having dinner together to celebrate her successful rescue from Hydra’s clutches. She did not know that Skye, Pepper, and JARVIS had worked together to plan a lavish surprise baby shower. Tony had instructed the trio to spare no expense. Skye had been particularly helpful in ensuring the gifts for 2.0 were what Darcy wanted. Fortunately, Skye was the perfect person for the job. Before the kidnapping, the two young women had started compiling lists of things they needed to buy.

Darcy glanced at her friend with a healthy dose of suspicion. Skye was practically vibrating with excitement. She asked, “What has gotten into you?”

Skye did not want to spoil the big surprise when they were so close to the finish line. She offered a sheepish smile and said, “Bruce is relaxing my stupid dietary restrictions for tonight. I plan to eat several very large slices of cake!”

Darcy laughed because she agreed with Skye’s sentiment wholeheartedly. Bruce was surprisingly strict for a doctor that was not an actual medical doctor. Despite that small detail, Darcy was grateful for his dedication to keeping her and 2.0 as healthy as possible. She could not think of anyone else that she would trust more.

Her blue eyes lit up at the prospect of cake. Darcy asked, “Do you think it will be chocolate cake?”

Skye huffed, “It had better be chocolate…”

When the elevator doors opened, Darcy’s jaw dropped. The common floor had been transformed into a garden. Someone had constructed several six foot tall walls made of flowers. Round tables draped with white and turquoise table cloths were arranged around the living room. The furniture that normally filled the room had been moved elsewhere. There were two long tables overflowing with gifts. However, Darcy’s eyes were drawn to the large banner strung overhead bearing her and Skye’s names.

The younger woman was genuinely surprised, too. Skye stepped off the elevator and asked, “What is this?”

Ward walked over to the women and hugged them. He grinned, “It is a baby shower.”

“But it was supposed to be for Darcy,” Skye said in disbelief. 

Darcy looked at her friend and asked, “You knew about this?”

She nodded with a small smile. “I helped with all the planning but I guess that I didn’t know  **all** the details.”

Grant smiled at his wife and said, “Don’t look at me. I was half a world away roasting Hydra agents like chestnuts over an open fire. I had nothing to do with this.”

Tony grinned and replied, “Pepper and JARVIS came up with the idea of a dual baby shower. Let’s face it, the guest list would be virtually the same for both parties. Besides, our lives are hectic. We could not guarantee that there would be time for a second party that everyone could attend. I hope the two of you don’t mind sharing the day.”

Skye smiled happily. “I don’t mind at all.”

“I don’t mind either! I think was a perfect idea,” Darcy agreed wholeheartedly.

“That is good to hear,” Tony said in relief.

Darcy laughed and rushed up to hug her father. “Thank you, Dad. Everything looks amazing. I can’t believe everyone went to all this trouble for us.”

He smiled and tightened his arms around her. He swore, “You both have had a very hard time lately. We all thought you could use a day dedicated to the two of you.”

Pepper moved next to them and said, “I just hope that you like everything, Darcy. We had to make some executive decisions without having your input.”

She could not believe that the Stark Industries’ CEO had taken time out of her busy schedule to plan a baby shower. Darcy always appreciated having Pepper as part of her life. She was convinced that Pepper and her father would never tie the knot. However, their strange little family was all she needed to feel loved and safe. Darcy felt grateful that she would be bringing 2.0 into such a loving environment.

She said, “It looks perfect. Although, I was told there would be cake…”

Tony chuckled and kissed the top of her head. “There are three cakes to be exact.”

Her eyes lit up. “Are they all chocolate?”

He looked at his daughter with a grin and asked, “What else would they be?”

She glanced over to where Bruce was talking to Steve. She said, “I don’t know…something vegan or gluten free?”

Tony laughed uproariously. “Would I do that to my favorite daughter?”

“I am your only daughter,” she replied snarkily.

Ward faked a cough and muttered, “That we know of…”

The inventor pointed at the younger man and said, “That’s enough out of you.”

Skye stifled a laugh against Grant’s shoulder. She knew that there were threats looming in the distance. However, she thought that Grant’s earlier point had some merit. They lived complicated lives. It was better to enjoy the good times whenever possible. She would not take any of this for granted.

Darcy said, “Point me to the cake and we can get this party started!”

“I second that,” Skye agreed.

Fitz rushed over looking flustered. He said, “Wait! You two have to put these on first.”

Grant lifted an eyebrow at the two wide strips of ribbon in the scientist’s hands. “What are those?”

He said, “JARVIS roped me into making sashes for Darcy and Skye. I hope you both like them…glitter was involved.”

Darcy hugged him and said, “Thank you. I know what a big personal sacrifice this was for you. After all, glitter is your nemesis.”

“Thanks, Fitz,” Skye said with a giggle.

“It gets everywhere,” he complained. He picked at a few sparkly bits of glitter stuck to his hand for emphasis. “Let me help you put on the sash.”

Grant said, “Give me the other one and I will put it on Skye.”

Leo passed Ward the other sash and then focused on helping Darcy.

Once both young women were properly outfitted for the occasion they made a beeline for the table where the cakes were sitting. Pepper joined Darcy and Skye to describe the slight differences between the three delectable options.

Tony stood back and watched with a smile. He enjoyed seeing them so happy.

Bruce walked over to the inventor and clapped him on the back. There had not been much time for the men to socialize since Darcy’s return. Tony had been on the phone most of the day. He was throwing his weight behind a proposed congressional bill that would protect powered people. He was close to getting the bill added to this year’s congressional calendar.

He asked, “How are holding up, Tony?”

He smiled. “I’m great.”

The curly haired doctor looked at his friend with shrewd eyes. He could see the apprehension staring back at him. Bruce understood his concern. He nearly Hulked out after learning of Darcy’s kidnapping. He had become quite fond of the young woman since moving into the tower. She reminded him of Tony so much. He found it amazing that she had not been raised by him. It seemed that some traits were just baked right into a person’s DNA.

Bruce knew this was not the time or place to have a serious conversation. However, he wanted to let Tony know that he did not have to shoulder his concerns alone. He said, “We should get a drink together soon.”

Tony lifted an eyebrow and grinned. “You want to get a drink?”

He gave a self-deprecating smile. “Well, I figured that you could drink enough for both of us. And I have a new tea that I would like to try.”

“Sounds like a plan, Brucey.”

“I am going to hold you to that,” he replied.

Tony smiled. “I figured that you would.”

He asked, “Where is Tea? I expected her to be front and center for this party.”

“Tea should be here soon. She is picking up a last minute surprise for Skye,” Tony explained.

“Oh?” he asked. Bruce’s eyes moved to the tables covered by gifts. He also happened to know that there were more surprises tucked in a room down the hall.

“JARVIS made sure that Dr. Zabo could join the festivities. It is a good thing that he was already in the States.”

Bruce said, “I am sure that Skye will be thrilled to see her father.”

He nodded. “They have been keeping in touch over the phone but he should be here for this.”

“Dad! You have to try this Dutch chocolate cake. It is amazing,” Darcy declared.

Bruce said, “It sounds like your assistance is required. I won't hold you any longer.”

Tony chuckled as he walked over to the table. He asked, “Is it really amazing?”

Skye nodded in agreement. “It is made with a dark chocolate ganache. I think I have found my new favorite dessert.”

Tony glanced at Pepper and said, “I hope that you kept the baker’s number. I get the feeling we will be ordering from them again.”

Pepper nodded with a grin.

Darcy pouted, “It isn’t as if Bruce is going to let us indulge like this often.”

Tony grinned at his daughter. “What Brucey doesn’t know can’t turn him into the Hulk.”

Skye said, “Wise words from a very wise man.”

The inventor pointed to himself and said, “Genius.”

Darcy said, “You are very genius-y.”

“The very best genius to ever genius,” Skye added. 

“A real visionary,” Darcy said with a nod.

He looked between the two girls with a raised eyebrow. He said, “Not that I don’t enjoy the compliments…”

“Because he does enjoy them a great deal,” Pepper interjected with a knowing smile.

Tony chuckled and asked, “Why are the two of you trying to butter me up?”

Darcy took a bite of cake and said, “Well….I was thinking that I was due a post-kidnapping vacation.”

He immediately lost some of his humor. There was no way that Tony would let Darcy out of his sight so soon after getting her back. He frowned, “A vacation this time of year? It is starting to get cold. You don’t like being cold. Would you like a virtual reality vacation? JARVIS and I could rig up something spectacular. You could be anywhere in the world without leaving the tower.”

“Dad....I just want the opportunity to do something fun before 2.0 is born. And it isn’t as if I want to go on vacation alone,” she explained. 

Skye nodded. “Grant, Fitz, and I would be with Darcy. We could all use some time to decompress. It has been one hit after another for months.”

Tony wavered just a little. He felt better knowing that Grant would be tagging along for this hypothetical vacation. The younger man was single minded when it came to protecting the people he loved. Tony appreciated that quality in Grant because it was something they had in common. 

Darcy seized on her father’s momentary hesitation. “JARVIS already provided a list of Stark properties with great security. He even highlighted the places where he is integrated into the security system. I am not talking about taking any unnecessary risks...just a little rest and relaxation with my friends.”

Tony’s muscles uncoiled as he listened to his daughter’s tentative plans. He still was not in love with the idea of allowing Darcy to leave the tower without him. However, Tony also realized that he could not make her a prisoner in the tower. After all, Darcy was his ‘mini-me’. She would rebel on principle.

Skye said, “You could always have a security team stay in the area. The team could stay five minutes away so that they can respond quickly if anything happens.”

“Five minutes,” he repeated. He hated that both young women were presenting rational ideas. He didn’t have a leg to stand on now.

“I am sure that we could hold off an attack for five minutes,” she replied. 

Pepper said, “I think it is a wonderful idea.”

Tony heaved a sigh because he was obviously outnumbered.  He muttered, “Pick a location with a panic room and the two you have a deal.”

Darcy squealed happily. She put her plate on the table and hugged him. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“And I am fitting all of you with trackers. I will embed the tracker into bracelets or something that you can wear at all times,” he added. 

Skye nodded. “That sounds incredibly fair and not intrusive at all!”

Tony rolled his eyes and pointed at them. He said, “Don’t make me regret this.”

“We won’t,” Darcy and Skye said simultaneously.

Skye said, “I am going to tell Grant and Fitz the good news!”

She was halfway across the room when the elevator doors opened. She glanced in that direction to see who was arriving to the party late. Skye stopped in her tracks when she saw Tea and Calvin step out the elevator. 

She changed direction and went to greet the two of them.

Tea hugged her younger sister and said, “Surprise!”

Skye giggled and said, “This day just keeps getting better. Dad! What are you doing here?”

Calvin’s face lit up when Skye called him ‘dad’. They were still working on their relatively new relationship but she had made room for him in her big life. He said, “Your sister invited me. I couldn’t miss your baby shower.”

Skye hugged him and said, “I am so glad that you are here!”

Calvin returned the hug. “I am happy to be here. How are you feeling?”

Skye rested a hand on her stomach and said, “I am doing great. I was really stressed out after Darcy was kidnapped but I am better now.”

“I am glad that your friend is safe and sound once again. I gave Raina copies of all my intel on Hydra. I hope that some of it helped with the rescue mission,” he replied. 

She nodded eagerly. “It came in handy for more than just rescuing Darcy. You identified some pretty high level members of Hydra that had hid their allegiances very well.”

He said, “Well, I have made it my business to know the members of Hydra. After what they did to you girls’ mother…”

Skye linked arms with Calvin said, “That is actually a subject I wanted to talk to you about. I don’t know how much Raina has told you about what is happening.”

The doctor allowed Skye to lead him across the room to sit down. “Raina only told me that she has every reason to believe that Jiaying is still alive on an alien world.”

Skye sat down at an empty table and waited for her father to join her. She said, “That is right. The elders from Afterlife believe that our mother is alive. We also have a way to travel to that world to find her. I was hoping that you might want to join the expedition.”

“You want me to go?” he asked with obvious surprise. He knew what everyone thought about him and they were not wrong. He had gone a bit insane after losing Jiaying. The experimental medical procedures he performed on himself further eroded his sanity. 

She nodded and said, “Everyone has their own agenda for going to this other world. I just want to make sure our mother remains a priority. I trust that you would do everything in your power to bring her back to us.”

Calvin nodded because he would not return to Earth without Jiaying at his side. He said, “I have to say that I did not expect this from you. I know that you and your sisters are angry with Jiaying for the experiments.”

“We still are upset about what she did. We were her children and she made us into lab rats. But Jiaying is still our mother. We want to meet her...good or bad,” Skye confessed.

Calvin sighed deeply. “I wish that I could convince you of how much Jiaying wanted and loved each of you. Her experiments were not meant to be cruel. She was creating new life. She never planned to hurt any of you.”

Skye did not want to argue with her father. It was obvious that the man still adored Jiaying after all this time. She said, “I hope that she gets the chance to explain everything to us herself--one day.”

“I hope so, too,” he conceded. 


End file.
